Forgotten Heart
by Alimackatjac
Summary: With the fast pasted growing careers on the horizon for the group .The attention of the ever popular boy band becomes divided into other emerging areas dividing the members in other directions other than Starish . Flash to the future with busy schedules will they remember their real first fan or could they possibly be protecting their own hearts from Shining's stupid rule.
1. Chapter 1 THe Eighth member

*Disclaimer I do not own Uta No Prince Sama.

Forgotten Heart

Chapter 1 The Eighth Member

.

~ _This is a revolution. (We are)_ _Let's go. (STA_ _RISH)~~_

 _I'll change our love into the star._

 _Check it out!_

 _Tonight, the LOVE between the two us reaches 1000%..._

 _._

 _Radio DJ 1) "_ Can you believe that seven young men from seven different backgrounds debuted straight out of high school and landed in a number one spot for a _whopping_ 14 weeks?"

Radio DJ 2) "Wow, that's unheard of, until the group starish arrived on the music scene .You're not kidding when you said different backgrounds. Let's see one was an ex comedian/ singer, two are high-class family heirs."

Radio DJ 1) "Ooo La La, how fancy! You have an orphan and a prince and guy that wasn't expected to live pass 8

And last but not least a musical prodigy."

Radio DJ 2) "Whoa, that's quite the group of individuals…."

Radio DJ1) "Well, that's nothing compared to now. Speaking of now….. Today, it's been 10 years since Maji 1000% Love hit the charts."

Radio DJ 2) "Wow, that's what I call a High school reunion. "

Radio DJ 1) "Yeah, but what I want to know, is where are they now?"

With a flick of a switch, I left the question unanswered…..

A small breeze chills the back of my neck causing a slight shiver as I rub my goose bumped arms for warmth. Walking to a window with the billowing white sheers that dance in the morning breeze. Reaching my hands out to the paint chipped frame to firmly push down on the old farmhouse window .As I lightly hum a little melancholy tune before gradually making my way to the bench for the day. I begin to glide my fingers over the keys to match the little tune in my head.

The question no one bothered to ask me …..

Why would they? The world knows the group consisted of seven male members .They have no idea there's an eighth member. Not that it would matter anymore.

One Ring…Two Ring …..Thee Ring….

"Hello?"

"Hello, darling how are you today?"

Giving out a heavy sigh" …..Yeah, I'm fine Ringo-san, just keeping busy."

"Shining, wanted me to reach out to you and find out how the new song is coming along?"

"Uh….It's a work in progress." Biting my bottom lip as my eyes drift up to the blank sheet music that's in front of me.

"Sweetie, that doesn't sound very convincing." As she tsked tsked me.

I could tell by Ringo's voice he's concerned. "I'm sorry, the melodies are just coming out all wrong for the project.' My eyes glanced over to the piles of finished songs that were nice, and some people might say they were good …but nothing like my past creations …There just seemed be something missing from them .

"Maybe a change of scenery would help? From our last call you said your grandmother is back on her feet. Maybe you should think about coming back to Saotome estate?" My grandmother being ill was a mixed blessing. She was my reason to finally turn away….and let go.

With an involuntary reaction with my head shaking to the idea. "No, I think that would probably make matters worse, I'll just work through my creative block." It wasn't just a block, its several blocks stacked on each other to make a great wall. To keep my creativity sealed away, just out of reach of my fingertips.

Giving out a heavy sigh." Well, I guess, but Shining will want something soon. Ok dear?"

Yeah, right like more time would help ….it had been months. "Yeah, thanks Ringo. I'll keep trying …Bye."

Shining Saotome Estate ….The estate with all its gorgeous gardens and beautiful paintings that lavishly decorated the now…..empty rooms.

So like a good little composer I waited for their inevitable return. Waking up every morning to make the long lonely walk to the piano bench, day after day, which then turned into weeks and eventually months than nothing. It wasn't long after the cross training projects and their world debut at the opening of the Triple S games that things began to change for the group .Shining knew what he was doing, the projects made them known individually and the opening for the Triple S games made them world renowned stars, overnight . ….I blame him, for all of it.

The guys were showered with accolades and projects calling for their own individual talents .Which naturally they excelled at. Overtime the calls for their individual talents increased until the estate was more like a stop between projects and flights. Now if that's all what happened and evolved into the natural course of the way most boy bands disband. I would take a bow and with a smile on my face say. "We had a nice run."

But sadly that was not the fate of Starish.

Like most reasons for music groups to split their were of course busy schedules, blown up egos, family business, hurt feelings ,faltering talent facing growing natural talent and a unknown underlining tense feeling that spiked tempers among the members.

Before long …..Members were breezing in breezing out, sometimes nothing for weeks or even months at a time. Until Starish was just a hollow concept with promises of getting back together for another world tour ….that schedules would never allow.

And now with busy schedules and random text messages or the occasional promise to swing by for a visit.

Here I sit, alone.

Knock, Knock

…..well there's still one member that visits.

A/N So just a little preview. I'm testing a new story. What do you think? Please let me know if you want me to continue otherwise it will be back to the keyboard to try again. Thanks for your consideration, Alimackatjac.


	2. Chapter 2 Shinning calls

*Disclaimer I do not own Uta No Prince Sama.

Thank you to my very first reviewer. Hey look the your puppy dog eyes really did work after all enjoy chapter. **Crimson-Midnight-Moon**

 **Forgotten Heart**

Chapter 2 Shining calls.

A small setback in time.

 **Ringo's POV.**

Grabbing the handle and peeking my head around the elaborate wooden door to my boss's office. "You wanted to see me, sir?"

An older ginger haired gentleman is perched at a massive mahogany desk with a pensive expression on his face as he waves an arm for me to come inside. "Yes, I wanted to know if Miss Nanami has made any progress on her project." With his fingertips fanned and lightly touching, he speaks rather coldly with the light from the room glaring off his glasses.

Concerned for the composer's future I nervously swallow before answering my ginger headed boss. "I'm afraid she's not doing well, although her grandmother is on the mend."

"Excellent, in that case, get Miss Nanami back here at once." He speaks loudly and over the top firmly pointing a finger to his desk.

"Shining with all due respect, except for her grandmother's health, nothing has changed with the girl's situation." I spoke firmly with a hint of sadness.

"Please, Call Miss Nanami …..And _leave it on speaker_." He leans forwards with the glare of his darkened glasses hiding his eyes before speaking in a definitive tone.

Allowing my head to fall in defeat as I let out a heavy sigh against my lips while pitching the bridge of my nose. "Fine, but try and be nice sir, she's hasn't been herself since Tokiya-san has …."

Shining waves a dismissive hand and cuts off the remainder of my sentence with irritation in his voice. "Yes, I'm well aware of the events that have played out around our composer…I just want to hear for myself."

Gazing at my ginger headed boss's expression with concern before reluctantly dialing the phone at Shining's desk and with hesitation I place the phone on speaker.

One Ring….Echoes through the tension filled silent office.

Second ring …As I hear a heavy impatient sigh come from my boss.

Third ring …..Nervously glancing at my boss's stone facial features as my feelings have yet to be decided at the moment, if it was best the phone remained silent on the other end or secretly praying she would pick up and answer her boss's call.

"Hello?" A sad heartbreaking little voice answered.

Glancing over to my boss's stoic expression before speaking in an upbeat tone. "Hello, darling how are you, today?"

She gives out a heavy sigh…..Yeah, I'm fine Ringo-san, just keeping busy." I glance over once more over to my boss's expressionless face before he raises an expedient eyebrow towards me.

She's grown into a beautiful adult woman but lately when I hear her voice seeped in misery it reminds me of a little forgotten girl. A girl left behind to patently sit on a swing set with her head fallen as her toes drag into the sand. Her lone shadow begins to grow as the sun begins to gradually drop on the large empty playground. Diligently waiting for her friends to return from where they all had once left her. "Shining, wanted me to reach out to you and find out how the new song is coming along?" With a voice wrapped in concern I ask the little lost girl.

"Uh….It's a work in progress." I can hear the hopeless slip into her voice.

Without even looking at my boss's reaction to her words I try to encourage the girl to explain further. "Sweetie, that doesn't sound very convincing."

"I'm sorry, the melodies are just coming out all wrong for the project." In other words the catchy happy melodies from the distant past are now sad songs of lost time and forgotten friendships.

I glance over at a stone faced Shining with yet another raised eyebrow as his fingers spread apart to lightly touch each other just below his chin. "Maybe a change of scenery would help? From our last call you said your grandmother is back on her feet…. Maybe you should think about coming back to Saotome estate?"

"No, I think that would probably make matters worse, I'll just work through my creative block." Her voice sounds almost desperate at the mere thought of coming back.

I nervously glace at Shining for his response as he bows his head ever so slightly before I give out a heavy sigh." Well, I guess, but Shining will want something soon. Ok dear?" The ends of my mouth slightly bent down with sad eyes I stare down at the surface of the desk.

"Yeah, thanks Ringo. I'll keep trying …Bye." The phone clicked throughout the room as the call ended in the tense office atmosphere.

With a devious smile he slowly speaks after taking some time to consider all the information. "I want her back at the estate, she been given enough time …..Her job is here." Firmly pointing a finger down at his desk.

Throwing out my hands to lean on my boss's desk to support myself as I gaze down at boss with heartbreaking eyes ….But Shining…. Sir, time isn't the problem you know what needs to be done, you've known for years what needs to be done."

"Yes, I'm aware of what you want me to do ….the group just needs more time."

Raising my voice and thrusting my arms out to my sides to prove a point. "What group, when is the last time you've seen more them two of them in the same room? With a deep breath I soften my voice and fall into the chair behind me. "Face it ever since the _incident_ they have moved on their separate ways …..Sir, she's suffering... she thinks they're too busy to see her. She has no idea of the incident ….she thinks she was left behind for greener pastures….and I'm sorry say this sir …but this is partially your fault."

Shinning nods his head when a wide devious smile emerges on his face speaking with a cunning voice. "Fine Ringo, you've made your point quite clear, but I have one more ingenious plan up my sleeve that I've been holding on for quite some time, Now is the perfect time to act ." Laughing with robust maniacal bursts of laughter booming throughout the room.

Staring down as I question my boss's sanity. "Sir?"

"Ringo, it's almost time, just a little more time is all he will need." As he picks up the phone smiling with the same devious smile burned on his lips.

End of Ringo's POV

Haruka's POV

Here I sit, alone.

Knock, Knock

…..well there's still one member that visits. "Come in."

With the sound of my screen door swiftly swinging open before accidently smashing into the wall. I see a handsome man in denim overalls and tall yellow rubber boots. He saunters over into the room and plops down next to me on the piano bench. Pulling his arms up and wrapping them tightly around me with a wide smile plastered on his face. "Haru-chan, I'm so glad to see you, I've missed you."

"Shinomiya-san, I've missed you too. How was your show? "I attempt to pull away from the tall blonde man.

He studied my face before letting go but I turned my attention to the somewhat empty music sheets that's lazily lounging around the top of my piano with no real purpose. "Haru-chan, are you okay?" asking with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine you're not getting out of telling me how your gig went?" I nodded my head and pretended to be preoccupied with my music as he cupped my hand into his.

Waving a dismissive hand "Ah, what's to tell? I performed, they screamed for more, so I performed more and then I left to come here. Oh, I did meet some fans from that awful reality show. I don't know what I was thinking when I agreed to host it?"

I couldn't help but chuckle for a moment. "You, mean the reality show "So you think you can bake…well then try to stomach this?"

"Yeah, I have no idea why Shining set me up for that particular project? No matter, it was a short lived project, due to lack of contestants. I glanced over as Natsuki who was biting his lip in concern.

"Yes, Shinomiya-san do you wish to tell something else? Come on just say it, I won't mind." From the look he was giving me he wasn't sure how I would react and was debating with himself whether he should continue .So I forced a smile the best I could to reassure him I would be fine with whatever he needed to say .

Scratching the back of his neck nervously while he bit his lip before he nodded to himself to continue. "Syo-chan, Kaoru-chan came to the concert last night and Syo-chan wanted me to pass on a friendly message to you."

"Oh, what's the message?" My eyes lit up after hearing one of our busy friends remembered me.

"Uh… well, he didn't say much, he was kind of busy with his little entourage but he wanted to say "Hi and that he misses you and hopes to come for a visit sometime soon…" Natsuki's voice quietly trailing off at the end of Syo's message as my face couldn't help but fall .The poor guy was always asked to deliver the same message regardless to which member he had bumped into while working. Which for him wasn't much, it seemed there was some kind of falling out with Natsuki and the Shining agency. They were passing along jobs but weren't actively scouting jobs for him.

I looked away I couldn't force a smile in moments like these. All I could do is speak my well-rehearsed response. "Oh, I see….well, if you see him let him know I miss him too and a visit would be nice but I understand that his schedule keeps him busy if he can't and I understand. Now if you'll excuse me I'll go make us some tea."

Natsuki gives out a small reassuring smile. "And when you get back I can help you with your song .Okay?"

Throwing my hand up and flipping over the empty pages to hide them from his view. "Oh, don't trouble yourself Shinomiya-san, its coming along… it's a work in progress." He studies my face and gives me a halfhearted nod before removing himself from the bench and walking to the kitchen table to take a seat. With a heavy sigh I get up from my seat and head into the kitchen to prepare the tea .I lifted the kettle from the stove top and filled it before setting down on the stove and twisting the knob with a few clicks. I retrieve two tea cups from the cupboard and a small dessert plate before gently placing them each on the counter.

My mind starts to think about our missing friend ….

Flash back

" **BAM! BAM!** "

I sprinted to my door to open it. "Syo-kun?"

With his hand leaning on the door frame for support and little out of breath. "Nanami, I just ran back from the store and I couldn't wait to invite you to watch a new Hyuga-sama action movie, it's just came out….So what do you think if y…y…you and I watch it in the screening room…t…t...together?" He asks me with a wide smile on his face while holding up the newly purchased DVD with his black painted fingernails wrapped around it. He must be really out of breath, because he's all flushed from running and he's stuttering. So I nodded my head to his offer.

With that he grabs my hand and runs down the stairs, dragging me with him, barely giving me time to close my door .When we get to the screening room Syo-kun has various different snack foods set up around a small red leather couch. He pulls me next to him to plop down on the coach and with that he nods and clicks the remote. The lights dim and the movie begins as I settle back in my seat to get comfortable.

A little into the movie I notice Syo throwing up popcorn in the air and catching it in his mouth. I try and toss up a piece in the air to catch it but fail miserably as the kernel doesn't even remotely land anywhere my mouth could reach .I glance over and watch Syo run through his little game effortlessly as he tosses another kernel up in the air and catches it between his teeth. Once more I try and copy his little maneuver to only have my kernel hit him in the face as he tried to catch his own kernel. He watches my next attempt through a sideways glance and chuckles to himself when I miss, yet again.

"Here Nanami, let me help so you to try and catch it." As he sits back and slowly lobs a kernel up in the air in my direction but it just hits me in the nose. He laughs at my reaction and my face turns red before I pick up a handful of popcorn and toss a kernel in his direction. With a smug face he catches it easily before crunching down on the piece. "Well, that's 1 for me and 0 for you." As he chuckles while holding up his fingers with the sign of the big goose egg 0. I toss another piece and he catches it with no problem before he tosses another one in my direction ,which just flies pass one my shoulder.

Without even thinking I rapidly fire three in row at him. He surprisingly catches them all with no effort what so ever. Before he can gloat over the score I toss several more in his direction but this time he fires back at me .Before we know it were no longer catching as much as playfully throwing the bits of popped corn at each other. Bursting out with laugher as the popcorn soon leaves our bowls and is scattered along the floor. Both out of popcorn we both lean into reach for the big bowl that was sitting between us. As we lifted our eyes to the find our target we unknowingly leaned in a little too far as we are just inches from each other.

I couldn't think at the moment as we both just sat there with eyes wide frozen in time. Staring at each other unable to move before….

"Syo, Haru-chan you started the movie without me." With our friend's Natsuki's voice ringing in our ears it suddenly caused us to back away I turned my face to hide my warmed cheeks .

"What do you mean started the movie without you Natsuki-kun? You were never invited to begin with!" As Syo yells and shakes his fists in the air at his friend.

"Ah, but Syo-chan I always watch the new releases with you."

"You know very well, why I didn't invite you!"

Glancing at the movie I notice the end credits rolling "Hey, it looks like we didn't see much of the movie ether. So why don't we all watch it together?"

With a happy smile and gleaming green eyes he speaks with an upbeat tone. "That sounds perfect Haru-chan." before plopping down between Syo-kun and myself.

"Fine, whatever." As Syo mumbles with his hands crossed over his chest .I can see he's irritated with his roommate must likely because Natsuki hangs all over him all the time so he wanted a little space away from roommate for a while .

 **End of flashback**

The tea kettle's whistle blows with hot steam causing me to be pulled from my thoughts. With a sad heavy sigh I place the loose tea strainer in the pot before going over to reach for some of my grandmother's freshly made cookies and placed them on the plate. Before I hear a little Pyo song coming from the kitchen table.

Natsuki pulls his phone from his overalls and glances down before answering it. "I need to take this, will you excuse me?" As Natsuki walks to the living room. If I hadn't seen his glasses securely on his face myself I could have sworn to have seen Satsuki. As he glared down at his phone while walking out of the room.

Whoever Natsuki was on the phone with, he wasn't very happy.

"No, this isn't a good time."

….

He sneers into the phone. "That could destroy what's left of her, and you know it."

…

"What….wait, you're planning what?"

…

"I guess I was wrong, that might just help."

…

Astonished. "But what about …..Have you talked to him recently? I've known in the pass when they asked before, he's refused."

…

"You know he's extremely busy ….Yeah, I know he'd do anything for her…just as we all would. So you're working on it?"

…

With anger leaking in his voice as his volume escalates. "He turned away because of the little _incident_ and seeing her like this tore him apart. It was too much from him to handle….Hell, you're lucky most of us still speak to each other."

'Incident what incident is he talking about?' I couldn't help but hear his words as he shouted them from the next room.

…

"I know he would travel around the world just to see her smile and this forced separation is doing a number on him as well." As he whispers into the phone. I strain to hear but I just can't as it comes out in mumbles. The only thing I could hear was the words around the world and separation.

…

"Yes, I'll tell her, right away."

….

I hear Natsuki's voice in a defeated tone. "When? Very well, if I must …..Goodbye."

The tall blond man walks into the room with hunched over shoulders racked with worry and a bit of concern on his face as he bites his bottom lip. He takes a deep breath and looks at me with sad eyes. "Haru-chan, Shining is calling us back to the estate, tonight."

With Natsuki's words my heart drops as I whisper out the heartbreaking words to myself "Time is up. "

* * *

A/N If your interested in the story please let me know and follow so I can continues with this story .Thanks for checking it out . Respectively, Alimackatjac


	3. Chapter 3 A surprise waiting

_*Disclaimer I do not own Uta No Prince Sama._

Forgotten Heart

Chapter 3 a surprise waiting behind the gates.

 **Haruka's POV**

With the radio playing I watched the little yellow Pyo-chan charm dance and sway under the rearview mirror while Shinomiya-san sparkling green eyes reflected a happy smile to me. Giving off a light sigh between my lips somewhat bored to be sitting in the passenger seat for the last several hours with light music playing in the background and the occasional topic brought up by the driver.

The cool night air brushed through my hair as my elbow rests gently on the window of a bright yellow old American style truck. Which, Natsuki normally drove around happily when he was around town. It wasn't I didn't like talking to my friend, it's just after he informed me of Shinning's demand the air between us became thick .I could tell we were both forcing smiles on our faces for being called back and neither were in the mood to talk much .

That's when a song I haven't heard in years began to play, I figured the song might lighten the mood since we were both involved in its creation so many years ago ….

~ It's 2000% (Hey!), this amazing LOVE! (Get you!)

Let's start (Jump!), yes! This happy live (syun syun!)

Thanks for waiting! In the star-filled sky, (We are STARISH!)

Love is a shooting star! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!

I need you… S…

My toe bounced with the old familiar song it reminded me of happier times as my lips turn up into a small smile. Then silence…the song stopped right before the letter T.

Surprised of the sudden silence I turned my head to see Natsuki pull his hand away from the radio with a face that reminded me of Satsuki .As soon as I caught Natsuki's eye he forced a nervous smile and cleared his throat like he was getting ready to say something. "Hey, Haru-chan we should be there soon."

I nervously spoke to my friend in the thick atmosphere as the feeling around the truck cab begins to grow with the silence of the old song. "Uh, yeah, thanks …..For driving me back to estate, Shinomiya-san. You really didn't need to ….I could have taken the train."

Natsuki shrugged his shoulders before giving me smile. "What would Saotome-sama say if I allowed his star composer to ride the train alone and at night? Besides, I was called back too, so it just made sense for you to ride with me. Although it was strange to be called out the blue like that."

My head dropped in defeat with a heavy sigh. "Top composer? I don't think so, not for a while at least. I figured they would be calling me back, I could tell Ringo has been getting a little frustrated with my progress lately ….so for me it was only a matter of time, before they called me back."

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing like that, they probably just need you back." He confidently nods to assure me that his assumption in correct. "So Haru-chan it will nice to get back to the estate don't you think?" Forcing a happy smile on his face.

Glancing over at shaggy headed blonde with a concerned look. "Uh, yeah, I guess ….how long has it been for you since ….you were back, Shinomiya-san?"

Keeping his eyes on the road he thinks for moment before answering. "Well, as you know, I don't really live there anymore but sometimes I have to stop over for business meetings and what not .I was just there a couple of months ago for prep work for my concerts."

I made a large sweeping motion with my arms. "Shinomiya –san, isn't all of this going to get in the way of Elizabeth farms."

"Haru-chan this is what I do, Elizabeth farms is just something I do on the side to make me happy. Besides, the farm's staff can take care of the dogs until I get back." He glances over with a kind smile before turning his attention back on the road. "You know the offer still stands, I have the perfect puppy in mind for you ...I think it would do you and your grandmother some good to have a dog around the farm …...especially now for your grandmother since…"He trails off.

"Since I will be living at the estate and she will be alone …..yeah, I have thought of that too. I'm just not sure if it's such a good idea, a puppy maybe too much for my grandmother to handle at the moment."

Natsuki shrugged his broad shoulders. "Well, if not this one…. you know there will be more if you change your mind."

"Shinomiya-san, you never really told me how you ended up next door to my grandmother. All I can remember is I was just catching up on some of my grandmother's chores after bringing her home from the hospital. Hanging some laundry out to dry in the backyard. When who do you think I see? …..but you in your little overalls outfit being chased around by a bunch of tail wagging puppies"

Natsuki bit his bottom lip for second while he took some time to think. Before he begins to speak nervously while keeping his eyes glued on the road even though he was stopped at the moment. "Oh, what's to tell, when my poor Elizabeth passed away I wasn't willing to let her go and I decided I loved the breed so much that I hired a professional breeder to learn the ropes. As for the living next door that surprised me as much it did you. I just hired a realtor to look for a suitable farm, I had no idea your grandmother lived in the area."

"You don't remember? Our first year at the academy the entire group came to my grandmother's farm to convince me to come back after Shining's little composer stunt."

"Of… uh… that's ancient history, I had completely forgotten."

His words astonished me, that small kind act meant so little to him that he's forgotten…..but to me it's one of my most cherished memories….but maybe I shouldn't be surprised we were all the best of friends at one time. Having the time of our lives making people smile .I was a young naive girl under the grand illusion that we would always be together … I was so wrong Natsuki is the only one that's left and even he's forgetting.

"Hmm I guess, so do you know why Shining demanded we come back in the first place."

"Uh, I assume it's for a project or something."

"Do you have any idea what the project is?"

He shook his head. "Uh, no, not really, he just said he's expecting us back tonight and tomorrow he would explain the job."

"So what was the hurry to get me back tonight? I barely had time to say goodbye to my grandmother." I couldn't hide my concerned face for my grandmother.

Natsuki glanced at me with sad eyes but straightened his shoulders determined to help relieve my fears. "Haru-chan don't worry so much she's become friends with a lot of the farm's staff. They promised they would keep an eye on your grandmother for me."

"Yeah, I guess that will work thanks Shinomiya-san." I flopped my body backwards to land deep in my seat before turning to the window worried about my grandmother being alone after she was so sick.

He glanced over to give me a mischievous smile as his green eyes sparkle in the dark cab of the truck. "Besides Haru-chan theirs a surprise when you get back to the estate."

Turning my head with wide eyes. "Surprise?"

Nodding his head with a big smile on his face. "Yup, and it looks like your about to find out what it is Haru-chan."

Waving my hand back in forth. "Oh, Shinomiya-san you shouldn't go to any trouble for me."

"Oh, I didn't, it was Syo-chan who did everything" Natsuki beamed just mentioning his childhood friend.

"Syo-kun?'

He drove a canary yellow or in the 27 year old's case a Pyo yellow 1950's style truck with the logo painted on both doors of the truck. An adorable small brownish puppy is painted underneath the words in black bubbly font "Elizabeth Farms" .The last thing you would expect to see a hard rock singer driving…. but as the glasses wearing blonde would simply state in a goofy happy grin to the on lookers who were rather surprised. "I drive it because it makes me happy." After that, most people would shrug their shoulders and leave with a happy smile on their faces for meeting the somewhat popular singer.

The Pyo colored truck rolled in front of the glittery gold prison gates of the estate. I could come and go as I like, don't get me wrong but at this moment I felt like Natsuki should be dressed in a dark blue police uniform and he's bringing me back to be shackled to the piano as I'll be forever trapped behind the lonely gates in a bright orange jumpsuit. As the truck rolled through the gates my heart begins to pound roughly in my chest as I try a swallow hard against my bone dry throat.

That is, until my face lights up as I notice standing on the steps a rather handsome action star I haven't seen in forever. Before the truck completely stops I throw open my door and jump out of the passenger's seat. To find myself stumbling before sprinting to toss my arms around my old friend who still likes to have a little pink in his wardrobe.

Syo winces through clenched teeth "Easy does it, watch the arm."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to …" Glancing at Syo's cast with a concerned look as I back away.

"Come here, don't think a little cast is going to stand in my way to get my arms around you." As he pulls me back with his good arm into a giant bear hug "You have _no idea_ just how much _I've missed you_." As he squeezes me tightly in his strapping arms and his chin rests against my hair like he was afraid I would somehow slip out of his arms.

Extremely delighted as a small happy tear runs down my cheek. "What are you doing here? Last I heard you were out somewhere on location filming your latest movie."

"I was, but thanks to my little injury, we wrapped things up early .Didn't Natsuki tell you I was at his latest concert."

"Yeah, he did, but I just assumed it was in another city or for that matter knowing you guys, another country." I nodded my head in his well-developed chest.

"Well it was but I came here to see you ….I told you I would visit and here I am." He spoke softly into my hair.

He stood there for a while with his arms wrapped around me taking in deep breaths as I could feel his heartbeat almost sync up with my own beating heart. That is before someone cleared their throat as we backed away from each other a little embarrassed from the prolonged contact. My eyes glanced over to see my former pink haired sensei with her/his arms crossed over his chest giving us both a meaningful look ….but didn't waste his breath on warning us about the "no love rule." Instead he pushed his way pass Syo and hugged me tightly.

"Haruka-chan it's so go to have you back at the estate."

Speaking as my faced was smushed up against Ringo's body. "Ringo-san what's this all about?"

"Oh, don't worry your pretty little head, I'm going to let Shiney tell tomorrow, he's still working on a few details .Well I am here to show you where you will be staying temporally until your room is ready …Shall I take you to it ?" As he hugs me tightly.

"Uh, what about Syo-kun." I pulled away from Ringo-san to regain some much needed air.

Syo waves his good hand in the air with a forced smile. "Go ahead with Ringo-san Nanami, I'll be staying here awhile… besides Natsuki and I have a meeting to go to. Before I turned away I noticed Natsuki and Syo share a look.

With a wave of Ringo's arm he urged me to take the lead into the grand front doors of the main house. As we walked through the hallway Ringo mood changed to concern.

He glanced over with a sad look on his face. "Darling, are you going to be all right, I mean now that your back?"

With his question my head dropped. "If you're asking, if I'll be able to compose the answer is I'm not sure if I can any more….well, at least the songs I use to compose."

"Haruka, I know this is against the rules and all…. but to be honest have you ever considered trying to find someone who could be very special to you?"

I thought for a moment while internally debating with myself whether to let the closely guarded secret out that's been locked away in my heart for so many years. I let out a heavy breath before I looked straight ahead to avoid Ringo-san's eyes. "I…..uh….t…there was one person but I never told him and I ended up locking my feelings away because at the time he had given his life to the love of music…actually we both did so long ago."

"So it means that much to you?"

"Well lately it's not for me ….but he has a dream and he's living it, I could never ask him to give that up, just for me …..So I guess I'm married to my work…..however the way I'm composing lately it could be grounds for a divorce" I chuckle to myself with sad eyes.

"What about someone else …outside of show business?"

"I thought about it but no ...besides I'm held to the same rule."

Ringo waves his hand in front of his chest. "Oh, of course it was just a rhetorical question."

I was about to turn the corner to the women's wing when Ringo walked pass the particular hall "Ah, Ringo san? As I gestured to the hall we just pasted with a confused look on my face.

"Darling all of the women's rooms are all being painted so Shiney gave me permission for you to be in the men's dorm for now. Although some remolding work is being done there as well. At the moment we only have the two male guests and they are staying in their old room. Syo-kun has been here for a few days so the workers concentrated on his bathroom first. Ok, so here we are."

With wide eyes I recognized the familiar door that we've stopped in front of.

Ringo swings open the door before standing aside to let me in. "Since this room never gets used for the most part Shining thought you would be the most comfortable in here .Well, until your room is ready, it should only be a few days .I've had your bed moved here since Quartet night hasn't been around since before the triple S concert." Ringo words are laced thick with emotion as he glances around the room.

I myself feel a little heavy hearted to be in this room in particular.

"Well, just to let you know your shower doesn't work yet so you will be using the male dorm's shower room .Uh, don't worry you're the only one allowed to use it now .Since Syo-kun's and Natsuki-san's bathroom fully works now. You should be fine in those showers we been sending the boys there for months …..Well most of them anyway."

"Boys, you mean the members of Starish have all been here at some time?"

"Uh, yeah…. Well, except maybe Otoya-kun he's been on tour so I'm not sure if he's been here or not. Heck, even Ichinose-san was here once for some meeting."

With Ringo's words echoing in the forgotten room my heart broke they were all here and …..I missed them.

"Well, I'm sure you would like to get settled and cleaned up, I'll see you in the morning."

And with that he closed the door leaving me alone in the one room….

…That made my heart hurt for what was lost.

….that amplified my utter loneness as memories from familiar objects round the room tease me.

….That made a chill run up my spine when I recalled my last day in the room.

The room I never wanted to enter again.

 _ **End's Haruka's POV**_

 _ **Hello, I hope you liked the chappy I thought I would write this before I update Hikaru's Doodles .Which sorry to say is only in its early stages ….So it may be few days .Please don't throw things… Ha-ha.**_

 _ **So let's talk about forgotten heart …What going on with Natsuki and Syo. Have any idea what kind of meeting they could have so late at night?**_

 _ **This is my third chapter if you want to read more please let me know …. In other words please follow / and or review. Alimackatjac.**_


	4. Chapter 4 THe Insider

*Disclaimer I do not own Uta No Prince Sama.

Forgotten Heart

Chapter 4 The insider

Syo and Natsuki's room.

 **Natsuki's POV**

With a wide lingering yawn I reach out to overextend my long lean tired muscles in the air before tucking them comfortably behind my head. Laying stretched out on my old familiar bed in my loosely fitted, dark blue Pyo covered P.J.'s. I glance over to my longtime friend with sad eyes. "So what do you think?" I knew when they finally did see her with their own eyes they were going to be upset .It's one thing to be told about how she's doing but when you see it for yourself, it's like night and day.

Syo shot up from his bed and turned to give me heated look. "I think we should have acted a _hell_ of a lot sooner than this." Syo started to lose his temper I could tell he's upset but it's wasn't with me, it was with himself. To be more precise, I think he's just feeling guilty for the whole situation, like rest of us.

Nodding my head. "Yeah I know ….but we didn't have an insider helping us, like we do now,"

"I had no idea it was this bad…. Natsuki, you should have told me." Syo leaps from his bed in his black shorts and pink muscle shirt and begins to pace our room.

I sat up to sit on the edge of my bed before I dropped my head. Just thinking about the last few weeks made me sick .There was actually a time I thought about canaling the concerts but her grandmother encouraged me to go and that I shouldn't worry she would look after Haru-chan . "Yeah, well, think how I feel seeing her like that everyday ….it kills me every time I see her at the piano in front of those blank music sheets. She's too small and cute for that." I stood up in front of him with my arms folded. "Besides what could you do …..? You know what Shining said. Hell, I'm the example for breaking his damn _incident_ rule."

.

Syo snapped his head up to glare directly into my eyes as he speaks with irritation. "What have I done? Well, for starters …one day after showing up here for a meeting I happened to pass by the music room to peek in without her knowing. She was just sitting at piano staring out the window looking miserable. I couldn't stomach seeing her like that. I could tell she was missing us and because of that _damn incident rule_ I wasn't allowed to cross the threshold to help her…all I could do was walk away." The twenty five year old blonde stood in front of me with his fists clenched while his well-defined muscles strained trying to control his mounting emotions.

.

After a few deep calming breaths his shoulders relaxed and he continued to speak. "A couple of weeks later …..I was lucky enough to get a text message from my brother that Nanami's grandmother came into the hospital he works at. I asked Kaoru to stall her until I could get there .I made some idiotic excuse to get out of production meeting and hopped on my bike to hurry over to the hospital. Once there I tried to explain everything but she was so upset with the group for abandoning her granddaughter, she wouldn't even listen to me. My brother actually had to step in on my behalf and with his help I was able to explain the situation to her.….It was actually her grandmother and my brother's Idea to fake a serious illness .We thought it would help Nanami but now I think we only made the situation worse."

"Syo-chan It did help for a little awhile but it's not her being at the estate that's causing her to be miserable …it's the fact she's here sitting alone in this humungous estate without us."

"After your last phone call a couple of weeks ago. I decided I had to do something and see for myself. A little after that I happen to hurt my wrist while executing a horse-riding stunt. I wasn't hurt too badly usually I would just wrap my wrist and hide it under the leather wrist band for filming …but my brother thought my body needed to rest and managed to talk me into a cast .With my arm in a cast I was able to press hard for the filming to end quickly. Long story short that's what I've done to just get here .Believe me, I would trade with you in a heartbeat, just to be close to her … Anyway, I've been at your concerts I'd say _despite_ Shining punishment you're doing _very well_."

"I bought the farm because she needed at least one of us around and if asked again, I would do the same thing. I would never trade the farm for anything….but I would be a lot farther ahead than I am now if I hadn't broken that damn rule." Just to lighten the mood I reach over with a goofy grin on my face and pinch his cheeks before chuckling at his horror stricken eyes. "Syo-chan your little face is so cute when you're worried."

Irritated with my action he swats my hands away from his face. "Knock it off, I'm not a kid anymore!" after minute Syo shrugs his shoulders and softens his voice a bit. "You're not missing much …it gets lonely."

His little, sad face caused me throw my arms around him and squeeze tightly. "Last time I saw, you were surrounded by your little posse."

"Natsuki, let go of me! I don't know how many times I've told you I need space." Syo pries himself out of my loving arms and walks over to the other side of the room before crossing his arms over his chest. "My posse, is that what you call it? Besides my brother those people are more like vultures, I would much rather be sending time with Starish like we use to."

"Yeah, well, you know that's not going to happen anytime soon." I flopped back on my bed defeated.

A small delicate knock could be heard at the door.

Syo glanced over before I nodded my head. "Yeah, come in."

"Well, how did it go?" I asked with a bit of excitement before our visitor could even close the door behind him.

Our visitor places a finger over his lips. "Shhh, not so loud…. I think I've have the answer, I've been looking for."

"Really?" Both Syo and I ask rather astonished.

Our visitor nods. "I knew she wasn't doing well but this… Wow, she's like a completely different person….I shouldn't have waited this long."

"See, like I said, we should have acted sooner. "Syo give me look while throwing his hands in the air to make his point.

I wave a dismissive hand at Syo. "Yeah, yeah, I'm doing the best I can …..But she thinks Starish has left her behind and for the most part that simply isn't true."

The visitor checked his watch before pulling out his phone to make a call. "Hey, it's time."

"Hey, guys how's it going?" A voice came from the speaker phone.

Syo teases. "Well, I haven't talked your ugly mug for a while."

"Syo, is that you man? It's so good to hear from you."

"Yeah, Natsuki and Ringo-san are here, as well."

"So, I take it she's at the estate…since Na-chan is the one that was supposed to bring her in." His voice turns somber when he asks about her.

"Yeah, she's here." Syo, answers in a somewhat depressed state.

He asks with a sadly, concerned voice. "Well, how is she?"

…I glance around room but no one says a word with our shoulders hunched in a defeated stance while we stand around the phone …..Finding it hard for one of us to break down and tell the caller the real situation.

…

….

Breathing out heavy a sigh over the phone. "That bad, huh? "

"Yeah, I'm afraid so, Ringo and I can't believe the change." Syo runs a hand in his hair with a worried expression..

The caller let out a long breath before speaking. "Well, no use crying about it now, we just need to move forward ….and fix this …..Natsuki, since you're our man on the ground, have you talked to any other members?" I glanced over to Syo and Ringo we could tell the caller is forcing his voice to be rather upbeat for our benefit. We know him better than that …..He was devastated after the incident and the new rule practically destroyed him.

"Yeah, I've talked to one other and once he's finished up his project, he'll we flying back from the west coast."

Ringo spoke with caution. "Speaking of ….Boys, If I manage do this it's liable to bring a few more members around …..in fact I'm betting it will bring all the members around. Are you ready for that ?

I thought for a moment before carefully speaking. "Yeah, I'm ready, if it helps Haru-chan then, bring it on. Syo-chan?"

Syo scratches his head before exhaling a tired breath. "Yeah, I'll try and behave, if this will settle everything once and for all, then I'm in."

"Ok, that leaves you." I watch as all three us lean into Ringo's jeweled encrusted pink phone.

"Listen guys, I'm coming home as soon as I can. I just can't live like this anymore….I've tried but I just can't, I want this matter solved .In my eyes we should have never waited in the first place."

"Hey, easy does it ….that's the kind of talk that lead to the incident…..by the way you avoided to answer Ringo's question. Are you still in…..even if he shows up? " Syo warmed the speaker over the phone.

"You don't have to tell me Syo, I'm very much aware of what caused the incident …..I'm just tired of waiting, like I'm sure we all are ….. As for the other matter, don't expect me to share a room with him or hug him or anything but yeah, I'm still in."

"That's ok, I'll be glad to share Natsuki with you all you want …..He loves to hug ….a little too much."

"Ahhh, Syo-chan you can be so mean to me at times." I spoke with whiney voice and my bottom lip stuck out in a pout.

"That's ok Na-chan, I may need to take Syo up on his offer depending how this all works out…. Hey guys, I have to run, they are calling for me but it was really good talking with you …please keep her safe …..Until I can get back. Okay?"

"Yeah that sounds like a plan. We'll work from here until we can talk again, don't keep them waiting. I try to reassure him."

Syo smiles as he speaks. "See ya, man." With that Ringo ended the call. "I don't know if it's was just me but he doesn't sound good at all."

"Well, he's really working hard. Shiney has him booked all over the place but he keeps working through it like a pro. At first I thought he was doing it to forget about what happened and it seemed to be the only way he could stay away from her ….but the last time I saw him was at a meeting and he …well let's just say he wasn't like his old self at all."

At Ringo's words I turned my head with sad eyes. "Yeah, I could tell, he might be worse off than she is...which for me is saying something."

Syo, straightens his shoulders and shakes his head with a determined face. "Enough of this, we have work to do. Ringo-san what's the plan?"

 **Natsuki's POV ends**

 **Haruka's POV**

I decided to take Ringo's advice and take full advantage of the men's dorm's showers that is after….. I locked the door .I know Ringo said all the men had been warmed but I wanted to error on the side of caution rather than end up like some embarrassing shojo manga moment. I just let the steamy hot water cascade over my body, it felt like I was under the relaxing water for hours. As the heat permeates deep into my muscles amid the swirls of moistened air. After all, I'm in no hurry to go back to that room anytime soon .Out of all the rooms within the huge estate why in heck did they have to choose that particular room of all places to have me stay in ….well, I guess it doesn't matter it's all in the past ….I'll just have to work through it.

.

A small smile emerged on my lips thinking about my friend who always wore a bit of pink .I'm so happy he's able to visit …..I really have missed him. Perhaps, I will be able to spend some time with him …What am I thinking? Tomorrow I start a brand new project …who knows… Knowing Shinning I might not even be in the country by tomorrow. Heck, he might already have the boys lined up for a project …..For all I know they could already be gone, it's not like it hasn't happened before. They would leave out of the blue without even bothering to say goodbye .I wouldn't find out about their departure until I went to search for them to listen to a new song or just to hang out …..That's when I'd find an empty room .When that happened I developed a rather nosey habit to open their closet and sure enough most of the clothing was missing .Most likely thrown in a suitcase last minute and flown faraway. Haruka your just going to have to get used to it they all lead busy lives ….and in the end they all leave and forget .

.

With that one thought my heart begins to squeeze in my chest and the warm moist air was over taking my head and I needed to get out .Reaching over to the knobs I quickly turned them off before blindly throwing my arm around the shower door for my bathrobe .With my mind a bit dizzy I find the robe and toss the terry cloth material over my shoulders before wrapping it around me and securing it tight. Stepping out of the shower with clouds of heated hazy mist surrounding me and just making my head feel like it was moving in uncontrolled circles .I slowly try to make my way to the sink to attempt to cool myself from this overwhelming heated feeling that is now affecting my entire body .

Reaching a hand to the knob that controls the cold water before turning the sliver knob all the way on .As I can feel the cold water begin to cool the air before running my hands under the refreshing clear liquid while it splashes against the edge of the sink. My head begins to clear as the frigid water cradled in my hands splashes against my face. My arm reaches out to turn the water off before grabbing a small nearby towel hanging on a ceramic hook. Patting my skin dry with the white cloudlike towel as I slowly begin to straighten upright to avoid being dizzy. Surrounded by rolls of heated air my eyes fall upon a row of vaporer covered mirrors above the lengthy vanity.

my eyes grow wide and I see something staring right back at me that emerged from the steamy room and is now scribbled out over my reflection that makes my head spin and my heart jump before I knew it …..Everything went black.

 **End of POV**

 **End of Chapter 4**

A/N Please if you like story to continue follow. Thank you Alimackatjac


	5. Chapter 5 Forgotten costume

*Disclaimer I do not own Uta No Prince Sama.

Forgotten Heart

Chapter 5 Forgotten costume

my eyes grow wide and I see something staring right back at me that emerged from the steamy room and is now scribbled out over my reflection that makes my head spin and my heart jump, before I knew it …..Everything went black.

 **Haruka's POV**

My eyes squish together to block the steam of light shining through the thin fabric of the white billowing sheers. Blindly clasping the sheet with my hand to roughly pull it over my head as my sleepy body rolls to its side to completely block the light. My body begins to melt back against the mattress when a light chuckle can be heard from within my room. My startled body leaps from my inviting pillow to sit straight up before a sharp pain attacks my head. I quickly toss up a hand to my head to attempt to massage the pain away.

Images of my steamy shower begin to emerge to the forefront of my mind before quickly glancing down to see the white terry cloth robe I'm still wrapped in. With my hands clasped tightly on the lapel of my robe I begin to modestly close the small gap that's slowly widening before hearing yet another chuckle.

Somewhat startled from the invasion of privacy I swiftly glace over the room to find the origin of the light chuckle.

"I was wondering when you would begin to come back to the living .How's your head?" The pink haired speaker closes his magazine while placing it on his lap before peering over in my direction.

I find myself groaning slightly from the shooting pain that's attacking my head. "Ringo-san? What happened?"

"Well, I'm not sure but I think you became overheated and passed out in the bathroom."

"How did I….." I trailed off looking around the room with blushed cheeks avoiding Ringo's eyes.

Ringo stood up and handed me two small white pills and a tall glass of water. "Shhh, here take these it will help with your headache." Ringo gives me a concerned look as he watches me pop the two white pills in my mouth before quickly raising the glass to take a sip. The somewhat room tempter liquid washes the two pills before the bitter taste of dissolving pills coats my tongue. I motion to return the tepid water as Ringo stands with his arm crossed giving me a meaningful look refusing to take the glass. I quickly understand his wordless order as I touch the glass once more to my lips to force down the unappealing water with a few large gulps.

.

"Ah Thanks, Ringo-san." Handing him the empty glass a little embarrassed as I turn away before uncomfortably closing the lapel of my rode once more "Ringo-san, ah, how did I end up back here? "He unfolds his arms and takes the glass giving me an approving look as he nods to himself.

.

"Oh, that's simple Natsuki stopped by your room to see if you were settled in when he didn't find you. He and Syo searched the mansion when they bumped into me in the hall. I informed them of your possible desire to clean up in the male dorm showers. You should have seen the boys they took off like a shot towards the showers .Syo who first arrived knocked several times on the door calling your name, before he began to pound with both fists .He was losing his patience so he checked the knob to find that there was indeed someone behind the locked door but wasn't responding to his door pounding. He backed away and lifted his foot before kicking the door open. Once inside he covered his eyes like the gentleman I know he is his as he called your name desperately. That's when we found you on the chilled floor out cold."

Waving one of my hands while I clenched the robe tight. "Ringo-san, I didn't mean to cause …."

"Oh, don't worry your pretty, little head, sweetie. Natsuki picked you up despite Syo's protest about being the one to carry you, but in the end begrudging agreed since it would bother his cast. Natsuki brought you here and I have been watching over you ever since. "I watch as Ringo gathers his things from the chair he was sitting at the entire night.

Glancing around the room in a bit of a panic as the ever creeping familiar feeling slowly runs through me. My heart twist but I managed to utter the question. "Where are boys, have they…..? I trailed off before looking away to hide my disappointed face as I found it was just too difficult to face the answer that I might get.

"Oh Sweetie, they are both working at replacing the door that Syo smash to pieces, to get to you." Ringo chuckles with an amused smile.

The thought of the vague image I saw just before blacking out danced in my head. Could it really be there? Or is it my normal feeling of abandonment beginning to mess with my sanity. Just giving me a small hallucination of what I desired before snatching it away from me.

He reaches over to comfortingly touch my shoulder as his voice is twisted with concern. "Ah, Haru-chan are you going to be able to make the meeting or should I get Shiney to postpone it?"

With my curiosity burning deep inside of me I shake my head with a determined face while ignoring my splitting headache. "No, I _will_ be there."

Flashing a relieved smile. "That's good to hear …there's an important conference call scheduled as part of the meeting, so don't be late."

"Yes, I understand."

Ringo's heels clicked against the hardwood floor as he slowly sashays to the door. Pausing with his hand on the handle he tilts his head with a thought. "Well, I'll leave you to get cleaned up before the meeting. I believe the boys should be done by now, Just don't overdo it this time." He slowly turns and gives me warning look before continuing out the door and closing it behind him.

.

With Ringo's absence I leap from my bed and sprint to the closet so I could quickly throw on some clothes to make my way back to the showers. Hoping be able to recreate the conditions to confirm or deny the emergence of the mysterious image. Did it actually exist or is it some hallucination from a desperate mind of an isolated composer?

.

My one hand loosely grabs the knob to the closet as I quickly twist before swinging it open with a small gust of forced air blowing against my bangs…..before suddenly stopping in my tracks . Forgetting where I am my body froze with wide astonished eyes as I stare at the half empty closet with a garment wrapped in clear plastic. At the sight my heart begins to twist while my insides give off a fluttering strange feeling that only drives the hollow loneness to new extremes.

.

With a long comforting breath I reach out to carefully lift the occupied hanger from its dusty home. My hand gently wipes away the dust that's built up over the years before cleaning off my hand against my robe. As I begin to gradually tear the plastic covering away from the stark white clothing that _he_ wore so many years ago. My fingers delicately trace along the chest of the embellished top to the large brass button at the collar before loosely coiling the golden braids around my fingers. Giving in to the old but not forgotten all-consuming feeling I once held .I tenderly hold the garment close to my body and gently squeeze my arms around the old stage costume .

.

My cheeks fall against the soft fabric while memories begin to unravel to a cherished moment so long ago as my imagination runs wild with unfulfilled desires of my head resting against his firm chest to listen to his echoing heartbeat with the feeling of his warmth emanating from it.

Dressed in black sweat pants that came to his knees he takes my hand and happily glides me across the dance floor while waiting for others to arrive for choreography practice. I found myself purposely stopping by early for his practice. He was always there warming up before I arrived as we would laugh and tease each other like friends do…. I wanted so much more but because of our dreams I had to force myself to be happy with causally touching him through our friendly dances.

.

Standing there in my bathrobe lost in my bitter sweet memories of my friend and how much I ache to be next to him. A knock at the door breaks me out of my lovely recollections that twisted my heart while I consciously wipe my sleeve against my face .Carefully I place his stage ware back into the closet and close the once forgotten door. Resting a hand against the closed door while taking several calming breaths allowing me to reign in my overwhelming feelings. Once under control I straighten myself and tighten my robe before opening the door.

"Syo-kun?"

Craning his neck to glance around the hallway before he nervously looks at me and speaks. "Hey, Nanami I just wanted to check on you."

"Oh Syo-kun, I…I am okay …..Uh by the way Ringo-san said I have you to thank for saving me." As I look down at my feet.

Raising an arm to scratch the back of his neck nervously "Uh yeah …..N…not a …p…problem….are you feeling better?" He looks down at his feet as he stuffs his hand in his pocket while occasionally shuffling his feet side to side.

"Ah yeah, I guess it was because of the heat from my shower."

He nervously checked around the hall way. "Well, you should be more careful. I should let you finish getting dressed, you have a meeting soon."

"Ah yeah thanks, Syo-kun."

"Not a problem." He waves before he turns to walk down the hall.

A little while later I find myself speed walking to the men's showers to quickly jerk the door open to walk through it before slamming it shut behind me .My hand reaches up and once more turns the tumblers until I her a clicking sound indicating there locked .

I quickly make my way to the long line of sinks before traveling down to each one to turn the hot water knob fully on. Not long after I begin to notice swirling clouds of steam released from the polished porcelain sinks. The curls of vapor travel upwards to slowly attach and spread across the mirror.

As the steam begins to billow I slowly walk over to the mirror and study with wide eyes the scribbles that are emerging with the heat of the water. My heart begins to beat rapidly for there right in front of me is a large vapor drawn heart with the words.

 _ **I Love**_

 _ **Nanami**_

 _ **Haruka!**_

* * *

 **A couple of hours later.**

My hand rests on the gleaming handle while I take a deep breath before opening the grand wooden door. Peeking my head in to see Ringo-san and Shinning causally talking at his grand carved desk with four large binders stacked at the corner of his desk.

Ringo turns to see me and motions for me to enter. I nervously step into the intimating office as I can feel Shinning's concealed eyes follow me across the room.

"Ah, Miss Nanami we are about to begin." I bowed respectfully towards my boss before taking my place off to the side of his massive desk.

The door begins shift slowly before swing completely open as Syo and Natsuki stroll in the room with wide knowing smiles on their faces as they glance over to me. "Sir, Natsuki and I are here."

With astonished eyes and a warm feeling racing through my chest I begin to realize for the first time in years I'm being assigned to a project with two of my closest friends. Both men give off an air of confidence and professionalism. Natsuki even left his much loved denim overalls and bright yellow rubber boots for a pair of dark brown slacks that covered his long lean legs and a pale yellow button down that clung to his chest and left unbuttoned at the top. With all eyes watching Ringo carefully picks up three of the four binders and hands one to each of us. The corners of my lips turn upwards as I notice the well-known action star wearing a pair of well fitted dark slacks and a freshly pressed pink button-up shirt with sleeves rolled to reveal his muscular forearms .The thin material could barely hide his well-defined chest that he obviously has been working hard on over the years.

With the light shining off his glasses the large man begins to motion to the binders that we hold so gingerly in our palms. "Excellent, well let's get started then… I've gathered you all here for a project that your fans have been screaming for."

I curiously watch as Shinning doesn't touch the binder that remains on his desk as I begin to wonder to myself if the fourth binder is for yet another project member that's just not here yet.

"Well, I am sure the suspense is killing you so go ahead and open your files." With a wicked grin growing on his face he motions with wide sweeping arm movements for the files in our hands. I open my file to read the title page it read:

 _ **The Rock Musical:**_

 _ **The**_

 _ **Two Princes of Song and the music Warrior**_

 _ **Starring:**_

 _ **Ittoki Otoya**_

 _ **Kurusu Syo**_

 _ **Shinomiya Natsuki**_

 _ **Music compositions by:**_

 _ **Nanami Haruka**_

 _ **Shining Saotome production**_

My eyes went wide as I read the first name listed on the page with a surprise I squeezed the file to my chest .Before glancing around the room to see if anyone noticed. I nodded happily to myself as now it looked like I was assigned to a project with not just two members of Starish but three as my heart begins to pick up speed.

"So any questions?" Shinning glanced around the room before continuing. "You three will begin to work immediately on a new play, well it's more of sequel to a play you've done long ago….were just adding another character with the introduction of Mr. Kurusu." His head snaps towards Ringo with a raised eyebrow. "Ringo has the call come through." Ringo shakes his head.

With shinning question my heart begin to speed as I realize most likely we are waiting to hear from our absent teammate as I hug the thick binder once more.

"Mr. Shinomiya and Mr. Otoya will be reprising their roles from the two Princes of the String and the Bow and Mr. Kurusu you will be the music warrior. Mr. Kurusu you should take note that their will be several live stunts performed but you should have plenty time to practice and perfect them after your arm heals."

The sound of a phone began to echo throughout the room. As I Unconsciously held a small breath while my chest tightened and my stomach fluttered.

With his arms bent at his desk and his fingertips touching next to his chin he speaks in an intimating business like tone. "Hello, this is Shining Saotome am I speaking with Mr. Ittoki.

"I'm sorry but my darling Otoyakins is detained at the moment and I've been instructed to speak on my sweet Otoya-chan's behalf."

My face fell as soon as the screeching sound of the women's voice could be heard on the speaker phone.

Shinning raises and eyebrow but continues. "I see, well then is he ready to move forward with the project?"

"As you very well know my Darling Otoya is very busy and would like to entertain the idea of moving forward with the project but regrettably he has a few things that need his urgent attention at the moment. He suggests you continue without him to give my darling Otoya-chan some time to tie up some rather important loose ends before he can work on your little play."

I glance over the room the screeching cat who is on the speaker phone is making everyone uncomfortable as they avoid looking at anyone.

"Mr. Shinomiya and Miss Nanami can you begin to work on the music till Mr. Ittoki and his little friend manage to get back here?"

Natsuki gives me a big wide smile as he hears we will both be working on the music together before bowing to Shinning." Yes sir."

"Ah, yes of course sir." as I bow once more to the intimating man that sits at his desk.

"Well then, I see we have no other choice to continue forward until Mr. Ittoki arrives."

"Fabulous, Otoya-chan should be there in a week or two. Thank you so much for understanding what a busy man my adorable Otoya-chan is. Well, everyone have fun with your little play I have to run Otoyakins needs me…..coming darling, Ta-ta."

"Uh, yes, we'll speak again soon. Thank you."

"Mr. Shinomiya and Mr. Kurusu get started on learning your lines."

"Miss Nanami despite your ordeal last night you managed to come to the meeting. Take the day to get yourself settled and ready to work tomorrow understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good and Miss Nanami I expect _quick results_ for the play."

I swallow hard at the man's word as he reminds me of my nonperforming track record as of late. "Uh, yes sir. "As my voice is caught in my throat and I can barely utter the words.

 **An hour after the meeting**.

The way shining stared me down during the meeting it wasn't likely that I would be able to leave the estate for some time. So I decided to take advantage of my one day away from being chained to the piano and take a nice quite walk. Strolling around town and enjoying the sunny day while giving me time to think .As my two inch heels click against the hard grey sidewalk not completely aware of a black car suddenly slowing to crawl as it slowly rolls pass me.

Thoughts of the possible shower scribe continue to surface to the forefront of my mind as I consider the identity of the mystery writer. Ringo informed me the other day that all but one has visited the estate recently and they were all expected to use the dorm room showers. So almost anyone of them could have scrolled the steam written message in the mirror. It didn't change anything they were all busy men living their dreams where as I'm the one they left behind time and time again. Noting is going to change that, it's not like they were going to walk away from their dreams they worked so hard for.

My heart went out to the mysterious writer. I know how it feels to swallow your emotions and keep them hidden. To have your heart ache for a person who just turns away and you let him go not saying one damn word about how you feel. So they can achieve their dream, the one they carry deep down in their hearts that left little room for anything or …..Anyone else. Watching them from afar as you become just another fan in the crowd.

.

With a deep irritated feeling bubbling to the surface I begin kick a pebble against my polished red pump. My irritation bubbled like crazy as my thoughts were now captivated by the cat screeching unprofessional phone call. She never knew Ittoki-kun had an assistant? If that's who that the cat screeching woman is? She wouldn't be the first one, the boys are extremely busy so they often needed help. I have to admit when it came to their assistants I wasn't a huge fan. A little bit of me envied the closeness they were allowed to share with my old friends… of course they didn't speak with such familiarity as Ittoki-kun's assistant.

.

I have known Ittoki-kun for 10 years and I'm not even sure he knows my first name, I don't think it's ever, not once been spoken from his lips. Why would my kind friend send that cat screeching women to our project's conference call? Is he really that busy he can't spare a few minutes with his old friends for a new project. Maybe, I shouldn't be surprise, after all he just left one day and I haven't heard from him since .Not even through Natsuki. My chest tighten with absence of my missing happy friend and my shoulders dropped. I just need to force it to the back of mine like always and continue to move forward.

.

I walked into a local bookstore and perused the shelves figuring maybe I needed something to distract me from the events of today…well, at least it would help me distract me from the room I'm assigned to .I wondered through the isles until unconsciously stopping at a particular section in the back of the store .

I glanced at a few titles in the section before a shiver ran down my back .It felt like eyes were burning towards me, I quickly turned my back to see if anyone was there. My eyes scanned the closest isles to me but there's no sign of anybody around .So I shrug my shoulders and continue on with my search .It wasn't long before a colorful book caught my attention .Reaching my fingers out to delicately pick up the rather interesting titled book before flipping it over to scan the back of the book .In the corner of my eyes I caught a glimpse of a shadowed figure moving quickly to another isle .A weird feeling came over me as I decided I would buy the small paperback strolling up to the counter .I ended up waiting behind an elderly woman asking for rather detailed opinion on two different novels she appeared to be having difficulty deciding on .

.

With the return of the odd feeling I turn to scan the room before I notice the same shadowed figure slipping quickly behind the shelves .I'm about to leave and lose my place in the line to search for the dark figure .To allow the women in front of me to continue with her long drawn out discussion about the authors of one of the novels she wanted to choose from….. But before I could leave a voice interrupted and called for my attention.

 _"Are you ready?"_

"Uhhh." Kind of taken back by the old familiar question as I look over to my side to see another checker who asked the question. "Uh, yes." I glance back one last time for the dark figure but find nothing. Turning my attention back to the young casher to hand him the book I wish to purchase.

He glances at the cover of the book giving me an odd look.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Ah no, ma'am I just …..Well, are you sure you want this particular book ….it looks a little dry for you?"

"Yes, I find the topic interesting." As I turn to search the isles for the figure.

"So you play?"

Turning my head back to the casher. "Ah no, but it's rather interesting."

He shakes his head before smiling. "Ah, well …then I'll just remind you that you have 10 days to return it with a receipt …if you find your interests of have changed."

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary."

With my little white plastic bag held tightly in my fingers I quickly make my way out of the store .Not too far into my walk I happen to arrive at a group of girls jumping rope across the sidewalk. They were about to stop their game to let me pass when I giggled before whimsically jumping into center .I didn't notice the black car move slowly pass the twirling girls. The girls laughed and cheered to see a woman in heels jumping into the middle of their game. After jumping several times I manage to jump out on the other side .Surprised I actually made it without tripping but I turned and waved goodbye to the girls as they waved to me .I walked pass a parked black car as the corner of my eye catches my reflection against the stretched car's darkened windows .

My thoughts race around the project I'm currently assigned to, It's been a really long time since working with boys .A smile make its way across my lips as I will at least get to be around two right now and hopefully a third shortly. My heart begins flutter with the thought of being with the three of them… until the realization strikes down my spine like lightening of my failed attempts in the pass. The way the musical muses left me stranded I would undoubtingly cause the project to fail. No, the thought of failing the boys was unimaginable after their extended absence.

With the thought of me failing my friends I wasn't watching where my red pumps were taking me as one of them fell into a crack of the hard, grey pavement causing me to stumble to the ground. Glancing around the area I notice all the buildings look unfamiliar except for one, I haven't seen in years.

"Nanami, are you alright?"

The masculine voice drew my attention before my breath is quickly taken way to see an out reached hand …..

 **End of Haruka's POV**

* * *

 **Mystery POV**

"So, how do you think the meeting went?"

"From what I could tell…. it looks rather promising."

"Yes I must agree…..your suspicions are correct."

"Hmm….did she see it?"

"Well, there's no way of telling but I believe so."

"Excellent, only time will tell if it matters….which I believe it does"

* * *

A/N YAAA, we now know what the project is and a whole lot more. Next chapter there will be at least two more characters introduced. Well, lucky for this story I decided to finish this chapter because I'm having a problem with writers block for my 's story. Please Follow and or review.

Thanks for taking a peek at my story .Alimackatjac


	6. Chapter 6 Truth behind the white lies

*Disclaimer I do not own Uta No Prince Sama.

Forgotten Heart

Chapter 6 Truth comes behind the little white lies

With the thought of me failing my friends I wasn't watching where my red pumps were taking me as one of them fell into a crack of the hard, grey pavement causing me to stumble to the ground. Glancing around the area I notice all the buildings look unfamiliar except for one I haven't seen it in years.

"Nanami, are you alright?"

The masculine voice drew my attention before my breath is quickly taken way to see an out reached hand by a familiar man dressed in a fitted grey single breast suit that molded to his broad shoulders and chest. Aware of a warmth spreading across my cheeks caused by my fall I timidly reach for his soft hand. With his hand clasped firmly around mine he gently steadies me while I wobble to my feet. Hiding my blush I quickly look away as my two hands glide down my dress to brush away anything from my fall. "Ah yes, I'm sorry I guess the heel of my shoe caught on something .It's so nice to see you."

The twenty six year old executive leans down to catch sight of my embarrassed face with concern swimming deep in his beautiful blue eyes. "Are you sure you're alright?"

I quickly nod my head. "Yes, I'm fine, it's just one of my clumsy moments…..it's been awhile."

He reaches up and runs a hand through his short perfectly kept hair as the corners of his lips turn upward giving me a genuine smile on his normally serious face. "What are you doing here?"

A smile grows wide on my face as my eyes catch his normally obscured beauty mark under his sparking blue eye .The youthful sharp page boy haircut can now only be found in the past allowing his more mature angled jaw to be clearly visible ."Oh, I'm back at the estate, I just arrived early last night."

His eyes went somewhat wide when I mentioned the estate. "How's your composing going?" He nervously fidgets as he tugs at the sleeves of his long black overcoat which is completely unbuttoned allowing his fitted suit to peak through.

With my upper teeth nervously pressing down on my bottom lip before releasing it to do my best to answer his question. "Ah ….good? ….lately I've been creating a whole different kind of sound, altogether." I tried my best not to lie to my friend but you just can't tell an old friend who you haven't seen in years the truth….What was I supposed to tell him? 'No actually, I haven't been able to compose a decent song not since you and our friends stole all of my happiness away when you left me behind to follow your own careers.' Not the best icebreaker to tell an old friend.

My attention is drawn away from my selfish thoughts and my old friend as a man dressed in all black with a black hat swiftly walks up to my friend. He bows before straightening himself up. "Hijirikawa-sama, your father is on the phone, he wishes to speak with you about the preparations on the upcoming arrangement."

Masato's lips turned down for a moment while he waves his hand dismissively. "Please inform my father I'm indisposed at the moment and I will speak with him about the matter at a later date."

"Yes sir." The man bows before carrying out my bright blue haired friend's instructions.

Masato politely offers his elbow to me. "Nanami will you allow me to walk with you?" With a smile I nod my head and lace my hand around his offered elbow .A slight blush colors my cheeks as I can now feel his fully adult masculine arm under the extreme softness of the material from his overcoat.

Leaning to the side to peek around his well-dressed body to motion an arm to his car. "Ah what about your car Hijirikawa-san."

"Oh, it nothing to worry about." I watch as he gracefully bring a hand up to motion to his driver with a flick of his wrist. "Shall we?" He gentlemanly throws out an arm to signal for to take the lead.

"So, how long has it been since we've seen each other?"

"Hmm, let's see I left shortly after Ichino….It's been at least 3 years since I left at my father's request ." I noticed Masato quickly cut off his own answer.

I ignore the uncomfortableness building around us from the almost spoken words. "How is the family business?"

He chuckles as he stops walking and touches the tip of my nose. "Only you would refer to the Hijirikawa conglomeration like it's some kind of family hardware store…but yes business for the most part is doing exceptionally well . " He smiles and begins to walk once more.

"Were you in the book store just now?"

"Ah, no I would have joined you in the book store but my driver was having a hard time finding a parking spot we ended up right next to you when you walked out."

A shiver shot up my spine as the thought of the mysterious shadowed figure came to mine. Without even looking at him I bit my lip nervously before quietly asking. "Do you miss it?"

"Preforming?" He looks at me with astonished eyes.

I nod with a sheepishly look on my face for asking the question.

"Ah well, yeah sure I miss it at times….. but I really had no choice my father allowed me a year to pursue my love of performing and I managed to stretch that out years further being in the group but sooner or later I had to face the music .Forgive the pun and take the positon I'm quite literally born for .I'm still technically a member of Starish even though there hasn't been any upcoming projects scheduled for a quite some time." His face turn somewhat sad at the end.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"Oh, Nanami you didn't, I won't be singing for the board of directors anytime soon ….but there's still the shower…and of course the occasional waterfall." He chuckles.

"So Hijirikawa-san are you happy then?"

Masato stops in front of me as he reaches out and brushes his fingers against my hair .His sparkling blue eyes gaze deep into mine as he tucks a strand hair behind my ear and sweetly speaks to me. "Yes Nanami I would say except for one or two things I'm truly happy with my life after leaving preforming."

I felt my cheeks go warm as I noticed a small blush color his cheeks as well but nether person broke the gaze that is until a woman's voice called my name.

"Nanami-san is it really you?"

I turned my head to see an older woman with a broom calling out to me. "Principal -sama?"

She smiled wide while nodding her head. "How have you been?"

"Ah, pretty good" I gave her small smile before turning to Masato. Hijirikawa-san I'm not sure if you remember but she's the principal of Ittoki-san's Orphanage." I felt a deep sense of loneness run over me just then.

Masato smiles as he give the woman a small bow of respect. "Of course Principal-sama and I were reintroduced by Ittoki-san …..What two weeks ago...w…was…n't…?" Masato trailed off like he just said something he shouldn't have as he reaches up and rubs the back of his neck as he nervously looks away.

What the hell I caught myself taking in a short breath of air as I'm a bit taken back by his words but I just stand there dumbfounded as they continue. Two weeks ago? How long has it been since we've even talked not mention had seen each other? Why didn't he even call me? The miserable feeling of loneness began to grow …..He hasn't ever called you since that day.

I noticed principal-sama glace over to me for a moment with a concerned look on her face before continuing to speak with my bluenette friend "Ah y….yeah …a...at his benefit concert for the orphanage the one I'm afraid he barely made .By the way, Hijirikawa-san I wanted to thank you for your company's most generous contribution."

Masato waved a dismissive hand. "It wasn't anything, most of Starish came out to support him and his orphanage ….it was quite a night." Masato bit his lip nervously like something he just said occurred to him.

The Principal's face lit up with the mere mention of the gingers overwhelming talents .I always could tell she held a special place in her heart for him …..It was hard not to. When he was around more before…..He would always drag me to his little extended family. Where at times we would find ourselves teaching several of his many little brothers and sisters our love for music. Their little faces would beam with excitement when he came around that corner in view with his guitar case in one hand and me trailing behind him. Ready to spend what ended up hours at the piano teaching them the basics .It was well worth it when I could see something I taught them literally click in their happy faces. Even though none of the children were blood related with Otoya. When they beamed with the love of music I could see the strong family resemblance to their big brother. "Yes, I agree he's grown up to be quite the performer hasn't he?" The principal spoke proudly.

Masato nodded his head with a smile. "Yes, I would have to agree on that, he's certainly the most popular singer amongst Starish."

"Yes, he is very famous…..I rode with him to the concert, I was lucky to get out alive with all of his fans surrounding the car. Of course that woman he calls his assistant was absolutely no help ….She really didn't want him to leave his world tour to fly back to perform for us but he insisted. "

I began to feel the same bubbling feeling in the pit of my stomach for the unprofessional cat screeching assistant. Stunned I couldn't help it when the words just unconsciously tumbled out of my mouth. "Ittoki-san, was here two week ago?"…Ringo-san was wrong they were all at the estate at some point .

With concerned eyes she nods her head. "Yes, dear but it was rather last minute. I'm sure it was just an oversight that you weren't invited." She nervously clears her throat …."Well I should be heading back inside." The principal reaches up and grabs my hand as she looks in my eyes with a face filled with concern. "Nanami-san give Ittoki-san my love when you see him next. A little bird told me you'll be working with him soon on a project. Is that right?"

I nod my head. "Yes ma'am, that's right."

"Well, be patient dear. I think that once he arrives, your project will turn out rather interesting for you….I hope to see you again, soon." The women gives me a small reassuring smile before dropping my hands to wave goodbye as she turns to walk away.

The overwhelming feeling of loneliness clenched in my chest as I could only utter a whisper at most. "Hijirikawa-san?"

Masato gazed down with sad blue eyes and captured my hand. "Yes, Nanami."

I begin to feel my eyes moisten, it takes everything I have left but I fight them back. "Was it really like how Principal-sama said it was…..Were most of Starish here?"

With his lips pressed in a tight line he nodded his head and spoke as if he knew I was about to break. "Uh …yea except for Aijima-sama who couldn't get away for obvious reasons and of course Toki…uh even Shinning was there. " He stopped himself again before continuing on to name shining as one of the invited guests.

My heart clenched in my chest as my heart felt forgotten once more. "They were all here well accept….. "You, J…Jinguji-san, Syo-kun, I….I...Ittoki-san, and Shinomiya-san were all here and not one of thought I might want to see you…..even for one night?" I pulled my hand away as anger started to bubble up.

He bit his lip before speaking "It's like Principal-sama said it was last minute no one thought that you could make it." Masato spoke in an almost panicked tone.

"Oh, because I leave such a busy life that I'm hardly home every night….that none of you could even call?"

Masato clenched his teeth together as he cursed something I couldn't quiet catch. "Damn that rule." Masato reached for me but I coldly shook him off my shoulder. "Nanami, I'm sorry I just forgot that's all, next time I'll be sure to invite you myself …..Hell, I even take you there myself. "

"I've had enough…. I will see you later Hijirikawa-san." I begin to walk away from him.

"Wait, Nanami at least let me give you a ride back to the estate."

"No thank you Hijirikawa-san I'd rather walk and clear my head, at the moment the estate is the last place I want to be." Not looking back as I kept walking with my head fallen low and my shoulders rounded as I carry myself in depressed manner.

Sounding dejected he speaks as my feet carry me in the opposite direction. "I understand …Nanami would it be ok if I called on you, sometime?"

I stopped in my tracks and turned for a moment. "Of course you may, you've always been able to call on me" Not that you have.

A smile materializes on his face. "All right then you can expect my call in the near future."

His words hit me in the gut like I was punched. I lift my hand once to wave goodbye before allowing my feet to continue to walk away as I spoke in a depressed tone. "Yeah, sure." My heart sinks at his meaningless words .That's what you all promise in the end no one ever follows through.

End of Haruka POV

Masato POV

I lift my hand to my hair as I completely screwed up and made things even worse. Fuck ….Damn that rule… My heart clenched as I watched her slowly walk away … I couldn't believe her appearance she isn't the same person that I once knew. I had my driver follow her because I wasn't really sure it was her at first. But I should have known it was her from the start …my heart execrates every time I just look at her….

Reaching into my overcoat I pulled out my phone and dialed an old childhood friend.

Ring 1

Ring 2

Ring 3

"Hey Masato, I was just thinking about giving you a call the other day." A smooth, low tone answers my call.

"Have you talked to the others recently?"

"Yes, when I flew in for Ikki's benefit concert… Didn't you?"

"Some, but I was busy with business since we helped co-sponsor it. No, one really spoke to me about Nanami."

"Well do you blame them Shinning was also at the event .You may be technically released from the rule but the rest of us sadly have to endure it ….it's one of the more irritating situations we have to accept from the choices we've made…..Why ?"

"Well I just saw her walking ….Do you know she's at the Estate again?"

He lets out a long sigh before answering. "Yes, I'm afraid Shining demanded Little Lamb back and...I've been told she isn't doing well."

"She doesn't even look like the same person ….It took my driver several circles around the block before I convinced myself it was her."

"I'm sad to say that's what I've been told as well."

"Told…. by whom?"

"Why Natsuki of course …there's a couple of members that are fed up with this nonsense and are ready to give everything up …..For her. Knowing your feelings for her I'm surprised you haven't already tried to make her yours."

"Well technically I'm still a member of Starish and Shinning reminded me that Nanami is also a member and I needed to follow the same rules for her sake….but lately well certain events have come to light and I've begun to question the rules ."

"Oh? Let me guess?"

"No need, knowing my family I'm sure to are more than capable of guessing correct on the first attempt."

"Oh, I'm sorry, how long do you have?"

Letting out a long sigh before answering my friend. "Possibly six months ….a year at the most."

"Your father really wants to expedite things quickly."

"You must be kidding, If It wasn't for me dragging my feet he would already have made it so, a long time ago."

"Jeeze, your father first demands you give up music and now this .Makes me glad my brother is our patriarch."

"Well, some of us aren't lucky enough to have an older brother, some of us are the older brother …Besides you can hardly blame him for cutting my music carrier short, it's not like we were a preforming group anymore after everybody went their separate ways …you and I really didn't have choice after they left their wasn't much of group left after that."

"After the incident and the new rule it was hard to stick around to see her like that and be allowed to do nothing …..I found myself taking jobs just to stay away from the estate. I don't think I'll be able to forgive Shinning for that."

"You can't blame him one minute everything fine and the next minute all hell broke loose. I've never seen Shinning act like that he was like some crazed over protective father."

"We were all crazy that night ….I still can't believe what that bastard did to her."

"So Shinning had to make the decision to keep us all safe."

"Yeah, but you've seen her, She's the one that paid for it …..For what, so the group might get back together. You know as well as I do that's never going to happen. I refuse to even stand on the same stage as him."

"I would have to agree with you on that …Like most of members…..Ren I want to tell you formally that I intend on pursuing her ….She's given me permission to do so."

"Oh and when did my Little Lamb agree to this?"

"Well, she thinks I formally asked if I could call her but …she doesn't know in our circles that can mean something altogether different. I have decided if she wishes to still pursue music I'm more then capable with the position I'm presently in to furnish her with what she'll need to replace shining…The rules be damned."

You go ahead and try although I should inform you your up against some stiff competition .I know for fact that Ringo-san is concerned for her wellbeing and is working on having Shinning drop the second rule ."

"That still leaves the first rule."

Like I said some members are ready to proceed even if they have to follow Natsuki's example or worst give everything up ….There's even one member who's worse off them she is and he believes he has no choice. He says the job isn't worth it anymore…in fact he thinks the job was never worth it to begin with ….not giving up on one dream for another …..And allowing her to be in so much pain believing we turned our backs to follow our own paths."

"I know I saw him …he puts up a good front but he's changed so much."

"Well do you blame him?"

"No ….not in the slightest ….not after that …..There just somethings you don't do as a man."

"Yeah well he suffered twice ….I'm surprised he still functions as well as he does."

"So Masato, if you're going to pursue her I wish you luck…..You'll only be a few steps ahead me when I get back."

"Well maybe not …..That's why I wanted to call you I've seem to have made the situation worse …for all of us."

"Masato what you going on about, what happened with little lamb?"

"I'm afraid when I was walking with her we bumped into Principal-sama from Ittoki-san orphanage and…."

The normally smooth Ren is now somewhat panicked. "Please tell me she doesn't …

A smile amount of bile came up as my stomach as it turns. "Yes, I'm afraid she does."

"This is extremely unfortunate, if he finds out…Damn Little Lamb is only holding it together because she was under the false illusion our schedules wouldn't allow us in the country …..But now she knows it's all been a lie… ...I'm coming home." Ren's voice is filled with determination.

My eyes went wide with Ren's change of behavior from his normally laid back outlook to this. "What about your film?"

"If Syo can press to wrap things up earlier then so can I. I don't care if I have to work 48 Hrs. straight. Hell, for all I care they could all follow me back to Japan but I am coming home…..Do me a favor call Natsuki he needs to get the word out .I'd do it myself but my hands will be tied up wrapping things up here."

My stomach flipped as I unintentionally hurt two of my closest friends. "Should we tell him?"

"No, at the moment I would advise against it...listen just hold the fort down I have a feeling rules or no rules we're about to have an unscheduled band reunion when word gets out."

 **End of Masato**

 **Haruka POV.**

My arms wrapped around my turning stomach as depressing and suspicious thoughts raced through my head. I haven't been this surprised with a member's behavior since ….Well it been a long time. They were here in Japan and none of them even bothered to call. None of them bothered to keep their word. The false crappy promise that Natsuki was forced to relay to me countless times…..While they went off to greener pastures…..Why pretend?

Just tell me out right. 'Sorry Nanami it's been fun but we can no longer be friends I find what little talent you have is underwhelming and your undeserving to be considered our friend.' Why not just say that instead of lying to me which forced me to have faith in our old friendship with those words that make my skin crawl and my stomach flip. 'Sorry, I'm externally busy but I miss you and I'll come for a visit soon.' Bullshit all of those meaning less words are all bullshit, bullshit I say …Except there's one member of Starish that never made the worthless promise. He just left never allowing me to explain what happened ….and we really haven't spoken since….

With the thought of my missing friend my heart felt like it seized and my lungs froze. I carefully reach out a hand to steady myself I can't help this clenching, pinching feeling in my chest as my head begins to spin. With fuzzy vision I notice a car screech to a stop behind me and two familiar men leap from the car and begin to sprint to my aid. "Nanami-san!" One of the men leaped over a bench and arrived first as he reached two hands out and caught me before my legs collapsed underneath me. The older male rushed over to stand next to the man .With my head spinning I forced an awkward smile. My eyes traveled up to meet the two idols that were supporting me .To my surprise one had a sweet but a concerned look on his face, the other had a devious smirk across his face. I swallowed nervously …..As these were not members of my once cherished band.

 **End…..**

Yeah how many more members will appear? Before the incident is revealed I would say not many since I'm running out….Dun Dun Dunnnn! In fact it was almost at the end of this chapter. Any idea who the two mystery idols are… take a guess I'm all ears…..Sometimes when people review I like to email back with a hint .Which I've already email two people from the last chapter .

But I introduced Masato I thought about giving him farcical hair but in the end. I said no to the goatee.

I also introduced to bit of Ren….Who turns out to be a film star like Syo.

So who's next? Tokiya Ichinose, Cecil Aijima, Otoya Ittoki

Well I'm headed to start the next update of Lifetime bonds (Ouran T) and after that the new (Ouran M) Back in our world. Thank you for your support Please Review Follow or drop me a line .Alimackatjac


	7. Chapter 7 The only one who can help

*Disclaimer I do not own Uta No Prince Sama.

Forgotten Heart

Chapter 7 The only can that can help.

* * *

 **Natsuki's POV**

The seeds of the little white lies were now exposed to the light of day and the pain they cause flourished like an over grown weed taking over a field by creating more weeds one by one .

"What the hell was he thinking?" An irritated Syo yells out in frustration as he stands against a wall. He unfolds one of his tense arms from his chest to smash his clenched fist against the wall beside him. Causing his muscles to tighten under his thinly vailed pink button up shirt.

Cradling my head against my folded fingers on bent elbows propped up on a wooden back of my old desk chair. My green eyes slide to follow my agitated friend as he begins to pace the room. "You can't blame Masa-chan entirely it was bound to come out someday …..I just wished it's wasn't now."

Earlier today, Ringo surprised us as he burst through our bedroom door with one arm holding his sparkled phone against his concerned face. Seeing his face caused us to freeze in place as Ringo shifts his phone on to speaker to allow Masato's remorseful voice to quietly fill the room.

That's the moment that three men's hearts dropped to their stomachs …She now knows her old friends lied….and that I passed on their words knowing they never intended to visit.

Syo continues to pace with his shoulders hunched. "Yeah well, shouldn't we go after her?"

Ringo stands with his arms rested against his lap watching Syo pace the room with a concerned face. "And do what ….Shiney is watching."

I release a heavy sigh from my lips before speaking in a defeated tone. "You're only allowed to get close to her for business reasons nothing personal is allowed." I speak in a dejected tone as I drum my fingers against my cheek in a depressed mood.

"Screw Shinning! Can you imagine what she's feeling at this moment? She thinks we turned our backs on her and now lied to her about missing her. Oh, I can't stand this any longer." Syo stops in front of wall to pull back with a tightened fist to strike the wall once more.

.

Glancing over with my green eyes to my friend as he tenderly blows on his reddened knuckles. "Then are you ready to go head to head with Shinning." I sit as a remainder to my friend of just what happens to people that go against Shinning and I was lucky compared to ….. I drift off with the thought not allowing myself to go any further.

Syo doesn't look up from his bruised hand as he flexes his fingers slowly. "He's one agency there's others."

Ringo walks over to examine Syo's hand. "Look, we really should just let her be for now …give her some space ..…I'll try and talk to her later." Ringo speaks with a reasonable tone to attempt to calm Syo down.

Syo yanks his hand away from Ringo's examining fingers." Space?! That's the problem she's has too much freaking space away from her friends because of that damn rule!" Syo seethed with anger as he clenches down hard on his teeth.

"I can always try and talk with her." I offered to calm Syo.

Syo pauses with his arms folded as he shakes his head. "Nope, I'm afraid you're now in the same boat as all of us."

My heart clenches with my friends words of truth… I was the one that decided to walk a little slower on the path to my dream so I could watch over her for the others and myself. Not completely allowing the door to shut between the band and the composer….but now I'm on the other side of the door with all the other members…..all but one member. "Well, there's one person who never lied." I spoke cautiously to the other men in the room.

Syo spouts back with his arm folded. "Yeah, but look at him now."

Ringo's astonished face snapped to stare is my green eyes as he speaks with concern wrapped around his words. "Shinomiya-san, you don't mean we should…. "

I paused for moment to think just how I wanted to string my words before nodding my head. "Well yes, he's the only one that _never asked_ ….if I could pass along a message to her as much as I could tell he desperately wanted too."

Ringo's eyes filled with trepidation as he asks with an uneasy voice. "But didn't Hijirikawa-san suggest we leave him out of it, for now?"

I shrug my shoulders and I begin to explain in my not so normal behavior. "Yeah, they did and if we had the time I would suggest one of us fly over and break the news to him. So we could drag his ass back here …but you know as well as I do we don't have time on our side. She's already unrecognizable, how much more can she take?"

Syo pulls his fingers through his hair. "So what are you suggesting?"

"I think we should call him …..and tell him." My green eyes gleaned with a serious look etched in my normally cheerful expression.

Ringo waved his hands across his chest before shaking his head. "He's busy wrapping things up."

Syo shrugged his shoulders before speaking firmly. "So what, maybe it's time he stops running? We all made sacrifices to get here, he just might have to choose what's more important….." As he flings a hand out dramatically to make his point.

Ringo bites down on his bottom lip for a moment as he considers our words before speaking. "I tend to agree…..this is important….however Shiney won't be happy."

Syo speaks without looking up. "Big deal….you said it yourself he's ready to chuck it all …..So why not now, when he's the only one who can help her?" I wince at the pain I can see run through my friends heart as he utters the painful truth….that we can't help her now…..that we are the cause of her pain at the moment and ….only he can pull her from our well-intentioned lies that we've wrapped around her body with silken white ribbons to anchor her to her miserable state.

.

I speak in almost a pained whisper as I rest my head on my folded arms lying against the wooden back of the chair that I'm sitting in. "Ringo-san, it's up to you."

Ringo thinks for moment as he drums his fingers against his folded arms before releasing a heavy sigh. He unfolds his arms to pull his gem incrusted phone out of his pocket to make the call. We all remained silent with our breath held as we listened to the phone's speaker echo through the room.

One ring ….Our resolve holds firm.

Two rings…Our resolve begins to wane.

Three rings...Our resolve cracks.

Four rings ….Our resolve ….Shatters.

Nobody wants to risk being the one to cause him to fall further into that dark depressed cavern of his feelings. As his friends, we're afraid to cause him to fall. How many falls does he have left before he hits the bottom where he can no longer climb out of his depressed state. Ringo hit the button to end the call decideing it was best not to leave a message. Ringo slips his phone back in his pocket showing us he no longer wants to be the one to cause him to fall.

Syo Straightens his shoulders to firm up his resolve to call the absent band member. He pulls his phone from his pocket and begin to dial not bothering to push the button for the speaker.

I follow suit with my happy little Pyo phone after his cuts off.

Ringo pulls his phone out once more before plopping on a bed and pulling out a magazine from one of the nightstands .Wordlessly signaling to us to settle in because this is going to be a long day.

Syo and I share a look before we go back and study our scripts.

Silently agreeing that all three would risk being the one to push him further down the hole …..But we knew for her he would want us to, without another thought. So that's what we're doing because …

…. he is the only one that can help, now.

 **End of Natsuki POV**

* * *

 **Previously in chapter 6**

 **Haruka's POV**

 **Meanwhile…**

With the thought of my missing friend my heart felt like it seized and my lungs froze. I carefully reach out a hand to steady myself. I can't help this clenching, pinching feeling in my chest as my head begins to spin. With fuzzy vision I notice a car screech to a stop behind me and two familiar men leap from the car and begin to sprint to my aid. "Nanami-san!" One of the men leaped over a bench and arrived first as he reached two hands out and caught me before my legs collapsed underneath me. The older male rushed over to stand next to the other man .With my head spinning I forced an awkward smile. My eyes traveled up to meet the two idols that were supporting me .To my surprise one had a sweet but a concerned look on his face, the other had a devious smirk across his face. I swallowed nervously …..As these were not members of my once cherished band….my heart started to speed rapidly in an alarmed state …As these were former Heaven's Gates members.

"Nanami-san, what's with the face…..it's like you don't want to see us." His smug purple eyes shined as they drew attention away from his smirk that tugged on his lips.

Nervously fidgeting under the two men's gazes. "Ah no, it's …it's just… I'm a bit surprise, that's all."

"Why would you be surprised were old friends after all?" Giving me a feigned hurt expression. I would roll my eyes but they are both staring down at me for the moment.

"But Ōtori-san Ēichi …?" I'm Kind of at a loss for words at the moment as my eyes just grew larger at his words. I really was not in any kind of mood to be around anyone at the moment not after finding out that most of my friends of have been lying to me for years.

"Oh come on, after all our old rivalry is now in the past with both of our little boy bands broken….there's no reason to hold a grudge." Except I don't much like you ….

My eyes looked up to the man that caught me with his arms still somewhat being held around me. "Oniisan be nice, she's obviously been though something lately." His purple eyes shined brightly setting off his natural sweeter looks. His sweet face somehow caused me even more pain in my chest which I didn't think was possible.

"Well that's true Eiji I almost didn't have the driver stop .Here, let's get her inside. Maybe there's something at least edible in there." The eldest brother motioned to the restaurant we happened to be in front of. What no I didn't want to be around people let alone dine with them.

"Brother be nice, here allow me. He shakes his head to flip the dark ginger bangs away from his lavender eyes before lifting to his feet with me in his arms catching me by surprise causing me to throw my arms around his neck. My breath caught in my throat.

"Oh, no, Eiji Ōtori-san that's not necessary." What the hell is happening as I can feel my cheeks warming?

"Well, well, Otouto …Hercules himself." Smirking at his brother with a knowing look on his face as he crosses his arms and teases his brother.

"Oh, be quite dear Oniisan." As he turns his head to speak to his older brother.

"I'll go ahead and have the restaurant clear a table for us." Waving a hand dismissively to his brother as Ēichi walk off.

I swallow nervously and only glance at him for a second as I turn away embarrassed of our current situation "Ah, thank you …for catching me earlier."

Nervously clearing his throat as he gives me a small smile. "Oh, not a problem, you looked like you needed some help, that's all." His natural sweet looks caused my heart to clench in my chest as he reminded me of my missing friend.

The older brother Ēichi peeked his head out of the door as he smirks at his brother holding me in his arms. "Come on let's get move on, they found us a table."

I slightly blush being held in his little brother arms as the older brother holds the door for us. "Oh, thank you Ōtori-san." Older man walks quickly ahead of us to show us to our seats.

Ēichi takes a seat to thumb through the menu. "Oh, I'm sure you can think of something to pay me back, after all I'm missing my dear cousin's rather exciting party." His leering eyes traveled up and down my body.

Passing a menu to me before picking one for himself. "Oh please big brother stop lying to the girl. You were just telling me our cousin Kyoya's parties were frightfully dull unless you were in the medical or financial fields.

Staring over at his brother with heated purple eyes. "Yes, little brother, but there wasn't a need to bore her with the details." He closes his menu and tosses it onto the table. "There really is nothing I can stand to stomach here …Hey, I have idea all three of us should crash our cousin's Kyoya's party, it might be fun .He always has good food a little too much fancy tuna for my likening but everything else is usually delightful."

.

Looking down at my clothes that were not fit for any kind of party but then again nether was I. "Ah I don't…"

The dark ginger shakes his head. "I don't think our guest is much in a party mood at the moment."

Ēichi dark purple eyes slide in my direction being sure to catch my reaction. "Oh well, maybe I should go? We are suppose be meeting Tokiya there, after all."

My eyes go wide as his name just falls out of my mouth. "Ichinose-san?" My body feels an overwhelming amount of sadness run over me as my friends name is spoken.

His devious smile grows wider on his lips as he leans in closely to study my face. "Hmm, why yes, do you still not want to go…maybe you changed your mind?"

"Ah, no, thank you. " I look down towards my napkin covered lap to hide my sad face.

Waving a dismissive hand "Oh come on, you can't still be upset with him because of your little falling out It was sooo long ago. Hmm?"

He tilts his head to the side to allow his dark ginger hair to slide across his forehead as he puts down his menu to glance around the room. "Brother, I don't think this the time or the place for this."

He smirks once more after taking a good look at the two of us. "Very well, - I'll take the car can you manage?" The older brother raises an eyebrow to the little brother.

Eiji smiles wide as he motions for a waiter. "Yes brother, we'll be fine."

I raise my hands in front of my chest. "Oh no, I don't want you to troub…"

The older brother talks over me while waving a dismissive hand. "Don't even brother, he's such a Boy Scout. He wouldn't even dream of leaving you here alone ….you can ask him if you care to."

Turning my head I see his smiling little brother nod with his sparking lavender eyes locked onto mine.

"See, I told you. Nanami-chan it's been a pleasure as always." Raising an eyebrow as he gently grabs hold of my hand to lightly whisper his lips against my fingers before releasing my hand. The devious older brother gives me a smirk as his tall slender body turns on his heel to leave.

.

The dark ginger with the sweeping bangs that framed his face so perfectly nods over towards his brother's direction. "Sorry about him, he rules his own world that the rest of us just live in.…but he can really have a kind heart when he allows it to show. Which in my case isn't that often …. Nudging me with his elbow as he gives me a concerned look. "Hey, what has you so down?"

.

Glancing over to his sincere face mixed with a burning curiosity that causes words just to fall out of my mouth. "Tell me do your former band members keep in contact with you?"

He shrugs his shoulders "Well yeah, for the most part, some are more distant then others. Why?"

I shyly shook my head. "No, reason."

His concerned eyes melt into a breathtaking lavender as he gazes into mine. "Is this why you're so upset? Ichinose-san said something about this when he first arrived."

I shrugged my shoulders as I nervously finger my napkin. "It's normal, they just started to drift apart and away from me ….and it can be hard sometimes."

"Are you sure that what it is? Ichinose said it was something about Shinning's dumb rule?"

I shake my head before speaking. "No, that couldn't be it, there really is only one rule and it can't be that one. Nobody is in love with me." Well, there is the message from the mirror but I am not about to tell him about that.

"That's it, the no love rule that's what he called it. Man my father might be a tough S.O.B but we don't have anything remotely like it."

My eye went wide with astonishment I always thought that's how all agencies worked. "You don't?"

.

He shook his head before gazing into my eyes causing his smile to grow wide with a dimple emerging on his cheek. "No, we are just like everybody else… we keep our private lives as much as we can out of our professional lives and vice versa .To never experience love you all must be monks over there. Ya know my mother told me something about how Shinning lost his true love and that's what caused the unbreakable rule." Could being heartbroken have caused Shinning to create such a twisted rule? Are you freaking telling me it's just Shinning who has the damn rule …I could have been happy and in love?...all those dam years ago…All that pain because of Shinning .

.

"Well it can't be that rule I've been completely shut out until recently .That Rule only implies if your love with someone and all of the members of Starish can't be all in love with me .No, it's more like they all out grew me and I'm just this person from their past ."

.

"I'm so sorry that sounds awful. Well I'm only telling you what Ichinose told me and you know him… it's not like he's chatty." He looks in my direction but he's not really looking at me more as he's looking through me as his mind races with his own thoughts as he smiles to himself.

.

I nervously swallow as I ask about my old friend. "Ah, well how is he?"

He shakes his head clear before arriving back on earth. "Oh, he's good for the most part my dad is always riding his ass to get a better performance. What else is new being a soloist it kind of comes with the territory. His real competition for numbers comes from you guys and well you."

.

"Oh, me not so much …..I haven't really written in a while…well anything I would consider up to my normal level."

"Ah yeah, we had heard you moved away from the estate a while ago."

"Yeah, I've been called back."

His smile fades as he nervously clear his throat before awkwardly speaks. "Hey Nanami-san, I been wondering for a while does that rule keep you from dating other idols?"

A blush emerges on my cheek as I try to answer honestly. "Ah no we're allowed to go out as friends it just can't be anything serious. Why do you ask?"

He nervously fidgets in his seat as he asked the question. "Well you see I've always wanted to ask you out for some time but never could get the chance because you worked for a rival band…..but now that both bands have pretty much disbanded. May I call you sometime?"

My eyes were astonished and my painful dead heart begins to beat a couple times in my chest. "Ah, well I guess that will be ok."

"Good that …is very good." His lavender eyes gleamed brightly with my answer.

Shortly after that our waiter came and surprisingly I had a really nice time even his older brother surprised me…So I guess people can change just not that much in the case of the older Ōtori brother…But the younger Ōtori is completely different then his older brother .

.

I could say lunch was a nice distraction from my current issues with my friends….but I would be lying…. it actually caused my heart to ache more…I'm not sure why it just ached unbearably by the time I arrived back in my room as uncontrolled tears streamed out of my eyes .For once I was glad the members were held up somewhere and I'm all alone as an overwhelming feeling that made me feel like I was shattering in pieces and I just couldn't take it anymore …anymore lying… anymore missing friends…anymore bullshit.

.

I flopped down in a bed and threw my tear reddened face into the nearest pillow as tears continued to fall .I found my arms wrap around a pillow almost like I'm in a trance like state as I begin to take deep calming breaths .I still felt like falling apart but a little corner of me felt better for some reason. Holding on to the new pillow I drag my tired body to bed before slipping into my nightclothes but never allowing the pillow to leave my side.

.

Once in bed with the lights off my tears begin to fall once more as I throw the covers over my head and snuggle down with my arms wrapped around my calming pillow. As my eyes close and my body drifts off in to sleep I take one last deep calming breath against the pillow as my unconscious mind answers what's so calming to my heart … _It's his pillow._

 **End of Haruka's POV**

* * *

 **Earlier Natsuki's POV**

I glance around the room as my team is running out of steam .We had tried to call most of the day up until late at night …..With no success. Seeing as both Syo and Ringo crashed in various places in our room I figured I would go check on Haruka but just before I pulled up a fist to lightly knock on the door .I heard something that made my stomach turn and my heart clench tight. I lightly placed a hand on her door as I listened to Haruka ache with pain that we caused that she never deserved…I stood there and listened to her cry. I wanted to crash through the door and hold her in my arms but I can't do that now I'm one of them…. I'm on the other side of the door with the others. I stood there until her cries died down into silence. With a heavy sigh I removed my hand and turned to go back to my room where I would continue to call the one that could help in the morning.

 **End of Natsuki's POV**

* * *

 **Mystery POV**

A luminous strip of moonlight escapes from the outdoors to stretch against the darken hallway. As a pair of tired lead footed shoes trudge through the beam of light before dissolving back into the darkness. He continues to move forward within the shadows of the silent halls of the sleeping estate. The dark figure reaches up to readjust a cumbersome strap that holds a haphazardly packed overnight bag to relieve the slicing feeling that cuts into his overburdened shoulder as he soundlessly creeps within the darkness.

.

A beam of light from a full moon casts through the crystal clear window. A quick glimpse of ginger appears from the darkness before stepping back into the pitch black atmosphere .The shadowed figure breaks his silence with a long exhausted breath being released between his lips .He's found his way home after an exhaustingly eighteen hour long flight.

.

Reaching for the door knob his hand twists to releases a long torturous CRRRRREEEEEEEEKKKK from the door's hinges as the door slowly sings open. The long CRRREEEKKKK comes from the door before a soft click comes before the silence. With a relived sigh he steps further into the room and allows his bag to drop off his shoulder with a thud as it hits the floor.

.

Plopping down his tired body onto the nearest bed as he starts pulling off his shoes, socks one by one. He grasps tightly with his fingers to the hem of his dark blue cotton tee as he peels his shirt off his tired shoulders. Reaching down to fumble with the clasp of his silver buckle before popping his buttons open on the fly of his jeans. With his fingers caught on his waist band he slowly slides the well fitted worn jeans down his legs and on to the floor.

.

He lifts the thick pillow like duvet cover to slide his bare legs into the crisp cool sheets. Slowly easing back his fatigued shoulders to allow his head to drop into the fluffy softness. Turning to his side he snuggles down to relax with his eyes closed… In the darkness he sleeps unaware of the steady breathing lump his body is lying next to.

The chapter end.

* * *

A/N Wow thanks for your support it's one of my fastest growing stories. So thank you and please continue to review/follow/Pm Have any idea who never lied to Haruka? I emailed 3 people with clue last week will you be one of the? Oh better yet who's the mystery POV? Sorry in order to post this I had to clean up my doc manager I'm back up at 50.


	8. Chapter 8 The email sent around the worl

_*Disclaimer I do not own Uta No Prince Sama._

Forgotten Heart

Chapter 8 The email sent around the world.

In the wee early morning when the sun is yet to come up. A man sits with a cup of tea perched in his hands as small aeromantic swirls waft from the ceramic cup. A warm orange glow from the fireplace casts light on the man's form who would otherwise be sitting in the pitch black darkness. With the crackling of the fireplace befriending the silence the man slowly lifts his arm to bring the small cup of infused heated liquid to his thin lips.

.

The man allows his mind to wander down different winding paths through his past .Some of the paths were lit with amazing color and music, laughter of travels in the past ….But other cracked paths with missing stones and tall weeds sprout to the sides were filled with darkness and pain and at times regret. All the twisting paths have been traveled repeatedly but lately the dark paths were becoming the most traveled in the mind of the man. "Kotomi" The man mindlessly whispers out of his tired lips.

.

A small knock quietly echoes in the once silent room. With a heavy sigh the man begrudgingly shatters the delicate silence of the room with his gruff voice. "Come in "

The door slowly creeks open as a figure steps from the lighted hallway into the darkness before shutting the door behind him. "There's been a recent development."

"Continue." The man gruffly speaks before bringing the lip of his cup up to his mouth to take a sip.

"Haruka-chan bumped into Hijirikawa-san on the street while walking in town." The younger man of two shifted nervously back in forth from foot to foot.

"Oh?" Pulling the heated liquid down away from his lips.

"Yes, the girl happened to get lost and found her in front of Ittoki-san's former school. Anyway the principal immediately swooped down to meet the two."

"Aw, that women is always on her toes protecting those kids." A small reminiscence smile curls at the corners of his lips.

"Yes, well that's when Ittoki's benefit concert was incidentally mentioned in the conversation."

"Oh, I 'm surprised, the principal is usually so tight lipped about these things." His lips no longer held the smile it once had.

"It was Hijirikawa-san who let it slip." The man fiddled with his fingers nervously while speaking.

"Really, well that's so unlike him….." As the man spoke like a thought had occurred to him before shoving it a side to bring his steaming cup to his lips for a small flavorful sip.

"Well, it was in front of Haruka-chan ….she knows." The man nervously step forward from the door way but still remained in the shadows

" "

"She knows they all lied… she is completely devastated. I have no idea what's she's thinking or where she is …." The man swings his arms in almost a panic.

"She's at the estate." Without missing a beat the man gruffly speaks over the panicked man before taking another sip from his cup.

"She's here?" The panicked man breathed a sigh of relief as both hands found their way to his calming beating heart.

"Yes, she arrived a little after dinner and went straight to her assigned room. I believed Shinomiya- tried to pay her visit last night but never quite made it inside."

"Last night? It must have been after I fell asleep in there room." The younger man stepped from the shadows to reveal long light pink hair with a confused look on his face.

"Oh." The man holding his tea spoke like something just peeked his interest as the cup never quite made it to his lips before resting back on saucer.

"Yes, Shinomiya-san and Kurusu-san and I believe out of all of the Starish members ….besides." The cross dressing man brought his delicate hand to his cheek in thought as he trailed off to refrain from using a man name. Which was now the practice for people who stayed at the estate. The on again off again residence were slowly coming to terms with their fragile feelings with the matter.

"Yes, besides him… continue." As the man brings his lips to the cup once more.

"There's only one that's never tried to comfort her feeling with false hopes of reuniting in fact." The pink haired man tried to explain to the man in the chair.

"In fact they haven't spoken since he left …..Yes, I'm aware."

"Shinomiya-san and Kurusu-san and myself were up late last night trying to call the one person that may be able to pull her from her current state …I know he's busy wrapping things up but …" The younger man fidgets with his finger as his voice nervously becomes quieter with every passing word.

The man releases an irritated sigh out his nostrils. "Yes, his schedule is very full."

"Sir…" Trailing off

The man sitting in his chair waves a dismissive hand. "I know what you're going to say …..How many idols are back in contact with her?"

"Shinomiya-san and Kurusu-san are here at the estate in their room and Hijirikawa-san lives across town."

"And …both of the Ōtori Brothers." Holding the cup of tea perfectly still as he clenches his teeth down with the mere mention of the two brothers.

"When…. How?" The pink haired man looked astonished.

"It seems it was a busy day for Ms. Nanami, she met quite a few people from her past on her little stroll." As the man lifts his cup to take a warm sip of his tea.

"Well, as you know there's more to come shortly." The pink haired man scratches the back of his neck nervously.

"Yes, what's the progress on that besides…? "Trailing off once more .

"Yes theirs Reiji-san, Ittoki-san and Aijima-sama." The pink haired man holds up a hand as he tries to remember before holding up a finger with each passing name mentioned.

"So three left …excellent." A smile curls at the corners of his mouth.

"Yes, as I've told you before we've been desperately trying to get a hold of the one ….but his phone keeps sending us to voice mail, I've sent him at least a dozen of messages myself. I know he's busy wrapping thing up but I don't think she can wait after what just happened Shinomiya-san and Kurusu-san and myself plan to continue. We believe he would want us to ..." The pink haired man tries desperately to convince the man sipping from his cup.

.

Pulling the warm liquid away from his lips to calm the panicked pink haired man. "He's here."

"What?" The man's mouth fell open.

"He arrived late last night." The man spoke before lifting his cup to his lips once more.

"But how…? We weren't expecting till later." The pink haired man spoke with astonished face.

"I have no idea, you'll have to ask him, later." The man pulls down the cup from his mouth to slowly reveal a devious smile forming on his lips. "I know what you're going to say …and this time I tend to agree with you."

"You do?" The pink haired man look astonished albeit confused as well.

Taking a moment in thought before continuing. "Yes, in fact I have been up all night …doing a little composing myself….on the desk." As the man with the tea cup nods towards the desk.

The pink haired cross dresser clicked his way over the desk and delicately picked up the tablet to bring it level to his eyes …As the man continued to read his eyes went wide.

"Send it, Ringo-san." Before the man tilted an almost emptied cup of tea to his lips to acquire the last remaining drops of the warm liquid.

Glancing one time at the man before his delicately polished fingernail pushed down on the screen with one tiny tap. In an instant the message is sent in seven locations around the globe.

* * *

A soft snoring could be heard in the darkness .As the message lit up the screen of a bright yellow phone which instantly played a little happy song ~Pyio –Pyio –Pyio chan ~ as a pillow flew pass the phone .Soon the song and the light ended as a message alert popped in the corner of the screen. Its unaware owner lay fast asleep with light snores echoing in the dark room.

* * *

 _Second Message..._

At the exact moment another message was sent to a phone that rested on a nightstand located across town .Sounds of waterfalls echoed in the dark room as the owner just rolled over undisturbed catching his last hour of remaining sleep before his early morning wake up call. The message alert was just added to numerous others waiting to be answered after his phone's alarm clock would finish counting down the minutes to sound his wake up call.

* * *

 _Third message ..._

At the same time a phone that could withstand a few tumbles is perched on a nightstand .When a black rubber covered phone begins to buzz a somewhat unconscious hand flings a pillow across the room toward that annoying song before his hand stretches to fumbled around the nightstand .The black rubber cased phone clumsily made its way to the man's closed eyes before cracking one blue eye open to read the awaiting message .In an instant both blue eyes popped wide open.

* * *

 _Fourth message_...

At the exact same moment .Somewhere across the globe in the afternoon a ginger headed men prepares himself to set into a meeting when a small vibration alerts him to a waiting message. Decideing to give the message a once over before heading in to his meeting. He swiftly slides his hand into his pocket to pull out a stainless steel phone .As his thumb slides across the screen his eyes quickly scan the message before he uncharastically falls back against the wall .After rereading the message he checks his watch to see what time it is in his homeland.

* * *

The fifth message arrives deep in a pocket of a pair of worn button fly jeans that can found crumbled on the floor in a dark room next to a bed. Where you can find the owner rolled on his side with his arms flung out in a heavy exhausted sleep. The phone was silent with a large number of messages and voicemails waiting for him.

* * *

The sixth message arrives somewhere out of the country to a sleek black phone that rested on a fully lit make up counter .But the owner never heard his phone going off because he just left out the door to head out on stage for an early evening concert.

* * *

 _The seventh and final message..._

A glowing ball of orange and yellow fall behind the dessert landscape .Dark shadows stretch against the sandy ground that remains lit under the kaleidoscope lit sky. A busy man with no time to admire the beautifully lit sky has his head down signing paperwork before a small song could he heard from a golden phone resting just next to him.

 _~Go for it! Let's go! Next stage! ~_

 _~Making me realize that there are still dreams that haven't come true~_

 _~Go for it! Let's go! Next stage! ~_

 _~But still, even so~_

 _~Yes, hear me! ~_

 _~I've kept on searching~_

 _~Hit me! Hit me! ~_

 _~Gazing straight ahead, ~_

 _~I've chosen this melody myself, so~_

 _~Right now, make it ring out to the heavens! ~_

 _~Feel me~_

The man's pen pauses as the small tune plays out on the phone. His lips curled upwards as he momentarily travels back in time to the opening of the Triple S games.

* * *

 **Flashback.**

After winning the honor against Heaven's Gate, Quartet Night to perform in the opening ceremony. Shinning had pulled out all the stops for the new world premier group and he planned for all of us to skydive off a blimp down to the waiting stage below, against different beaming colored searchlights . The entire group was there preparing or attempting to calm our nerves before ' _Showtime_.' As always the eighth silent member stood off to the side waiting to give us one last high five before we literally jumped on to the stage .

"Do you want me to recheck that for you?" A trained skydiver asked as I stood with my fingers tightly laced around a bar. I shook my head nervously before scanning the room.

Natsuki was attempting to force feed Syo a good luck chick cookie while Masato violently pulls on Natsuki's shoulders at the same time he tries to stretch with one arm to grab said cookie.

Ren just shook his head and continued to listen to his headphones while drowning out the mayhem.

Tokiya who was sitting next Ren didn't even bother to look up from his book.

And Otoya looked rather nervous as his head swiftly moved back and forth between Haruka and the cookie mayhem of Natsuki's design.

Before we left to meet Shinning, Ringo and Haruka at the blimp site Otoya voiced his concerns privately to the group about Haruka's clumsy nature and allowing her to join them on the blimp .The rest of the members brushed him off saying that they just couldn't preform without the silent eighth member sending them off. The feeling conveyed to the ginger from the other members is the blimp is perfectly safe for her and he is jumping to conclusions. They assured the ginger that if it made him feel better they would keep a close eye on Starish's prized composer. He reluctantly agreed.

And that's why at the moment he was nervously shaking his head back in fourth decideing which friend he should lend a hand to. Should he help his close friend from being poisoned or to keep close to the clumsy composer? Whom at the moment, seemed perfectly fine watching with wide golden eyes the three boys struggle for the cookie.

"Attention all passages please be aware you may experience a slight shift in direction as we arrive at our destination." A moment later my stomach flipped as the blimp made an abrupt stop causing the blimp to shift back. That's when a loud descending scream could be heard.

" _ **NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"**_

It was less then second until I realized that both Nanami and Otoya were no longer on the blimp. I watched as a streak of white and pink flew out the door .With Natsuki, Masato jumping right behind him .The next thing I know my feet have caught flight as I see both Otoya and Syo diving straight to the ground toward a uncontrollable falling Haruka who's flinging her arm and legs .

My breath is caught as all I can I do is pray to the muses while my body continues to free fall. I watch two blurs of white hold their arms tight against their bodies to increase their speed of decent to reach the falling girl as the arena was coming up fast for the three.

The ginger headed boy didn't dare reach for her until his body was literally falling on top of her .My heart stopped as he hooked one arm around her descending body and quickly pulled his handle before swiftly wrapping his arms around her and squeezing tightly. Relieved, I watch as Syo pulls his ripcord causing him to immediately be yanked upward as the air fills his silk parachute while I fall pass him .I reach up and pull my rip cord before being jerked to a slower momentum .I raise my eyes to the heavens to see the other members next to me all breathing a sigh of relief as we slowly float to ground.

Glancing up to the starry night sky I release a little prayer from my lips just before my feet touch the ground. An army of stagehands come running out and remove each members parachute as he lands. The entire arena's eyes are fixed on the multi colored spotlighted pair gracefully floating to the ground .We all gathered around on stage to watch the relived albeit blushing ginger hold the eighth member to his body tightly as they slowly descended to the stage.

Once her delicate toe reached the stage seven relived members all exhaled a long waiting breath .It didn't matter if we were being watched by millions…. we didn't care once the parachute was removed from the pair all of the Starish members swiftly moved in with wide open arms in one group hug. Tears could be found on a few members. Others had beaning relived smiles, I myself gave the ginger the tightest hug I could muster followed by the most sincere thank you for saving my one and only.

He just blushed with a wide thankful smile on his face as tears streamed from his red eyes while he nodded his head in my direction.

Later that night all the male members decided from now on the eighth member's feet would stay firmly on the ground.

 **End of Flashback.**

* * *

As the man with the dark hair clears his thoughts he sets his pen down and reaches for his golden phone to bring level with his jade green eyes .After all the busy man knew by the ring it wasn't just any man sending him a message .At one time this man happened to be the boss of his country's current king.

* * *

As he opened the message his eye went wide as he read:

 **Message sent to: Cecil Aijima, Masato Hijirikawa, Tokiya Ichinose, Otoya Ittoki, Ren Jinguji, Syo Kurusu, and Natsuki Shinomiya**

 **Message blocked from: Haruka Nanami**

 _ **Dear Starish members.**_

 _ **Please know that I think of you as more than just Idols.. I think of you all as my sons and I'm overwhelmed with pride that I gained from your amazing accomplishments that you achieved on your own. That being said as a man marches closer to his end he finds that the beliefs he once held when he's was younger are not as clear cut as they once were.**_

 _ **As you know from repeated trips to my office I'm sure you've seen the black and white words framed in gold prominently kept above my desk. …."Because of Love."**_

 _ **Because of love of music we sacrifice…. …..For our Fans ….for our dream**_

 _ **I was once told by my controllers when I first started out that idols should never fall in love …with one person. The love that must never be shared pours from our souls and flows directly into our music and then released out into world to all our fans.**_

 _ **Thinking back now with all the dreams I accomplished I now find myself sitting on my own alone as my body grows older with one regret .My one burning regret is I did not follow my heart when it was called… The call would have led me to undoubtingly an unconditional love but instead I choose to follow a dream that leaves a spot in heart forever unfulfilled. I thought if I made a rule to force you to choose between a love of a dream or a love a person your heart has yet to find, your heart would fall for the dream given no choice ….and would keep you from feeling the pain of the unfilled space that I must now endure.**_

 _ **But in my current years I begin to question how can we even sing let alone write songs about love when we have not fully experienced the emotion? I know through various sources and my own eyes you've all been holding on to the possibility for years .Please forgive a foolish young man who listened to his handlers long ago. I'm sorry for all the pain I caused throughout the years for never allowing you to follow your hearts.**_

 _ **I will no longer stand in the way of matters of the heart .Members of Starish as of today the following rules are abolished**_

 _ **(2) All Starish members will keep their distance from the composer Haruka Nanami until further notice. Will risk representation of the Shining talent Agency if rule is violated. .**_

 _ **(1) All Idols and composers working under the Starish brand will not be allowed to fall in love with the opposite sex. Shining talent Agency will terminate employment and representation of any violation to this rule.**_

 _ **Please be good to our little composer and act like the gentlemen I've watched you become.**_

 _ **Mr. Shinomiya I as well as all the other members most give our utmost appreciation of your sacrifice throughout the years .For watching over our dear composer when a foolish man acted like an over protected father without considering all of the consequences. It's time to let me and the others look after her while you concentrate on rekindling your dream if that is what you wish. I hope you have plenty of workers on that farm of yours because your about to be given so much work you'll need every one of them. Please get in contact with Ringo-san for all the details.**_

 _ **Again, please forgive a misguided attempt to control matters of the heart.**_

 _ **Sincerely, Shining Saotome**_

 _ **P.S Let the games begin….**_

* * *

With the old boss's words his heart begins to beat uncontrollably. His head snaps in the direction of man standing at doorway before firmly speaking. "Alert my assistant Annemarie I need to speak with her at once. Oh, and call upon my mother, I need her summoned immediately.…"

The time has finally come to set a few things straight….as well as mend a few hearts.

 _ **The end of chapter 8**_

* * *

 _ **Ok, I know you've been waiting to find out who the mystery POV is... it's just not this chapter…..Please don't throw things . All right this was supposed to be a little blurb of a chapter but it kind of grew into a full fledge chapter. I mean being notified the "No love rule." is being dropped only happens once and should be described thoroughly. Please follow /review Thanks for taking a peek.**_

 _ **Well, I'm off to update Through vampire's eyes and Lifetime bonds. It's beginning to get really good for lifetime bonds .Haruhi's memory is beginning to come back .While Kaoru and Renge decide if they should let Hikaru in on their little "Masquerade Ball" of a plan.**_

.


	9. Chapter 9 The unexpected wakeup call

*Disclaimer I do not own Uta No Prince Sama.

Forgotten Heart

Chapter 9 The unexpected wakeup call.

* * *

Plopping down his tired body onto the nearest bed as he starts pulling off his shoes and socks one by one. He grasps tightly with his fingers to the hem of his dark blue cotton tee as he peels his shirt off his tired shoulders. Reaching down to fumble with the clasp of his silver buckle before popping his buttons open on the fly of his jeans. With his fingers caught on his waist band he slowly slides the well fitted worn jeans down his legs and on to the floor.

.

He lifts the thick pillow like duvet cover to slide his bare legs into the crisp cool sheets. Slowly easing back his fatigued shoulders to allow his head to drop into the fluffy softness. Turning to his side he snuggles down to relax with his eyes closed… In the darkness he sleeps unaware of the steady breathing lump his body is lying next to.

* * *

 **A few hours later …..**

Moonlight peeks in a forgotten open window between a set of stark white curtains in a silent chilly room. The bean of light travels across the room over the wooden floor, to an overstuffed overnight bag haphazardly tossed to the floor. A soft luminescence glows further into the still room before reaching a large white duvet cover twisted in pulled in various directions …..almost as if two sleeping bodies were tugging against it.

.

The fifth message arrives deep in a pocket of a pair of worn button fly jeans that can be found crumbled on the floor in a dark room next to a bed. Where you can find the owner rolled on his side with his arms flung out in a heavy exhausted sleep. The phone was silent with a large number of messages and voicemails waiting for him.

.

* * *

 **Syo POV**

At the same time a phone that could withstand a few tumbles is perched on a nightstand. When a black rubber covered phone begins to buzz as a somewhat unconscious hand flings a pillow across the room toward that annoying song. A hand stretches to fumble around the nightstand for the black rubber cased phone that clumsily makes its way to the man's closed eyes.

.

Cracking one blue eye open to read the awaiting message and in an instant both blue eyes popped wide open. I couldn't help but lay in my bed and read the email several times to wrap my head around the new information …..Almost committing it to memory ….What the hell, is it really finally over…Did that crazy bastard finally set things right? Natsuki is going to flip when he reads this.

.

My body shot up straight to glance over to see my "cute things" loving …..And at moment ….snoring roommate. Mindlessly reaching down to grab hold of my bedding that's covering my legs before swiftly tossing it to the side. Dam it, forget about Natsuki's reaction what about Cecil, Masato, Otoya, Ren and Tokiya, everyone that was forced to walk away to turn our backs … well almost everyone was forced to walk away.

.

Wait could Ringo-san be right ….will this cause all of the members from Starish to return…..since that night …..since the incident? I wasn't sure if I was ready to see him again. Just thinking about him made my anger surge. Glancing down I couldn't help but notice my hands clenching the blankets tightly between my strained fingertips. I could see my forearms stress and bulge with tension caused by the very thought of that night. It's obvious to me I may have told Ringo for Nanami I would be ok with an unexpected appearance …but I'm far from being ready for anything of the sort. Knowing the other members' feelings on that night, I'm sure it's true for some of them as well.

But now with Shining's email shaking things up …All the members of Starish are about to enter a house of cards.

 **End of Syo's POV**

* * *

Two over taxed, overly exhausted bodies lay deep asleep. Both bodies have been stretched to their very limits emotionally over the years and at the moment their bodies were relaxed from their conscious worries. A bare chested pillow-less form reaches over to unconsciously grab another pillow from the other side of the bed before tucking it under his head. He flipped his body taking the thick comforter with him.

.

As the comforter shifts it slides away from yet another sleeping form leaving just the thin material of her nightgown between her and the freezing room. The chill caused her sleeping body to shiver as she rolled over to unconsciously reach for the missing warmth. Slowly drawing nearer to the warmth, the closer she scooted the warmer her body felt until she happily nuzzled into the heat.

.

The bare chested form teetered on the edge as his arm slid from his side and off the bed. With the sudden feeling of falling the bare chested form sleepily tosses his body to find an even warmer spot as he scoots away from the edge.

.

Now too warm her foot begins to kick away the comforter causing it to slip off both forms. Shivering he reaches out with two strong toned arms to find the missing half of the comforter. He pulled what he _thought_ was the overstuffed comforter tight against his bare exposed chest to nuzzle it close. The unconscious male sighed happily in his sleep with his arms wrapped tightly around the warmth.

.

Taking a deep breath her head draws closer to the scent of her beloved pillow to tuck her arms next to what she _thought_ was her lost pillow. She snuggles her body closer to it as she too happily sighs in her sleep. Both unconscious forms are now wrapped in warmth under a thin sheet to contently slip into a deep peaceful sleep.

…..A strip of moonlight slips pass the curtains to softly illuminate _the thick comforter and favorite pillow heaped together on the floor next to the bed ;)_

* * *

 **Time skip late morning…..**

 **Natsuki's POV**

After last night, I couldn't wait to see Haru-chan. Syo-chan and I raced to the dining room for breakfast knowing full well she would be there. Our hearts sank in our chest when her chair she normally occupies remained empty for the entire time ….neither of us ate much that morning. In fact after breakfast I had a hard time dragging Syo-chan away from her door and keeping it in one piece. We didn't knock but I'm sure as soon as he can slip away from me. He'll try just to make sure she's okay.

.

Turning my head to see my small inpatient, cute friend laying on his bed with his fingers lightly clasping the folded spine of his script in one hand and his black cased phone in the other. "Where is Ringo-san? I thought he was helping us with this. "

.

Standing up from my seat to stretch my legs before shrugging my shoulders. "I have no idea, the last time I've seen him was last night …but this is anything but a normal morning."

.

Syo sits up from his bed to stretch his arms over his head. "Thanks to Shining's little wakeup call out of the blue."

.

Walking over to stand in front of my friend. "Well, thanks for waking me up for that by the way."

.

Syo shrugs his shoulders before speaking with a little irritation in his voice. "Oh please, it takes dynamite to wake you from a sound sleep ….Besides I ended up waking you earlier than normal…. I just needed time to wrap my head around Shining's little email."

.

I could tell by Syo-chan's voice he was losing his patients with every passing minute Haru-chan is away.

"Yeah, it was a shocker that's for sure….Has anyone called you?" Speaking to my friend as my phone is pressed against my head while it rings.

Syo pulls his phone away from his ear as he quickly leaps from his bed. "No but I suspect they are all on their way in one way or another ….Damn it, where is he? You would think he would be one of the first to call …..I get that the man is busy but this is just nuts …..Have you had any luck?"

.

"No, all I get is his voicemail." Letting out a heavy sigh from my lips as I shake my head.

Syo stuffs his phone deep in his tan cargo shorts as he heads for the door. "Screw this….. Do we really need his help now? I mean since Shining's little email …We could just walk up to her ourselves and explain. Yeah, it will be awkward but at least she would finally know the truth."

.

I quickly reach over to grab Syo-chan's shoulder to stop him. "No, I'm afraid she needs him now even more then I had thought since last night."

Syo quickly turns his head as his eyes flash with anger. "Last night, what happened last night? "

My voice grew depressed as the memory is brought up to the forefront of my mind. "Well, you see late last night you and Ringo-chan had fallen asleep and I was concerned she wasn't home for dinner …..So I decided I would at least go check up on her to see if she made it home …I figured it's the least I could do at the time …..and possibly explain if I could ."

.

Syo shrugs his arm away from my hand. "I told you it won't do any good you're now in the same Dam row boat like the rest of us In fact thanks to us Your side of the rowboat sprung a few holes …It's probably worse for you."

.

Stunned by my friend's words I take a step back. "What… Why would you say that?"

Syo's expression softens as he steps closer to lift a hand on my fallen shoulders. Because you lived right next to her but managed to deliver the same lies to her face repeatedly …..knowingly …..In her eyes you were the only one left from all of us …..That cared….. That stayed behind to be her friend …to only lie to her."

.

My heart ached with my friend's words. It didn't seem like I was doing anything wrong at first when they asked. In fact it was helping her improve her mood knowing that that they couldn't be around but that she still remained in their mines….. But as time slipped by it just became this horrible reminder of their empty promises …..their little white lies…..No, they are my hurtful lies to the girl that has held my heart captive since the day she reminded me of my beloved Elizabeth.

.

I half heartily defended myself as I walked over to flop on my bed. "Well, I did more than lie to her …but I see what you mean."

.

Syo pulls out his phone once more and holds it to his ear. "Look I know you did…..and when she calms down she'll see that too…but this moment he's the one and only one to not lie to her ….she'll listen to him. Dam it, where is he? ….you were telling me about last night? When you checked on her did she say anything to you?"

.

I shifted my body to roll on my side in a dejected stance. "No, I'm afraid I didn't even knock."

.

Syo walks over to sit next to me before turning his head to ask with a confused expression. "Wait, I don't understand …..You said she needs him even more ….how do you know that if you didn't even knock?"

.

I turned my head and whispered my answer. "She was crying."

Syo reaches a hand to my shoulder to face him. I could tell I was pushing Syo's patients with my response. "What?! Stop mumbling! What the hell happened last night?"

With the memory of last night… the memory of what my lying has caused I snapped at my hotheaded friend. "She was crying in her room dam it! I stood there at the door and listened to her cry herself to sleep ….because of me. Dam it, she trusted me and she's hurting because of me ….she's falling apart because of me. I shrugged away from my friend's touch while I turned away from him as my eyes begin to moisten. Lifting my phone to my hand to obscure my face from my friend….to hide my eyes.

.

Syo reaches out to comfort me. "Natsuki … it's not just you, it's all of us that lied to her…we just need to get a hold of him. Having any luck?"

"No, just his voicemail like the countless times before." Speaking in a depressed tone as I shake my head.

"Yeah, I'm getting that too plus I'm texting and emailing."

"Maybe, he's already received one of our messages." I turned my head with fallen shoulders as yet another thought occurred to me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, maybe he did manage to read one of our messages and he won't answer …..Or rather he can't answer."

Syo's shoulders fall as he lets out a depressed long breath. "You mean maybe we already pushed him over the edge and that's why he hasn't called us back yet?"

"Yeah, he's in somewhat of the same mental status as Haru-chan since that night …since he walked away." I sat up as my shoulders fell before fidgeting with my phone that is dangled between my fingers.

.

Syo reached over to throw an arm around my shoulders. "I know ….I had the same thought but all the more reason to get a hold of him …..he may need his friends as much as we need him …We just have to keep trying he needs to know were here for him and for her ….he's bound to answer sometime."

.

Sliding my finger across my phone to call for the only one that can help, yet again "Yeah, your right it's not like he's going to burst in that door any minute ….

 **End of Natsuki's POV**

* * *

 **At around the same time ….**

A frantic knock could be heard from the door.

A room fills with bright afternoon light as two sleeping forms begin to stir from their deep slumber. The bare chested form squeezes his arms tighter to hide his face from the sun filled room. His leg stretches to slide between something soft, smooth and emanating frictional heat. Finding the feeling more than appealing his lips curl upward as he sleepily rubs his trapped leg once more between the smooth surfaces.

 **"Knock, Knock, KNOCK, and KNOCK,"**

"Hmmm, Grandmother…..stay in bed I'll get the…door." A semiconscious form rambles incoherently in her sleep as her head turns.

"No, you stay there I'll get the door, Nana…mi …..Aww Nanami where have you been? I've missed you….so much." Tightening his arms as he too talks in a semiconscious state.

"I've been here the ….whole time." She rambles.

Slowly emerging from a deep sleep her head shifts several times as her heated cheek brushes against a small bump on a smooth firm surface. Causing the other sleeping form to release an unconscious husky moan from his lips before they stretch wide and upward. A sleepy hand shifts as fingertips slowly glide across the heated surface as a small chuckle releases from his lips.

His large hands run slowly over the silky curves of the material of what he _thought_ was the soft cloth of the comforter rapped in his arms triggering her to let out a sleepy hum from her lips. The small sleepy hum made the bare chested half asleep form pull at the material causing it to slowly crawl up. Allowing more of the smooth frictional surface to emerge. He lets out his own sleepy groan while causing his leg to slide and stretch against the newly exposed area.

.

One last small "Knock….." came from the door

"Just a minute I'll be….. right there. "She replies in a sleepy state with a small yawn as she semiconsciously tries to lift her head before just dropping it down on the smooth surface.

"No, Nanami…..allow me." As the male form starts to sleepily shift his arms before slowly emerging into consciousness. As he feels something laying against his chest while his hand feels something smooth and firm and breathing? The Astonished man feels the skin to skin contact around his leg as he takes in a short breath. "Wait, Nanami? " He questionably sputters out to himself?

At around the same time ….

Nanami's golden eyes start to flicker open as she begins to feel her body being held tightly against something or rather….. someone . Her astonished eyes slide over to see an exposed firm male chest against her cheek while someone else takes in a quick breath.

.

With the shocking fact that they were not alone in bed like they had once thought…. Two heads rocketed up from their sleepy positions while a scream ripped from their lungs and out pass their lips… _ **"AAAAGGGGGHHH!"**_ As wide awake astonished eyes face each other for the first time in a long time…one pair gold and the other ones ….Red."

.

"Nanami, what are you doing here?" He asks with large eyes and extreme blushed cheeks.

She quickly glances around the bed to reach down and clasp the sheet tightly before yanking it to her chest. "Me?! What are you doing here…this is my room!"

"Y…your room ….since when!?" Reaching over to grab a pillow to modestly cover the one small piece of clothing he wore to bed. He leaped from the bed with one arm holding a pillow and the other grabbing his bag to fling over his shoulders.

"Does it really matter at this moment?" A heated blush spreads over her entire body as she throws out a hand to swiftly tuck the jumbled sheet under her remaining arm to hide her scantily dressed body.

Finding himself momentarily lost from the view that sat before him as he shakes his head to clear a dazed feeling. He adjusts the pillow to swiftly reach down and scoops up his pile of discarded clothes off the floor with a little embarrassment. Loaded down with his overnight bag flung over his shoulder and his arm wrapped around yesterday's clothes he manages to juggle the pillow and swing the door open. "Aw…. good point."

.

He hides behind the door with blushed cheeks before peeking his head around the door with wide crimson eyes as he nervously speaking. " It's r...really nice to s…see you again, Nanami." Before quickly shutting the door and sprinting his way down the hall.

.

"Haruka's shoulders relax as a smile slowly grows on her lips while she speaks softly to herself."….It's nice to see you too… I've _really missed you_ …..Ittoki-kun."

* * *

 **Natsuki's POV**

Sliding my finger across my phone to call for the only one that can help, yet again "Yeah, your right it's not like he's going to burst in that door any minute ….

.

A sudden gust of wind blows in the room as our bedroom door abruptly swings open. Our surprised half-naked, ginger headed friend bursts through the door with his arms full of clothes and a small piece of luggage haphazardly flung over his shoulder. He turns to swiftly shut the door before he leans against it while being slightly flushed. The ginger drops the pile of clothes and the poorly packed overnight bag in front of him on the floor. "Sorry, I would have knocked but as you can see it was a bit of an emergency." Gesturing to the pillow that is hopefully covering at least a pair of boxers.

.

With my green eyes wide and my mouth hanging open stunned I correct my last statement while flying my hand to my forehead. "…..Or I could be wrong. "

.

"Otoya? Wait, what... But how …..What the hell happened to you…..did you run into some of your fans in the hallway? We been trying to get hold of you since early yesterday." Syo leap to his feet to stand in front of his old ginger headed friend with a stunned expression slapped on his face.

.

Otoya drops his pillow to the floor while reaching down to hastily retrieve a crumpled pair of faded jeans. He slides into the jeans before his quick fingers run across the buttons to close the fly of his pants. Shirtless and surprised by Syo's words he stops for a moment to answer awkwardly. "Uh, sorry I turned my phone off when I flew out to keep it from running out of power, I guess I forgot to turn it back on last night ."

.

A sudden thought occurs to the ginger as he throws out his hands and shakes his wild bedhead. "Wait, just a minute…. hold on, never mind that. Why the heck didn't one of you bother to warn me when we last talked over the phone the tiny embarrassing fact that Nanami is staying in my old room…..You know it might have been nice to know…before last night ." The ginger's cheeks flashed to just about match the color of his hair.

.

Syo and I stood in front of Otoya who now had his t-shirt over his head while the ginger's words stunned us as our mindless words sprung from our mouths." You don't mean…"

The ginger pushes his arms out of his T-shirt before pulling it over his stomach. "Yes, I'm afraid so …..that's why I was half naked covered in a pillow streaking down the hall to get here."

I didn't much care to hear about Otoya-chan's morning with Haru-chan especially dressed like that but knowing Otoya….. Out of all the members myself included he's the one that wouldn't even consider taking advantage of the misunderstanding….and at the moment I'm just relieved he's ok and here. "Wait, Otoya-chan why are you here, so early?"

Syo crosses his arms over his chest as he teases his friend. "Yeah, _Otoya-kins_ , from what that assistant of yours told us you were far too busy and couldn't be pulled away for another week or so for our little play."

"Otoya-kins? Ha-ha, very funny." As the ginger rolled his eyes at Syo's little joke.

"It can't be about the message …..Not unless, you strapped yourself to a rocket." Thinking back with amusement the last time I wanted to strap someone to a rocket back at the Academy."

The ginger glances up from rummaging through his bag for a fresh pair of clothes and his toothbrush with a worried look on his face he released a heavy depressed sigh. "No, like I said my phone's been turned off, I'm afraid I didn't get your messages Nan-chan…I'm here for Nanami, I'm afraid she found out about my benefit concert."

.

I shook my head as I was about to inform him of Shining's message when his words confused me. "No, not our message …..Wait, how do you know that?"

.

Otoya-chan shrugged his shoulders as his voice runs thick with determination. "My old principal called right after she bumped in to Masato and Nanami. After that I immediately dropped everything to pack a quick bag and board a very long flight ….and here I am."

.

With irritation Syo waves his arms as he sarcastically speaks. "So, we've spent almost two days trying to get a hold of the one person who can possibly fix this mess and you not only know the reason why but you have been flying here this entire time …ever heard of this little thing called a cellphone… it's this thing you use to talk to people before just showing up."

.

"Ah yeah, sorry about that I haven't really been thinking since the Principal's call. What makes you think I can help Syo…I've been gone for a really long time." His true depressed feeling slips through the façade he's been holding up for our benefit.

.

Syo's eyes flash with irritation and he steps closer to the sad ginger. "Wait, if you didn't think you can help with this damn mess then why are you here so early?"

"I'm sorry Syo and Nan-chan the phone call was the last straw. Play or no play ….I'm just done with this whole mess… idol or no idol I'm done, I don't care anymore …I'm here for Nanami and that's all …I'm here just long enough to do what I should have done years ago…then I'm afraid I'm done ."

"Wait, you're quitting…..everything?"

"Yep, I have more than enough to live several lifetimes and support my old school as well …I desire nothing but her …..I can't live this shallow life any longer." As sad but determined ginger speaks his mind.

.

Otoya motions two hands to his poorly packed bag. "Constantly living out of suitcases for what? To be locked away, and hidden while screaming fans search the web for which hotel you're booked under. To try and break in your room while your away at a performance or worse yet, while you're there."

.

His red eyes glossed over as he continued to speak. "Sure it once burned deep with every fiber of my being to perform in the past ….it was a part of me in the past but I now know it was because of you guys and Nanami being there...Ever since, it's just flat out fizzled. I should have never turned away. I should have been like you, Nan-chan and at least watched over her but I'm afraid my heart wasn't strong enough for that either…..after that night." Otoya dropped to the floor next to his bag as his façade has been completely stripped away. The once happy go lucky ginger was a shell of his former self as we watch him barely holding his crumbled self together with pure will.

.

I walked over to plop next to the solo singer with my legs out stretched and crossed before me as I reached over to wrap around my crumpled friend. "Otoya-chan I haven't been strong I've been weak…..You're the one who's been strong this entire time. You're the one despite your feelings turned away and didn't lie …..Not like I did …..Like we all did. I knew by just looking at you that you wanted to pass along a message that you desired to ask more but no….. For her dreams …and yours you stayed away. Not even waiting to find out what happened after that night. Look, you don't need to apologize to us that you're following your heart ….a new dream or rather an old dream just like I'm sure you're aware that I or Syo won't apologize when we try and follow our own feelings but with that said. We are also best friends and we are always here for you." Speaking with a comforting tone while squeezing the crumpled ginger.

.

Syo walks over to plop down on the other side of the devastated ginger as he begrudgingly speaks with a comforting nature. "Yeah, Natsuki is right we're more than just old friends we are old band mates …who else is going to know after the job is done the spotlight shuts off …..Our fans leave for their homes and families… and the camera is turned off and covered how truly dreadful it is to live out of a suitcase…..but your old bandmates? Are you really done?"

.

The ginger doesn't say anything but nods his head.

With sad eyes Syo lets out a heavy sigh before handing the ginger his phone. "Well, then you'll probably won't want to see this."

.

The ginger reluctantly accepts Syo's phone as the rubberized phone is lightly cradled in his hands while he begins to read Syo's little wakeup call from this morning. With curious eyes both Syo and myself watch as the ginger thoroughly reads the message for the broken man's reaction.

.

"Wow, talk about too little, too late…..It's nice for the man to explain the years of torment he's made us endure but it doesn't change anything." The depressed ginger hands the phone back to our movie star friend.

.

"Wait, so you're still going to give it up even after reading that." Syo motions to his phone.

.

"Yep, it just might not be such an abrupt change …..Now, I guess at least I won't let everyone down and complete the play …but I'm only doing it for you guys and Nanami."

"So you're really going to give it up?"

.

Yep, don't tell me you haven't ever considered it while you lay there night after night to try and fall asleep in some strange hotel room alone. What it might feel like to live in one stable location, Heck I even miss this place after a while…I'm here for Nanami I won't make any plans about my idol career till I've figured things out with her .

.

"Well, then it that's the case we need your help to help Natsuki and the rest of us."

.

"I already told you I don't know how I can, I've been away from her for a really long time. Even me winning Nanami's heart is a long shot …..I just don't see how I could possibly be any help.

.

"Look, you're the only one that's left that can help….Natsuki, and Nanami not to mention the rest of us."

.

With a heavy sigh he nods his head. "Fine, what do you have in mine?"

* * *

 **Somewhere else around the world at the same time ….**

A young man's reflection plays against the polished glass as he tiredly rolls his shoulders before stretching his aching muscles over his head. He shuffles pass his high-rise hotel room's brilliant view of the metropolitan nighttime skyline paying little regard to it as his eyes fall to his desired freshly made bed. In the dimly lit room a bedside lamp softly shines down on his sleek black cell phone silently resting on his nightstand between his watch and his hotel room's keycard.

.

Extending a weary hand up to his face he lightly brushes a few dark strands away from his eyes as he slowly drops to the bed. Reaching for his phone with one hand and lacing the black cord of his charger with the other hand. The dark haired man slides the power adapter into his phone as his eyes glance over to notice he's had his phone on silent mode for the entire night. Which on performance nights was the man's habit.

.

Sliding a finger across the screen to punch his five digit code he quickly glances over the ever stacking list of incoming emails. His eyes briefly scans the list before stopping at one particular email causing the corners of his lips to bend slightly as he recognizes the sender's name. He lets out a huff as he internally debates whether to even bother opening the email from his former flamboyant agent. His thumb hovers over the delete button as he's just about to send the unwanted message to the electronic trash when he thinks better of it, figuring it wouldn't hurt to know what the crazy bastard wanted.

.

As the dark haired soloist reads the unexpected email his mouth fell open a little wider with every word his eyes scanned until his lips snapped shut causing them to slowly grow wide and curl into a devious smile. Words slithered from his lips as his eyes burned hot at the phone.

.

"…Well, well, I guess it's time for a little reunion…with my dear old friend."

 **End of chapter 9.**

* * *

A/N Hey sorry this has taken so long. I'm kind of moving a little slower to get it just right I wanted the late night traveler to be revealed slowly .So what did you think, was it the member you've been thinking of ?

At the end it was a tossup between two members with the little hint I had given you in the end of the previous chapter …..Okay, just a warning…. just because her old crush was revealed it doesn't mean he'll be her one in the end. Remember other members are making their way back to her side and their adults so now there's no holding back. Like Shining said in his email "let the games begin." As he also reminds them to treat her like a lady…not to mention the younger Ōtori brother is sniffing around…..who else could get involved with the now infamous "no love rule dropped ?" I think after a while Haruka is going to be praying for her lonely days once more.

Thanks for taking a peek Please follow/reveiw


	10. Chapter 10 Swinging door

_*Disclaimer I do not own Uta No Prince Sama._

Forgotten Heart

Chapter 10 Swinging door

* * *

 **Haruka's POV**

The sound of a thousand little drops fall outside as I watch through the window one by one splat against the frosty glass. Every few minutes a squeak of the rubber back wiper would scrape across the fogged windshield. Pushing the pooling water off the smooth surface while keeping rhythm like any well used metronome. Lost in Mother Nature's musical creation my hand reached up to press a finger down on the cold surface of the glass. Slowly curving my finger down to a sharp point before traveling back up in another rounding shape to meet the first at another sharp point.

.

The sleek black town car rolled to a stop in front of the towering golden gate. Digging into my bottomless bag I quickly tug a small travel sized umbrella from its almost unreachable depths. With my fingers laced around the handle of the car door and one hand on the umbrella I quickly swing open the door. To press my thumb down against the handle of the pink umbrella causing it to "pop" to life. Shielded from the chilled drops I proceed to slide a red Maryjane pump out of the opened door to land on the wet pavement.

.

Once safely under my little pink umbrella I thank the driver and swing the door shut, being careful not to slam it. Quickening my pace I head for the entertainer dorms, basically a mansion with a lot of rooms for the idols and composers to live in. At the moment it's what I was being forced to call home. At first I thought my luck was changing as Shining brought me back to work with three of the long time members of Starish ….but now knowing they been lying to me all this time…I'm not even sure I have the strength or the desire to stay.

.

At the moment, all I wanted to do is head straight for the kitchen. For a nice hot cup of tea to warm my bones from being caught in this storm after traveling from my meeting. In fact it was Ringo who was knocking on my door to let me know of the schedule change for a meeting being held this afternoon…that woke me, I mean…. "Us" up.

Mindlessly extending a hand to my cheek to feel the warmth the thought of this morning released.

Large clear drops hit the top of my umbrella to drizzle down to be caught by its edge. Eventually another drop is sent from above to join the one clinging to the edge. Until both pull free from the umbrella and begin to free fall into the air together as one. To finally be absorbed into the ground with all the others.

With a splash to her foot she races for the brass handle of the outer door to the mansion and what's behind it. Once under cover she shakes out her umbrella thoroughly before her finger laces around the cold shiny handle to open it with a click. The change to her skin is instantaneous with a welcomed wave of warmth massaging her chilled skin.

Still a little chilled and little damp I extend a hand out to a large polished wooden swinging door to the secondary kitchen for the residents. Bursting through the swinging white door my red pumps abruptly halt in my path for the desired teapot. Taking in a sharp breath being stunned at the sight I inwardly debate whether to turn back or continue on.

Standing in the kitchen with his lengthy toned arms out wide facing an open cupboard is a certain world famous rock star …..in an apron. My eyes traveled to the slightly snug t-shirt that did very little to hide the muscles that run along his broad shoulders. The plain white t-shirt barely met the top of his well fitted jeans. Where the floppy bow of blue striped apron met to loosely hang over his tight…

.

Shaking my head from the alluring sight my thoughts run back to the present situation. Continuing on may be a bit awkward but maybe it was long overdue …..And this morning's rather embarrassing moment shouldn't stop it. Decideing to push myself forward I step out of the doorway. With the first few clicks of my heels he immediately turns with a bit of surprise on his smiling face. Yes, he was smiling but it wasn't his normally beaming happy smile that made his red eyes sparkle.

.

"Oh, Nanami, what are you doing here?" The startled ginger shut the doors of the cupboard quickly and stood in front of the cabinet with blushed cheeks and wide crimson eyes.

"Um, Ittoki-kun I ….I…..just came to get some water." Seeing the ginger face to face I completely chicken out while motioning to the refrigerator.

His crimson eyes melted into concern as they traveled over me causing the corners of his lips to turn down at the ends. "Nanami, you're soaked ….you're going to catch a cold."

With my golden eyes locked at the sight of his long absent face my words mindlessly fell from my mouth. "I ….ah …just came back from a raining it was really meeting outside." a chill ran through me and it wasn't related to the temperature it was his concerned crimson eyes staring straight into mine.

Grabbing my shoulders his crimson eyes sparkle with worry. "My gosh, Nanami your shivering take your coat off and wait here I'll be right back."

"That's okay Ittoki-kun I'm …." The cheeks on my face felt a new warmth for being caught in my little embarrassing shiver.

I begin to reluctantly pull off my coat yes it was a bit wet but warmth wasn't the issue I could be wearing a hundred coats and I would still get that shiver from him….when he looks at me. Ittoki sprints off into the next room before a moment later when he returns with a dark blue throw laced in his long fingers.

Tossing my hands up I shake my head. "Ittoki-kun I'm f….fine, really."

With his hands holding the corners of the blanket he stretches his arms out wide behind me. Wrapping the blanket and in extension his arms around my entire body. With his soft cheek next to mine I couldn't help but lean my nose into his skin. Closing my eyes I took in a deep breath for memory. He smelled like apples. How long have I dreamed to be this close to him?

"There you go." Acting a bit embarrassed he lets go while scratching his ginger head to stand a bit awkwardly.

"Ah yeah thank you Ittoki-kun." Wrapping the blanket closer to me, also feeling a bit awkward. Damn it I must have been too forward and now I've made him uncomfortable.

He chuckled nervously. "Nanami sit here and I'll make you some tea." The ginger pulls a tall padded bar stool out and gestures a hand to it.

"Oh, no, don't put yourself in any trouble." With my hands covered under the blanket I hold up what look like two thick penguin wings to protest. But he just shakes his head and continues to hold out the seat for me. So I accept it and give one last good tug on the blanket before taking the offered seat.

"Ah thank you but I don't want to be any trouble."

"It's no trouble I mean can't you see I'm dressed for it." Ittoki smiles while extending a hand to wave over his blue and yellow striped apron quite proudly. The material reminded me of the boy's blazer from our school days …..Happier times.

"But..."

"No buts ….it won't take but a few minutes." Ittoki swiftly grabs the yellow tea pot from the top of the stainless steel stove before running the clear water to fill it. With a flick of his wrist he turns on the heat and plops the tea pot on the amber burner.

"T….Thank you…I….I… Ittoki-kun." Stumbling with my words I quickly turn my head to avoid him seeing my warmed cheeks.

The ginger head rock star begins to go back to what he was doing before I walked into the kitchen. Curious my golden eyes slid to his direction. Opening his arms wide to search in every cupboard. Now I could see his muscled lean chest stretched out above me. My eyes traveled lower to see the blue and yellow apron tied around his sides. Where his toned pale skin peeked out from the tie of the apron and the waist of his jeans. "Nanami do you know where they keep the flour." The slightly smiling ginger drops his head above me to ask a question.

.

With his question I shake my head once more being caught gazing at a part of him. Snapping my head up to answer his question in a somewhat dazed manner. "Flour? Uh, yeah here let me get it. I begin to shift out of the blanket and leave my seat.

.

His large hands swiftly find their way back around my body with the blanket placed around my shoulders. Swirls of apples and a hint of spicy cinnamon emanating from his direction tease my senses. This time I fight my own desires to take another deep breath to not offend him. Pulling back a bit with his hand resting on my shoulders he shakes his head and looks straight in my eyes with concern. "No, no you stay right here until you've warmed up a bit …..just tell me what cupboard."

.

My damn body shot another shiver up my spine with his eyes looking over me like that. "The one to the right of the refrigerator." Lifting my hand under the blanket to point a flipper in the direction.

"Great thanks." He drops his hand and gives me a warmer smile but nothing like what he use to give. The smile hadn't reached his eyes. His beautiful face now showed glimpses of concern when he smiled. Nothing like his old beaming sunflower ones. Wondering how long it's been since he smiled like that.

Watching the ginger reach into the cupboard and pull out a large bag of flour and a large bag of sugar. He juggles them with other ingredients in his overfilled arms until he plops them all down on the large kitchen island I was sitting next to.

Catching my eyes I could have sworn he was blushing a bit but he quickly turned his head and pulled out a drawer to search in. "Ah, Nanami you wouldn't know where Natsuki hides the …..Measuring cups, would you?" Asking his question but his eyes never left the drawer. He extends a hand to scratch his ginger head.

Hearing the name of my dear friend a miserable feeling grows inside of me. Reminding me of the situation with most of the Starish band members and their pretending…their lies.

Leaning closer to him I sadly answer. "Ah, yeah, in the drawer left of the sink." He quickly glances up in my direction to accidently catch my eyes. Not being able to look away I just stood there like an idiot. I must have been making him feel uncomfortable once more with my awkward staring because his cheeks begin to radiate a pink warmth on them.

The sunflower yellow teapot whistles with billowing steam bursting out of it.

Ittoki tears his eyes away from mine. "Oh great right on time." He quickly removes the screeching teapot from on top of the burner and flicks the oven off.

He hastily goes back to search in the cupboards. "Ah Nanami, I hate to ask but where is the…"

Knowing what the ginger is looking for my lips grow in a slight smile. "The tea is on the left hand side of the stove."

Heading straight for the cupboard he pulls out a tin of tea and motions to it. "Thanks."

Ittoki slides the hot tea across his workspace to stop just in front of where I'm sitting. "Ah, thank you Ittoki-kun." Nodding my head towards him.

"Not a problem Nanami." He glances up to me with a smile before going back to study a folded piece of paper laying on his work space.

With my hands cupped around the ceramic tea cup I carefully bring the heated liquid to my lips. The warm liquid immediately slides down to begin to warm my insides from the storm. "Ittoki-kun …I would expect to find …others in here but what are you doing in here?" Asking with curiosity burning in my golden eyes. Although avoiding to mention my blonde headed neighbor to avoid my increasing depressed feeling.

.

He whips his head up from the piece of paper with handwriting sprawled all over it to shrug his shoulders before he answers a bit nervously. "N….n ...nothing I'm just taking advantage of some time off ….. I thought I'd stay inside since its cold. I'm attempting to make something I've been trying to do for a really long time but never got the chance…..until now."

.

Taken back by his nervousness I figure I've interrupted his time and I'm making him a bit uncomfortable. I mean he came home to work and most likely escape his screaming fans. The last thing he needed was a moon eyed girl drooling all over him …..And after this morning's disaster he probably is just being polite like the rest of them. Although my arms still tingle where he held on to them, In fact I don't think I've ever rested so soundly before.

.

I begin to adjust my blanket over my shoulders and balance the tea cup in one hand while attempting to move from my seat. "Oh, I'm sorry I'll leave you. I didn't mean to disturb you on your time off."

He hurries over to throw a hand out on my shoulder to gently stop me in my seat. "Uh, no, I need you here with me! …..I mean if you have a minute? I'm kind of lost." He nervously speaks while gazing into my eyes with a pleading look. With his free hand he makes a sweeping arm motion to the kitchen.

Nervously pulling his arm away from me to lean on the kitchen island. With his head peering down on his supporting hand he timidly speaks. "…Besides I was hoping …"

He peeks his crimson eyes in my direction and shrugs his shoulders a bit. "….We could talk…. If you don't mind?"

Caught a little off guard by his request and his eyes to mindlessly question. "Talk?"

He timidly reaches out to place his strong hands on my shoulders. Staring into my eyes while biting his lip before anxiously speaking. "Ah, yeah …..There's a few things I've been hoping to talk to you about for some time now…..If you're not busy." He gives me something closer to my favorite smile.

With my mind hazed over from his smile my words just fell from my mouth. "Ah, no I'm busy."

Dropping his hands allowing his disappointed face to fall. He begins to walk away. "Oh sorry ….well maybe when you're not so busy." Speaking in a depressed tone.

Shaking my head after seeing what I've done I abruptly reach a hand out. My words nervously burst from my mouth. "Ah, no…..that's not what I meant! What I meant is to say no I'm "not" busy."

He turns his head with a bright smile. "Really, Nanami!?"

"Yeah sure, I don't have any more work for the day …so how can I help?" Nodding my head with a growing smile I extend a hand to pull the blanket off my shoulders.

He shakes his ginger head while reaching over to pull the blanket over my shoulders once more. "Oh no, Nanami, just sit here and get warm…. after you finish your tea then I could use your help." My body relaxed under his comforting touch.

Overwhelmed with his proximity and the light swirling scent of apples. I just nodded my head. "Alright Ittoki-kun."

Once I nodded my head he headed back to his paper. "Uh Nanami …"

"Yes, Ittoki-kun? Pulling my cup of warm tea from my lips.

Ittoki anxiously extends a hand to scratch his head. "I'm so sorry about last night and this morning…. If I had known I would never…."

Throwing two hands up to nervously speak. "No, no, it's okay Ittoki-kun …..I know…..you would never." With embarrassment from this morning's little moment we both looked away from each other. Although this morning his arms felt so warm and safe around me …It was something I could have only dreamed about from so long ago.

With my head turned away I softly speak. "Uh, I'll talk to Ringo-san and see if my room is ready."

"Oh, no, Syo and Na-chan said I could bunk with them. Those rooms normally have three beds in them in the first place…we thought it might be fun."

I shook my head before turning to see Ittoki peeking in my direction. "No, your finally back, you should be in your own room ….in your own bed."

With emotional driven eyes he speaks. "Uh, well if it's all the same to you I was going to ask Ringo-san for a different room anyway … since that day." Rubbing his neck he cautiously looks in my direction.

"Uh Nanami?"

"Yes Ittoki"

He swallows hard before speaking. "About when I left, I really…" But he gets cut off by Syo pulling hard on Natsuki's arm as both members of Starish burst through the door causing our heads to snap in their direction.

"Wait! No Natsuki! Don't go in there!" The blond action star clenches his teeth to push against the broad shoulders' of the tall soloist/ dog breeder.

Natsuki's green eyes shine. "Hey Haru-chan, Otoya-chan are you getting ready to make something ….need any help?"

Otoya quickly throws a dish towel over the paper and his gathered ingredients." Ah no, I just finished making a cup of tea for Nanami." Otoya motions to my tea cup. I couldn't help but notice, how he worded his reply so he wasn't out right lying to our friend.

"Hey Nanami, Otoya…. sorry about him." Turning away from his blonde friend for a moment Syo shares a look with Otoya.

"Hey guys." The ginger forces a smile on his face.

"Natsuki, we're only here for something to drink and then back to work. Okay?" Letting go of his roommate to throw his hand on his hips grumbling a warning to his friend.

Natsuki scrutinizes the towel before extending a hand to lace the small towel between his fingers to lift it. "Otoya-chan are you sure you're not making something?" Natsuki speaks with a bit of suspicion.

"Ah, well." Otoya's panicked eyes flash to the blonde action star.

"Natsuki, it doesn't matter if he is, we're working …now grab the drinks and let's go." Syo raises his voice which causes Natsuki's attention to turn away from the towel.

The tall blonde pouts before running to the refrigerator to grab two bottled waters. "Fine."

With the bottled waters held firmly in his hand he stops in front of me. He cautiously tries to touch my shoulder but a mixture of emotions from their lies bubbles deep within me. With a soft remorseful voice he gazes down with sorrowful green eyes. "Nanami I'm so ….."

I shrug away from his touch and turn my head to speak in a miserable tone. "Shinomiya-san I can't… just yet."

He spoke in a miserable tone. "Uh yeah, I understand….. maybe later." A sharp pain stabbed my chest hearing his heartbreaking tone. I didn't have to see him to know his shoulders had fallen and he was now walking away from me. I didn't want to reject him but all these feelings attacking me and pulling me in so many different directions needed to be resolved before I could forgive them.

.

"Hey Na-chan how about you and me whip something up when you're done." Otoya forces a smile to try and cheer up his friend. I may be angry with Natsuki and the others but I'm grateful for Otoya looking out for his friend.

"No, that's okay." A broken Natsuki speaks.

Clenching down hard on my teeth to hold my resolve firm. Damn it, his miserable voice keeps throwing punches at my chest.

"Oh come on, I just came home …..I'm sure Syo would come too!" Otoya smiles and forces a facade of a happy tone to encourage our blonde friend.

"Otoya!" Syo flashes his blue eyes with a mixture of fear and anger towards his ginger bandmate.

Otoya shares another look with Syo before the action star crosses his arms over his chest and grumbles. "Fine. Yeah, sounds like fun and maybe we can get Hijirikawa-san to come to. We'll have some of the band together for Otoya's return."

"Yeah, like a guy's night in." Otoya adds with a small genuine smile. Noticing he must really want to see his old friends ….to even suffer through a night of Natsuki's baking.

"Of course we could just go out …..Instead….it might be healthier in the long run." Syo grumbles.

"If it's just the same to you guys ….I've had enough "out" to last a life time …..Uh, why don't we talk about this later?" Otoya's smile falls a bit with the mention of them going out when his eyes catch sight of mine.

"Yeah, good idea, we still have a lot of work ….. So later." Syo pushes their depressed friend out the swinging white door.

With the sight of the swinging empty door Otoya rushes over to timidly throw an arm around my body. "I'm sorry about that…. Hey are you okay?" Speaking in a soft comforting tone.

"Uh, yeah." Nodding my head while extending a hand to wipe away my emerging tears. I really hated seeing them this way but for now this is just how it's going to have to be. Until I can untangle my true feelings with the lying.

"You know their good guys Nanami and I'm sure ..." The ginger brings me closer for a tighter hug.

"No, Ittoki-kun I can't …..Just yet." Shaking my head while a miserable whisper leaks from my lips.

Extending his hand to loosely meet his other hand around my body. "Okay, but if you need to talk about it …..I'm here...from now on I'm always here." Whispering into my hair while rubbing comforting circles against my back. I know Ittoki and I have our own long time issues to sort out and resolve but at that moment he felt like my old close friend that never left.

"Yeah, just not today." Nodding my head I whisper.

Wiping my eyes once more I reach over to toss the blue blanket off my shoulders and force a smile on my face. "So what do you need help with?"

He leans down to study my face before nodding to himself. "Oh, so you're _finally_ ready?" The ginger chuckles to himself before giving me a quick wink with his crimson eye.

Ignoring the small fact I've been trying to get out of this chair on three separate occasions to help. I just nod my head to the well-meaning ginger. It didn't hurt that each time I tried I found his arms wrapped around me.

He stands up straight before strolling back over to his work area. "Well, do you know where the baker's chocolate is and oh a large mixing bowl?" He asks me with a genuine smile on his face. Nothing like his beaming sunflower smiles but closer. Which told me he really wanted to do this …but for what reason I had no idea.

Walking over to a tall cupboard I opened the cupboard. "Uh well, anything you would bake with would be here in this cupboard."

While Ittoki examines the previous cupboard for his needed items I quickly climb a tall step ladder. Straining to reach for the needed item I stretch my arms over my head and push up on the very tips of my toes. With my finger just touching the glossy surface of the yellow ceramic bowl. "And this is where we keep our mixing bowls."

With one last stretch my finger just about caught the edge of the bowl. That's when my ankle begins to wobble causing me to lose my balance off the ladder. "Nanami!" Ittoki hastily tosses everything allowing the items to fly from his arms to sprint to my side. He arrives just in enough time to catch my falling body. Throwing my arms around his neck with astonished eyes I glance up to his concerned face.

.

"Are you okay Nanami?" Shifting his arms so my body is held closer to his firm chest with my feet hanging over his arm. He locks his beautiful concerned eyes with mine causing a massive shiver to occur over my body. It's just like before no matter what trouble I found myself in Ittoki–kun would always be around to catch or …help me in some way.

"Oh, my gosh, Nanami are you still cold? I bet your coming down with a cold… maybe I should just take you back so you can lie down." He frantically speaks.

I shook my head but my eyes remained locked on the man's crimson eyes. Raising a hand to mindlessly point in the direction of the item he needed. "Uh no, I'm fine ….the mixing bowls are up there…. Ittoki-kun, by the way…. what are you making?" Mindlessly babbling my words with a blush on my own cheeks.

His eyes never left mine but I could see a blush emerging on his cheeks. He leaned in to speak softly. "Ah well…. you see I'm making a cake."

A little caught off guard I lean in closer to whisper back with my eyes never leaving his crimson orbs. "A cake?"

With a wide smile he slowly nods his head but softly speaks while moving a bit closer. "Uh huh, something I've wanted to make for a really long time …..For someone who means a lot to me."

Completely caught in his eyes my fogged mind just behaves on its own and whispers my words with my eye lids slowly falling. "Otoya… that's really nice…..you must really care for the person deeply."

He too begins to slide his eye lids almost closed as I can feel his whispers against my lips. "Oh I do …like I said Haruka…. it's been a long time coming. In fact it's been...much…much too long."

"Oh, excuse me Ittoki-kun, Miss Nanami."

"Ringo-san!" with extreme blushed cheeks he clumsily sets my feet down on to the floor. "Yeah the mixing bowl was helping me find Nanami." Ittoki motions up to the bowls.

Bouncing my head up and down several times with burning cheeks. "Yeah, that's right and then I slipped from the Ittoki-kun and the ladder caught me. I mean …" I nervously speak.

Ringo shook his head and chuckled a bit. I just came here for a water but since I have you two here. Do you two remember that first song the both of you turned in? It went something like… "

The pink haired cross dresser tried to remember the words. ~"Carried on this melody created by two….. It seems like the future is overlapping with…. today."~

With Ittoki's words from our first song being somewhat sung by our old sensei my heart flew back in time ….Where two bright eyed inexperienced students who have yet to even attempt to create a song had all the choices laid out in front of them just waiting to be made.

Well, I've been talking with your former principal. We think you two should release that song to benefit your school, Ittoki-san. The pink haired cross dresser speaks with a bit of excitement motioning to us both.

The ginger reaches up and rubs his neck a little concerned. "Uh, gee I don't know …I've never released that song…. it's kind of spec…."

"It was our first." I mindlessly cut the ginger off.

"A song like that could help a lot of schools in one shot. Shining is willing to donate the production cost…. everything …you two think it over and get back to me." He reaches in the refrigerator to pull a tall clear bottle from it before closing it swiftly.

Twisting the cap off before tilting it up to meet his lips for a small delicate sip from the bottle. "Okay, well, I need to get back …..Carry on with whatever I've interrupted." Waving a dismissive hand as he raises his eyebrow to the ginger.

With the empty door swinging once more.

Ittoki-kun nervously asks while staring into my eyes once more. "Uh, where were we?"

"I think…. a mixing bowl." Awkwardly pointing up.

"That's right, here let me." He no sooner speaks then reaches for the bowl to carefully bring it down.

"No need for a trip to the hospital today, I'm sure there will be plenty of that later on tonight." He chuckles while shaking his head at what he is willing to endure to cheer up a friend.

"Oh ha-ha you're so funny. Shinomiya-san isn't that bad anymore. I've worked with him over the years he no longer uses squid ….so how can I help." With the mere mention of our friend my emotions start to bubble once more but I manage to force them back for now.

"How about a cake pan?" Standing at his workspace glancing up from his paper.

Walking over to the cabinet for pans I quickly reach in and pull out three separate choices to hold them up. "Ok your choices are round, square or cupcake."

Ittoki shivered with the thought of the small birthday party treat. "Ah, no, no cupcake …I had a really bad experience with a cupcake before…. Flamethrower and all …How about round, that's what I always thought it should look like."

"Ok, now what?" Placing the round pan down on his workstation.

The ginger looks up from carefully measuring the proper amount of white sugar before tipping the substance in the ceramic bowl. "Ah let's see ….preheat the oven and have another cup of tea."

"That's it?" Throwing my hands up in the air with a confused look.

The ginger glances up from carefully reading his folded paper to nod his head. "Yep, unless I run into trouble I would really like to attempt this on my own." My old friend slides another cup of hot tea across to me with a growing wide smile. Strolling over to glide into my seat as I watch the ginger carefully work. I'm beginning to see glimpses of his old smile as he talks about his little project.

Resting my head on my folded hand my eyes intently watch the rock star use a cheese grater to shed the baker's chocolate. "Ittoki-kun where did you learn how to bake a cake?" Amazed as he's using techniques I have never seen before and that he didn't even try and taste the baker's chocolate. Which is usually one of the first mistakes beginners make when making a chocolate cake.

"Oh, it's a little hobby of mine." While cracking two eggs on the edge of the liquid measuring cup.

"There's not a lot of things you can do stuck in a hotel room by yourself in another country. One night after a concert I was too wired to sleep so I flipped on the television." His voice turned a little depressed when he mentioned the lonely nights. With a rubber spatula he folded the eggs into his wet mixture.

He closely takes a long flat spatula looking thing and lightly runs it across the cup of flour to get the exact amount. "I could only understand a few words of the native language so I just sat there mindlessly surfing the TV stations. Attempting to find something I could follow when I flipped to a channel where a large white haired woman was making a cake."

Once done he pours the cup into another bowl for his dry mixture. "I couldn't understand a lot of what she was saying but I could follow what she was doing. So I started watching cooking shows and taking notes. Well mostly baking but a few cooking shows here and there." Holding up his folded paper delicately held between his fingers.

With my hands laced around the warm ceramic cup and my head pointed down towards it. I cautiously spoke in a bit of a depressed tone. "I'm sorry…. Ittoki-kun it sounds like it's a bit…. lonely for you."

"Ah well Nanami don't get me wrong you see some amazing sights but for the most part your shuttled from one location to another …..it's nothing like when we went on tour as Starish. We were busy but there was always someone around to hang out with." He lets out a heavy sigh before adding another cup of flour. Reaching up he scratches his face unknowingly leaving a wide smudge of flour on his face.

.

Listening to his words about being on tour my heart begins to ache for the two wide eyed students sitting on the bench working on their very first song. With their future not quite revealed to them just yet …..But soon the ambitious pair would pick a path that seems to lead to utter loneliness…..Was it the same for the rest of them as well. Is Ōtori-san right? Are we all lonely because of Shining's agency?

.

My eyes slide over to the ginger headed rock star leaning over with his head pushed deep into the refrigerator. A smile grew wide on my lips when my golden eyes travel down to see two large hand prints of white placed on Ittoki's rather tone and attractive looking backside. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"What so funny." Ittoki turns his head to look at me. I turned my head as a blush suddenly burned my cheeks of being caught staring at my friend's eye catching flour covered bottom.

"Uh nothing." Waving a dismissive hand out.

"So you can bake?" Desperate to not have to explain my little chuckling moment to my friend.

"Well in theory only….. I haven't tested it, until now." Carefully stirring the mixture with a long wooden spoon.

"Uh, Nanami, this doesn't seem to be turning out." He tips the bowl in my direction with a small discouraged pout on his face.

Studying the large bowl containing the dark liquid mixture with sizeable islands of yellow peeking out from the chocolate. I knew exactly what went wrong. "Did you let the butter sit out a bit, to soften?"

"Oh that's right! They always say something about it in the beginning of the show but it's always ready to go when they use it." He lightly slaps his cheek for forgetting .Leaving another flour mark on his face.

Walking over to Ittoki's work space I quickly pull open a drawer next to him and pull out a wired item you would normally use to cut into flour. "Here maybe if we use this it will make it easier for you." I start to push the wired item slowly into the butter and rock it back and forth. To slice the solid yellow cubes into something a bit smaller.

Ittoki steps closer to hold his arms on either side of me. "May I, Nanami?" He speaks softly in my ear.

"Ah, yeah, sure." Nodding my head. My heart begins to race with his rather close proximity as I carefully hand him the wired item.

I'm about to move back to my seat when his strong arms close around me to get closer to the bowl. His large hands press into the cold yellow bricks. My teeth press down a bit on my bottom lip as he slowly rocks his hands back and forth to slice into the butter. Trapped against his heated firm chest and his increasingly tightened arms ….not to mention the damn apple and spiced cinnamon aroma surrounding me causing my head to feel a bit dazed. "Like this Nanami?" His warm breath cascades over my ear when he softly speaks into it.

.

"Uh huh….just like that." I answer a bit dazed….when another shiver runs over my body.

Hearing a small chuckle a second later. My cheeks are inflamed as I shake my head at the realization he's probably figured out my little secret reaction to him. "Ok now I'll try and stir the smaller pieces in with a hand mixer." I went to pull away but his arms held firm.

.

"Ah, just a minute let me get a few more pieces cut down." Speaking softly once more into my ear. He wraps around me even closer to dig further into the bowl to cut the butter into smaller pieces. Happy with his work he begins to hum an all too familiar melody as he works with the butter. I feel my body melting into his as I watch him press down and rock back and forth with his hands clasped together. My head falls a bit back in his chest as the all too familiar dazed feeling washes over me.

.

His Humming slows to repeat the song to its delicate beginning…reminding me of that night next to the lake. When we both arrived separately to discover our beginning…..of something special….that can never be. Because the two wide eyed students picked the path of their dreams…which leads to being alone with your career.

Speaking softly to the ginger. "Ittoki-kun, I think it's small enough to get the rest with a hand mixer, now."

"Uh Yeah, you might be right, Nanami." He softly speaks and steps away.

Tugging a lower drawer open I pull a hand mixer out to unravel the cord and plug it in.

My thumb switches the lever on it lowest setting to begin to whip the chocolate mixture.

"May I Nanami" Ittoki-kun asks once more. I turn off the mixer and step to the side of the bowl.

Ittoki again grabs the item but with his arms around me .He carefully flips the switch to begin to whip his dark batter. "Nanami it seems a little thick." With his words he increases the speed to maximum and begins to whip his mixture.

"Ok, that should do it."

"No wait…." But before I can warn him to turn off the mixer first. He lifts it out of the mixture and into the air causing chocolate to "splat" everywhere.

Realizing what is happening he swiftly turns off the mixer. "I'm so sorry Nanami I didn't mean for that to happen. He leans down with wide apologetic eyes.

Glancing up to insure my friend that I didn't blame him and it was a simple accident. But instead of doing any of the aforementioned I just ….Burst out in laughter at the ginger's face.

"Nanami?" Giving me a concerned look on his face.'

Continuing to roll with laughter as I point to Ittoki splatted with the chocolate liquid. "I'm not …the only one with a little cake…. on my face."

Standing a bit on my toes I travel a finger alongside his confused and chocolate cover cheek before quickly extending my finger to show him. ….but to my surprise he wraps his lips around it before quickly pulling away "Mm that tastes really good….not bad for my first attempt" Giving me a wide smile.

Beginning to feel an old feeling in my chest ignite for just a second when I saw it…. for just a split second.. I saw his sunflower smile touch his lips.

With his crimson eyes burning into mine he reaches out his long finger to make a gentle path along my cheek. Holding it out for a taste. Inwardly debating with myself I decide if there's just an off chance he'll smile like that again …..Then it would be all worth it. With my eyes never leaving his I cautiously move to slide my own lips around his finger to quickly taste the chocolate batter.

"Mm, your right that does taste good. I answered back softly with a bit of a blush on my cheeks.

"Here you have a bit more …..allow me." Motioning to my face.

He timidly extends a hand to touch the side of my lips before sliding it painstakingly slow across my bottom lip. A small flickering flame dances in his crimson eyes as he gradually brings the chocolate cover thumb between his own soft lips. "Mm, Nanami I think it tastes better coming from you," He smiled once with his sunflower smile peeking through but his smile fell and his eyes ignited when he stopped in a thought.

Reaching out with his extensive warm fingers wrapped tight around my fragile shoulders. " _Uh, Nanami, I need to tell something._ " His face melted into a serious expression with the flames in his eyes smoldering in a searing heat.

Never quite seeing this side of my longtime friend my golden eyes grow with concern. "Ittoki-kun?"

" _There's something I've been meaning to say …_ …." He drops a hand from my shoulder to slide his hand down my hair stopping it next to my cheek.

"… _for a long time now …. I noticed around the time of our first year at school_." His lip slides under his teeth for a moment staring down into my eyes before continuing.

His eyes look so intense in mine, almost pained …Oh god this is it, he was sent to tell me I'm not really their friend that they have been pretending for so long .It makes since, he won't lie. I've seen it …..The others know this …..They even cover for him. Just as Syo did in the kitchen. He's here to set me straight …Damn it and I thought I felt something come from him…..Damn it, you fool ….he was stalling …..He doesn't want to hurt me ….but he won't let them lie. That's why he's showed up out of the blue…..after so long. With the thought of the real reason an excruciating pain rips through my chest with all the delicate nerves from my past memories exposed and throbbing with pain. "Ittoki?" My voice breaks in a whisper as my own eyes moisten.

" _I …have these strong feelings for_ …"

"Oh Otoya-kins where are you darling …..I'm finally here." A familiar irritating voice shatters the silence in the room.

"Kimi-san? What are you doing here ….I ….thought I said…." He drops his hands and quickly steps away from me. Ittoki's eyes go wide as he turns away with a confuse expression on his face speaking to himself.

A tall woman with shining black hair struts around the corner while dragging her red suitcase behind her. With tall thin heels and a tightly formed skirt that barely allowed any movement above the knee she makes her way to the ginger headed man and wraps her arms around the rock star. "Oh sweetie, I am your assistant. I knew you didn't really want to leave me behind so I hopped on daddy's plane and here I am." Leaning over to kiss his cheek. Noticing he doesn't pull away from her forwardness.

The sight of the bright red lipstick mark left on his cheek caused my exposed nerves to radiate searing pain. "Ah Kimi-san this is my old friend Nanami-san." He motions in my direction.

She leans in closer to Ittoki's body while her cold purple eyes travel up and down my body. "I don't think my Otoyakins has ever mentioned you before, Nana is it?"

The ginger shakes his head. " No Kimi-san its Nanami-san."

She waves a dismissive hand towards me before guiding her fingers up his chest where it holds firm. "Oh, whatever. Be a doll and show me to my room, it's been such a long flight. I so need to freshen up before dinner Otoyakins, darling."

He steps aside from her and motions to my side of the room. "Ah, I'm kind of in the middle of something at the moment."

Her violet eyes search through the room before a board expression appears on her face. "Oh your little cake experiment thing, well I'm sure it will keep…..I need to go lie down Otoyakins." Lifting her hand to slide across his cheek.

With the sight my stomach begins to turn …lonely my ass. Not with her around the way she was talking it seemed he had plenty of company after his concerts.

"Nanami there's a visitor at the door for you it's Ōtori-san, Eiji …. he said something about a date or for coffee." Ringo's voice sang out from the foyer.

"Ōtori-san …..Why is he here for you?" Ittoki's crimson eyes flashed with a mixture of emotions towards me as he swiftly caught my arm to tug me forward.

"Oh ah….I should go." I had no idea why he showed up but with Kimi so close to …..Him. It hurts my chest so badly I needed to leave ….any excuse seemed perfect at the time.

A wicked smile emerges on Kimi's glossy red lips as she leans once more into the ginger, gracefully allowing her finger to graze across Ittoki's chest. "See your little friend has other plans so could you please show me to my room? We could get a little cozy before dinner…..after all I've missed you darling." She lustfully whispers the last part.

"Ah yeah Ittoki-kun …I really need to go it seems your busy anyway." Hearing the woman's lecherous words my heart ripped once more I could feel tears beginning to prick my eyes. Yanking away my arm from the ginger's hold. I refuse to cry in front of this cat screeching woman.

"But Nanami!" He attempts to grab on to me once more but I manage to step away.

"Ah yeah, I definitely need to go …Kimi-san it was nice to have met you." Giving the smug woman a small bow before turning away from my friend to run in the opposite direction. My eyes began to leak streams of tears…I've been holding back for him…missing him so terribly over the years.

I could hear his footsteps quicken. "No wait don't go…..I need to talk to you, Nanami!" His voice sounded pained but I just couldn't look back.

 **End of Haruka's POV**

* * *

 **Otoya's POV**

"I hope the cake turns out for you." Her voice cracks underneath an all too familiar well placed façade. ….I've been wearing that same mask for so long.

Stopping at the entrance of the swinging door. I watch her retreating figure shrink further and further away from me. Unwilling to hide my true feelings I softly speak to myself in a heart wrenching tone. "Nanami, the cake was for….. "You."

End of chapter 10.

* * *

 _A/N This took a little longer then I thought …I had a lot to explore in this chapter .Hearing from some of you I guess the reveal from last chapter threw a few people. Sorry if it wasn't what you expected._

 _Well I'm done with splitting "Lifetime Bonds" it took me 6 weeks of work to do it ….but now you should get more updates .I don't really follow a schedule I attempt to update on a weekly basis .Don't roll your eyes, I have five stories so sometimes the week stretches into two weeks. Which I think is pretty good since it takes me about 2-3 days of work from start to finish .The whole creative process can be a bit involved …..So I haven't forgotten you or the story._

 _Well thanks for taking a peek please follow/review. It only takes a few minutes whereas the aforementioned can take me 2-3 days. So I think it's a fair request._

 _Okay I'll see ya soon I think its "Hikaru's doodles" and "Back in our world" turn._

 _In "Hikaru's doodles" (T) Hikaru has left the island with a dark foreboding feeling. Heading back to Japan after his dream date to convince Tamaki._

 _In "Back in our world" (M) Things are about to heat up at the hot springs for the twins as they get ready for Kaoru's departure for the fast approaching fall fashion weeks ….but Hika has his own surprise waiting for his twin and it may have him a bit concerned. See ya later, Alimackatjac_


	11. Chapter 11 Guy's Night Out

_*Disclaimer I do not own Uta No Prince Sama, and never will._

Forgotten Heart

Chapter 11 Guys night out.

* * *

A heavy gloomy sigh is released from a certain gingers lips as a normally pink wearing Syo begins to shove him towards the door. "Oh, come on a night out might do you some good." Syo tries to convince his friend while his nose twitched underneath the brush like fake mustache.

"I told you I've had enough going "out" to last a lifetime…..I'll just stay in for the night. You guys go ahead without me." Otoya's sorrowful crimson eyes peek out from under a pair of glossy black sunglasses and a dark fedora that belongs to Syo, while speaking in a depressed tone.

"Oh yeah sure …..Like I'm going to leave you alone with that "piranha woman" in your current mood." Syo changes over to reach up to push Natsuki's depressed form towards the door.

"Syo, I'm not much in a mood to go out either. Why don't we stay in, we could make a little something and play a game or watch a movie in the theater?" Natsuki sweeps his head to see Syo roughly pushing against his back while speaking in a depressed tone.

"What's the difference if we go out to a club now or to …the hospital later?" Syo with irritation grumbles the last part to himself.

Otoya flashes a warning look to his grumbling friend.

"What, I'm just saying?" Syo shrugs his shoulders before he takes turns pushing his depressed and reluctant friends towards the door.

The three had just entered the grand foyer when the massive wooden door swings unexpectedly open with the bluenette heir stepping through it. His attention is momentarily drawn to his black leather gloves as he peels them off one by one. "Sorry, I would have been here earlier but I was detained at the airport with an unexpected task." Masato motions to the door he just went through with a bit of a smile.

"So, where's my little lamb?" A dashing ginger sticks his head in the door. His sleek ginger hair sways slightly to reveal his sparkling blue eyes.

The three members who were headed for the door snapped their heads to see their missing friend. "Ren!" All three members swarmed the ginger, slapping their friend on the back in a large group hug.

"I thought you couldn't come for a while because of your filming schedule?" The tall, green eyed blond wraps his extensive arms around the new comer.

"Ah, yeah, I decided to wrap things up early when I heard of the troubles with little lamb. Didn't Masato tell you I was coming back early?" Ren's piercing blue eyes glance over to his longtime friend.

Masato raises an eyebrow to his friend. "Ah, sorry, about that. Well nothing was definite so I figured it would be prudent to wait."

"So you're completely done?" Syo asks

Ren carefully lifts Syo's cast while speaking in his normally cool manner. "Well, unlike you with your little mishap I still have a bit to finish up with but it's all local filming."

Ren's head turns to see his fellow ginger before quickly pulling his head back in a bit of surprise at his friend's poorly masked emotions. The ginger flashes his concerned blue eyes at the broken singer. "Hey, Ikki, how are you doing?"

"Ah, good." The singer forced a wide smile on his face.

"So where is little lamb?" The ginger coolly asks.

The room goes awkwardly silent until Syo speaks with hesitation. "She stepped out for coffee with … Ōtori-san, Eiji." Syo's eyes glance over to his broken friend.

"Oh, I see, well Masato tells me we are going to spend the night in?" Ren is caught by surprise with his friend's cautious words but soon recovers coolly.

"That was the plan until that "piranha woman" came to the estate." Syo speaks with an annoyed tone as his eyes glance over to the ginger headed singer once more.

Just then a woman with unruly chestnut spiraled hair that's pinned back with a large brass clip peeked inside the door with slate blue eyes. She walked in with Masato's driver with her hands clasping around a silver tablet and a long clear water bottle.

"Oh, not another one." Syo extends a hand to slap his head.

"Another what?" Ren asks his friend with a confused look.

"Assistant." Syo glances over to Otoya.

"Oh, I'm sorry guys this little wild blossom is my assistant Katherine she actually is only a thorn in my side on occasion." Ren motions to the woman with the wild hair. A long spiraled strand falls over the girl's wide slate blue eyes as they snap at her boss with irritation but her lips remained sealed.

"Hello, Katherine nice to meet you." Otoya flashes a forced smile while nodding his head at the woman.

"Hey, you're…" The brunet's soft words trailed off as her eyes grew wide."

"Okay, so what do you have in mind shorty?" Ren extends a teasing hand out to his action star friend to muss up the blonde man's hair.

Syo quickly jerks his head away before swatting away at Ren's hand. "Knock it off!...I just thought it would be better if we all went out Instead of some of us slowly being driven mad while staring at a certain front door, waiting for a particular composer to walk through it." Syo motions his head over in the direction of his depressed ginger headed friend.

"Well, I just might have the perfect spot." The rom-com movie star added with a mischievous smile emerging on his lips.

"Uh, sir is that wise ….you have filming tomorrow?" Katherine cautioned.

"Tsk tsk…my little wild flower this is a special occasion, it's not every day the band gets together …..Besides Katherine, I'm sure you'll keep me from having too much fun ….like usual." The ginger leans close to his assistant before the woman shoves him away with a look of annoyance firmly placed on her face.

"Wait, she's coming too, what happened to boys' night out?" Syo grumbles.

"Be nice Syo." Natsuki's green eyes flash towards his friend.

"Ah sorry, it's nothing personal, in fact you seem like a very nice lady." Syo awkwardly speaks to the Ren's assistant.

"It's not a problem, besides I've been assigned to Jinguji-sama by the studio to keep him from getting into trouble…..I won't be in your way at all." The woman flashes a warning look to her boss as she politely speaks to Syo.

"Well okay, does anyone have any idea's that might be fun?" Syo asks his old band mates.

"I have one, let's just stay in like we planned." Natsuki speaks up while wearing a brown silk button down shirt that sets off his blazing green eyes.

Otoya nods his head sharply while wearing a blue vintage t-shirt, sweatshirt that's paired with a simple pair of distressed jeans, so not to attract attention.

"No, I tend to agree with Syo there's no use in moping around the house…..Besides this is the first time we've been able to get together as a group since Shining dropped the rules, I think we should discuss a few things ." Masato thoughtfully speaks while dressed in fairly conservative clothes for going out on the town.

Masato and Ren share a look before Ren walks over to lean close to Syo .He extends a hand to abruptly rip the fake mustache from Syo's top lip causing Syo's two hands to shoot up and protect the tender area from a wincing pain . "Damn it Ren that hurt!"

With a quick and graceful motion Ren disregards himself from the furry caterpillar like thing by sticking it on to Syo's black button up shirt. "I think Masato and I know of the perfect place, no fake disguises required." Ren's mischievous smile grows as he and Masato begin to shove their two depressed friends out the door into Masato's limo with Syo following behind them with a triumphant smile.

* * *

 **A little while later ….**

Masato's stretched limo slowly pulls up under a single street light causing a strip of beaming yellowish light to roll across the shiny ebony hood. The car parked next to a wide path of silver carpet that lead to a smallish unmarked building in the middle of town. Next to the silver carpet black velvet ropes held dozens of people back.

Natsuki tries to wrap his arms around his distracted best friend who stares out the window but manages to still roughly shove the tall blonde away.

"Ren, I thought you said we wouldn't need our disguises?" Syo snaps back as he peers out the darkened windows.

"You don't, just smile and be yourself." Ren flicks his dark glasses open to place them on his sparkling blue eyes…..and with that Ren and Masato gracefully step from the car in front of their bewildered friends. Syo reluctantly motions to his two friends to go ahead first. The blond and the ginger nervously glance towards each other. Otoya extends a hand to secure his hat and glasses before stepping out of the car to soon be followed by the blonde.

The area erupts in loud roaring screams all around the car as the five men graciously smile and wave towards the people. A group of women recognize the five men. "It's Starish!"

"Hey Syo dude, over here! I think your stunts are so intense!" A blond man wearing a sky blue silk shirt motions towards the blond action star.

Two young women hastily slide under the velvet ropes and scream towards the ginger movie star. The excited girls claw unintentionally into the ginger man's coat.

Seeing the frantic women surrounding her ginger boss caused her smooth lips to tug into a smirk when Katherine waves a hand. A robust man suddenly comes from nowhere to place one screaming fan over his shoulder and one under his arm. The screaming and kicking women soon disappear behind the crowd.

"Shinomiya -san, I love your music! When are you releasing a new album?" A women dressed in in a tight beaded black dress yells from behind the ropes.

"Oh my gosh, is that ….I thought …..Oh my gosh it's him!" A blonde girl grabs her dark haired friend while jumping up and down in excitement. Animatedly pointing her arms out as she shrieks to one of the ginger members.

After noticing the hysterical fans screaming behind the ropes for him Otoya picks up his pace while trying to force a smile for his fans but can't quite manage it. Syo sees the ginger frozen in the middle of the silver carpet and swiftly pulls him towards the door of the normal looking building while graciously waving his other hand. "Come on, just a little further." Syo speaks softly to his friend…..all that Otoya can do is nervously nod his head and try and follow his friend's example.

.

Syo and Otoya finally make it to the door that two large bruiting men are holding open before it slams shut behind them. Leaving the pair in almost complete darkness until their pupils adjust to the dim light. Syo squints his blue eyes to see Ren wave at him from on top of a flight of pitch black stairs. Syo nods his blond head in the direction of the stair case to follow the other three. Otoya watched his black high-tops disappear and reappear with the small safety light beaming on each step. Once upstairs the two men found the rest of the members taking a seat around a round table with red leather benches curved around the table. The room was behind darkened glass that hovered over the dance floor.

"Masato and I came across this place while we were still active members of Starish .They're not as busy as the local hot spots but are very accommodating if you call ahead .We'll be perfectly safe up here and if some of you care to go downstairs they can handle that as well." Ren's jeweled eyes glance over to Masato with a wide knowing smile causing his friend to shift in his seat uncomfortably.

Masato clears his throat and nods his head in agreement.

A waiter strolls over with a round tray full of drinks to serve the men three shots a piece of a dark liquid. Ren takes his first glass between his fingers. With a devilish grin placed on his face he quickly tosses the shot to the back of his throat causing his head to jerk back. Ren's breath is stolen from the shot but soon recovers placing the empty glass upside down and motioning for his friends to follow suit.

Masato follows his childhood friend but his drink doesn't go down smoothly, as a hard cough erupts from his lungs while he slams his fist on the table. After a minute he too sets the glass upside down.

The short blond seeing this quickly clasps hold of the small glass and tosses the burning liquid back down his throat. Syo's breath is quickly stolen but he clenches his body up tight, avoiding the slamming and coughing before shrugging his shoulders and pretending it really wasn't that bad.

The tall green eyed blond sitting next to Syo looked cautiously at the drink .He picked up the drink with two fingers to lift it to his nose. When the swirled whiff met his nose he quickly set the drink down, even the smell burned. "Ah, no thank you, I'll be fine." Natsuki politely pushed the three shot glasses away from him.

Ren shakes his head at the tall blonde before speaking in his cool manner. "My friend, how about an Ice tea instead?"

Natsuki nods his head at the offer. Ren turns his head with a knowing smile at the waiter. "Bring him two long island iced teas, please." With a smirk the waiter nods his head and leaves the round table.

"Ok, Ikki your up." Ren extends a hand to shoot two fingers at his friend while giving him a small wink to his fellow ginger sitting across the table.

Otoya cautiously takes the drink in his hand while apprehensively glancing around the table at his encouraging friends. Swallowing down hard before slamming the small drink down his throat. The ginger immediately starts to gasp for air as his lungs erupt with a burning sensation. The ginger leans over and begins to choke with the crash of oncoming air while Syo begins to slap his back lightly. Once Otoya stops violently coughing with tears building in his crimson eyes the ginger breathes out. "Ah, make mine an ice tea as well."

Ren chuckles from his friend's reaction before motioning to the waiter for one more ice tea.

* * *

 **A little while later …**

 ** _Natsuki's POV_**

Sitting at the table with fuzzy words dancing in my head in front of four tall empty glasses. The irritating blond wraps his arms around me while drooling all over my shirt. "Na-chan, my old friend have I told you how much I love you." The blond short man blathers on.

With a firm hand I roughly shove him over to the whiney ginger. "Otoya my man it's going to be alright, everything will turn out in the end …..Besides I will always love you my friend." Syo wraps his arms around his miserable friend.

"Oh, thank you Syo, but my whole world is nothing without her …why did I choose the "business" over her….I've known she's the one since the beginning…..my life has no meaning. "Completely hopeless while sobbing into his three empty glasses.

My green eyes flashed over at the two crybabies cuddling next to me. Tossing a forceful fist out over Syo and Otoya's 'heads to land with a crunch against the dark wall behind them. "Will you shut the hell up the two of you are giving me a damn Headache."

"Na-chan you can be so mean and uncaring." Otoya flashed is red sad eyes to the tall blonde.

"Oh I 'm so sorry Na-chan your my best friend and I love you so much. Oh you should bake something for me." The Blond tried cuddling up close to my cheek with his arms around me again before I shoved him into the crybaby ginger.

"Syo knock it off! Why don't you two go join Masato with what he's doing?" Nodding over to our blue headed friend with an evil smirk on my face.

Syo with a smile squints over to their bluenette friend who at the moment is standing on the platform with his red silk tie wrapped around his head, tied in a knot. The normally tranquil heir is standing high above the dance floor with his arms out wide yelling for the dancers' attention. "You are my wings, catch me so I may soar among you."

The man slurs his speech while the loud intoxicated crowd screams back encouraging him. The unleashed waterfall enthusiast blindly leaps from the rafters and into the crowd. The crowd barely catches the smashed Starish member while he mindlessly rides the hands of the other club goers. The dancers begin to chant in a thunderous volume the band's name to encourage more members to join the unbridled bluenette band member. "Starish! Starish! Starish!"

"Well, what are you waiting for you're the stunt guy." Otoya sadly sniffles.

"Yes, and you're the depressed, lovesick guy that needs a hug that doesn't mean I think you should jump…besides, yes, I'm the stunt guy but that doesn't make me the "stupid stunt guy. Syo snaps back.

Both Syo and Otoya stare down with wide eyes and swallow nervously as they watch their out of control bandmate surf the crowd before quickly ducking back into the room. "Ah, Ren."

Ren's piercing blue eyes glance over to the blond and the ginger before turning his head from enamored giggling young woman he was previously nibbling on. Ren speaks in a distracted tone. "Oh, don't worry about Masato …..It's his normal routine when he's here."

"That's normal!?" Otoya and Syo asks.

I myself could care less what my intoxicated band mates were up to as long as they shut the hell up allowing words to dance into my head. I needed to compose my greatest piece of work for her …I needed to win her at all costs.

In my irritating fuzzy state I could see Ren's empty glasses tipped over and stacked like everyone else but I thought it was odd the seducing ginger acted in the range of his normal behavior. Rolling my eyes when I see Ren turn to his other side to whisper something in another captivated bothersome young woman's ear…..but from what I can tell it must be something rather scandalous because the blonde's cheeks are now blazon red.

But before the giggling young thing could whisper back a white ceramic mug of black hot liquid was almost slammed down in front of the ginger headed man.

Ren's lips grew in a smirk as his eyes catch sight of the woman with wild hair holding a serving tray in irritation. "Ah my little wild blossom, I knew you would be around sooner or later to spoil my fun." He spoke to his assistant in a mischievous tone almost teasingly.

The woman rolls her slate blue eyes before she leans across the table with her bouncy ringlets falling over her shoulders to point to the steaming cup. "Drink up, I'm not carrying your ass to the car like last time."

"But if I remember right that morning I found myself in my bed with nothing but my boxers on." The ginger teased the woman with his mischievous blue eyes cemented to the woman's slate blue eyes.

Straightening herself up shaking her finger at her boss as she arrogantly speaks with an annoyed tone. "And I assure you that wasn't me, most likely that was all you …..I wasn't near you."

The irritated chestnut beauty motions to her serving tray full of four steaming ceramic cups. "Jinguji-sama, sir, would you like me to hand these out to your friends?"

"Well, you can try?" Ren speaks with a devilish smile plastered on his face motioning to our bandmates in various moods.

My fists tighten under the table when a cup of coffee is slid in front of me, causing me to once more tear my attention away from my composing to flash my green angry eyes at the girl to let out a heated grumble between my lips.

I notice the determined woman stroll over to place a steaming cup in front of the blond. The overly affectionate blond immediately attempts to toss his arms around the woman who throws up a hand to motion to her full tray and shakes her head. She slides a cup of coffee to the hopeless ginger and pats his back in a comforting manner. Placing her tray down the chestnut headed woman heads to the dance floor with the steaming cup of coffee in hand for the bluenette in a determined fashion.

.

After watching his assistant serve the coffee the ginger unexpectedly clears his throat before whispering something to the two women sitting next to him. The pouting girls soon reluctantly lift from there spots and stomp from the room with their noses in the air. The ginger surprises me further by motioning for the two blithering emotional members to come back to the table. The two overly sensitive intoxicated band members fumble their way to the table with the cups of coffee in hand.

"I love you Ren." Syo tosses his arms around the ginger but the ginger gracefully ducts the blonde's advances.

"Easy does it, shorty." Ren chuckles as he extends a hand to muss the blonde's hair.

Ren lifts his hand from Syo and places it on the miserable ginger. The man lets out a heavy sigh before reluctantly speaking out. "I'm sorry Ikki, I meant for you to lighten up and have a little fun not drowned in your sorrows further…I think maybe we should call it a night. I actually have an early call in the morning."

Otoya nodded his sad head. It wasn't long after that we all downed the tar like coffee and headed to find our ambitious friend. I couldn't help but chuckle as my head begins to clear to see Ren's wild haired assistant crowd surf after Masato with a sealed cup of coffee in hand. We all quickly made our way in the unobservant crowd in front of the surfers. Once Masato and Katherine made their way towards us we grabbed hold of the pair and headed for the door before anyone noticed.

Tossing open the doors we made our way through them while bursting with drunken laughter .Well most of us…. the ginger is in no mood to laugh. The screaming fans begin to erupt behind the black velvet ropes.

Throwing my arms around my depressed friend while we all stumbled toward the car.

"Well, well, have the all mighty fallen." A man bemused with our intoxicated sight spoke smugly.

Hearing that familiar voice my hands fall from around my friend's shoulders to tighten into throbbing fists at my sides and my eyes immediately found the bemused man …..I couldn't help but glare at my former dark haired bandmate….The bandmate I haven't seen since that awful day the day of the incident.

Syo quickly tossed his arms around the already depressed and intoxicated Otoya when he sees the two men walk up to us on the silver carpet.

Masato sneers through clenched teeth. "Ichinose-san "

 **End of Natsuki's POV**.

* * *

 _Neither group notices a man and woman stroll up to the carpet each holding a cup of coffee, the women stands with astonished golden wide eyes…before her coffee lips from her fingers._

 **End of Chapter11**

* * *

 **Hey thanks for taking a peek ...Please Follow/Review ...pretty please take a minute :)**

 **I just wanted to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and a Happy Holidays. See you next year Alimackatjac .**


	12. Chapter 12 The night before

_*Disclaimer I do not own Uta No Prince Sama, and never will. Bummer_

Forgotten Heart

Chapter 12 The night before.

* * *

Otoya's POV

With my head beginning to clear from the fog and not quite ready to call it a night I headed for the kitchen once our group made it back to Shining's estate. Ren decided to stay at Masato's for the night, because he didn't want the newly revealed "surf enthusiast" alone on his own. Who knows what trouble the normally restrained heir would find himself in until he sobered up? Syo pretty much passed out before we even made it home. Natsuki, calming down from being his other disagreeable side heaved the full grown action star up on his back and headed to our room.

.

Which left me alone in a dark room, as usual. After a long scheduled day of appearances and or performances I was normally too tired to deal with the overwhelming process of disguising my identity to head out. So I would tiredly fumble my way to my room. Crashing on my chosen hotel bed for the night and flipping on the TV to give myself at least the illusion of shattering the endless isolation. Usually I would find myself passed out a few moments later with the light of the TV flickering in the darken room with a half-eaten room service plate next to me. This was my typical nightly experience on the road, since I left.

.

I headed for the darkened kitchen in the entertainers 'wing, the closest thing, I could call a home besides the orphanage. Reaching an out stretched hand to gradually slide across the wall until my fingertips brushed against a nob. My large cumbersome fingers slipped causing the overhead lights to glare over the top of me. I instantly raise a hand to shield my slightly hazed over eyes while rapidly blinking to adjust to the beaming light. I hurriedly fumbled with the knob to allow just enough light to see around the room without squinting.

.

Walking past a large island to extend a hand to the stainless steel handle of the refrigerator. Giving it a small tug to swing the door open causing a bright light to burst out across my body. Leaning over to bob my ginger head to search through its chilled contents. I cautiously navigate a hand between various chilled water bottles to retrieve my preferred brand. When my crimson eyes fall on a cold, covered object that pulls at my chest. Tucking the cool plastic bottle under my arm I begin to carefully grab two more items before nudging the door closed with my elbow.

.

Placing the items down on the island before twisting the cap from the clear tall bottle. While lifting the cool water to my lips my eyes remained glued to the object. As I internally debated with myself whether to continue on and finish it or scrap the disappointment entirely. I was hoping for so much more then what really happened with the object.

.

Nodding to myself I blindly reach down into a drawer to pull out a silver butter knife. With the knife in hand I swirl it around a small glass bowl of creamy dark chocolate. Flicking my wrist to splat down a glop of frosting on the chilled cake before smoothing it along the surface of Nanami's cake. The cake I've wanted to make her since our first year at the academy. With each chocolatey glide across the cake my mind slips further into my past ….further into memories I've been avoiding.

"Oh, Ittoki-kun, you're still up. I didn't mean to disturb you." A startled feminine voice entered the kitchen.

My head snapped up from the cake to give my friend a wide smile. "Ah, hey Nanami, you're not disturbing me, I just came home and decided to finish up."

Nanami walked over to the island to peek at the cake with wide eyes. "Wow, Ittoki-kun it turned out amazing."

I hate to admit it but Nanami's reaction to my first real attempt at baking a cake caused me to push out my chest ever so slightly. "Yeah, I think it turned out pretty good."

After a long pause Nanami awkwardly walks towards the refrigerator. "Well, I should leave you to it then, I just stopped in for some water before bed."

I nervously dropped my head to continue with my work before timidly speaking. "Oh,…so did you have a nice night ?"

She closed the refrigerator door to lean her back against it with her water bottle tucked in her folded arms. "Ah, yeah, we walked around for a bit and just talked ….and you?"

Keeping my eyes on the cake I shrug my shoulders before awkwardly answering. "Oh, the guys dragged me out …..I guess it was kind of nice."

"Kind of nice?"

With my eyes nervously glued to the cake I continue to pile on additional frosting while anxiously speaking. "Yeah, like I said …. I would have just preferred to have stayed in, maybe cuddled up and watched a movie with a special friend while sharing a slice of cake."

"Sounds nice, so why didn't you?"

"Ah well, the guys for one and the special friend I had in mind wasn't here. " With my eyes cemented to the cake I nervously plop more frosting over my cake as I speak.

With a shaky hand I toss down my knife when I notice that I accidently used the entire bowl of chocolate on the cake. Pulling my frosting covered thumb into my mouth for a moment before nervously lifting my head to meet her golden eyes. "Hey, I have an idea. Nanami would you like to share a piece of cake with me?"

"Ah, what about your friend?" Nanami stares into my eyes as her words sort of fall from her lips.

"Well, actually…she just showed up." Speaking anxiously before turning my head away as I begin to feel my cheeks heat up.

"Oh! …ah, well, yeah, sure that would be …..Lovely." My eyes glance up to catch her slightly blushed face causing my heart to beat rapidly.

With her answer a smile widens under my crimson eyes. "Really Nanami?"

"Yes, it looks really good. Milk?" Nanami raised an arm to lift the carton into view.

"Of course." I lifted a knife to smoothly press into the delectable layered treat of chocolatey goodness."

Nanami suddenly reaches out a hand with a concerned look on her face. "Wait, I thought you were giving that cake to someone special as a gift. Are you going to make another one in its place?"

"Uh well, actually…. No." Continuing to cut a large piece of cake before lifting it to a small plate with drops of creamy dark chocolate dripping from the served piece on to the counter's surface.

"No?" Looking up with confused eyes.

Nervously darting my eyes around before taking a deep breath. Once my heart settles I look up and speak honestly. "…..because I decided sharing a piece of this cake tonight is much better than just giving her an entire cake tomorrow….unless you would like me to make you another one…..Nanami?" My cheeks blushed with a small coy smile.

"Me, I don't understand?" Staring into my eyes as she speaks softly.

"Nanami, It's you…..It's always been you. I know it's silly but I've always wanted to make you a cake since our first week at school..."

Slowly sinking my fork into the pooled dark chocolate before lifting it to carefully slip it between Nanami's lips.…But I find that sitting with you, while we share this bit of cake ….is better than I ever thought ."

With blushed cheeks and her eyes deliberately closed, Nanami leisurely savors the cake. Once done she lifts her eyes to extend a hand to retrieve another bit of cake with her fork. With a small smile she quickly places it between my lips and speaks very softly. "Thank you Ittoki-kun …this is really sweet of you."

I close my eyes for a moment to let the sugary goodness gradually dissolve over my tongue, allowing my taste buds to absorb the smooth flavor. My smile melts into a mischievous grin as I raise my hand to get a heavily frosted taste from the piece laying on the plate. I slowly slide the extra chocolatey bite between her lips, allowing a small dab to stick to one side of her pink lips.

Felling the smudge of frosting Nanami reaches over to grab a paper napkin when I toss out a hand to stop her. "Please, allow me."

She pause for a moment before placing the stark white paper napkin into my palms. Slowly leaning in with burning crimson eyes staring into hers as I move inches closer. Feeling her warmed breath blow past my lips while she softly speaks my name. "Ittoki-kun?"

The paper napkin slips from my laced fingertips to drift to the floor with my eyes sliding closed. My heart races madly in my chest as I softly speak just before our lips can touch. "Shhh Nanami ….and the name is Otoya." With my crimson eyes slide closed as I softly whisper close to her lips.

"Jinguji-sama you need to let go sir! You're going to be late for the studio! An aggravated woman hisses out causing me to be ripped from an unconscious state.

My attention is drawn to my swollen tongue inside a hot desert like mouth, followed by an increased throbbing feeling that lies just above my shoulders. Risking permanent inflicted pain to my skull I slowly shift my head to crack one crimson eye to witness the commotion next to me. Ren's wild haired assistant throws out both her hands to attempt to wrestle a half empty bottle of the dark liquid from his sleepy clutches.

.

My heart collapsed in my chest with an excruciating pain causing me to close my one eye. A shaky half-awake hand found its way to the painful spot attending to comfort it in some way. The pain wasn't caused from the night before, although I'm sure the queasy stomach had everything to do with last night. No, the collapsed feeling has been my constant companion I've felt so many times before. Always happening the next morning after she visits me …in my dreams.

.

The shared cake is just one of the endless thoughts and dreams I've filed away, well more like locked away. At first when I was invited to leave that's really all I could do is push every feeling…..every memory…..every desire… every what if….. Everything to smolder deep inside and locked it away. Forcing myself to keep my head down and live for my work ….for my fans. Just like Haruka wanted …but for me it was never enough and I knew that .That's when she began to visit me nightly, when my defensive walls were down.

.

With a miserable heavy sigh I attempt to adjust to the pain radiating from my chest to flutter open my eyes. Adjusting to the beaming bright sunlight that engulfed the vast room when a sudden sharp pain strikes my left eye. Noticing the up close view of the blue carpet fibers I surmise I must have crashed on somebody's carpeted floor with a thick blanket tossed on top of me. Looking up I'm suddenly startled to see Syo's pink high-top hang precariously off the bed and above my head. My entire skull feels like my brain is rocking hard against a pair of drums as it lashes out to strike and smash across the tightly stretched skins.

.

"Let go sir! You need to get up, the studio car is waiting! " The commotion next to me is the curly haired brunette attempting to pull Ren from a deep sleep. With my days in Starish I can tell you parting Ren from his beauty sleep is practically impossible, if this is her job every day, I don't envy her…but just by the pure determination in her face as she tries to prod sleeping beauty from his slumber I can tell she's a hard worker, so I have to admire her for that. Last night Ren had also crashed on the end of a massive bed that I was lying next to.

.

"Ah, my Little Wildflower, it's far too cold to get up so come and join me." Ren sleepily speaks out without even cracking an eye, although by his smirk I can tell he's completely conscious and is just teasing his assistant. I had to again admire the woman, a weaker woman would have just thrown up her hands and joined him under his blanket to cuddle with the movie star.

Ripping her arms away from the ginger heir's advances before she stands over him with her hands placed adamantly on her hips. She huffs out an irritated breath to blow her tussled wild hair away from her slate blue eyes that burned with a resolve towards my old friend. "Sir, you left me no choice." ….and with that said I watch as she quickly throws out her hands to roughly jerk on the blanket that Ren is lying on to affectively heave him onto the floor with a loud "Thud!"

.

Ren crashes on to his front rather harshly to slowly shift his head to meet my eyes face to face. He lets out a painful groan from his lips. "That's …..my Wildflower."

Being a male I couldn't help but flinch to my friend's pain. Katherine turns her head in my direction before she notices my slightly opened eyes .Her wicked grin dissolves into a concerned kindness when her eyes meet mine. "Oh, hey, sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. Please, go back to sleep."

Her curly hair flies free as she reaches down to yank on Ren's arm while he's huddled on the floor, clutching his middle. "Now come on, the car is waiting, you can get ready there."

After a moment Katherine pulls the injured ginger to his feet. With his arm wrapped around his middle he grumbles out. "Yeah, yeah, ok see you guys." Several sleepy grumbles and a few snores respond to the ginger.

Ren turns his head to notice my open crimson eyes to lean down and softly speak. "Ikki, let me know how it goes, Okay?" One of his clear blue eyes winks over a small knowing smile before he straightens himself. "You also might want to get some ice for that."

"Wait, Ren ….how what goes…get some ice for what?" But my confused words rolled off from my tongue too late as I watch Katherine "firmly" guide my friend out the door.

"Agghhhhh!" A started scream comes from the bed, abruptly drawing my attention from the door.

"Can anybody tell me how I ended up cuddling next to Natsuki?" A confused Syo yells out.

"Ahhh, Syo-chan how can you be so mean to me when I helped you to bed?" Natsuki pouts.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty, now if you don't mind, how about giving me some space?!" The next thing I see is Natsuki hurled off the bed to land on his back.

Natsuki grumbles out as he holds his head. "Oh, Otoya-chan you're here too?"

"Uhg, did anybody get the number of that truck that hit me last night…Where are we?" Natsuki grumbles out while glancing his tired eyes around the room.

Slowly shaking my painful head to the blond. "I have no idea …if you think this is a normal night for me, you would be mistaken."

Natsuki reaches a hand to massage his throbbing temple. "That was _not_ a regular ice tea."

"Oh, do you think …my head is still spinning." Grumbling in a bit of sarcasm as I lower my head to the throw pillow someone left for me in an attempt to comfort my aching head.

"It's mine." A man sleepily responds.

"Hey, Massy what did you just say?" Syo grumbles out.

"This is my room, we all crashed in my room last night." Masato sleepily responds.

"Masato, what can you remember?"

"I can remember you all drank way too much and need to learn to restrain yourself." Masato sleepily speaks before letting out a small yawn. "Excuse me."

"Wait, wait, just a damn minute! I seem to recall a certain bluenette crowd surfing all over the place last night." Syo snaps out.

My head throbbed as pictures begin to play in my head with Syo's words.

* * *

 _ **Flash back last night…..**_

 _ **Masato stands far above the screaming crowd with his arms out stretched wide. His silk red tie is wrapped and knotted around his head as his powerful booming voice echoes over the club goers. "You are my wings, catch me so I may soar among you." With that said the blue haired heir turns his back and allows himself to fall to the crowd like some crazy trust experiment. I can't help but bite my lip as I anxiously watch Masato's body hurl to the crowd. Only being ripped to safety within seconds of crashing to the hard floor. The drunken partyers heave Masato over their heads as his body carelessly glides over the tops of them.**_

 _ **End of flash back …**_

* * *

"What are you kidding me, I would never." The bluenette huff with disbelief causes me to break out from my thoughts.

"No, I think Syo is right. I remember you jumping off into the crowds. Well, you and Katherine both surfed the crowds at the end of the night."

"Oh man, Otoya you should see Masato's face from what you just said it's priceless." Syo chuckles a bit

"Hey, Otoya are you feeling any better?" Syo asks with concern in his voice.

"Besides the obvious, I feel fine." With a heavy sigh I turn to my side to somehow comfort my churning stomach as I grumble out my words.

Hearing rustling above me before I see Syo's blue worried eyes peek over me from the bed. "Ah, I don't mean that."

"Don't tell me I crowd surfed too?" My hand makes its way to my throbbing head as I slide my eyes over to respond to the action star.

Syo shakes his head sadly. "Ah, no but there's no use in masking it any longer …. We've all seen it."

Rolling to my back while I force a small smile on to my face as I stare up at him in confusion. "Syo what are you talking about."

"Otoya we can all see….how much you're hurting…..all this time since that night .We are your friends, you shouldn't try and hide shit like this away from us. " Syo sadly speaks.

"Pardon?" My crimson eyes snap to my friend with a hint of anger.

"Ah, never mind…..I guess you're still not ready." Syo pulls back from the edge.

Natsuki's troubled green eyes seek out mine as he speaks in a worried tone. "No, Syo-chan's right you've been holding your feelings in for too long…..about that night. I mean look what happened, you obviously have strong feelings about it."

"Yeah and I can't blame you a bit .Listen as you know Ren and myself haven't always seen eye to eye."

Syo interrupts Masato's thoughts. "Uh, Masato, you two have never seen eye to eye."

"Be that as it may, as hard as Ren and I fought with one another we never came close to what you have experienced…so you have a right to be angry…..we all do."

"Massy, is right…. Syo-chan and I both agree a roommate, let alone a friend doesn't do that to a buddy." Natsuki's face turned hard as he shakes his head.

Syo leans his head out over the side of the bed once more. "Yeah, you never really spoke about it. You just followed Shining's damn orders and left the group behind….to go on the road to perform as a solo act."

The collapsed sharp pain radiates from my chest hearing their troubled words. "Look, I'm really sorry guys…..I just had to leave."

"No Otoya-chan, Syo-chan isn't angry because you went solo. We all knew it was going to happen everyone was concentrating on their own individual projects, the incident just happened to be the last straw." Natsuki's green eyes shine in my direction.

"So, why then?" Looking up to see Syo's concerned face as well.

Syo grumbles out, above me. "It's because we never talked about what happened before you left…we too are also so unbelievably angry about what happened. Hell, even Shining and Ringo are angry ….we only pushed it aside because your our friend and we could tell how much the incident hurt you."

More rustling could be heard before the bluenette pokes his head out next to Syo, over the side of the bed. "We realize it's especially devastating for you in particular ….seeing as how you feel….about her."

"Why me in particular …..don't we all share these feelings for her?" My face slips into a depression.

"Well, yes, but he was your close friend and roommate…..you're the one that struck out on your own….leaving everyone and everything behind for an extended time."

Turning my head to Natsuki with a confused expression. "But Na-chan isn't that what you did when you chose to break the rules for her."

"Well, actually no, I could always call or visit one of my fellow bandmates in private….Away from Haru-chan's eyes. Otoya, you're the only one of us that was isolated for the majority of your time away with no support."

My heart slowly warmed after hearing Natsuki use the exact same word I used to describe my past years. To know that even though I was "isolated" from everyone, either by choice or forced … My friends still worried for me. Still holding a place in their minds and hearts for a broken friend so far away.

"Ahh guys, I don't know what to say?" My crimson eyes begin to moisten with my friends all staring at me with worried eyes.

Masato shares a look with Syo and Natsuki before speaking. "You don't have to say anything just know we're all here when you're ready to talk about it."

Seeing the concern written all over their faces causes my emotions I've been holding back start to crack through. Tears begin to prick at my eyes as I attempt to explain to their heart felt concerns. "Listen guys I just can't yet ….. Just know it's true, Shining ordered me to leave but I also left because I just couldn't take the empty, miserable feeling any longer. Feeling the way I do about her ….Just being so close to her all the time as one of her best friends. To arrive early at every practice to capture that craved alone time, while I twirled her across the dance floor as just friends. My heart burned for so much more but not being allowed to do anything about it….it was slowly killing me inside. I just couldn't stick around any longer…. but I promise when I'm ready to talk about that night, you'll be one of the first I talk to."

.

' _Well, maybe not the first….. You're not the only one I left after the incident. '_ With that one thought a sad feeling washed over me .How the hell was I going to confess to Nanami with that night hanging over the both of us. With the years of lost time plus her dating Ōtori-san and the nightmare in the kitchen the night before…. it felt practically impossible.

"Well judging from what happened last night I think you'll be talking about it much sooner than you think." Natsuki speaks with concern.

"Yeah, no doubt, you really should get some ice for that…I've had my share of black eyes from close calls while filming and yours isn't very pretty." Syo speaks with concern as he motions to my face.

"Yes, I can have someone bring you some, it's really no problem at all." Masato suggests.

Reaching up to my face to feel a sharp pain to my eye. It felt puffy and swollen. Looking at all their concerned faces turned toward me I couldn't help snap my voice in confusion. "Guys, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Wait, you don't remember?" Natsuki looks at me surprised.

"Uh, no?" Responding in even more of a confused state.

"Well by how hard you were hit, I'm not surprised." Syo grumbles out.

"Wait, someone punched me?!" My one crimson eye grows wide as I'm taken back about the fact that I was hit last night.

"Yeah, don't you remember…well maybe I should explain what happened?"

Syo turns to the bluenette as he rolls his eyes while speaking in a bit of sarcasm. "You? Masato, I don't think so, not unless you want an explanation from someone with a birds eye view… Besides you don't even remember crowd surfing."

Masato a bit offended shakes his head. "What, I was perfectly in control as usual …unlike yourself."

Natsuki pulls his hand from his head to allow his green eyes to shine brightly while he chuckled a bit. "Massy, Syo-chan is right, I'm surprised you remembered anything from last night."

Natsuki reaches over to throw two arms around Syo before playfully pinching Syo's cheek."…..and as for you Syo-chan… well, let's just say at the end of the night I was pretty much carrying you to bed."

"Knock it off Natsuki!" Pulling up two hands to roughly push his friend away.

Their squabbling and the confusion increased the sharp pain in my throbbing head causing me to snap. "Can someone please tell me what the hell happened last night?!"

"Okay, I guess that would be me since Ren is absent." Natsuki motions to himself as he takes a seat next to Syo, who is leaning over the edge, laying out on the bed."

Masato scoots off his bed before standing over us. He reaches up a hand to tug on last nights opened shirt before he begins to button it up. "Fine, while Natsuki explains things to you. I'll get something for your eye." Masato begins to walk off.

Holding on to my head as I grumble out. "Thanks Masato."

Masato turns his head to give a small smile before exiting out his bedroom door. "Not a problem, I'll be back."

Once Masato leaves I turn my head towards my other band mates. "Ren said something about letting him know how it goes. Do you have any idea what he was talking about?"

Natsuki and Syo share a look before my tall, green eyed friend awkwardly glances back to me. "Shhh I'll get to that, just give me a minute."

"Well, let's see, where should I begin?"

"How about when we left the club." Syo suggests

"Okay, sounds good." Natsuki pulls a hand up to his chin

 **End of Otoya POV**

* * *

 **Natsuki's POV**

 **Flashback last night ….**

Busting out laughing for managing to pull Massy and Katherine from the unknowing group of club goers to head for our dark escape. When both Syo and Ren pushed open the steel doors our eyes rapidly blinked from the eruption of flashes. The rapidly expanding crowd behind the rope freaked out upon our arrival pulling out their phones and cameras to start snapping away.

I turned my head to notice Masato running back but Syo and Ren almost tackled him before the door and firmly guided him in the right direction.

"Well, well, have the all mighty fallen." My eyes glanced up to see two familiar bemused men who stood in our way to the car with our intoxicated sight as one spoke rather smugly.

Hearing the familiar voice my hands fall from around my friend's shoulders to tighten into pulsing fists at my side .My eyes immediately found the bemused men …..I couldn't help but glare at my former dark haired bandmate….The bandmate I haven't seen since that awful day, the day of the incident.

I stepped forward in front of my friends throwing my hands out in a defensive manner while Syo stepped closer to the depressed ginger to take my place.

Masato head snaps up as he sneers through clenched teeth. "Ichinose-san "

With Massy's words Otoya's head snapped towards the two men's direction. "Ichinose-san?"

"Well, well, if it isn't my old roommate…..Otoya .What, did Shining let you off your leash for the night?" Our old band mate sneered towards us but still managed his attention towards his old roommate.

The older Ōtori brother places a hand on Ichinose's shoulder, with his violet spiteful eyes shining at us he wickedly chuckles before speaking with a smug expression on his face. "Why could it really be, the monks of the music industry…..? Tokiya, wasn't that your group at one time?"

Tokiya chuckled before speaking. "Oh, I can hardly remember it's been so long ago, but they never seemed to learn their lesson ….In order to be the best you can only look out for number one."

"Yeah, if memory serves me right you were always really good at just thinking about yourself?" Ren speaks arrogantly.

Ichinose's words made my mouth clench tight as I begin to walk over and show them my other side that's when a hand flew out and caught my arm. Spinning my head around to see Otoya with sorrowful eyes look at me and just give his head a small shake.

"Oh knock it off we were just leaving." Syo turns to see Otoya begin to walk into the other direction.

"What, is it past your curfew? " The older Ōtori taunts.

Tokiya eyes follow Otoya walk further away from him when his lips form into an evil smile. "….or maybe you're still chasing after that tease in a skirt." Raising his voice to Otoya's retreating form.

Otoya's stops in mid-step as he whips his body around to purposely walk back to stand chest to chest with his old roommate. Leaning in with gritted teeth as he seethed with anger. "What did you say?"

"Well, she won't be a tease for long when my brother finishes with her, don't be fooled by his boy scout façade he shows off to bring in the ladies."

Tokiya holds up a finger to his chin. "Hmm maybe since Shining dropped the rule I should come around for my turn …after all you monks are _still_ crying about your unresolved feelings, isn't that right Otoya?"

I watched as the once depressed ginger practically pounced on Tokiya as he threw out his arm to roughly clench tightly to Tokiya's dark silk shirt. Otoya pulled his old roommate closer before seething through clenched teeth." You stay the hell away from her, I don't give a damn at what you say about me but leave her out of this."

"Or what?" Tokiya raised an eyebrow while speaking with an antagonizing tone.

"You know exactly what I'll do …..Just stay the hell away from her, do you understand me?" As Otoya roughly tossed our old bandmate's shirt away from him.

"Otoya watch out!" My eyes went wide when I suddenly realize Ōtori's fist was slicing through the air towards Otoya as a warning ripped through my lips too late. The older Ōtori fists met with the ginger's jaw with a loud "Smack!" Causing the ginger to be thrown to the silver carpet. I stood their stunned as flashing lights went off like crazy as Otoya lays on the floor. Without even thinking I swing out wide and give the old heavens' gate member exactly what he gave my unsuspecting friend. With my fist flying back out to make rapid contact with his jaw before it propelled him to the carpet.

My eyes catch site of a girl swiftly moving under the velvet ropes with tears streaming from her eyes as she sprints towards us. "Stop, what the hell is wrong with you!" A panicked Haruka runs to Otoya's side.

"Otoya, are you ok?" She moves him slightly to place his head on her bended knees. Her delicate fingers brush his ginger hair out of his face.

Ren lifts his head from the confrontation to see the constant flashing behind the velvet ropes. "Guys this isn't the place or the time."

Tokiya walks over to the crying girl holding the ginger. "Haruka?" Tokiya calls out in almost a whisper.

Ren, Syo and myself walk pass our old stunned band mate. Syo holds out a hand to Haruka and helps her to her feet. Ren and I help Otoya to his feet before we do our best to carry the nearly unconscious ginger to the car.

I can hear Haruka and Syo follow us. When someone runs up to them. "Nanami, wait where are you going?"

"Look Eiji I'm sorry, I need to go with my friends right now ….and I think your brother could use some help….I'll call you later. Thank you for the coffee."

 **End of Flashback...**

* * *

Otoya's head snaps up with wide eyes. "Wait, are you telling me Nanami left with us …Well then where is she?"

Two double doors burst open with Masato holding a large silver tray of coffee.

"Massy don't do that, you scared the hell out of me!?" Syo begins to snap but stops abruptly to stare up with wide eyes.

"Hey guys, you'll never guess who I ran into?"

A golden eyed girl peeked out from behind Massy with a newspaper in her hand. "Hello guys, would somebody like to explain this?" Her eyes turned to the ginger with a small smile.

With a hand comforting his head Otoya called out with a wide smile on his face. "Nanami!?"

Haruka tossed out the thick newspaper to land between us with a large picture of Tokiya and Otoya standing in an aggressive posture with angry expressions on their faces. The headline read in bold letters.

"Newly reunited Starish blows up." As our eyes were glued to the paper a ringing phone breaks the silence….followed by another …..and another…..and another.

Syo reaches into his cargo pants to pull out his phone .With his phone in hand Syo flashes a concerned look to the rest of us ….It's Shining.

The end of Natsuki's POV

The end of Chapter 12.

* * *

Okay this took a bit longer than planned, I hope you enjoy it. I think my head is turning into pudding at the moment so I'm going to take a bit of a break to have some Pizza before I start the next update.

Please take a minute and Follow/Review. Thanks for taking a peek. Alimackatjac.


	13. Best laid plans often go awry

_*Disclaimer I do not own Uta No Prince Sama, and never will. Bummer!_

Forgotten Heart

Chapter 13 Best laid plans often go awry

* * *

 **Syo's POV**

With a thick cloud of apprehension hovering in the air I find myself hunched over on the edge of a brown leather wing backed chair. My elbows rest on my parted thighs with my fingers nervously dangling between them. I felt like an anxious high school student back at the academy, waiting for the irritated principal to stroll through the door at any minute.

.

Lifting my head I see the rest of Shining's impending targets all around the vast office. No one dared to break the silence except for the occasional uncomfortable throat being cleared. Ren stood with one arm leaned on the grand polished fireplace as he strolled through his messages on his stainless steel phone. Sitting next to him in a couch perched next to the fireplace is a very tired looking bluenette dressed in his usual everyday business attire. With a heavy sigh He leaned his blue head back, waiting for the ominous looking door to open.

.

Natsuki's vivid green eyes are obscured by a pair of black sunglasses. He sat in front of the intimidating desk with his head resting in his large hand, still a bit fragile from the night before. My ginger friend is also sporting some dark glasses, albeit for a different reason then Natsuki's. Otoya's slouched over on the back of the couch Massy was leaning back in. His ginger head buried into his folded arms with his face hidden.

.

The door bursts open to see our ginger haired boss stroll through it, being followed by our old senseis. Hyuga-san turns his head in my direction giving me a meaningful look, I could tell I had disappointed him…..and it made my stomach turn with a nauseous feeling. Shining flung a newspaper across the room to spin around before sliding across the coffee table that rested in front of Masato's legs.

.

"So, do any of you care to explain?" Shining stood in front of his desk with his hands resting on its edge.

A sudden bundle of jumbled male voices bursts out in the room. Shining raises a hand to the bridge of his nose to hold back an oncoming headache. "One at a time…If you please." The ginger demands in an irritated voice.

My eyes glance over the room, I could see Natsuki and Otoya barely being able to lift their heads let alone speak. I noticed both Massy and Ren looking in my direction, and seeing as it was my idea to go out in the beginning I looked up to our ginger headed boss. "I guess, I'll speak for the group."

"Ah, Kurusu-san why am I not surprised…you always seen to find yourself in a conflict." The man's dark sunglasses reflect the light sharply in my direction.

"Well, we all decided with Ren and Otoya in town we would go out as a group. " I begin to nervously explain of actions.

Shining lets out an annoyed sigh before speaking in an exasperated tone. "Mr. Kurusu, you're no longer an underage teenage boy sneaking out, I could careless that you all went out."

My ginger headed boss walks over to hover over my chair. He leans in as his stern voice rings out. "What I'm interested in, is the fight, Mr. Kurusu…..who caused the fight?"

"I guess, that would be me." Peeking my blue eyes over my boss's shoulders I watch Otoya push himself into an upright position. His arms pressed against the back of the couch to stand straight while he speaks. Our boss whips his head around at the ginger.

"Mr. Ittoki, you caused this fight?" He speaks in a disbelieving tone while walking back to stand in front of his desk. Allowing the light of the vast office to be captured in his sunglasses to obscure his eyes.

"In so many words, you could say that ….Mr. Ichinose was shooting his mouth off about Nanami. I'm afraid I just can't stand by any longer and allow for that to happen." His playful smile from the past is wiped away with a rather serious look on his face.

"So this is about Miss Nanami? I told you boys not to fight over her and to be gentlemen." Shinning speaks with a bit of annoyance.

I watch as a defiant Otoya stands in front of the older ginger with his arms crossed at his chest. "I'm sorry sir, here's a better question for you. Why would you notify Mr. Ichinose of lifting the rule, especially after what happened?"

The smiling expression from my ginger bandmate has been replaced with irritation. My friend's new serious demeanor looked somewhat familiar but I couldn't name where I had seen it before.

"I just wanted to be fair to the entire band Mr. Ittoki." Shinning speaks with authority as a small curl at the ends of his lips emerged….but it wasn't a few seconds before he soon tightens his lips into a firm line.

Was it my imagination or did Shining actually hold back a smile toward my irritated friend?

Otoya stands with his shoulders square and confident as the light from the room shines across his sunglasses, obscuring his black eye from view. He looks like an entirely different person then the happy go lucky bandmate from my past. The younger ginger stands firm while verbally scolding the older ginger. "Well If you heard the distasteful things coming out of his mouth about Nanami That might have given you pause to think , like you should have done in the first place…...Do you have any idea how much pain you've caused, with your so called rules?"

.

I couldn't peel my eyes from the angry ginger. A strange Deja vu sensation caused a nauseous feeling deep in my stomach. I couldn't help but mentally ask myself where I had seen that exact face before.

"Now, Mr. Ittoki I did apologize for my mistakes." Shining spoke with a bit of nervousness slipping through his tone.

The younger ginger leaned into the much older ginger headed Shinning giving off the same serious expression…in fact the exact expression was on both their faces causing my eyes to go wide.

"Sir, I'm not the same naive teen you once could push around to perform."

"No, Ikki is correct…. Why didn't you come clean with all parties that were effected? Why did your email reach out to everyone except the one that's truly hurt by this? "Ren looked up from his phone to coolly question Shining.

"Sir, your rule forced me to lie to her repeatedly, now she won't even speak to me!" The green eyed blond slammed a closed fist down on the arm of his chair as he spoke with venom in his voice.

Shining lets out a loud hearty laugh before speaking. "Did you want me to inform Miss Nanami of your infractions of the first rule …Sorry boys, should I have confess for all of you as well? … Your all grown men shouldn't that be your jobs …..Now, can we get back to the business at hand?"

"Sure, the reason we went out was because of _myself_. The reason Starish is in the paper is also because of _me_. There's no one else here at fault. So punish _me_ how you see fit but leave the others alone." The irritated ginger shrugs his shoulders before pointing at his chest when referring to himself.

"Oh, you should know, you have literally nothing left you can take away from me that matters in the slightest. I'm here for one reason and one reason only …..Now if you don't mind this conversation is doing nothing for my head….and I have more important matters that demand my attention." Stunned at my normally pleasing and polite friend I watch as the last of his fuming words pours from his lips. He walks to the door before quite literally slamming it in our boss's bewildered face.

.

The entire exchange caused my mouth to hang open. I knew if I could peel my eyes away from the slammed door I'm betting I would see the same stunned faces all around the room. After a moment I did manage to glance over to Shining. Figuring he was going to be pissed, but I was dead wrong. He looked somewhat sad.

"Well, I have places I need to be." Shining grumbles out after clearing his throat. Shining and our two senseis swiftly leave the office. I could tell both senseis were just as stunned at what happened. After the click of the door silence hovered in the room.

Abruptly breaking the long stunned silence. "Who the hell was that …was that the same ginger bandmate from our past?"

"Well, Ikki certainly isn't himself lately, I'll give you that." Ren walks over to gracefully take a seat next to me while coolly answering my question.

"I've never seen him like that….. Where did that all come from?" Natsuki turns his head towards Ren and myself with wide eyes.

"I think the better question would be, why?" Masato adds to the conversation.

"Massy, what do you mean?" I look over to the bluenette deep in thought with his fingers under his defined jaw.

The bluenette thoughtfully continues with his explanation while scooting closer to the entire group. "Why did our normally happy friend blow up towards Shining? Was it because of last night? Meeting his old roommate after so long? …..Or something I expect is bothering us all, whether we care to admit it or not. I believe we all harbor ill feelings towards Shining in some shape or form for his bothersome rules, regardless of them being dropped. I'm willing to even say we all wanted more and Shining kept us frozen from our natural futures for years….. From attempting anything more than are current single state"

.

"Yes always experiencing a promising date for the physical need but never allowed more of the emotional…..As we were never free to experience love in its purest form." Ren speaks with a depressed tone.

"Not to mention forcing us to turn our backs on the one person we all care for. Then watch her from afar as it tears her apart, being allowed to do nothing …..Yeah, I would say I'm easily pissed at Shining for holding our careers against us." Restlessly standing up to stretch my arms before circling my chair to rest my agitated hands on the back of the chair.

.

"That doesn't explain why Otoya went ballistic on our boss….before the rest of us." Ren gives off a smirk while speaking.

"He's the one who never broke or bent Shining's rule…..He's the one who also blindly followed Shining's orders for years while it literally ripped him apart. He's just seen, firsthand how its devastated Nanami…..of course he would hold him responsible." Natsuki speaks in a depressed tone.

"Look I'm extremely upset too but I think Shining has one thing right. We all need to confess to her and more importantly we need to be gentlemen when doing so ….Otherwise old friendships could be at stake." Ren adds to the conversation.

"Yes, I agree it's a delicate situation we've find ourselves in." Massy nods his head.

"Yeah, but how does a guy confess when she thinks you've lied to her for years…..Not to mention she won't even speak to us." With agitation I refold my sleeves on my pink button up while I let out a depressed sigh from my lips.

"I spoke to her a little in the kitchen this morning, I believe she softening a bit. I'm not sure if she caught anything of what Tokiya spewed last night but that might be the cause." Massy sneered his old bandmates name.

Allowing a frustrated breath to be released from my lips before speaking. "It would be nice if she heard some of what he said, then we wouldn't have to explain all this mess about the rules."

"Well, at least "My Lady" had spoken to most of you before this mess occurred. I just arrived and have yet to speak with her." Ren speaks with a bit of a pout.

"What are you talking about wasn't she in the limo with all of us last night?" I snapped at my pouting friend.

"Yes, but my Lady was too concerned about our injured ginger to even notice I had come back." Ren coolly explains.

Masato's sparkling blue eyes fall to his wrist to check the time. "I can't say this hasn't been interesting but I have an early lunch meeting, so I need to run."

"And I'm due at the studio soon." Ren adds as he follows his childhood friend to the door.

"I'm sure we can agree we all have work to do….. But I also think more importantly we've agreed to act like gentlemen when it comes to Haruka. Knowing were risking are own friendships if we don't." Massy stops just before the door and scans the room with everyone nodding their heads in agreement.

With everyone in agreement we all left Shining's office. Ren and Massy left the estate in the bluenette's car. Natsuki and myself went back to our room to study our scripts. Natsuki was uncharacteristically quiet as we walked back to our room. I didn't mind because at the moment my head was attempting to make some kind of sense of why Otoya and Shining resemble each other during the meeting.

.

It was odd that no one had noticed the similarities before ….but that might be because before today they had completely different personalities. So why is it they look so much alike? Is it just because Otoya is now more serious since he's come back? No, it seems more than just a mood the two men share. An odd feeling cause a small shiver, a feeling the answer is somehow staring me straight in the face…. An answer I can't recognize it at the moment.

"Do you really think it can be done?" Natsuki's words pull me from my thoughts.

Turning my head to see my friend with a concerned face. "What are you talking about?"

Natsuki lets out a heavy sigh before speaking in a depressed tone. "Do you really think we can behave when our hearts are so deeply involved?"

With my hands in my pockets I just shrug my shoulders. "Well looking at years of past experiences I would say no, I don't think we can….even when our friendships are at risk."

"Yeah, that's what I thought as well." Natsuki nods his head. So even Natsuki and I who seem to have a fairly close relationship over the years recognize the potential storm that will soon be over the estate.

The question is just how dark will that storm cloud be….and will any of our long time friendships survive after the impending storm?

 **End of Syo's POV**

* * *

 **Otoya's POV**

Hastily wrapping my lips around my finger that's covered in a sweet chocolate frosting. The bit of sugary sweetness instantly dissolves on my tongue. Carefully setting the frosted knife back in the bowl before nodding to myself that the cake is indeed, finally finished. After being done with Shining and his meeting I came here to cool off and take advantage of the time to finish what's truly important to me. At the moment that would be finishing the cake that Nanami helped me make. A wide smile lengthen across my face as I step back to observe my finished product.

.

The woman with the long raven hair stood next to the kitchen island. She swiped her finger around the edge of the bowl. Lifting it to look at the dark substance with a disgusted expression on her face. "Otoya-kins I still have no Idea why you would want to stay here. You rushed back here leaving everything behind for what exactly? You're not even working on your silly play at the moment."

.

"I told you Kimi-san, I'm taking an extended break for personal reasons." With a proud look etched on my face I carefully place a cover over my chocolatey creation and then slide it into a large picnic basket. I quickly folded a blue plaid blanket and placed it next to the tightly weaved basket.

Glancing from the basket I give the raven haired woman a concerned look. "You know, you should probably start calling the people on that list I've given you, for a new assignment."

She quickly wipes the sticky substance with a dish towel before carelessly tossing it back on to the island. Her hands motion towards me in my striped apron with annoyance." Darling, you're not really considering giving it all up? For what….For baking?"

She teasingly snuggles up close to my side with her hand wrapped around my neck. She leans close to my ear while speaking in an overly suggestive voice. "If you want to take a break lets fly off to some island, just the two of us. In my travels I've found some rather gorgeous locations, some are even clothing optional."

Shaking my head I firmly remove her hands from around my neck. Stepping back at least two steps from her while I speak in a determined tone. "Kimi-san I've told you before there can't be anything between us… I have feelings for someone else. I can be your friend and your old employer but nothing more."

She quickly steps closer to me with her fingers sensually gliding over my chest. Her eyes passionately burn into mine. Her glossy lips move extremely close to mine with a heated whisper released over them. "That's not what you said that hot night in Madrid, after your concert."

Abruptly stepping away from the woman. "I've told you before I don't remember any part of that night …..I'm sorry." Gazing down to her with remorseful eyes while speaking in an apologetic voice. I really feel like crap about what happened that night. I had given into having a late dinner with Kimi and some of the crew. I consumed two glasses of Spanish wine with my dinner, nothing I couldn't handle. I remember riding back to the hotel and then nothing after that. I woke up with a raging headache and company in my room. Ever since Kimi-san has been pushing for something more than just a professional relationship….and I felt like crap for treating her in such away.

.

Speaking in a soft apologetic tone with a small guilty shake to my head. "I'm sorry for my actions, I just don't feel that way about you…..It's never going to happen. I'm in love with someone else…I have been for- "

She crosses her arms with irritation while scoffing out her words. "Yes, yes, since your teens, I know you've told me before."

Reaching down to untie my apron. Giving her a serious look as I hang up my apron on a hook in the sunny yellow kitchen. "Now if you don't mind, will you please stop the constant flirting and all this darling nonsense….I never gave you permission to call me my first name, let alone all the nicknames you've called me. Look, Kimi-san I looked the other way because of that night ….but now you're aggressively flirting and calling me nicknames that you never used before. "

.

Her head falls with remorse. "I'm sorry, I just missed you when you left but I'll behave more like your friend."

"Good, because you're little flirty arrival hurt Nanami's feelings yesterday."

"Wait, the pink haired woman is the one you been crushing over? Wasn't she seeing someone else when you arrived?" The woman gave me a concerned look.

"That was just a date she's not seeing anyone….well, at least I don't think she is." My chest burned at the thought of another man close to my friend…..of course It's highly possible ,we haven't seen each other in over five years. I'm sure she has at least dated around, like the rest of us. Nothing too serious, thanks to the damn rules.

"I don't know….. she looked pretty desperate to leave the mansion when you arrived. If it was me and a long lost boyfriend shows up out of the blue to rekindle the magic, I would have canceled." The woman shook her head while giving me a sad unfortunate look.

Seeing the woman's concerned features slightly cracks my resolve in confessing. Nanami is so sweet and beautiful she probably has several men lined up to date her. Hell, I know of at least six that carry deep feelings for her and that's just from Starish. How many others were waiting that I didn't know about? "We were good friends, nothing more. She didn't know I was coming, and she had already made plans with someone else…It wouldn't be right to cancel because of me." Not only trying to convince Kimi-san but myself as well.

.

Staring up in my eyes with a look of deep concern. "How do you know this isn't one sided? She might already have someone…..I just don't want to see you hurt Otoya-kins"

My resolve crumbles as a miserable tone slips from my lips. "I don't."

Rolling back my shoulders with determination, forcing myself to push forward. "But I need to at least tell her how I feel. Hopefully this will help today." With a small, optimistic smile I motion a hand to the basket.

A tiny timid voice nervously speaks with a small stutter. "E….excuse m…me one of the maids let me in and I'm afraid I'm lost. Could you please help me?" A short woman with long, golden, wavy hair dressed in a pink button down shirt, and pink cargo shorts peeks around the corner.

I walk over to the woman while giving her a welcoming smile. "Sure, who are you looking for?"

Her large blue eyes grow wide with her delicate cheeks blushing. Her girlish voice speaks in complete admiration. "Hey aren't you …..Yeah you are. Wow, that's so cool He said he knew you."

"I'm sorry, who is it you're speaking about?" My face blushes a bit from being recognized.

"Oh, I'm here for Kurusu-sama, the studio sent me." Her bouncy blond locks perfectly frame her blushed cheeks.

"Well then, let me go get him for you, I think he's in his room." My head motions in the direction of the men's dorms as I give her a polite smile.

"Oh. I don't want to." She nervously reaches out while shaking her head.

Cutting her off I wave a dismissive hand and continue on my way to the dorms. "It's really no trouble."

"Uh ….well thanks." The blond squeaks out as I attempt to find Syo.

 **End of Otoya's POV**

* * *

"Wow, it must be hard to work for such a handsome boss." The small blond sighs in a dream like manner.

"What makes you think he's my boss? I happen to be much more to him. "The raven haired woman huffs in an offended tone.

"Oh, sorry, I just thought." The short blond blushes with embarrassment.

The tall raven haired woman grins evilly towards the petite blonde while speaking in a smug voice. "Its fine, I'm use to women making complete fools of themselves around him." The blonde woman's eyes watch as the snide woman quickly slips her hands into a basket to pull out a large cake. The raven haired woman quickly tosses the cake into the kitchen's trashcan, cover and all. She hastily yanks out a long strip of paper towels before ripping the extended strip from the rest of the roll. With two hands she frantically crumples the strip of paper towels and tosses them in the trashcan, on top of the cake. She reached over and also tossed in the trashcan a dishtowel, a wooden spoon and egg timer before quickly making her way back to casually stand by the island.

.

The blonde woman's blue eyes drop to her watch, pretending to be distracted. So the dark haired woman wouldn't catch her staring at her odd behavior. Hearing footsteps causes the blond to look up to see two men walking into the kitchen. The raven haired woman gives off a snide smile as she busies herself with straitening the lines in her tight black miniskirt.

* * *

 **Otoya's POV**

"Momo-san what are you doing here?" A stunned action star asks.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to bother you, the studio set me with revisions for the new script."

"Well thanks for bringing this over, I'll take a look at it later. So hey, Otoya I'd like you to meet my longtime assistant Momo-san. Momo-san checks out all of my stunts for the movies. Momo-san this is my good friend Ittoki-san."

"It's amazing to meet you, I'm a huge fan of your music." The petite girl's large doll like eyes grow in astonishment while gushing with blushed cheeks.

"Wait, you practice all of Syo's stunts with him?" I couldn't help but be stocked that such a tiny girl would perform such dangerous stunts with my friend.

"Yeah sure, it's a lot of fun." The girl flicks her long golden tresses over her shoulders as she happily nods at me.

At the studio we all have to look after Momo-san, otherwise she attempts some really dangerous stuff when were not looking." Syo playfully rubs the top of the girl's head.

"Her?" Motioning my head to the blond as I look at my friend like he's grown three heads for what he just said.

He proudly nods his head. With excitement he turns back to the surprising blond. "Hey Momo-san you remember my friend Natsuki, well we were about to step out for lunch. Why don't you join us?"

"Oh, thank you Kurusu-sama that sounds lovely." She happily jumps with excitement with agreement to Syo's invitation."

My action star friend turns to me with a smile. "Otoya you and…"

Syo's smile falls when mentioning Kimi-san. "…your assistant are more than welcome to join us."

The expression on my blond friend's face isn't lost on me. I know he doesn't much care for Kimi-san. The truth is it's really hard to be friendly with Kimi-san at first. People tend to think she's cold and uncaring. She only shows very few people her kind, thoughtful side. "Oh sorry, I'm afraid we have plans." I politely wave off his offer and make my excuses for the both of us.

"Well Momo-san, shall we?" Syo happily holds out his elbow.

"Nice to have met you." The blond smiles at me before Syo pulls her in the direction of our roommate.

With the sight of two blondes off in the distance I carefully grab the basket and toss the blanket over my arm. With my shoulders straightened I smile at my assistant. "All right Kimi-san I'm off….You should probably start calling around for a new assignment. Ok? "

"Oh yes, I'll start calling right away. I wouldn't want to put you out any longer then need be."

Reaching out I lightly place a comforting hand on Kimi-san's shoulder. "Oh you're not putting me out. Shining always welcomed our assistants, whenever we stayed….But since your no longer needed as my assistant you really should be looking for another assignment."

"It shouldn't be more than a week or two then I'll be out of your hair for good." She sadly nods her head in agreement.

We both share encouraging smiles as I drop my hand to leave. "Okay, well wish me luck."

"Good luck, sir." She waves with a forced smile plastered on her face.

 **End of Otoya POV**

* * *

" _Good luck sir, you'll need it." A couple weeks, that's all I'll need….Once she falls for someone else you will be in my arms._ A cruel smile curls at her lips with the thought of the heartbroken rock star wrapped in her arms with no more excuses of his love interfering with her plans.

 **End of Chapter 13**

* * *

 **For the longest time this chapter remained on my hard drive unfinished. It really had me stumped. Having no idea how it should evolve. Well it's done, with some rather interesting moments. Okay I'm off to update another story. Since I have a better idea of what comes next I should be updating soon.**

 **As always thank you for taking peek ;) Thank you for all your kind support.**

 **Please Follow/Review /Share with friend.**


	14. Chapter 14 Help from an old friend

_*Disclaimer I do not own Uta No Prince Sama, and never will. Bummer!_

Forgotten Heart

Chapter 14 Help from an old friend.

* * *

 **Otoya's POV**

The franticly beating organ in my chest felt like it would suddenly combust from its frenzied behavior as I silently stand there, staring at the door for what felt like hours. Mentally convincing myself to move forward, to not allow another day to draw to a close, without telling her. Letting out a long shaky breath, lifting a trembling fist to knock on a door, to an all _too_ familiar room. **"Knock….knock...Knock!"**

 **.**

In the middle of swallowing nervously the wooden door slowly swings open. Wide golden eyes peek out from the side of her open door. "Oh, hello Ittoki-kun." She tries to give me a small smile, but I can tell it's forced, she's hurting from all the current drama Shining's rules inadvertently caused.

All but Nanami was summoned to Shining's office, yet another one of his absolutely _brilliant_ ideas. Doesn't he realize the more he attempts to protect her, the more he's isolating her from everyone. Since we spent the entire morning in his office she's most likely been held up in her room, wondering what the hell happened last night.

Raising a hand, giving a little wave while awkwardly smiling. "Um, hey Nanami, how have you been?"

Her golden eyes suddenly grow wide, before her expression melts into concern. "Oh, Ittoki-kun your poor eye, it 'looks a little better. Does it hurt?"

"My eye?" Her concerned face threw me for a minute, seeing as I had completely forgotten about having a black eye in the first place. I was entirely too nervous, and buzzing with excitement about finally being able to give her the cake….but of course I chose a day to confess when I'm sporting a black eye….Well, at least it will be memorable. "Oh, yes, it's much better, it barely gives me any trouble. In fact I've altogether forgotten about it, until just now."

.

The girl in front of me begins to panic. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to –"

Shaking my bruised face towards her, as I cut off another one of her frantic apologies. "No, no, you didn't do anything, well except, be there for me. Ah, I mean us …I mean Starish that is….being there for Starish last night." Jumbling my words, nervously reaching up to rub the back of my perspiring neck with my free hand. Underneath my fairly retro leather jacket my white custom henley clings tightly to my sweltering chest, just barely brushing against the top of my red jeans, which hang low off my hips. …..My body felt so hot, if I didn't know better I would swear I was on stage.

.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interfere with your night out. I just couldn't help myself when I saw you on the ground, I just acted impulsively." Nanami shifted her body to lean on the open door with a gloomy expression. "I really hope, I didn't cause you any problems just showing up like that," Letting out a depressed sigh as her head falls sadly, "I know how you guys occasionally need space from _your fans_." I could tell her last two words in particular caused a pain in her chest, just by saying them.

.

Wait, has Shining's rules actually caused her to think she's not one of us…..I mean I thought this was long since explained in school before we debuted …..There would have never been a Starish without her. Of course with the rules, and the lying over the years, why would she have any reason to believe she's still a member?

Her expression caused my words to tumble from my mouth. "Space ….from our fans? Nanami you're –"

Here sad golden eyes glanced around as she abruptly cut me off. "Ah, Ittoki-kun, Where's Shinomiya-san? I thought he would be with you?"

"Na-chan? Why would you be expecting him?" Giving her a confused look.

"Uh, aren't we supposed to begin work on the new songs for the upcoming play?" The adorable pink haired woman gave me a confused look.

"The play?" I've only told the guys the real reason why I'm back, and it has everything to do with the woman standing in front of me, and very little about Shining's play.

Pointing a finger back and forth, between the two of us with confusion written all over her face. "Yeah, you, me, and Shinomiya-san. Of course I'll understand if you just want to work with him alone."

"Alone, I'm sorry, but he and Syo went out to lunch with Syo's assistant. Momo-san is a cute little thing, apparently she's the one that tests all of Syo's stunts." I couldn't help but smile at the thought of the doll like blonde jumping off a towering building, in flames.

"Oh, I see another assistant." Crossing her arms at her chest, pulling herself from the door, speaking with irritation. "Ittoki-kun can I help you with something?" She stood behind her door, impatiently strumming her fingers. It felt like she was preparing to slam the door.

Thinking quickly I casually attempt to stretch my arms, before leaning a hand against the door. "Yes, I really think there's a few things we need to talk about, one is about what happened last night."

Letting out a depressed sigh she sadly steps aside, motioning for me to enter. "Maybe you should come in. I really don't want to have this conversation in the hallway."

"Come in there, you want me in there? Ah Nanami …..I'm not sure." My face blazes with almost the same color as my hair, while I begin to panic. I'm not entirely comfortable with the idea.

It's not like I've never been alone with a woman before. I'm a full grown man after all and I'll admit there was a depressingly dark period of my travels I wanted to desperately forget her. Nanami isn't just any other woman, this woman captured my heart long ago. The feeling of her just nestled in my arms, from our crazy mixed up morning was highly addicting.

Looking up at me with pleading tearful eyes. "Please Ittoki-kun, if it's what I think you're going to say I would prefer somewhere private, between the two of us. It would be humiliating to learn the truth, when someone else could just walk up and overhear … about the rest of the guys."

Her overwhelming reaction has me a bit confused. "Humiliating, the truth? Wait, Nanami, I think you have the wrong idea of what I want to talk to you about."

"Please Ittoki-kun, not here." She adverts her heartbreaking eyes to the floor, holding open the door, speaking in a miserable tone.

"Okay Nanami, I'll come in." Somberly speaking, as I nod my head in agreement, entering the room.

Reaching over, she closes the door behind me. "So what is it you wish to speak to me about?"

Swallowing nervously, rubbing the back of my neck. "I'm not here to discuss anything about the rest of the guys….but of course now that you mention it, I probably should. Not to mention we should talk about last night, as well."

"I don't understand, then what did you want to talk to me about?" Nanami plopped down, sitting on the edge of her bed, looking up at me with an utterly adorable baffled face.

"Uh, Nanami, are you sure you're okay ….I mean, staying here?" Awkwardly standing next to the door across from her. Other than that morning, I hadn't really been in my old room since after that night. The only reason I ever planned on being in here again was because my plane was arriving in the middle of the night. Figuring my exhaustion from the flight would override my intense feeling about the room. I had planned on crashing for just one night before asking for another in the morning. Scanning the room I could see the broken pieces from the fight had been removed, and replaced, but other than Nanami's bed everything was just as I left it, actually better than I left it. While seeing all my old soccer balls and music cds neatly kept where I had left them I couldn't help notice across the room my old bed had been recently slept in. I thought that was a little odd because Nanami was sitting on her perfectly made bed…I couldn't help but wonder if she had an overnight visitor.

.

She stared down at her fingers while speaking to me, "Ah well, to be honest I preferred not to, but the funny thing is I actually found some things in here to be comforting." Glancing up to shrug her shoulders, "I mean it's really only temporary, so I guess its fine."

"Yeah, but of all the rooms, why did they decide to put you in here?" I found Shining's oversite distasteful.

"I'm not sure, from what Ringo-san had said they had very few rooms that weren't being worked on." Her face grew sad once more as she lets out a small sigh. "I guess since it's been a while since you've been back they just thought it would be okay."

Crossing my arms against my chest, speaking with irritation. I still felt a deep anger towards Shining and his reckless decisions. I knew I wouldn't be getting over that anytime soon….he's caused so much pain. "If you ask me, it's because they didn't think."

"Ah, I'm sure it's not all bad, I'm pretty sure you had plenty of good times in this room." She chuckled humorously, before awkwardly clearing her throat, turning to face me. "Ah, Ittoki-kun about that night…"

Knowing where she was going I quickly interrupted, after our perfect little moment being interrupted by Kimi-san, and last night's unfortunate boys night out I really didn't want to risk another opportunity. My confidence was already stretched thin and I had no idea if I would be able to convince myself to try again a third time. "I really think we should talk about what happened, but if it's all the same to you perhaps it could wait for another time …..There's something else I would like to address first." My crimson eyes were sadly pleading with the girl.

.

"Oh, yeah, I guess if you have other matters to discuss." She quickly turned to look at her shoes out stretched in front of her. I hated myself for not talking about that night, seeing as I could clearly see how much the subject was troubling her.

Failing miserably at giving her a reassuring smile, I just couldn't manage it, I was way too anxious. I looked a bit like a ginger haired bullfrog, by no means did I look like a rock star…..of course around my old school and my old friends I was just plain old Otoya and I wouldn't want it any other way. "Yeah, something I been meaning to talk to you about for a while." Nervously looking away from her eyes I glance down to see a sprawled out, upside-down paperback book perched on the nightstand, across from me.

.

Not recognizing the title I motioned to the book. "Hey Nanami, did I leave a book here the other morning?" Figuring I must have sleepily bought the book while waiting for my flight.

She quickly snatch the book off the nightstand, holding it to her chest, with a blush forming at her cheeks. "Ah no, that's just something I recently picked up at the bookstore."

"Really, the history of guitars?" Giving her a disbelieving look while rereading the cover, figuring it had to have been a mistake on my part.

"Yeah, it was just something that caught my eye, it practically jumped off the shelf." She frantically nodded her head while anxiously explaining it to me. Noticing the binding of the book was actually bent, and the pages were dog-eared I could tell she had been giving the book quite a bit of her attention.

A bit stunned, and might I add curious by her choice of reading material I leaned closer to her, attempting to catch a peek at the bent pages . "Really, any good? I wouldn't think you would be interested in something like that."

"Uh yeah, it's a real page turner." She restlessly tries to close the permanently fanned out paperback and hides it behind her back. Curiously filing the title away in my head, figuring I would be visiting a bookstore in my very near future.

Shaking my head, clearing my curiosity of Nanami's choice of reading material. I quickly motion to the basket held in my arms, with blushed cheeks. "Anyway, the real reason I'm here, is I wanted to invite you for a picnic?"

"A picnic, Ittoki-kun?" Widely blinking questionably at the basket in my arms. "Oh the basket, I'm sorry I hadn't really noticed it before."

"Well, how about it," My heart thumped loudly in my chest, I was sure it was echoing in the entire room. "Uh, Nanami?"

She questioned with pink cheeks. "It sounds nice Ittoki-kun, but don't you think we should work on the play?"

"Oh, yeah sure now that you mentioned it. How about we work outside, I'll bring my guitar?" Leaving nothing to chance I try and convince her to agree.

"It didn't look like you brought one with you, when you arrived. At least I didn't see one….you know that …..Morning we woke up together?" She nervously looked down at her fidgeting fingers, with blazing cheeks.

"Oh, that's right I kind of wasn't thinking when I left ….I just left after the phone call." Reaching up to scratch my ginger head, while somewhat speaking to myself.

I felt like literally reaching up and slapping my head for my stupidity. The one item I actually collected and I didn't manage to remember to take one with me. What the hell was the matter with me, you would think I would have at least remembered to bring something like that. After receiving the principal's call my mind could only think about racing back here, to her. Only being able to pack a quick overnight bag, and clear the remainder of my schedule.

.

Several times throughout the year Ringo-san had been hounding me about the old play, while he inadvertently expressed his concerns for Nanami. Ringo-san's information haunted me relentlessly, not being able to bare it any longer I contacted Na-chan. He never offered any information, but I could tell he and Syo were purposely avoiding the subject. I then knew with absolute certainty what Ringo-san was saying to be true.

.

It wasn't long before Shining called me out of the blue and I quickly agreed, to his surprise. After that, I quickly began to set my affairs in order to head back to her. I found the normally tedious task to be exhilarating with each passing day….that hopefully soon I would be able to confess to her beautifully blushing face…..like I should have done so many "lost" years ago.

.

"Well, what could we use?" Rubbing my chin in thought, speaking to myself. "Oh wait, I think I know." Snapping my fingers, motioning to her closet. "Uh, may I?"

"It's your closet, I'm just in here until my room is finished." She motions to the door with blushed cheeks.

"Nanami, we've already went through this, it's your room, I should just remove all my old things for you." Shaking my head, walking to my old closet, stopping just before the door.

"Uh no, it's fine, don't trouble yourself!" Franticly tossing her hands out. "Besides, I'm pretty sure you're not going to find very much in there." Opening the door to glance around the closet.

"Ah look, my old Starish stage wear, it's still in here, Wow, it brings back memories." Pushing the white costume aside, diving deeper in the closet.

"Uh, I guess, I really didn't notice it." Hearing Nanami call out from deep in the back of the closet. "Uh, Ittoki-kun, I'm pretty sure there's nothing like that in there.

My crimson eyes scanned the dimly lit closet, until I catch sight of the dusty top of my old case. Reaching out my hand, stretching my fingers to brush against the handle. With some creative stretching my outstretched fingers finally wrap around the handle, carefully pulling it to me. Years of swirling dust particles fly up, causing me to abruptly sneeze out a string of harsh sneezes, waving the dust away from my face. With a small sniffle from my sudden attack I peek my ginger head into the light. Giving Nanami a nervous smile as she watches me climb from the depths of my old closet.

.

Years ago, I had decided there was absolutely no way I could manage to keep my eyes on the future while lugging around the painful past on the back of my shoulders. With a broken heart, I sealed it away in its case, before placing it in the depths of my closet, hoping one day I would be strong enough to open the case once more. After that I forced myself to leave without saying goodbye.

.

Laying the dust covered case on a nearby chair I cause the brass latches to simultaneously **"click"** open. My emotional eyes slowly travel over my old friend. Perched between the velvety smooth, blue interior lies its glossy golden wood. With just the sight of my old singing partner my breath catches in my throat as I gingerly pulled it from the rather unusual time capsule. _"It's perfect."_ I mindlessly whispered to myself.

.

Letting out a short breath, her hands shot up to almost cover her astonished lips. "Wait, Ittoki-kun, isn't that your guitar from school?"

Nodding my head with a wide beaming smile, my fingers masterfully tuned a turner. "Yeah, I left it behind to keep it safe, I know it's crazy, but this guitar is one of my most prized possessions."

Awkwardly glancing back to my tuning fingers with warming cheeks, "It was just hard to have it around. There's all kinds of memories wrapped around this thing."

Nervously clearing my throat, my head slowly rises to reveal my crimson eyes burning towards the woman who owns my heart. "One in particular was especially hard for me."

"Oh Ittoki-kun, did something happen," Caught in my meaningful gaze, nervously swallowing, whispering out, "before school?"

Her eyes fell to the wooden instrument I held within my nostalgic fingers. "Ittoki-kun, if it's too hard for you to use, I'm sure Shining has a couple of them in one of the practice rooms." She softly speaks with blushed cheeks.

My heart raced after noticing her warmed cheeks. Wishing with my rapidly beating organ her blush was caused from the same shared memory for the guitar. Catching myself staring at the blushing woman, quickly averting my attention to tuning the instrument. "Uh no, it was actually at school, besides using this today would kind of be … _Perfect_." Repeating the same word that slipped from my lips, just moments ago.

.

"Ah, okay, if you're sure?" She awkwardly walked to the other side of the room, her head turned away from me, "Just let me grab a sweater. Ittoki-kun, so did you have a place in mind for the picnic?" Calling from the bathroom.

My happy smile immediately fell drastically. Actually I was so excited about the cake I didn't really think where I should have this romantic picnic. It can't be anywhere public…. I want this to be about the two of us, it's going to be hard enough not being hassled by fans. Pandering deeply my eyes cast down to the guitar held in my fingers. "Actually Nanami, I just might have a spot in mind. No hurry though, take your time, I did just kind of pop this on you." A relieved smile soon emerges on my face, as I continue to tune my old friend.

* * *

 **A little while later ….**

"So is this okay?" Nervously scratching the back of my head, motioning to a quiet patch of grass under a very familiar tree. "I mean I really didn't want any distractions." Giving her a sheepish grin. "..And well "me" being in _public,_ it can be kind of a pain. If this isn't alright we could try going somewhere else…..of course I'm not exactly sure where." Thinking back to one particular time where we spent countless happy hours under this tree, with this very guitar.

"No, please don't trouble yourself the school grounds our lovely, in fact this spot is actually kind of _perfect_ …. like old times." She gives off a sweet smile with softly warmed cheeks. She looked adorable wearing a small red plaid skirt and a white buttoned blouse paired with a rather clingingly cardigan that stayed close to her curves.

"Yeah, that's what I kind of thought too." Walking over to snap open the blue plaid blanket, kneeling down to smooth away the wrinkles.

"Do you need any help?" Her sweet voice can be heard from behind me, suddenly feeling as if someone was staring at my backside while I'm on my hands and knees adjusting the blanket for us. I couldn't help but chuckle at the crazed thought, figuring it must be a leftover feeling from being in public for so long.

"No, I think I have it pretty much handled." Reaching over to place the basket in front of me, my horror struck face froze after swiftly lifting the lid to find nothing but plates and cups in the basket …..Not one morsel of the prepared lunch remained and worst yet the cake I poured my very heart into was gone. My mind begins to race, not anything about where my cake might have gone but clearly more importantly, figuring out some way to salvage my not so perfect moment.

A familiar voice spoke out from behind me, as I stared at the empty basket. "Excuse me, Ittoki-kun, Shiney thought you might need this."

Grumbling with irritation for the interruption, quickly turning my head sharply. "What could I possibly..."

My heart begins to once more pump as my eyes clearly see a large basket held out by a winking pink headed crossdresser. "Oh yes, he would be right, please tell him thanks." Quickly takeing the basket. We both paused as faint screaming could be heard off in the distance, as if someone was suffering a massive temper tantrum. Knowing it couldn't possibly be one of the students from the school, as the school grounds were closed for the break.

We both shared a look and shrugged our shoulders, continuing with our conversation like nothing was heard. "Not a problem. Hey have you guys thought about Shining's offer?"

My eyes glanced over to Nanami shaking her head. "No, we haven't really talked about it."

"Well please do so, it could help a lot of kids out. Well ta, I have to go and finish my work, see ya." Wiggling his fingers before quickly leaving.

"Thanks again." Calling out to the retreating figure.

* * *

 **A little while later….**

We happily talked, and at times burst out in laughter from funny experiences and old times, while sampling the expertly prepared food. The entire picnic was just about perfect except every now and then we heard the distant screaming.

An odd feeling came over me as I begin to pack up the leftover food, knowing my romantic picnic was saved by none other than Shining, It was a strange feeling indeed. Figuring he must have seen something happened to the basket, it wasn't much of a secret knowing the boss was always watching. A fact every student would learn shortly after arriving.

Peeking over I could see the woman sitting next to me struggling with empty music sheets. "Nanami, it looks like you're having a little trouble. Is there anything I can help with?"

"Oh sorry, I'm sure you've been told by the others, I'm having trouble." With irritation she crumples up the partially empty sheet in a ball.

"No, not really, but they are worried about you and quite frankly so am I." Giving her a concerned look, reaching out to gently slip the crumpled ball from her fingers. Setting the ball to the side to place my hand over hers.

"Their worried about me but I thought…." With our hands touching she glanced up with astonished tearful eyes.

"For one thing, why do you think that you're just another fan? You mean so much more to all of us." Speaking softly, reaching out to catch a falling tear with my free hand. "Nanami, you were a member of Starish… I mean you are a member of Starish, well, what's left of it anyway. Giving her a small smile.

"But Ittoki-kun, what about the lies, I know you were sent here by the other's to tell me the truth about…," She looked away to whisper the last painful words, "….about not wanting me around anymore. That I was never good enough to be your friend, never talented enough." Tears begin to rapidly travel down her cheeks.

"Wait, that's what you've been thinking, that's why you look so miserably sad all the time?" I was stunned by her words.

She ripped her hand away, to angrily sob in front of me. "You never lie, the rest of Starish knows this, and they sent you here to tell me the truth. Even when you came back for your benefit concert, you didn't bother inviting me, you never so much as emailed me after that day. ….it's like I never really mattered...like we were never friends ….You all treated me like just another fan melting into the clamoring crowds."

.

Seeing the confused, broken woman sobbing in front of me caused my fists to clench tightly at my sides, sharply cursing out loud. "Never really mattered? Damn it Shining, once again you're interfering with my plans!"

"Shining?" Nanami looked up with a tearstained face.

Letting out an annoyed breath. "Look, I really didn't want to address this at this moment, but I see I really have no other choice. What you're thinking Nanami," My voice turns soft, "You have it all wrong. Sure, I'll admit the other guys asked me to speak with you, but it's not what you think."

Taking one last look of the girl I truly love, the selfish part of me knew what I was about to do. It couldn't be helped, I would put my feelings a side to take away her pain, knowing I was about to open the floodgates to my competition for her heart…and most likely the unending pain to my unrequited love as someone is bound to steal her away from me . After all I left, and they remained.

"Look Nanami the reason you felt left behind by the rest of us was because of some damn rule Shining enforced on the rest of us, to protect you. He didn't want you getting hurt, So he ordered us to stay away …and he ordered me to leave after that night."

"Wait, Shining made a rule after that night? That night is the incident everyone has been whispering about behind my back?" Nanami seemed outraged.

Running a frustrated hand through my hair. "Yeah I'm afraid so, I know it sounds lame, but he threatened our careers if we broke the rule."

Nanami paused to think about what I just said when a light of awareness suddenly shined through her astonished expression. "Shinomiya-san, he broke the rule, didn't he?"

Sadly nodding my head. "Yes, he was actually the bravest out of all of us…..unlike myself." My heart twisted with my words. "He quite literally bought the farm next to your grandmother's land because he was so utterly worried about you. We were so grateful when he did. You might not have seen them, but they were all aware of what that damn rule was doing to you. After he moved in he pretty much told Shinning to go to hell.

.

Nanami, they so very badly wanted to comfort you in any way possible. We weren't allowed to tell you about the rule. So when they talked with Na-chan they would always constantly pepper him with questions about you. So yes, it's true they lied to you and to make matters worse they asked the one band member that chose you over his own career, to lie to you repeatedly. All in attempts to make you aware that even though they couldn't be around you, you were never far from their minds….or their hearts."

.

"Oh those sweet utterly lovable fools," Smiling with a relieved smile between trails of happy tears. "I have been so awful to them, these past days. That night in the kitchen he was trying to explain, I was so cold to Shinomiya-san." Her smile fell with the thought of the last couple of days.

Pushing my feelings to the side to comfort the woman many of us love so dearly. "You didn't know, you were hurting. Believe me they understand and want nothing more than to be around you once more."

"But the rule?" She looked at me concerned.

"Nanami, Shining dropped the rule. So feel free to go see them at any time, they really do miss you."

She looked up at me with moist golden eyes, practically whispering her words. "You keep saying 'they' were worried, Ittoki-kun weren't you ever…." Trailing off with a dejected look on her face.

I knew this question would come, taking in a deep breath, before reaching up to place a hand on her cheek. "Yes always, but I'm not going to lie to you, there was a time while I was gone …..When I tried to forget you." My honest words caused my chest to burn.

"Ittoki-kun, you wanted to forget about me?" Dropping my head, I couldn't bare seeing her disappointed expression, so I just sadly nodded my head, I hated myself for being so weak. "I see, well thank you, for your honesty." Her cheek quickly pulled away from my hand as I begin to hear footsteps running away.

Without even giving it another thought I leaped to my feet, taking wide swift strides to catch up to the girl. Reaching a hand out to curl my fingers around her arm. "No, wait listen Nanami."

"Let go of me Ittoki-kun, you've made your feelings clear." She attempts to yank her arm away.

Reaching out to grab her other arm, "No wait, let me explain." Lifting my head to reveal pleading tear-filled eyes, whispering my desperate words. "Please Nanami let me explain. It's not what you think, I left because I cared too much, because we both made choices ….and I wasn't strong enough …it hurt too much to be around you."

.

"Ittoki-kun."

"Wait Nanami, let me get through this, I need to say something …..Something I should have said a long time ago." Glancing over her shoulder I began to lead her back to our little picnic area. Noticing I'm not the only one with tears gently falling, I motion for her to take a seat, where I also take a seat across from her.

Taking a deep breath, I attempt to sing the sweet words just as innocently as I did on that peaceful moonlit night. "On this melody we make together …..The future over laps with…today."

"Wait Ittoki-kun, that's our song." Softly speaking, through tear filled eyes.

"Yes it is Nanami, will you sing it with me, for old times?" Softly speaking as I grab my guitar, ready to play our song like it's never been played before.

With a nod of her head I begin to play, and we both begin to sing the music so heartbreakingly sweet. "On this melody we make together ….the future over laps with …today."

My hands begin to sweat over the strings, sending up a little silent prayer that I can just make it through this simple song, as though my heart depended on it. "Like this unchanging phrase…..I don't want to let you go" Because it actually did.

"Tripping and falling, the two of us go together…towards tomorrow." My lips couldn't help grow in a small smile to the entirely truthful words, and the funny thing is, I think Nanami believed that too because, she also smiled.

"Without you, even those obvious things…are full of noise. I'll ask god to time leap & feedback too …..So much you'll sigh."

Now we were giving it are all, with wide smiles almost laughing between words. "I can't turn away, I won't turn away from your eyes. Full of smiles, let's head for tomorrow. With 1000% energy we'll make peace signs."

My heart rapidly hummed as I readied myself for what my heart burned for me to do. "When the time comes, I'll say the two-word phrase."

My cheeks begin to burn hot but I ignore it and playfully burst out the words. "My heart just can't help but fly!"

Nanami finishes out the song "You draw me to you."

My crimson eyes burned with unrelenting emotion, conveying everything my heart held for her. Taking in my last nervous breath I finish out the song with my eyes gazing into hers.

 _"I will always ….love you."_

After I finished our first song nothing but the wind could be heard between us, for what felt like forever. Until Nanami's soft words broke the silence. "Ah, Ittoki-kun, that last part, that's not how it goes."

Setting my old friend down, it had done its job beautifully, reaching out to gently allow my shaky fingers to timidly touch her cheek. Now the rest is up to me, there's no turning back. Nervously biting my lip, contemplating how best to continue. "Nanami….I just-" My eyes begin to anxiously flutter, my emotional voice begins to crack.

Suddenly a downpour of water rained down on the two of us.

Nanami begins to frantically gather the leftover food, slick plates, and half empty cups under the cascade of water. "Everything is getting soaked, I'll just grab –"

"Leave it, Nanami you're getting soaked!" Pulling her sopping wet sweater covered arm in an attempt to stop her.

Jerking her arm away, pushing away the rain drenched strands from her face. "No stop it, I just need to pack a few more items." Remembering her icy arms, shivering from a down pour just like this on my first day back. With determination racing through my blood my arms quickly lean down to sweep her off her feet."

"Ittoki-kun!" without answering I swiftly lean down to grasp hold of the baskets handle, as Nanami leans out to carefully grab my guitar, Leaving the already soaked blanket behind, racing to the stone covered gazebo. The mud of the grass covered ground slips beneath the soles of my shoes, as I struggle to make it undercover. Quickly setting her down on the dry stone, she leans down to rest my guitar against the marble railing.

.

With my chest heaving for a breath of the chilled air, my eyes blaze out towards the girl in irritation. "Damn it Nanami, do you think I really care about some leftover food…do you actually think I care about anything out there more than I care about you." Reaching up to slick back my saturated ginger strands, allowing the drops of rain to fly from my head. Watching the dripping wet woman take off her soaked sweater. Her sopping wet button up clings tightly to her skin, the almost completely transparent material left little to the imagination as I can clearly see the delicate red lacey material underneath.

.

Quickly slipping my leather coat off my arms to fling it over her uncovered shoulders. Wrapping my hands around my coat and her arms. My crimson eyes dare her to reject the offer as I feel her shiver beneath my clutching fingers. "Oh Nanami, your shivering, just like the other day….if you're not careful you'll catch a cold."

"I couldn't possibly, you need it." Struggling with my firm hold.

"I insist Nanami, allow me to be the gentlemen….I'll be fine." Letting go of her arms.

"Thank you, Ittoki-kun." Begrudgingly speaks, pulling the coat tightly around her.

"You're welcome." I grumbled back, leaning an arm out against a cold stone pillar, facing out to watch the rainfall. I slightly felt a small breeze pierce my long sleeved shirt, before pulling them down to cover my wrists, my shirt was basically unaffected by the rain, and to be honest the slight breeze I'm feeling is actually refreshing and cooling my nervously overheated body. The atmosphere under the gazebo is wrapped in along awkward silence, only hearing heavy raindrops splat against nearby leaves, causing them to quiver when the drops pool and slide off of them.

.

"Ittoki-kun?" Nanami softly calls.

"Yes Nanami." Turning away from the rain drenched field.

Her voice delicately swirls in my ears. "Ittoki-kun, I'm not shivering because I'm cold."

Her words cause me to stand in front of the leather bundled woman, gently reaching out to her. "You're not, then why?"

She lifts her golden eyes to mine to timidly speak with bright red cheeks. Gently placing her hands over my arms. "It's because, I'm here now …with you."

Silence begins to follow her softly spoken words as my eyes stare into hers, slowly bringing her forward…my heart suddenly stops when I realize what she's trying to tell me.

"Nanami?" Softly speaking as she leans forward.

"Yes, Ittoki-kun, her eyes dance across my approaching lips.

"Our song," she slowly nods her head, "That's how I always meant to write it." Reaching up to wrap her arms around my neck. Feeling her heated breath twirl against my tender skin. Our long denied lips slowly melt together in an amazingly soft kiss.

My head pulls away ever so slightly to finish my honest confession. "I only want to sing the original song to you." Velvety soft rose petal lips crash against mine. As my hand reaches up to slide her rain slicked hair away from her beautifully blushed face, falling deeper into our shared kiss. After a long intoxicating moment she barely pulls away from my lips, resting our foreheads against it each other, with her chest heaving. Gently cupping the side of her face, my crimson eyes burn into hers as I too take a needed breath, a wide smile grows on my lips with my devotional words….

 _"Haruka …..I will always love you."_

She happily returns my smile, leaning in as my eyes intently watch her approaching lips, when a long line of stretched cars suddenly park next to the gazebo. Lifting my eyes to see at least a dozen polished black cars with fluttering diplomatic flags, waving in the rainy weather.

 _A familiar voice calls out. "Hey, orphan boy, get your hands off my muse….or rather my queen!"_

 **End of Otoya's POV**

 **End of chapter 14.**

* * *

Yaaaa! He finally confessed, and freaking kissed her. It's been a busy little chapter. So I really hope you like it, I know people roll their eyes at song fics, but I honestly couldn't help myself, Brand new melody is just so flippen sweet .It's like my favorite episode, I can't wait for this fall. I'm crossing fingers hoping it's better than last seasons.

 **Anyway kind of been busy updating other stories, so I made this chapter a bit longer to make up for it…but with summer coming, and a few of the already established stories drawing to a close I will have more time to update .I know the song's lyrics are not the same floating around the web, but I exercised some creativity for the sweet fluffy moment. I hope you enjoyed it .**

 **Please if you like the story, please… Follow/Review/Favorite/Share, everything helps.**

 **As always thanks for taking a peek ;)**

 **Alimackatjac.**

.


	15. chapter 15 Rollercoaster feelings

_*Disclaimer I do not own Uta No Prince Sama, and never will. Bummer!_

Forgotten Heart

Chapter 15 Roller coaster feelings

* * *

 _ **Otoya's POV**_

My crimson eyes impatiently stare out at several rotating structures, brightly lit with thousands of colorful sparkling lightbulbs shining against a blackened sky. Anxiously strumming my agitated fingers against the dark leather interior of the car.

Letting out an irritated sigh, waiting crammed elbow to elbow in an inconspicuous dark sedan with an excited fairy, a teasing high school heartthrob, a reluctant demon butler and a grumpy nine tail fox. Oh, and one angel who wasn't acting very angelic at the moment.

Lightly pinching the edge of a short sleeved, black leather jacket with crimson accent stripes running down my shoulders, chest and lapels. "Syo are you sure this is going to work?" Asking in an incredulous tone. "Aside from the water guns this looks like a stage costume for one of my concerts." Shifting uncomfortably in my seat, attempting to get use to the black leather pants molded around my lower region.

"Relax Otoya, were just hiding out in plain sight. No one is going to be looking for a famous rock star at a cosplay event. Besides, I rather like your light blue highlights, it goes well with your normal ginger hair."

Nervously pulling at the red and black choker around my neck. "Yeah, but I still think this costume is going to attract all kinds of attention, it's not like it's covering all of me."

"It looks great, quit worrying so much." Syo rolls his blue eyes at my reluctant behavior.

With a smirk emerging on Ren's sculpted features he chuckles at our blond bandmate. "Yeah Ikki, you should listen to the _fairy,_ he seems to know what he's talking about." Ren teases as he folds his arms at his chest, confidently wearing a periwinkle blue high school blazer, with an elaborate golden crest affixed to the chest of the jacket.

Dressed in all black with grey accents, our normally irritating blond bandmate snaps back at the other ginger in the car. "For the last time Ren, I'm a damn spriggian!" Admiringly waving two different swords around the all already cramped car, "and a badass spriggian at that, Mr. high school heartthrob."

"But isn't three swords a bit much." Reaching over to grab the hilt of another sword strapped to his back. Feeling Kimi-sans hand travel up my thigh, causing me to jolt in my seat, discreetly brushing her hand away from my leg. Although Ren and I exchanged glances before he turned to Syo.

"Yeah Shorty, I was wondering if you're over compensating for _something_ with your three swords. As for me I'm just armed with my dripping good looks, and copious amount of charm…." Ren trails off to make his teasing point.

The normally blond bandmate shouts out from under his short black wig. "Oh, shut up, it's nothing like that, it's just part of my character's costume!"

Avoiding the heated bickering between Ren and Syo I quickly divert my eyes to another side of the car. Noticing my normally excited blond friend engulfed in a gloomy dark purple aura. Extending out an arm, playfully nudging my friend." Hey cheer up Na-chan, if this doesn't completely blow up in are faces, this should be fun."

"Yeah Natsuki, what has you looking so miserable?" Ren halfheartedly teases the blond, "You look darker then the bruiting demon butler sitting next to me." Masato dressed in black pays little mind to our teasing friend as he just rolls his eyes.

"I found the perfect costume for our Haru-chan." Turing away from his window with a miserable expression. "Our sweet Haru-chan was going to be dressed as if she floated down from the heavens, her costume would have matched perfectly with Otoya-chan."

"Me? Why me?" My ginger and blue head snapped up with confusion.

"Well Otoya-chan it's-"

Kimi-san interrupts Na-chan before he can explain. Wrapping her arms around my arm, pulling me even closer to her while speaking in a defensive tone. "Listen here, it wasn't my fault, I'm just wearing the costume that was marked for me .I had no idea the costumes were mixed up." Turning to me with tears in her eyes. "You believe me, don't you Otoyakins?"

"Yeah, I'm sure there wasn't another costume with cold hearted bitc-"Syo grumbles under his breath while admiring his swords.

Snapping my head in my friend's direction. "Syo, be nice."

"What? I wasn't saying anything," Swiftly lifting his head, raising his hand to his cheek, deep thought. Sliding his blue eyes over to the only girl in the car. "Although I did notice she didn't bother to change out of the clearly smaller costume when she was told it wasn't hers. Leaving Nanami with nothing to wear."

Massy quickly clears his throat to cut the tension between Syo and Kimi-san. "So Natsuki you picked your costume because of the fluffy fox ears didn't you?" The bluenette mouth curls in to a knowing smile as he motions with stark white gloves towards the pointy ears, perched on the blonde's head.

"Yes, how did you know?" A wide smile emerges on Na-chan's face.

"Lucky guess." The bluenette couldn't help but chuckle.

Strumming my fingers, asking out anxiously. "Where is he …they should have been here by now."

Speaking in a sarcastic tone. "Relax Otoya, his _majesty_ is bringing the rest of the girls with him." Syo turns to glare at the women sitting a little too close to me for being just friends. "Which also begs the question, how is it you found yourself in this car?"

"You can't blame me for being naturally beautiful, I was easily ready before the others….besides, I didn't think my Otoyakins would want to leave without me." Pulling me even closer.

Letting out a heavy sigh. "Syo, could you please-"

Syo shrugs his shoulders, cutting me off, "Fine I'll stop, but I'm just asking about the big white elephant sitting in the car." He lets out a chuckle. "His _Majesty_ said something about finding a proper costume that would befit his position. That is after he tends to some important matters …..Besides thanks to the demon spawn sitting next to you Momo-san had to find another costume for Nanami."

.

Not willing to argue with my longtime friend, I knew he was only protecting our mutual friend's feelings. Besides Kimi-san was acting rather selfish in refusing to change costumes, even after she saw how much Na-chan wanted her to. Then we decided to ditch the stretch limo and take two cars, avoiding unwanted attention. She insisted on squeezing herself into the first car with five fully grown men. It's clear I'm going to have to talk to her after this. So I just nodded my head and turned back to my dark window, getting lost in the colorful lit rides as we wait for the other car.

* * *

 _ **Earlier today…**_

 **A group outing was the last thing I wanted after Cecil turned up ruining the incredible moment I've been dreaming about since that snowy day. Sure, I confessed and shared an amazingly sweet moment with her, but there is so much more we both needed to get off our chests. A group outing wasn't at all conducive for discussing the remaining matters, some of which were rather delicate.**

 **.**

 **After Cecil's team of body guards raced out and, "escorted "me ….and when I say "escorted" I mean three overly muscled men threw me to the ground, roughly picked me up, dragged me to the car before stuffing me into a black SUV. With more than my ego a bit bruised, and my arms crossed at my chest, surrounded by burly dark suited men wearing pitch black sunglasses. I assume Nanami was riding with the "King" as the entire diplomatic caravan headed for the talent dorms shortly after my rather rough capture.**

 **.**

 **Once arriving at the dorms his majesty held court in our large sitting room. My irritated head rests on my bent arm, impatiently strumming my fingers on the cushioned chair's arm I've been relegated to. Impatiently watching that over stuffed cat catch up with Nanami on the other side of the room. While his bulky bodyguards bookend my overstuffed chair.**

 **.**

 **It wasn't long before Na-chan, Syo and Momo-san came back from lunch, causing the intimidating bodyguards to vanish. They showed up happily wheeling in a portable closet. It turns out once they were done with lunch Syo went to drop off Momo-san at the studio. When they were invited to a special event the studio was hosting at one of their theme parks. According to both Syo and Na-chan the event would be perfect for those of us who wanted to stay out of the public's eye and have a little fun. The rack was full of hanging black garment bags. One for each member of Starish and of course that included Nanami. Since both Momo-san and Ren's assistant, Katherine were also invited they even had a costume for Kimi-san. I couldn't help but inwardly debate whether extending an invitation to Kimi-san was such a good Idea.**

 **.**

 **Once Na-chan and Syo showed up, Nanami wrapped her arms around both of the Starish members. Explaining to the surprised, yet ecstatic bandmates I had informed her of Shining's isolation rule. Of course when affection is freely given from a beautiful woman Ren will inevitably make an appearance, along with Massy following right behind him. Hell, even Cecil joined in the giant Starish group hug. Na-chan cried happy tears, Ren immediately swooped in to get closer to Nanami and of course….**

… **my stomach begins to twist in knots.**

 **It's not like I didn't want Nanami to make up with the rest of the guys, I'm happy she did. It's been so long since the band felt at peace…..I guess you could say it's been since before the incident. Although if you're strictly talking about the tenseness all the male members felt it's been much longer than that. The incident was merely the final catalyst that blew the group apart.**

 **.**

 **I wanted all of Nanami's unnecessary pain Shining's isolation rule had caused her to slip off of her shoulders. It's time for the composer to finally be happy, of course she's bound to leave a few broken hearts behind her….. Possibly even mine. The door has been swung wide open, allowing the others to walk through …..It was just a matter of time before they too start confessing their heart's desires.**

 **.**

 **From what Nanami had explained to them they knew I had only told her about the second rule being dropped. Not having time to explain to her about the first rule also being dropped and by the looks of it they weren't going to wait for me to explain it to her either.**

* * *

 **Back to present time…**

With a pair of glaring headlights blazing blindly into the car's windows. Massy lifts his arm, shielding his blinking blue eyes. "It looks as if they have finally arrived."

"What the hell is that pompous neko doing?" Syo squints his eyes towards the window. "That's what he calls not drawing attention to ourselves?" Syo incredulously asks while motioning to the outside.

With his arm shielding his blue eyes Ren begins to chuckle before speaking with sarcasm. "You know his "majesty", I'm pretty sure that is his idea of understated."

Slapping my forehead with my hand in frustration. "He didn't even remove the diplomatic flags from the cars. How is this not going to draw unwanted attention?" I wasn't really sure Syo and Na-chan's crazy plan would work. Going out in public with my normal trademark hair showing was always a risk, regardless if they added temporary blue streaks in it or not . It just takes one fan to recognize us and it's all over. Both Massy and Cecil were pretty much safe from discovery, although there still in the public's eye with both chosen family businesses. It's not quite the same as being in the entertainment world though.

.

Massy politely speaks out with a shrug of his shoulders "Yeah, but on the brighter side, this time he only has three cars in his caravan."

Cecil's wiry assistant first comes out of the car, in long blue pigtails, red jacket and black pleated miniskirt. She diligently holds the door open for her boss, as Cecil exits the car, dressed in a long royal cape, holding a golden scepter.

"What the hell is that pompous neko wearing?" Syo grumbles out loud.

I watch as Natsuki's mouth suddenly falls open when Momo –san scoots from the car, wearing long pink pigtails with a red sailor suit and two toy guns strapped to her leg. The teenage gunslinger stands next to the neko king.

"My little wildflower?" Ren stares out of the window in surprise. Just as Cecil helps his assistant from the car, reaching down, pulling her short greyish high school costume down as a pair of the shorts peek from under the short skirt. With blushed cheeks she stands next to the arrogant neko king. ." Without another word Massy throws out a hand, swinging his door open. The rest of us follow his example and file out of the car. Leaving Kimi-san with an out stretched hand towards me…..of course after that everything kind of moved in a dream like state as the fantasy creature of blue and white begins to gracefully peek from the car.

.

Just then Nanami gradually emerges from the back of the car as Cecil extends a hand to the smiling woman. Slowly flipping long blue strands off her shoulders, with tips of her elf ears sticking through. Her dress is a white minidress with a bright blue stripe down the middle of it .The extremely short dress is paired with a long white coat and white thigh high stockings.

.

"What the heck is Nanami wearing?" Massy asked in a stunned manner.

"I'm not sure, but I wish Little Lamb would wear it more often." Ren speaks out in an astonished tone as he lets out a somewhat bemused chuckles.

Syo snaps out of it, with a wide excited smile on his face, reaching over to smack Ren in the arm. "I know what she's wearing, she's a freaking fairy and a bad ass one at that."

Ren reacts to Syo's playful smack with a cool teasing smirk on his face. "You mean Spriggian, don't you?"

"Oh, shut up." Folding his arms at his chest.

" _Hello_ , _I'm waiting_." Another woman's voice cries out in irritation. "What about me, is someone going to help me out of the car?" The outraged voice causes my head to clear, glancing behind me to an almost empty car, and a dangling, polished hand awaiting for my assistance.

"Uh no," Massy gives his black coat tails a good tug, adjusting his elegant butler costume before heading towards the girls.

"What the hell do you think?" Speaking in a sarcastic tone towards Kimi-san as he slaps a hand on my back, heading in Nanami's direction.

"Ikki, you've got your little friend, right?" Without even lifting his eyes from Nanami, buttoning his school blazer, running his fingers through his perfectly styled blonde wig.

One by one I watch my fellow bandmates stroll over to hover around Nanami….that is until I hear a sharp irritated voice calling for my attention. " _Hello_ , Otoyakins, _I'm waiting_." Her screeching voice causes my entire body to wince.

Rubbing the back of my neck, a bit embarrassed. "Uh yeah, sorry about that." Taking her dangling hand, helping the demanding woman out of the car.

"Nanami, you're so cute." My head snaps over to see Na-chan throw his arms around Nanami, lifting her off her feet with one of his crushing bear hugs. Turning my body, ready to sprint to her defense when that rather aggravating voice once more clears my fogged head.

" _Otoyakins_ , watch what you're doing!" My eyes glance to the direction of the car to see Kimi-san falling back in her seat, franticly flinging her arms to catch herself. My stunned eyes glance down at my now free hand, it seems I had pulled my hand from Kimi-san.

Extending a hand to the irritated angel, "Oh, I'm so sorry Kimi-san I don't know what's wrong with me, today." quickly pulling her from the car and heading over to the group.

"By the way Cecil what the hell are you wearing?" Syo motions his arms to the royal member of the group.

"Why I'm wearing the only costume that would befit a king." The dark haired king majestically motions to his royal cape and silk sash.

"Listen you royal pain I'm all for hiding out in plain sight, but you're an actually King dressed as a 'king'. Complete with actual bodyguards, diplomatic flags and servants all while dressed like that." Motioning to Cecil in his silken royal outfit, complete with a white silken turban, sprinkled with actual jewels and several ostrich feathers. "How do you think this won't attract unwanted attention? You big fur ball."

"I'm just hiding out in plain sight, besides I left most of my guards and staff at home." Waving a dismissive hand toward Syo.

Ren dressed in a high school costume quickly strolls over to Nanami with a devious smile forming on his lips, sliding his arm around her shoulders, and bringing her closer to him. "Yes, I have to agree Little Lamb you're quite the site, although I'm not sure such a simple word describes your appearance tonight….much like this simple rose." Lightly running the bright red rose against Nanami's cheek.

"I would think ravishing or breathtaking would be more befitting." Staring deep in her golden eyes with a passionate look as he brings her hand to his lips. "Please allow me to escort you to the entrance?" Taking one hand, resting it on the small of Nanami's back as he begins to firmly escort the somewhat uncomfortable composer to the entrance.

"Ah, thank you Ren." Nanami's golden eyes peek around Ren's arm, giving me a sad and confused look as she is guided away from me.

"Ren you sneaky, ginger headed bastard, you just can't take Nanami for yourself." Syo quickly grabs Momo-san's hand, dragging her behind him as he sprints after Ren."

"Hey Syo-chan, wait for me!" Na-chan quickly runs after Syo and the entrance of the amusement park.

With my stomach twisting from Ren hanging all over the composer I begin to take off for them myself. That is until a delicate hand reaches out and stops me. "Otoyakins, don't leave without me!" Kimi-san looks up with pleading eyes.

"Of course not, I would never leave a friend." Reaching over to tenderly pat her arm, giving her a somewhat forced smile as I watch my longtime friends walk further and further away from me.

A/N Okay just to clear up any confusion All of Starish and their assistants are dressed in Cosplay. Otoya is dressed as a purifier. Haruka and Syo are dressed as fairies. Massy is dressed as a demon butler. Ren is dressed as a certain high school club member. Natsuki is a certain white nine tailed fox. Cecil is basically dressed as himself .he dressed as a king. Kimi is dressed as an angelic a high school student with special alibies that have to do with coins. Annie dressed as a blue haired dragon slayer. and Momo-chan is dressed as a pink haired Gun slinging high school student. Anyway sorry for the interruption. ;) Alimackatjac.

 _ **A little latter ….**_

Letting out an irritated sigh….As I watch one after another of my fellow bandmate's hover close to Nanami for one reason or another. Not being allowed to even get close to the enchanting fairy, let alone talk to her. Constantly trying to catch up with the rest of the group as they walk from one attraction to the next. It's not like I'm distracted with other things, but every time it seems I make some headway …a certain someone pulls me back.

.

"That was one hell of a ride!" The pink haired gunslinger leaped from the exit shooting streams of water into the air with her costume's squirt guns.

Watching Massy, Katherine-san gleefully walk out from under the brightly lit exit sign. Laughing hysterically as they squeeze the excess water from their soaked costumes. Ren walks pass the drenched pair as he escorts a somewhat damp Nanami from the log ride's exit. "So my little Lamb what shall we do next? Another ride," Leaning in closer, to the composer, "perhaps, the tunnel of love?"

.

Nanami pulls her head back a bit, surprised at Ren's abrupt proximity. "Uh, I'm not sure, maybe one of the other girls would like to suggest something?"

Ren turns to the laughing woman he just passed. "Well, my little Wildflower do you have any suggestions?"

"Sir, just keep your wandering hands to yourself, and I could really careless what we pick next." The women in the blue, white high school costume shrugs her shoulders and turns back to Momo-san and Massy.

My cheeks begin to burn as I nervously run my hands through my ginger hair "Hey, Nanami how was the ride?"

"Oh, uh, Ittoki-kun, there you are." The blue haired fairy rocks back and forth anxiously on her toes. "Ah the log ride was fun, although I was hoping you could have joined us." Staring into my golden eyes with blushed cheeks.

Nervously biting my bottom lip before asking the blushing woman. "Ah Nanami, I really would like to go on a ride with you if you don't mind?" Throwing my twitching fingers behind my back as all I wanted to do is wrap my arms around her and share another sweet moment.

Nanami didn't have a chance to answer me as Massy awkwardly stands next to the laughing women, uncomfortably clearing his throat to gain Ren's assistant's attention. "Perhaps the ladies would like something to eat?"

Natsuki suddenly grabs Nanami's hand with excitement. "Haru-chan, how about we go play a game?" His green eyes happily sparkle towards the composer. "I would love it, if I could win you something super cute, just from me!" The fluffy nine tailed fox begins to jump with enthusiasm.

Nanami turns her head, giving me a sad look, before turning back to our excited friend. I knew she still felt guilty towards the tall blonde. So I just nodded my head, forcing a smile towards her.

"Hey Romeo, you can't just hog Nanami for yourself, besides we are supposed to ride the rollercoaster next." Syo walks out of the exit, swinging his toy sword out in front of him.

"I believe we were asking the ladies for their suggestions, before the angry _fairy_ came bursting in to the conversation." Ren teases our boisterous friend.

"Damn it Ren! I'm a freaking Spriggian!" Syo shouts out as he shakes his fist towards the High school costumed host.

"Fairy or Spriggian it's the same thing shorty." Shrugging his shoulders, coolly stepping away.

Natsuki quickly whips his body around, as something cute catches his eye. Standing in front of the pink pigtailed gunslinger who's checking her phone for messages. "Oh Momo-chan, how cute!"

Leaning in close to the pink haired woman, getting a better look at the girl's phone. "Where did you get that phone case?" Practically squealing with excitement, "It's so adorable."

Holding up her brightly covered phone, with the happy little chick surrounded by clay rainbows and flowers. "You like Pyo-chan too?" The girl asked somewhat surprised.

The costumed white fox answers proudly. "Of course, I've been a card carrying member of the Pyo-chan fan club for over 13 years." Pulling out his phone to show the little chick on his screen saver.

"Really, so you were one of the very first." Almost squealing with excitement. "I absolutely love that little chick, he's my favorite. "That's why I made this cover." Proudly handing her phone to the excited blonde.

"No way, you made this?" Natsuki happily holds up her brightly covered phone cover, before handing it back to Momo-san.

"Sure did, it was super easy."

"Um…. Momo-chan." Nervously rubbing the back of his neck." If it's not too much trouble… could you-"

"Natsuki-san would you like me to decorate a phone case for you?" Her cheeks turn a light pink when she asks the anxious fox.

"Ah, yeah, something like that." He quickly glances away with blushed cheeks.

Nodding her head with a wide smile. "I would be happy to make you one."

"Really Momo-chan?" His head snaps up in her direction with a beaming smile on his face. "Thank you so much, I'll be happy to pay you for your time, talent, trouble."

She extends a hand out, waving it at the pointy eared fox. "No, that's all right, call it a gift from one Pyo-chan fan to the other."

"Really? Oh, thank you Momo-chan!"

"Hey Momo-chan, Haru-chan and I were just about to go and play some games. Would you like to join us?" The costumed white fox asks with excitement.

"Yeah sure, that sounds like fun, thanks." The gleeful woman nods her head, letting out a cute giggle.

"Haru-chan" Na-chan swoops in next to Nanami, abruptly pulling her away from myself, Ren and Syo. "Come with me, let's go win something cute."

"Natsuki, you can't just pull little Lamb where ever you like." Ren quickly runs after our blonde friend.

"We'll be right back! Were just going to play some games. I'm going to win Haru-chan and Momo-chan something really cute!" Natsuki yells back to the chasing Ren as Natsuki swiftly pulls both girls behind him.

"Wait a minute, if anyone is going to win Nanami something cute, it's going to be me." Syo quickly runs after his sprinting roommate.

"Oh please, you need a sharp mind to really win at those games, besides I'm all about the water." Quickly grabbing Katherine's hand running after the hothead action star. "Come on Katherine-san lets catch up with everyone."

As I watch my cosplay wearing bandmates chase each other towards the game area. I begin to take off after them when a cat like screeching stops me in my tracks, dropping my head in defeat.

"Otoyakins, wait for me." Kimi-san's voice screeches as she whines.

Letting out a heavy sigh. "Kimi-san, I never said I would be your escort for the park." Watching my gleeful and retreating friends get smaller and smaller in the distance.

Throwing up her hands to her mouth with wide astonished eyes. "So you would rather leave me alone, around all these strange men? Flinging her hands out, speaking with an offended tone. "That doesn't seem like you, Otoyakins." Turning her back towards me, covering her face with her hands.

I began to hear the woman's softly sniffle, obviously crying as I slowly step forward. My stomach twists with the light sound. Timidly extending out a comforting hand to her shoulder, causing her to flinch away from my touch. "I'm sorry Kimi-san, but you wouldn't be alone if you made friends with some of the others, it is a group activity after all." Speaking in a soft reassuring tone.

.

Lifting her hands to wipe her eyes. "But I'm not comfortable around strange men it takes me a while to warm up to other men. It was a miracle I warmed up to you so quickly." Remembering the woman being anything but timid or skittish when we first met.

Motioning in the direction my friends left. "Those strange men are some of my closest friends, you'll be fine." Rubbing my temple in frustration. "Or at least try and make friends with the other ladies in the group. I'm your old boss, it's not really appropriate for me to be your escort." Letting out a sigh," Besides as I said before I never agreed to escort you."

"I'm sorry, I'll try to make friends with the others." Throwing her arms around me, nodding her head.

"Well, that's um, good." Awkwardly lifting her arms away from me, taking a step away from her." Just try to smile and be nice." Playfully rubbing the top of her head. "They really are good people and once you make friends with them, they will always stand by you."

Turning my head in the direction of my friends with a rather warm feeling touching my chest. "Even in your darkest hour." Somewhat speaking to myself.

Clearing my throat, glancing back to the costumed angel. "Now, let's hurry and catch up."

"Wait Otoyakins, let's go in there first." Grabbing my arm pointing in another direction.

"The haunted house, but everybody already left for the games. We really should try and stay with the group." Shaking my head.

The cosplaying angel crosses her arm at her chest speaking in a snide tone. "Throwing good money away to win some cheap trinket is not my idea of fun." Walking over to stand next to me. "But the haunted house would be exciting and dark …Otoyakins, it would just take a minute." The woman begins to pout as she nuzzles closer to my side.

"Kimi-san please stop calling me that, I never gave you permission to call me that." Grabbing the pouting woman by her shoulders, while firmly takeing two steps away. "This is what I'm talking about you being nice."

Dropping my hands from her shoulders, giving each of us some personal space. "Just try and have fun with everyone. Giving her a firm look, "If you don't like what someone else picked, stay quiet, smile and let everyone else around you have their fun. Then, perhaps next time it will be your turn. "

The woman turns her dropped head while speaking in a defeated tone. "Your right." Letting out a sigh. "I understand it now, since you have all your old friends, I'm not really wanted any longer. Perhaps it's best if I go back to the dorm and pack?" Turning to run away.

Reaching out a hand, catching her by her arm. "No, it's not like that," Letting out a breath looking off to the side. "It's just…..well you see, I kind of had my heart set on taking someone else to the haunted house."

"You don't mean that Naomi woman, do you?" The woman dressed like an angel asks in disbelief.

"Kimi-san, her name is Nanami," Speaking with irritation, "and yes I almost asked her tonight, before she was pulled away by Na-chan to play the games." My glistening crimson eyes turn to the darken sky as I began to recall the sweet memory.

"You see, it was my first official year being an Idol. Nanami found out about my little side project, rolled up her sleeves and went to work. She worked so hard at helping the kids out, I actually think some of them fell for her as hard as I did. ," Letting out a small chuckle, "In fact we were kind of forced to walk through it by my overly excited brothers and sisters as test subjects. They wanted to be ready for the opening of the bazar, so they could raise plenty of money."

.

"Oh, let me guess, you kissed for the first time in the haunted house." Kimi-san spoke in an annoyed tone.

"Ah no," Shaking my dropped head before glancing over to Kim-san with an unavoidable smile, as I continued to think about that day. "We just held hands, and for part of it I wrapped a comforting arm around her. My heart raced with just the touch of her hand in mine."  
Letting off another chuckle. "We were both so scared, her because of the haunted house and myself, well, because I didn't want it to ever end….I didn't want to let go of her hand."

.

Rubbing the back of my neck. "I think it's pretty special to both of us."

Kimi-san looks up with an anxious expression. "Uh, well, sir I hate to break this to you," She bites her bottom lip. "But I thought I overheard your short blond friend ask if he could escort her through the haunted house." Her head fall towards her fidgeting fingers. "And well, sir, I'm sorry to say this, but she agreed. Perhaps it's not as special to her as it obviously is to you."

.

My hand flew to my burning chest as Kimi-san informed me of Nanami's plans. "Oh, I see." My head fell to my feet. Speaking in a miserable disappointing tone.

Kimi-san quickly comes up behind me, leaning on one of my shoulders with her arm and her chin. "But Otoyakins, that doesn't mean you two can't go later." The woman whispers in my ear. "Come on, this is the last thing I'll ask from you. For the rest of the night I'll try and make friends as you suggested." She lifts her hand to playfully touch my cheek.

"Well perhaps this time, since Nanami has already made plans with Syo, it wouldn't hurt." Slowly I agree to take Kimi-san through the haunted house, albeit begrudgingly. Figuring if this is what she needs to push herself forward to make friends on her own it's the least I can do. Then possibly, just possible…I will be free to have a normal night with all of my friends.

"But this is it." Holding up my finger, warning my ex assistant. "And no matter what, were _only_ going as friends."

Kimi-san holds up her hands in defense. "Of course, what could possible happen?" Before she quickly turned her head I thought I saw a devious smile appear on her lips. Tilting my head to the side to get better look but there was nothing on her features. Figuring it most have been my imagination, shrugging my shoulders while walking towards the haunted house.

.

 **A little later….**

A hysterical woman clings tightly to my chest as she sobs uncontrollably. "Kimi-san, relax it's over, you can let go." Sitting down with the woman.

Throwing her shaky arms around my neck, resting her head on my chest. "But Otoyakins, I didn't know how truly frightening it would be? Please just hold me a little longer….at least until I stop shaking." The cosplay angel sniffles.

Rubbing the terrified woman's back comfortingly when I hear someone stop next to me. "Oh hey, there you are, Ikki." My head pops up to see Ren standing next to me with his hands in his pockets. Noticing the rest of the group walking up behind him with dozens of stuffed animals held by the approaching group.

"Hey Otoya, where have you been?" Na-chan asks with a concerned look on his face, while holding an oversized panda with a purple bow around its neck.

"Ah Kimi-san and I went in the Haunted house." Softly speaking as I motioned to the crying woman wrapped tightly around my neck. "I'm afraid it might have been too much for her."

Haru slowly stepped around the onlookers, "Ikki-Kun you went on the haunted house?" Nanami asked with astonishment wrapped around her words…..but her golden eyes emerged with sadness riddled throughout them….. Causing a piercing feeling in my chest.

Syo holding on to a black white stuffed horse with one hand tosses his free arm around Nanami. "You went in the haunted house with a real witch, how brave of you." My friend chuckles in a halfhearted, teasing matter.

"Syo, now is not the time, can't you see Kimi-san is really upset." Giving my blonde friend a sharp look. Although to be perfectly honest I wasn't entirely sure my reaction wasn't aimed more at the fact that Syo had his arm wrapped around Nanami

Syo shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I didn't think it was that scary, in fact it was rather tame compared to others I've been on." Syo was right I didn't think the haunted house was all that frightening. In fact it seemed to be geared more towards little kids…. of course how did it look to Nanami? Just hours after I confessed I'm being practically strangled by another woman, doing my best to comfort her because of our shared visit to the haunted house.

.

"Well, I'm pretty sure you had plenty of arms wrapped around you." Grumbling out loud to myself as my heart burned with the mere thought of Nanami scared in Syo's arms…

"Ah yeah, it was something like that …there was one particular pair of arms in fact, "Syo glances over to the smiling Natsuki, as a repulsed shiver runs down his body. "I never want to talk about it….ever."

"So, you admit going behind my back!" Barking at my friend as I point at his chest.

"Otoya, am I missing something, what's wrong with you?" The blond shouts back with somewhat of a confused face, knocking my hand away.

The woman looks up from her clenching fingers while softly speaking through streaming trails of clear tears. "Ah, Otoyakins, perhaps it would help if I had something to drink?"

Katherine-san kneels down with concerned eyes. "Oh, allow me, normally I would be ripping away drinks, this would be a nice change of pace."

"Oh, my little Wildflower, you can be so mean at times." Kneeling down next to his assistant, teasingly whispering in the woman's ear. "Don't forget you've also brought my coffee to me while I was in bed."

Katherine –san pushed him away with irritation. "That never happened, if it had been me I would have brought you the biggest cup of iced coffee and delivered it over your head."

The sobbing woman throws out a hand towards my smirking friend and his irritated assistant. "No, no, I don't want to trouble anyone needlessly on my account!"

"Too late for that." Syo grumbles out with his arms folded at his chest.

"Otoyakins, knows what I like," Craning her neck to stare up with tearful, pleading eyes. "Could you please go fetch me some?"

"Ah, yeah, sure." Carefully unlacing her more pliable arms around me. "I may need to cool off a bit anyway." Lifting a hand to run through my ginger hair as I begin to walk off.

"Make sure it's nothing cheap, otherwise I won't be able to drink it, Otoyakins." Wiggling her fingers in my direction, it seems her entire demeanor was changing as I left my friends.

"Uh, okay, I'll see what I can do." Turning around to continue with my newly assigned task. Rolling my eyes at my black leather pants for being so tight I could barely slip a hand in the pocket. Decideing to awkwardly tuck my thumbs into one of the two belts. Not really comfortable with my midsection completely exposed, only slightly covered with a short green tank top. It was one thing for concerts, but out in everyday public was an entirely different matter.

"Actually a drink sounds rather refreshing, Massy and I will go too." Ren begins to run after me.

"I'm inclined to agree, we all should go and retrieve refreshments for all the lovely ladies." Cecil runs after me.

"Natsuki could you stay close to the girls, we'll be right back." Shaking my head in irritation as I hear my short blond friend decide to follow me.

"Not a problem, Syo-chan."

 _Well, so much for me cooling off. Knowing the guys they must have something in mind_

… _.and I had a feeling I wasn't going to like it one bit._

 _ **End of Otoya's POV**_

* * *

 _ **Katherine's POV**_

Breathing out a sigh of relief as my boss heads off with the rest of the band. When I first heard of the event through another talent assistant I decided I would decline the invite unless I was required to go. But I must admit going as a group has been a lot of fun. The group of men were nothing as I imagined, other than my boss they seemed pretty respectful and down to earth. It seemed like we were all having a really good time wandering around the park. …Well almost all of us.

.

The gentlemanly rock star was trying to be part of the group, but was constantly being held back or purposely pulled away by his so called assistant holding him to his own gentlemanly standards. That manipulative woman gave assistants like me a bad name …..The rest of us knew what that conniving woman wanted and it wasn't the job. The only reason I even lifted a finger to help that screeching cat was to help out the oblivious rock star. His heart just wouldn't let him see what the rest of us had plainly witnessed.

.

That woman is ice cold and for the most part the things the short blond grumbled wasn't entirely off the mark. Of course being trained as a professional studio's assistant restrained me from expressing my opinion in such matters…it wasn't my place.

My eyes caught site of the woman the entire band seemed to wrap around, of course she was also completely oblivious …..And at the moment the woman looked miserable.

Wondering if I should go over and at least talk to her. But I'm pretty sure if I did I would only make her feel even worse, she seemed to be the sort of person who kept her own feelings deep inside …..Never wanting to bother anyone as she remains painfully silent.

My eyes catch sight of Momo-chan whipping around the corner towards the group, with her pink pigtails swinging away from her head. "Hey Natsuki-san, I found the cutest Pyo-chan around the corner."

The man's green eyes beamed with excitement. "Really!" His face quickly fell in disappointment, "No wait, I need to stay put and watch over things here."

Nanami walked over to the blonde, nudging him with her elbow. "Shinomiya-san we'll be fine," The cosplay fairy motions to the dark suited burly men standing around us. "Aijima-sama left some of his bodyguards behind, so go have fun." The woman forced a smile on her face.

"Are you sure?"

Nanami-san turns to look at the excited gunslinger. "Momo-san could you please take Shinomiya-san and show him the booth your talking about?" Letting out a chuckle, "I know his fingers are just itching to get his hands on a new Pyo-chan."

The pink haired woman nods her head, before swiftly grabbing hold of the blonde man's hand, dragging him towards the direction she just came from as she spoke with overwhelming enthusiasm. "Oh yes, this way it's so unbelievably cute."

Nanami-san slowly shuffles her feet, taking her seat once more as she buries her own feelings while staring at her shoes. The three of us fall into silence that is until someone awkwardly clears her throat.

"That man can't do anything without me." Hearing the cat screeching voice I begin to roll my eyes.

She lets out a wicked giggle, "No really, he practically jerked my arm out of its socket, pulling me across the park to the haunted house." Waving a hand to cool her face. "He was so excited."

"Ikki-kun pulled you in?" A soft voice wrapped in disbelief came from the blue haired fairy.

"Yes, at first I didn't want to go, I thought it might be fun if we went as a group, but he just couldn't wait it's always been our favorite ride together. " Rolling my eyes once more as the angel smooths her hand over her tight revealing costume.

"He couldn't keep his hands off of me. I really should have known, he never could restrain himself in the dark like that." The woman snidely boasts, as she continues to fan her overexposed chest, and wicked face. I knew exactly what that conniving woman was up to. Everyone could see the rock star held deep feelings for the composer. It was also clear those feelings were standing in the way of the devious angel's plans.

.

"Although, he use to hate haunted houses, he once told me he had an awful experience with one of them when he was younger. He said it happened around his first year of becoming an Idol."

The blue fairy's voice came out just above a broken whisper. "A charity…. haunted house?"

"Yes that's right" The woman let out an arrogant laugh. Causing my obscured fists to tighten. "Apparently the girl threw herself all over him, it made it very awkward, and embarrassing for him."

Raising a knowing eyebrow, "Of course after a while I showed him it's more like a _funhouse_ then a haunted house. Ever since then he practically drags me into everyone we come across…like I said he's all hands. Looking down with feigned modesty, bringing her hands to her undone blouse. "Oops, it seems I missed another button."

I desperately wanted to either say something or punch the conniving woman. Begrudgingly keeping myself restrained from the latter. After all this event was being sponsored by the studio. It wouldn't due for one of its employees to slug a guest and embarrass the company. Actually I was especially chose for this assignment not only because I can diligently keep my assignment on task, but also my unfathomable skill at keeping my mouth shut.

.

A blatant malicious smile curled at the angel's lips. "Oh, Naomi have you experienced the haunted house yet?"

Not bothering to correct the evil woman, shaking her dropped head. "Ah, no, I was kind of waiting for a certain someone to ask me."

"Oh, I thought the shorter blond man wanted to take you. I'm pretty sure I overheard him talking to the taller blond, he said he wanted to go with you, but he didn't know how to ask." The woman slyly spoke.

"He did?" Nanami's head snapped up with confusion written all over her face. Like I said the sweet woman is completely oblivious to the band members' clear and evident feelings for the composer. Anyone of them would have happily asked her to join them at any number of attractions.

"Hey girls were back, and we brought back some food and drinks." Three of the men held out brown boxes filled with various snacks. The miserable looking rock star slowly walked up behind them.

"Come on Kurusu-kun, let's go. "The visually upset blue fairy suddenly grabs the sprigging's hand causing him to quickly hand his box to the surprise demon butler.

…it wasn't my place, as I bite down on my bottom lip.

"Hey, where are we going Nanami, don't you want to eat first?"

"Didn't you want to take me to the haunted house?" She asked in a miserable broken tone

"Uh, I did? Yeah sure, I would be happy to escort you through the haunted house, but didn't you want to go with someone else?" The surprised action star yells towards the distraught, now sprinting blue haired fairy.

The tearing woman hurriedly pulls the somewhat astonished action star pass the miserable rock star. "Who, Ittoki-kun? Why would I want to do that? Besides, it seems he's already had plenty of _fun_ with someone else."

"Nanami?" The stunned rock star runs after the fairy couple until he stops just a few feet from where he started from. The imported glass bottle slips from his fingers, smashing on impact against the hard cement ground.

 _Falling to his knees, broken hearted. "Nanami…..I'm so sorry."_

 _ **End of Katherine's POV.**_

* * *

 _ **A/N It's mystery time for the POV relax I'll give you clues**_

 _ **Earlier today….**_

Lifting a balled up fist, lightly striking the intimidating double doors standing before me.

"Enter." A gruff voice calls from the other side.

Reaching out, turning the golden handle as the door slowly creeks open to a dimly lit room.

The dark outlined figure stays obscured against the small beams of shining light slipping through the drawn shades behind him. "So you wanted to see me?"

Confidently strolling in to the room. "Yes, I just wanted to inform you I'm not here about the dropped rules." Letting out a sad sigh, "I've known for some time now, who really belongs in my muse's heart and sadly, it's not me." A sharp pain pricks at my beating heart for the truthful bitter words springing from my lips.

The gruff man attempts to disguise his worried voice, confidently tenting his fingers in front of me. "So, if you're not here for the rules, what's so important you would leave your desert kingdom for?"

Firmly placing my hands on either side of me, slightly leaning on the large wooden desk as a small confident smile emerges on my lips. "Why, its simple really, it's time to set things straight,"

Leaning in to allow my Jade green eyes to shine from the darkness.

" _My brother needs to know she's still alive."_

 _Letting out a dark chuckle,"…..And this time, I brought her with me."_

 _ **End of mystery POV….**_

 _ **End of chapter 15**_

* * *

 _ **I think I've given enough clues for you to figure out the mystery POV. Okay, I wanted to thank you for your amazing support. Thank you so much.**_

 _ **So any guesses to who the band and their assistants were cosplaying as?**_

 _ **So I wanted to update two stories this week, but lucky for you I could only update this one. Believe it or not my fan went out on my laptop throwing me behind….But I'm up and running now and will be working on another update. So thanks for taking a peek ;) Alimacjackat**_

 _ **Just a side note as 8/7/2016 this story is one year old ...Yeah! Thanks for all your support .**_

 _ **Please Follow/Review/ Favorite /Share**_


	16. Chapter 16 Departure

***Disclaimer I do not own Uta No Prince Sama, and never will. :( Bummer!**

Forgotten Heart

Chapter 16 Departure.

* * *

 **Ren's POV**

A trail of tears stream off of Little Lamb's cheeks as she hastily grabs shorty's hand and jerks him pass a miserable looking Ikki. "Who, Ittoki-kun? Why would I want to do that? Besides, it seems he's already had _plenty_ of fun with _someone_ else." Stunned, by my Little Lamb's broken words I find my hand reaching out for her retreating form.

"Nanami!" My dazed head snaps up from my outreach hand, seeing a stunned Ikki desperately running after a confused shorty and a distraught Little Lamb, until he stops just a few feet from where he started, in defeat. The glass water bottle slips from his fingers, shattering against the cement ground.

My completely lost friend collapses to his knees, landing on the cold unforgiving ground, devastated.

"Nanami…..I'm so sorry."

With a sudden nagging thought I forced my emotional eyes to peel away from the miserable scene, cautiously traveling to Ikki's so called assistant, as a wicked smile slowly slithers on her lips. She quickly molds her face with faux concern after catching my eyes. My head turns back to my broken friend, a mere shadow of his former self. Clinging on to the last few bits of his emotional sanity, huddled on the ground. Quickly finding my feet as I unconsciously run towards the scene where Massy is already coaxing Ikki off the cold ground. With one persistent question floating in my head.

 _How much more can Ikki take, before the rest of us won't be able to pull him back up?_

 **End of Ren's POV**

* * *

 **Natsuki's POV**

 **A little later….**

Momo-chan and I took longer than expected at the Pyo-chan booth. Of course my happy go lucky mood burst into a fiery ball of flames when we finally found the rest of my friends. I could immediately tell something had happened in our absence. Finding all my friends silently spread out on three separate picnic tables, just picking at their food. There wasn't a lighthearted meal going on at the last picnic table either. Otoya and Kimi-san are sitting at either end of the table, facing away from each other.

.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes as the wicked angel was snapping pictures of her basket of food, no doubt taking the ill-chosen time to insensitively update her social media. I had to wonder if the rude woman actually had any friends, at all. Oh, what am I thinking? The internet is full of shallow fakebook friends, just a finger's click away. She probably has hundreds, if not thousands of faithful faux friends, who have no idea just how truly cold hearted the woman actually is. From just the short time she's been around, I could plainly see her overly cruel and selfish nature. To allow a naturally goodhearted person to just sit there being miserable, while she happily distracts herself with her phone. For me, the behavior is nothing short of heartless.

.

A thick awkward silence hovered in the air as my friends just kind of nudged there food around, everyone was barely eating, well almost everyone. The occasional slurping sound of someone's empty drink container shatters the suffocating silence. I went to sit in the wide open spot next to my depressed ginger bandmate. Otoya always had taken an interest in my Pyo-chan collection in the past, so I thought seeing my latest purchase might cheer him up a bit. Although, when I went to make my way over to Otoya's table Ren motioned his head in my direction. Taking the hint I gradually linger over to my other bandmates, cautiously looking over my shoulder towards my miserable friend, sitting alone.

.

Massy politely pushes a couple of red baskets filled with amusement park finger food in front of us. "Here you go Natsuki, you too Momo-chan, eat up, there's plenty." My curious green eyes glance over to see Massy forcing a smile on his lips, before he drops his gloomy eyes back to his food.

"Ah, Thanks." With my fingers wrapped around a toothpick, holding a steaming Takoyaki ball my bright green eyes slide to either side of myself. I quickly notice we were missing two fairies from our little cosplay group. Leaning over the stark white picnic table, I quietly ask my longtime friend, sitting in front of me just staring at his food. "Hey Massy, where's Nanami-chan, and Syo-chan?"

Ren quickly raised his head, giving me a warning look, before sadly shaking it.

Just then a heavy sigh could be heard coming from the direction of Otoya's table. "This is ridiculous!" My eyes quickly see a depressed looking ginger slam his drink down in a huff. "Thanks, but I don't feel much like eating," An irritated voice slips out as Otoya suddenly lifts from his seat. "I need some air."

"Otoyakins, where do you think you're going? You can't just abandon me here!" The evil angel quickly stands, yelling out in an offended screeching voice, waving her arms towards my table. "Not with complete strangers!"

After hearing Kimi-san annoying voice screech out, Katherine, abruptly tosses her food back in her basket with a huff, before crossing her arms over her chest.

Cecil whipped his concerned head towards Otoya's retreating back, "Air? How much air do you need, we're already outside?" The green eyed Kitty King swiftly stands from his seat. "Hey Otoya, wait up!" The man quickly races off, with three bodyguards hastily running after him.

My head whips around with concerned eyes towards my demon cosplay friend. "Massy, should we go, too?"

Massy politely blots the corners of his lips with a napkin, before placing it over his food. "Yeah, it's probably best we all go, I'm pretty sure his Majesty isn't fully aware of Otoya's current everyday depression." He gracefully stands from his seat.

Ren nods his head. "I agree, Ikki is going to need us." Ren turns towards his assistant. "Wildflower could you?"

The woman's chestnut curly hair swings from her shoulders as her head snaps in Ren's direction. "One, don't call me your pervy pet names and two," Waving a dismissive hand. "Say no more, the rest of us got this."

Ren quickly pulls the startled assistant in his arms. He teasingly runs a finger along her jawline. "Oh, my Wildflower how can I possibly reward your sharp attention to my every need?"

Katherine throws out two hands to her boss's chest, roughly pushing him away. "Keep your reward and your hands to yourself, it's my job!" With the extra space gained, Katherine quickly grabs my iced drink, giving my ginger bandmate a threating devilish grin. "Although, if you don't let go of me this _instant_ , this drink over your _precious_ head will be the _least_ of your worries." Seeing the truth blaze in her serious eyes causes Ren to hastily let go of his assistant, and cautiously back away from the table.

Ren pauses for moment, turning in my direction. "Come on Natsuki, the ladies will be fine." Letting out a heavy sigh, he coolly tucks his hands in his black trousers' pockets. "Starish is calling."

"Ladies, this might take a while, are you sure you'll be alright?" My green concerned eyes fall on the blonde assistant.

"Don't worry about us Natsuki-kun," She leans in close, with her hand hiding her whispering mouth. "Besides, maybe I can get to the bottom of this, with you guys gone. No offense."

"Oh, no offense taken." I nod my head towards the cosplaying pinket, giving Momo-chan a quick wink of my emerald green eye.

Her big blue eyes slide over in the direction of Otoya's assistant. "Even though I already have a pretty good idea which bad apple is causing the tension?" My blonde head quickly snaps up in Kimi-san's direction, before slowly nodding my head.

"Hey Natsuki, are you coming?" Massey's voice calls out.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I swiftly get up from my seat, before making my way over to Ren and Massy.

The three of us begin to walk off in the same direction the distraught ginger had left. "So, where to first?" I quickly ask the ginger romcom star.

"I'm not sure, I guess we try following the Pussycat King?" Ren shrugs his shoulders.

Massy adds to the conversation with a new concern. "Yeah, let's just pray it doesn't lead us back to the Haunted House." Letting out a sigh, "That could be trouble Starish doesn't need."

I couldn't help but give my friend a confused look. "Hunted House, did I miss something?"

Ren dismissively waves a hand in my direction, "Never mind, well explain on the way."

 **End of Natsuki's POV**

* * *

 **Momo's POV**

 **.**

So once Starish went searching for the super talented Ittoki-san the rest of us awkwardly sat and finished our food. Tossing a half-eaten Yakitori back in my basket, dusting my hands off. "Well, I'm done."

Katherine lets out a heavy sigh, "Yeah, me too," Tossing down a half-eaten stick of dango, "I'm afraid, I didn't have much of an appetite.

My bright blue eyes looked over the half-filled baskets of yakisoba, Ikayaki, yakitori and dango, just to name a few baskets abundantly dotting the tables. "Well, it looks like we weren't the only ones." I quickly begin to stack the red baskets of food together as Katherine gathered most of the various lidded drinks. Turning my pink pigtailed head over to the troubled angel. "Hey, if you're done, could you please give us a hand?"

The heartless angel gives her hand a dismissive flick without turning her attention away from her phone. "Be serious, I arrange concerts, clearing tables isn't in my job description ….like _the everyday help_."

"Uh, okay." I wasn't really surprised by her rude refusal, the dark haired woman didn't really act like an normal assistant. She mostly just tortured her poor sweet boss with her selfish demands, while still managing to annoy the rest of us. My boss, especially didn't care for her, as he was grumbling the entire time about her arrival during our lunch with Natsuki-chan.

My twitching fingers were just about to pull out my water pistols strapped to my thighs, ready to find out just how waterproof Kimi-san's phone truly is, until a timid voice speaks out. "It's okay, if you wish, I would be honored to help you." A woman, cosplaying as the wind wielding dragon slayer bowed in front of me.

"Oh, well thanks," I nod my head towards the woman who pretty much stayed by the arriving King's side. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name from before."

"Oh my name is Annmarie, Annie for short." The woman looked up while skillfully juggling the baskets of food and lidded drinks without dropping a single item. "At least that's what his majesty calls me." Her lips grew into a wide smile. Kimi-san just blindly scoffed at the helpful woman, while posing for a selfie.

Rolling my eyes at the rather rude angel before returning the dragon slayer's warm smile. "Well Thanks Annie-san, the name is Momo, I'm the assistant to Kurusu-sama." The two of us managed to clear the rest of the tables, including Kimi-san's table. I had a bad feeling she would have just left it scattered on the table. I'm almost positive when her emotional boss returned he would have raced around quickly cleaning everything up after her. Like I said, she didn't act like any assistant I've ever met.

.

Annie and I gradually made our way to the trash cans, where Katherine was already dutifully sorting the items. I've only occasionally worked with Katherine since she started working for Jinguji-san, but her no nonsense reputation at the studio proceeds her. The studio saves her for extremely troubled cases.

"So Katherine-san, what the heck happened when Natsuki-kun and I left?" My curious blue eyes slide over to the curly haired assistant while cautiously asking.

"It doesn't matter, it has nothing to do with us." The curly headed woman sharply answers while she continues to sort various paper and plastic items.

My blue eyes pleaded with the senior assistant. "Please Katherine-san, everyone seemed really tense when we returned….and I don't even know what happened to my boss."

She sharply shakes her head. "No, I'd rather not."

Somewhat Desperate to find out I swiftly toss out my hand, grabbing Katherine's school girl costume. Pulling her close to me, dramatically sweeping out a hand to my side, causing a bit of a scene, which I heard she despises. "How am I suppose, to do my job effectively, if I don't know?!"

Her surprised eyes traveled over my serious expression while, knocking my hands away. After a long tense moment of sorting trash, she lets out a frustrated huff of air. "Fine."

My extra-long pink pigtails swished all around me as I jumped around clapping my hands with excitement. "Yaaaa!"

"Fine, it's nothing you wouldn't expect," Katherine eyes lifted for a moment towards the rude angel. "A certain troublesome assistant started informing the pink haired composer about her boss's lecherous behavior on one of the rides. The composer was beginning to grow emotional with the new information. The incident became dreadfully awkward when she dragged your confused boss off to another ride. The ginger headed rock star practically fell apart after that." Katherine just shrugged her shoulders as she stood next to trashcan.

.

"I don't believe it for one minute!" I lean toward Katherine, while practically hissing my words. "Ittoki-san is obviously head over the heels for the composer. Katherine, you know what that Kimi-san is doing, it's completely obvious what she wants. I doubt she's any kind of real assistant. She acts like some spoiled princess. I bet her resume is as fake as she is."

"To be honest, they all seem to have some kind of deep feelings for the composer, who would have thought Starish had a secret eighth member." Katherine mulls things over to herself.

"Yes, but you should have seen the composer and the rock star. I had seen then in the kitchen, there were definitely sparks flying, even with her royal awfulness in the room." I quickly glanced over to Kimi-san before whispering my words. "You know she even tried telling me her and her boss were in some kind of heated relationship, the first time I met her. At first I thought it was true, when I had seen her make an attempt at controlling his diet. Although, judging by the rock star's actions it's now perfectly clear that simply wasn't the case."

.

"Controlling his diet, what do you mean by that?" Katherine gives me a perplexed look as we begin to walk further away from Kim-san. We causally walk until were all three sitting under a tree, still within sight of the picnic tables. The massive umbrella like tree stood in the middle of the park, the bottom is encircled with a stone ring, brimming with purple and white passion flowers curling around each other.

.

"When Ittoki-san left us alone to go get my boss, she literally reprimanded me for daring to think they weren't an actual couple. After she stopped spouting off about them being this fabulous couple I watched her throw an entire cholate cake in the trash. At the time, I pretended not to notice, but I did find it rather odd. Especially when she threw the covered cake plate with it, along with everything she could get her hands on from the kitchen workspace."

.

Katherine's eyes grow wide as she glances up to meet mine, and grabs my arm. "Wait Cake! I bet that's the cake he was planning to give to the composer." Katherine lifts her hand, slapping her forehead.

"What?" My mouth hung open with my own stunned expression.

"Well, the first night the depressed rock star showed up the rest of Starish decided to take him out. The poor dear wasn't really use to the effects of alcohol….Unlike my boss." Katherine speaks the last part to herself, under her breath. "The poor dear was so miserable, he went on, and on about this cake he's been waiting since high school to make for the composer. Something about discovering Shinomiya-san disaster of cooking skills too late, and being stuck in bed for the rest of the week with chocolate covered squid poisoning by a cupcake."

.

I just had to chuckle to myself. Knowing the first thing Kurusu-sama warned me about, before meeting his friend, was his friends disastrous cooking skill. He told me no matter how delicious something might look never be tempted into accepting it. Otherwise, it could be life threating or at very least emergency room worthy.

"Apparently the aspiring rock star, slash baker had just finished the cake. However according to him his assistant blew into the kitchen just before he could give it to her."

After hearing what Katherine-san said I could only roll my eyes with irritation, "Oh imagine that, the wicked bitch flew into the kitchen on her broom, just before he's about to confess to his school crush. What are the odds?" I sarcastically speak, while folding my arms at my chest .

Katherine nodded her head in agreement, before continuing on. "According to the rock star the composer was given the wrong idea by Kimi-san's sudden arrival."

"Of course." Irritated from what I was hearing I quickly stood up from the cold cement slab. "Damn! Something really needs to be done about her ….she gives assistants like us a bad name!" My searing words were hissed out from my lips as I begin to pace in front of the other women.

"Momo-san, don't even start." Katherine tosses up her hand in front of me, shaking her head. "It's not our place to interfere."

Stopping in front of the curly haired assistant, crossing my arms at my chest. "But do you really believe doing nothing is right?"

"Listen, I know how you feel, but they all have a thing for the composer, including _your boss_." Katherine stands up before pointing a finger at me. "We could get in some serious trouble if we meddled in private matters of the group."

With my arms crossed at my chest, tapping my foot. "But it's not right," stomping my foot, "the rock star won't even get a chance because of her!" I quickly lift up on my toes, coming face to face with Katherine while gritting my teeth together. "You know what will happen, his life will quickly be taken over by that manipulating woman. She will squeeze every bit of fame, talent, fortune from him. Until he has nothing else to offer, then she'll just slither on to the next talented sucker."

.

"I'm sorry, I may have just arrived." A quiet voice breaks our heated moment, snapping our heads towards the bluenette dragon slayer. "But, I've seen quite enough. It's obvious the composer and the rock star have a thing for each other. His majesty would take it as a great dishonor if I didn't at least alert him to the situation. With swift eradication of the discord, I believe the group Starish will become harmonious once more. Which would please the musical muses of my country, and also my King."

Katherine gives Annie a look of disbelief." "Eradication? Isn't that too strong of a word?"

"She is merely a pest that needs to be dealt with," The serious small woman waves her hand dismissively. "Nothing more, I could easily arrange to have one of the bodyguards-"

Katherine waves her hands in front of the cosplaying dragon slayer, while quickly cutting her off. "Whoa, whoa, that's not how it's done here."

With excitement my head snaps toward the straight-laced assistant. "Katherine, does that mean?"

"Fine, yes." Letting out a huff of air as her arms fall to her side in defeat. "We'll do _something_."

I quickly grab Annie's hand and jump up and down with excitement. Although the woman just stands there, looking at me as if I'm insane. Awkwardly I stop jumping up and down, before lifting a finger next to my head, abruptly changing tone to a boring quiet monotone. "I mean….. yippy." Twirling my finger in the air, rolling my eyes.

Katherine lets out a chuckle to my annoyance. "Besides, I'm pretty sure Kimi-san is just a big bully. So all I think we'll need to do is confront her royal wickedness behind Starish's backs …..The rest should take care of itself."

Nodding my head. "Great, so when do you want to do it?"

Giving her costume a small tug. "Well, I'm thinking why waste the distraction, there's no time like the present. After everyone manages to jump off this crazy emotional ride I'm certain no one will miss or even care if Kimi-san mysteriously gets lost. " And with that the three of us begin to huddle around each other, planning on just what should be said.

….hopefully on tonight's return trip,

there will be an empty seat left by the vanishing, rude angel.

 **End of Momo's POV**

* * *

 **Haruka's POV**

"Nanami, stop! You've been dragging me across this entire park!" The cosplaying sword wielder yells from somewhere behind me.

Whipping my emotional head around, Syo keeps his freehand on his falling dark wig while he practically stumbles keeping up. My burning tear strained eyes glance down, seeing my extended arm roughly jerking him forward by his trapped wrist. "Oh sorry, I just thought-" I awkwardly let go of his wrist ,realizing I'm out of breath from mindlessly running all over the park, I quickly flop over with my chest heaving and my hands on my hips.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," The muscled man dressed in all black takes several deep breaths, before straightening up in a standing position, "You were taking me to the haunted house." He waves dismissively in my direction.

"Uh, yeah that's right," I nod my headh.

The spriggian dressed in all black swings out his arm dramatically behind him. "Well, I'm sure if that was the case, you wouldn't have passed it 30 minutes ago." Syo pulls out a pristine pink handkerchief from his inner pocket, before carefully lifting my chin. He cautiously dots the pink pressed cloth under my eyes. "Now what's the real reason?"

Giving him a small smile, before pulling my chin away from his gentle fingers. "It nothing really." I shurg my shoulder while I walk away, avoiding his concerned crystal blue eyes. "I was just excited to go on the ride, that's all."

Syo holds out his arms as he walks behind me. "Nanami, I wish you would stop lying to me. I know I haven't been there in the past, you also know it wasn't my fault. I still consider you one of my closest friends."

I continue to walk away from him. "Thanks Syo-kun, but really it's nothing for you to worry about."

Syo stopped following me, before cautiously speaking honestly. "I know about the Haunted house,"

The heels of my white boots froze on the pavement after hearing his words. Long strands of my blue wig flew around me in all direction as my head whipped around. Seeing my old friend stand behind me with his arms held out. "How would you know about that?" My skeptical golden eyes slowly traveled over the concerned Spriggian.

.

"Otoya, told me years ago, about the Bazaar. I also know it meant something to both of you." He begins to cautiously walk towards me, until his hand gently touches mine. The feeling of his hand closing around mine cause my tearing golden eyes to fall to our touching fingers. Suddenly my arms wrap around my friend's neck as I feel years of held in tears bust from my emotional eyes, and trickle down my cheeks. The action star slowly rocks me back in fourth, "Shhh Nanami, it's all right, you can tell me anything…..I'll always be here for you." Syo's strong arms tighten around me as he sniffles between words.

.

My tear laden face can feel his hard chest underneath his costume as it expands with each breath he takes. Standing there silently, holding me tightly against him as years of tears fall from my eyes. "I'm sorry Syo-kun, I didn't mean to lie to you, I didn't want to bother you with my emotional outburst…I'm sure you have your own problems."

My old movie watching buddy allows time to slip by as he silently considers his next words. Until the salty drops slowly dry from my golden eyes.

"Nanami, there's _nothing_ more important to me then … _you_."

My toes flatten out as I pull away from his strong comforting arms, and take the offered handkerchief held out in front of his now tear stained shirt. "Thank you Syo-kun, that means a lot."

He playfully nudges my arm. "Now, what's the problem?"

I pull the tear smudged handkerchief from my eyes. "Oh it nothing, It's just that darn Kimi-san."

"Oh her." Syo lets out a huff, "Yeah, she's a real piece of work, I have no idea what Otoya was thinking when hiring her. What did the piranha do this time?" He rolled his blue eyes with annoyance.

"She just said somethings about her and Ittoki-kun, that's all." My cheeks began warm so I turned away and began to walk.

"Oh." His voice suddenly turned gloomy. But he soon shook his head as if he was clearing a thought.

Syo quickly walked over before he gracefully swings his arm out towards a bench, sitting under a small lighted tree. I cautiously take the offered seat in front of the awkwardly behaving Syo. "Well, I can't say much, since both you and Otoya are my friends," He nervously reaches up, rubbing the back of his neck, "but, I can say you really have nothing to worry about, when it comes to the demon seed. She's just Otoya's ex-assistant, she not even supposed to be here." He lets out a frustrated breath as his hand drops to his side. "He told her, since he was quitting, he would no longer need an assistant."

My stunned eyes quickly lift to the action star. "Wait, Ittoki-kun is quitting?"

His eyes slide away from mine. "Damn, I really wasn't supposed to say anything," He flops down next to me on the bench. "Otoya wanted to tell you himself." His voice turned gloomy once more.

My turned away face began to warm. "Me, why did he want to tell me, he was quitting?" My words nervously bumbled out from my lips.

"I really can't say anymore, you should ask him yourself." He lets out chuckle, "As is, Otoya going to kill me for spilling the beans…..besides it wouldn't be fair if I managed to do all of his work for him." My old friend turns his head and mumbles something. "After all, I do have my own plans."

For a second I thought my friend was blushing before he turned his head. "Syo-kun?" My golden eyes blink up towards the action hero.

"Oh, it's nothing." He quickly stands and shrugs his shoulders. "How about I get us some food?" He stands with his back facing me, his shoulders began to move as he chuckles. "I seem to recall someone pulling me away, before I had a chance to eat."

"Ah yeah, that sounds good." Allowing a small giggle while nodding my head, "Um, Syo-kun?" I cautiously call out, causing Syo to stop and turnaround.

"Yes, Nanami,"

"Um, thanks…. I mean for letting me know …about Kimi-san."

He lifts his hand, nervously rubbing the back of his neck, giving me an awkward smile. "Well, even though the clock is quickly running down with my own plans," He lets out a long sigh, "I'm glad I could help you out."

"Syo-kun, is there something you need to tell me?" I cautiously ask.

The action star turns back around. "No, it's nothing. Like I said I'll tell you later." Syo blindly waves a hand, while walking away. "I'll go get that food now."

"Thanks Syo-kun." Quickly standing from my seat, happily waving to Syo's back. Once my friend was out sight, my emotionally worn body collapses back onto the bench, as my shoulders fall in defeat. In the silent night air my head is being tormented by a long line of words...

.

Comforting and confusing words said by Syo…..the hurtful words said by that woman

…..and finally, the sweet words said today by my once best friend.

It made my head hurt…as well as my heart.

.

"I'm sorry, but you look too sad to be alone." A blunt voice hovered over my distracted head.

I quickly glance to the origin of the voice, seeing a pink haired man with freckles, standing in front of me but his pinkish eyes looked somewhat familiar….somewhat comforting. "Pardon?"

The man's was around the same age as me, he was holding a half-eaten cone filled with rainbow sherbet ice-cream, his hair was styled in pink spikes all over his head. The ends of his white scarf draped over his shoulder as he leaned down with a concerned look on his rather handsome face. "I'm just saying, you looked like your about to cry …and you shouldn't be alone."

A golden haired blond dressed like a high school heartthrob throws out a hand to the first man's shoulder, causing him to stand up. "Yuta, you can't just go around bothering emotional strangers like this."

"Aww Kazu, I don't see why not?" The pinket shrug his shoulders towards the blond. "She seemed lonely, it's what Kento would do if he was here?"

A/N Oh yes, I went there….. _B-project_! I couldn't help myself.

"Oh, I'm not alone. My friend left to go get some food." I interrupt the two arguing men in front of me.

The irritated blond man holds his vanilla ice cream cone with one hand and throws out his other hand towards me. "See Yuta, you're interfering with someone's date."

Hearing them argue I throw my hands out in front of me, shaking my head. "Oh, it's all right, were not dating," My voice grew soft and quiet, "were just old friends…..work collogues."

"Well in that case, mind if we sit with you?" Not waiting for an answer the pink haired man playfully plops down next to me, however the polite blonde decides just to stand next to his playful friend. "My name is Ashū Yuta and this here is Masunaga." He leans in closer to me, whispering to me. "Watch out, he can be a bit of charmer."

Masunaga's blue eyes pop wide open as he's licks his dripping cone. "Yuta, don't say that!"

The pink haired man innocently blinks up at the irritated blonde. "Why not Kazu? It's the truth, isn't?"

Lifting my hand to hold up in front of my mouth as I let out a small chuckle. "Nice to meet you Ashū-san, and Masunaga-san my name Nanami Haruka."

A momentary smile suddenly appears on Ashū-san lips from catching me laugh. "Well Nanami-chan, why does this beautiful fairy before my very eyes have such a sad face?"

The handsome blond rests his hand on the flirty cosplay fire-eater. "Yuta, you're beginning to sound as bad as Kento. You really shouldn't tease her like that…it could bring unwanted attention." The blond leaned closer to mumble his last few words in his friend's ear.

The pink haired man quickly pushed away the cautious blonde. "I'm not teasing, I'm just being honest….besides Goushi isn't here." Letting out a chuckle. "Remember he refused to dress up."

"It's nothing, I'm just having issues with one of my old friend's assistants." Letting out a depressed sigh. "He said one thing and she said another …. And it's all so confusing."

"Oh, it's an assistant problem," The handsome pink haired man turns to share a look with his friend. "Well, we might know something about that. Don't we, Kazu?"

The blonde lifts his hand to his hair, running his fingers through it as he carefully considers his words. "Yeah, but in our case it was our AR and it was years ago." His hand dropped to his side and his blue eyes turned somewhat sad as they fell to his ice-cream. "You see Nanami-san, at one time we all, well most of us ended up having a thing for her."

Seeing the blonde's expression I turned to look at Ashū-san who sadly nodded his head, as well. "Really, what did you do …if you don't mind me asking?" I cautiously ask the two men.

"Well not much, really," The pink haired, cosplaying dragon slayer shrugs his shoulders. "Other than tell her how we individually felt. That's all we could do, the rest was up to her…..She needed to look in her own heart for who she really loved."

"Hey, there you are!" A women yells out causing the two men to suddenly turn their heads.

"Speaking of." The pink haired man whispers out, giving me a wink, nodding his head towards the woman.

The pink haired man smiles to his approaching friends. "Oh, Hey Tsubasa-chan, did you guys manage to find Mikado, Momotaro?"

The beautiful woman wearing a bright red wig, with her hair pulled back nodded her head. Her royal blue cape ruffled in the cool nightly air as she gracefully stands before the two men. "Yes, you know Mika-kun," She quickly places a hand in front of her mouth as she lets out a small giggle. "He drug poor Momo-kun half way across the park for some collectable."

The blonde man lifts the ice-cream cone from his lips, letting out sigh. "Well that's a relief."

"So are you about ready to go?" Standing next to a man dressed like a prince, the woman innocently blinks towards the blonde.

"Ah, not just yet, we met a new fairy friend, we're waiting for her friend to return." The pink haired man smiles at the woman, motioning next to him." Nanami-chan, may I introduce our friends Sumisora Tsubasa and Kitakado Tomohisa." The dragon slayer swings his arms out to the cosplaying prince and the ginger woman doctor.

"Charming to make your acquaintance, Nanami-san." The white haired prince gracefully bows.

"Thank you, nice to meet you as well, Kitakado-san."

A/N Have an idea who the man and the woman are cosplaying as? Here's a clue "Snow-" Anyway sorry for interruption ;)

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean…I mean, I didn't see you-"Tsubasa shakes her head with embarrassment.

"No, it's alright. It's nice to meet you Sumisora-san." Quickly interrupting the woman, holding up my hands in front of me.

Yūta quickly gets up, offering it to the woman. The woman dressed like Snow White motions to the seat, "May I? "

"Please do, Sumisora-san." Nodding my head.

"Thank you, Nanami-san." The woman gives me a small smile before sitting down. Her crimson like eyes slowly study my face. "Um, Nanami-san, I'm sorry, but you look familiar …..You wouldn't happen to work in the music industry, would you?"

Yūta's excited eyes flashed up towards the woman. "Really Tsubasa-chan, she looks familiar to you?"

The woman slowly turns her head, nodding to the excited dragon slayer. "Ah yes as a matter of a fact I do. "

"Oh yes, I'm a-"before I could finish I'm quickly interrupted.

"Hey Nanmi, are you all right?" The action star comes racing around the corner, trying his best not to tip over the box of food in his hands.

"Yes Syo-kun, I'm fine," I give my old friend a smile, motioning to the group around me. "My new friends just wanted to keep me company while you were gone."

"Wait, I know you!" The pink haired man jumps in front of Syo with pure excitement.

"Shhh!" Surprisingly All the people around me frantically glances around the park.

"Please, lower your voice." A nervous Syo holds a finger to his lips.

The pink haired man whispers out with excitement. "Syo-kun? You mean Syo Kurusu-san, you're from Starish!"

The woman snaps her finger as it all come to together. "I knew you looked familiar! You're the world famous composer for Starish, I loved your songs."

"Ah, thank you." Giving the woman a smile. "Although, I wouldn't say I'm famous, but yes, I use to create songs for the group." Syo catches my miserable expression on my face before I can force a smile. We both knew how long it's been since I actually composed a decent song.

"Wait, Your kidding, what a small world." The blond man lifts his hand to his surprised head.

"Don't you remember Tomo, the label hired her for a B-pro song, years ago." The woman lifted her head to the cosplaying prince.

"Yes, I do remember," The platinum haired man gives the woman a warm smile, while nodding his head. "You are very talented."

"Wait, I know you!" Syo excitingly glances all around the group.

"Shhh." The rest of the group hold up a finger to Syo.

Syo nods his head and begins to softly speak. "You're from B-project. You must be here because of Kento, and Momotaro. Sometimes we have lunch together, when we're not filming our separate projects, Ren's here too. "

"So, is the rest of Starish here?" The pink haired man quickly slapped Syo's back while he eagerly asked.

Syo quickly juggled the jostled food and drinks, bringing them under control before they could tip over. "Ah yeah, there around here somewhere." Giving an irritated look to the pink haired man for the slap on the back. But Yūta just smiles and innocently blinked at my old friend. The way the two men interacted sort of reminded me of our mutual tall blonde friend.

Syo continued. "We all came because it's something we could do without drawing too much attention."

The blonde nodded his head. "Yeah, that's what we thought too, plus Mika practically dragged us here for his ever growing collection."

"Sounds like someone we know." Syo grumbled under his breath.

I couldn't help but burst out in laughter, knowing all too well who Syo was referring to. But a rarely heard sound came from my bag causing my giggles to immediately stop. "Oh sorry, I don't mean to be rude just give me a minute." My surprised golden eyes swiftly fall to my bag as my finger clumsily fumble with the clasp. Swiftly lifting my sparkling pink phone ….reading the text message.

Syo whips his head around after hearing a small gasp being released from my lips. "Nanami, is there a problem?"

Nodding my head while my stunned stark white face stares at my phone. "It's a message from Shining, I'm to meet Ringo-san at the airport, immediately."

"Airport, what for?!" Syo's taken back by my expression and the sudden news.

"It seems Ringo was ordered to pack my bags, I'm to collect them from him." Swallowing hard, "Shinning is demanding I fly out ….. Indefinitely."

 **End of Haruka's POV**

 **End of chapter 16.**

* * *

 ***Disclaimer I do** _ **not**_ **own B-project, and never will. Just to be safe.**

 **The new season for Prince-sama comes out Oct 1 I** _ **flippen can't wait!**_

 **Just to let you know this chapter took me all week. Okay, first off this is not a crossover, it's just a small cameo, I couldn't help myself…..and since they have the same creator as Prince-sama, I thought why the heck not. If you haven't watched the show I highly recommend you at least try it. Oh and yes I have been kicking around some ideas for a B-pro story.**

 **.**

 **Now before you start making plans on hunting me down. Please just listen, I know the guys are barely in this chapter…..and you waited so long. When I started writing this update it quickly grew way too long, so I had to split it. The guys are all over the second half that I'm still working on. Good news I should have it up relatively soon? Say possibly a week?**

 **Sorry, I've been down lately and I've been recently questioning if I should continue. A few weeks ago I really worked hard on a 13,000 word update, and didn't get much feedback…..in fact for a week's worth of work one person reviewed…..Talk about depressing. Anyway, never mind I'll push my way through it.**

 **Thanks for taking a peek ;) Alimackatjac.**

 **If you like the story please: Follow/Review/ Favorite/Share**


	17. Chapter 17 Little Secrets

*Disclaimer I do not own Uta No Prince Sama, and never will. Bummer!

Forgotten Heart

Chapter 17 Little Secrets

* * *

 **Ren's POV**

I quickly find a deserted area behind a couple of theme park tracker trailers. The normal boisterous hum of the excited crowds, and brightly lit rides can barely be heard, off in the distance. I carefully walk further into the isolated grassy area. Being sure to look down at my polished Italian loafers, as I cautiously step over massive black tubes that occasionally run along the ground. Well within the abandoned staging area, my piercing blue eyes come across a couple of trees. Decideing to take a much needed personal momment, I let out a long breath, as my shoulder gently falls against a small tree.

.

With one last cautious glance, my shaky hand swiftly slips into the high school costume, Shorty provided me, for the impromptu event. I wasn't planning on attending the studio sponsored event when I was invited earlier, by the studio. Regardless if the event was mandatory or not. I was in no mood to be trotted out like some damn attraction. No doubt the planned entertainment for some squealing wife, of some faceless business partner. My long fingers pull my desired item from its silky depths. A bemused chuckle escapes my upturned lips, as I shake my head, while lifting the polished metal flask to my parched lips. Taking a quick swig as I roughly jerk my head back in an almost futile attempt at calming my long tern thirst. While the liquid begins to warm my insides, a single nagging thought runs continuously in my head about my old band.

.

With Shining's suddenly dropping the distasteful rules, all of Starish's members are a bit on edge. It's strange really, finally getting rid of those damn rules is the one thing that everyone could agree on…. But nobody is actually ready to deal with the ramifications of the rather long awaited decision, and what it might do to the group.

At the moment, I seem to be the only somewhat sane one here. I mean Ikki is just plain depressed and might I add, jealous. Massy has his own ticking time bomb, facing an arranged marriage, by his father. With Little Lamb's emotional reaction, Shorty, is just beside himself, and doesn't have a clue on what to do next. Natsuki, just finished dealing with trust issues, and is now busy rebuilding his own career….and then there's Cecil, whose busy being a king. The old band felt like its being pulled apart in six different directions, with one oblivious composer at its center. I couldn't help but let out a heavy sigh as….

 _I'm afraid this is just the beginning._

Lost in my thoughts, I unconsciously lift the flask once more to my lips. " _Which leaves little old me to lead the group out of this damn mess."_ With the mounting truth building on my already shaky shoulders, a humored chuckle burst from my moistened lips.

… _we are so screwed_.

I have been dealing with those damn rules in my own way, with countless, nameless pretty faces. Not to mention a drink or two here and there. Well to be honest, it's far more than the occasional night cap or along the lines of social norms, when it comes to drinking for pleasure. At first, that's how it started, I would casually have a drink or two to quiet my crying heart, to somehow forget…. But now, my parched tongue is constantly screaming for just a taste, just a drop….and only after feeling the familiar warmth pooling in my stomach can I go on for just a little longer, before it starts hounding me for another taste.

.

Once I had taken a good couples swigs, I quickly pull open my blazer, sliding the silver flask against the golden silk lining of my cosplaying jacket. I always kept a small stash nearby for these kind of tense situations. With any luck, I'll be able to keep it out sight, from my little Wildflower.

.

My small coping habit went pretty much unnoticed, except for a few astute studio executives …..Hell, I'm pretty sure the rest of the band hasn't figured it out, yet. It's not like the band was chummy like we use to be. Because of our demanding schedules, we only managed to occasionally come together, for import events, like the benefit concert for Ikki's school. Hell, it had been years since we had even seen Cecil. But it seemed once more everyone was coming together for Little Lamb's sake.

.

With my new found Scotch improved clarity, my head turns to find a small picnic table off to the side, hidden off in a corner. It's quite literally around nothing, no attractions, or food booths, just my miserable looking ginger bandmate sitting on the tabletop, with slumped over shoulders. After breathing a sigh of relief, I slowly stroll over to the table, and take a seat next to him. I gently throw out a comforting hand on Ikki's shoulder. "So my friend, this is where you wandered off to? Ikki, what the heck happened back there?" I coolly speak to the broken hearted rock star.

.

The ginger headed rock star intently stares at his laced fingers, resting on his knees, not once turning his head to look at me. "Oh, hay Ren, yeah you found me," He lets out a heavy sigh, "lucky you… I'm not really sure what happened, back there?" He glumly shrugs his shoulders.

My free arm nudges his side, "Ah, come on Ikki. You can do better than that."

"I guess, it's just that damn Syo." He lets out an irritated huff and his tone grows agitated. "Just Seeing him all over Nanami like that …I mean I know it was perfectly innocent, but I just couldn't help myself. He just really got to me." He loosened his tightened fists to raise a hand to his head, letting out another sigh, "I guess, you could say, I might have been a little jealous."

An amused chuckle blows from my curled lips as I roughly slap him on his back. "Oh Ikki, is that all? Join the club." My hand slides off his back and back to my side. "How do you think the rest of us feel, with all the time you've been spending with her?" The depressed ginger turns his head towards me. "Thanks to the misunderstanding with those damn rules, it's just recently Little Lamb would even speak to the rest of us."

The ginger sadly nods his head. "I never really thought about it like that. You're probably right, we all have our _reasons_ to be around Nanami. I guess I just have to get use to the fact the group will be around her more. " Ikki raises a hand to run through his ginger hair. "It doesn't mean I like it in the slightest."

"Well, no one expects you to, you just have to kind of live with it, like the rest of us." My hand gracefully slides into my inner pocket, pulling out my silver flask, nudging the singer's arm with it. "Go ahead, take a nip," I politely hold out the flask to my friend. "It's helped me deal with the same kind of feelings."

Ikki's eyes gradually study over the metal container in my offered fingers. "Really Ren, you drink to forget about …..Nanami?" Ikki cautiously takes the silver flask from my hand, giving me a questionable look. I shrugged my shoulders while out stretching my hands behind me. I coolly looked off in the distance, as I leaned on my hands.

In the corner of my eye, I can see Ikki give the silver flask a questionable look, while bringing it up to his nose. However, in no time he lifts the container to his down turned lips, and jerks back his head. The golden liquid I've come accustom to causes a burst of coughing to erupt from the choking ginger. He lifts his arm, to dry his watering eyes, while handing back my flask.

.

I reach over to slap the choking rock star on his back. "Forget, might be too strong of a word, perhaps fade would be better." Once the ginger catches his breath, my hand slides from his back. Coolly resuming my previous posture as I lean back on my hands, gazing into the far off distance, watching the very tops of the brightly lit rides, rotate and spin. "You know, sometimes I wonder if I shouldn't have turned my back completely, like you did." A long breath blows from my lips, "It might have been easier, not knowing. I've stood off in the shadows all these years…. Watching her slowly fall apart with out us, knowing there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. After a while, it makes a guy feel empty inside…and kind of useless." I let out a humorless chuckle with the sad thought, "I guess, it's pointless to wonder about it now." With my painfully honest words leaving my lips I pull a stark white handkerchief from my pocket, wiping the flask's spout, before taking a quick swig . Being sure, I wipe the spout with a part of the handkerchief I haven't already used, before offering it back to my friend.

.

The rock star holds up a hand, politely refusing my offer. "Trust me, it wasn't a walk in the park, for me either. Turning my back on Nanami was the hardest thing I've ever done. "

After breaking from the depressing thought, I let out another humorless chuckle, before allowing the cool silver container to touch my lips, once more. "That bastard really did a number on us, by taking Little Lamb away from our everyday lives."

Ikki's crimson eyes suddenly emerged hard as he sharply nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, he sure did. Back then, we were a bunch of star struck kids, foolishly blinded by the call of our own dreams. We had no idea on what we were giving up, until it was too late. " I noticed Ikki's hands tightened in a fist, but they soon relaxed. There was no doubt about it, the rock star wasn't about to forgive Shining anytime soon…of course you could probably say that about all of us, in some degree…After all, how many happy years had the older man stolen from us?

.

The ginger's crimson eyes cautiously slide over in my direction. "Hey Ren, I always wondered why you didn't just tell the old man to go to hell, in the first place? You could have chucked it all, been the spokesman for the Jingūji family business, instead."

"Well, to be honest, the thought has crossed my mind, a few thousand times in fact, but I'm afraid it's simple really. It's the same with Massy, the same rule holding us back was also holding Little Lamb back. So it wouldn't have made much of a difference if I had. She has her dreams and I have mine, at least this way there was a slim chance I might have worked with her. Who knows, if I had completely left Shining my brother might have insisted on me taking a wife." Not even realizing I had just taken a swig from my flask as my head swims with the sad thought. "Hell, I could have been a father by now, instead of constantly circling the damn runway with Shining's rules." Not the least bit surprised as my words come out a bit cold, when mentioning the older ginger.

.

"The great romancer, Ren Jingūji, as a father? What a bizarre thought." The ginger rock star just shook his head. "Wow, that's just crazy."

But to me, it wasn't really crazy ….the thought had been finding its way in my head more often. Well maybe not the father part, so much, but Little Lamb as mine, as my adorable wifey. That's been slipping in my head more and more. Just circling the damn runway, waiting to land…waiting to move forward with my life wasn't enough anymore. Hell, there's even been times when my mind starts to evilly consider a replacement …just to move forward. I'm ashamed to say it, but it's true, I've caught myself on more than one occasion thinking about pursuing my Wildflower. The draw of conquering her absolute defiant behavior is more than a little alluring to someone like me….Although my heart still remains in my Little Lamb's delicate hands. Stopping just before the flask touches my lips, I raise a knowing eyebrow towards my troubled friend. "Well, that explains your behavior, but what happened with Little Lamb?"

.

The ginger rock star straightened his shoulders, before sheepishly reaching up to scratch the side of his head. "Ah well, I probably shouldn't have taken Kimi-san to the haunted house," He lets out a heavy sigh, as his guilty crimson eyes shift away from mine. "From the few words Nanami said, I'm pretty sure that's the reason why."

Peeking over the silver flask, giving my friend a confused look, before resting the flask in my lap. "Okay, you've lost me. Except for being notorious in causing a little closeness between its patrons, the haunted house is rather harmless. I don't see how it could possibly be the reason for Little Lamb's behavior."

"No, you don't seem to understand." Ikki lets out a defeated breath, "Syo knows, I told him years ago, while on one of our tours."

Turning my head with my piercing blue eyes catching his. "Well, Shorty isn't here at the moment, so I guess you'll just have to catch me up, instead."

The ginger nervously bites down on his bottom lip, studying my features before cautiously speaking. "Ren, do you remember that first bazaar you attended for my school?"

I let out an amusing chuckle with the younger ginger's question, as my mind drifts back in time, remembering our debut year. "How can I forget? That orange monstrosity was the most uncomfortable thing, I've ever worn in my life….Damn that Natsuki could talk you into just about anything, when his mind is set on something. "

"Well, that year, there was also a haunted house." A small smile suddenly appeared on Ikki's lips, "My little brothers and sisters sort of pushed us into being…...um, test subjects."

Knowing how skittish Haruka can be, I was a bit surprised to hear she had willingly agreed. Of course, with small children asking, I'm sure her heart just wouldn't allow her to refuse their request. "Really, I had no Idea she would be up for something like that."

"To tell you the truth, she wasn't." Ikki lets out a long breath, "She was so scared at first, but we ended up holding hands the entire time." The younger ginger looks as if he was lost in a pleasant memory with a wide goofy grin plastered on his face, resting his head in his propped up hands.

"Really?" I raised a teasing eyebrow over a playful smirk, "and here I thought that other guy was getting the jump on everyone, with that sneaky festival trick of his."

Ikki's clearly annoyed eyes quickly flashed in my direction with the mere mention of his old friend and roommate. "Anyway," Happy memories quickly dissolved the rock star's irritation as his blushing, daydreaming head rested into his propped up hands. "Just holding her hand felt so amazing, I never wanted the haunted house to end …..In fact I almost confessed to her that very minute ….but something ended up freaking us out, in the end." His smile falls, with his bottom lip sticking out in a pout for his missed opportunity.

.

All those years ago, it seemed singing wasn't the only thing Ikki was quickly moving ahead of us in. After our debut all of the members, especially his roommate quickly became aware of Ikki's ever increasing natural raw talent. Looking back now, its clear Ikki's talent was one of the two things that pulled the two roommates apart. Although until the very end the argument was, one-sided.

… _..turns out so was the friendship and trust._

At first, we thought he was sneaking voice lessons in his spare time. But no, we soon learned such a kind and happy person could never think of something so devious…it's just something that would never occur to him. He selflessly spent most of his spare time at his school, not out of a sense of obligation, but for pure enjoyment. So much so, he would often lose track of the time. Back then, one of us would volunteer to go pick him up for an occasional forgotten appointment. Which most of the band members were happy to do….However, I did find it surprising Shining never once complained about it.

.

"Really Ikki, you were _scared_ in a little kid's haunted house?" Looking at Ikki in disbelief.

He quickly lifts his head from his hands, before shaking his hands in front of his cosplaying chest. "I know, I know, but in my defense, Cecil managed to help them pull something off!" He drops his hand, as his head falls back into the pleasant memory with a wide goofy smile emerging on his face. "Anyway, that day I didn't confess, but at that moment an excitement grew deep inside of my chest, until it exploded. I wanted Nanami to know everything about me, and at the same time I wanted to learn everything about her."

.

A wide smile grew on my lips, as my head falls into the past. "Yeah, for me, it came when I watched her desperately knock the branches of the trees, for the missing pieces of my assignment that I never really finished." A light hearted chuckle blows pass my lips, when thinking back to the endearing memory, "just to keep me in school. She worked so hard the rest of you refused to watch me self-destruct, and helped her look …..There's just something about Little Lamb that brings the best out of people."

"Oh hey Otoya-chan, there you are!" Natsuki suddenly throws his arms around the rock star. Giving his lost friend a tight hug. "So what are you all talking about?" The blonde asks with a cautious tone.

"The first time lighting hit with Little Lamb."

Natsuki's smile grew wider as he pulled away from Ikki, plopping down on the other side of our friend. "Oh well, for me it's when she learned about my other half," The blonde rock star nervously rubs the back of his neck. We all knew Natsuki wasn't comfortable talking about his other half, and because of this, he would rarely bring him up. "She wasn't afraid to confront him with the song I ended up writing for him….after that, he slowly let me go. Of course, I don't remember any of it, but after Syo filled me in… I was hooked." His shoulders relax, while letting out a content sigh, "There's just something about her." Natsuki's hand dropped to cradle his daydreaming head.

.

With our heads lost in our memories, we didn't hear the footsteps walking up to the picnic table. "I completely agree. For me, it was when I helped her through her little stage fright moment, during our first week of school." An all too familiar voice spoke. "She knew how to play, beautifully in fact, she just couldn't make her fingers move over the keys. She wasn't afraid to dive in and work hard," The bluenette lets out an amused chuckle, "It reminded me a bit of myself."

The ginger headed rock star quickly glanced over to the bluenette heir with a stunned look on his face. "Wait, you helped her through that? Massy, you never said anything."

My old childhood friend leans against the table, with his arms crossed at his chest, giving his shoulders a slight shrug. "I never really told anyone, it was a secret between Nanami and myself." A wide content smile grew on his face.

Seeing my longtime friend emerge with another goofy grin, I raise a hand, and playfully slap him on the back. "And all this time, I thought it was because she caught my eye."

"Tsk, not everything has to be about you, Ren." The bluenette rolls his blue eyes from my playful teasing.

"Well, leave it to Massy to be so tight lipped." My deep voice smoothly slinks into the night sky,turning my silky ginger head, that just ever so slightly brushed against my shoulders. "Anyway Ikki, I think a lot of your communication problems will eventually go away, when you finally confess to Little Lamb."

Ikki's crimson eyes nervously bounce around the Starish members. "But Ren, I sort of…. already did."

Our heads snapped in the direction of Ikki. "What?!"

The ginger just cautiously nodded his head, refusing to look at us. "Yeah, it was just before Cecil arrived."

"I knew you two were acting different, so don't leave us hanging. What happened?" Natsuki happily slaps Ikki on the back.

My fellow ginger bandmate slowly lifts his crimson eyes to us, nervously biting his bottom lip, before speaking in a cautious tone. "Well, I actually confessed by the old gazebo, on school grounds."

"And what did she say." The blonde curiously asks our friend.

My outer appearance is cool and casual, although I'm sure if anyone of the Starish members looked they would find my blue eyes completely burning with an inner curiosity. No one dared to say a single word after Natsuki's abrupt question, we all could feel the air grow tense. Our hearts stand frozen in time, with our silent question … Would "his" confession be the one?

.

It was rarely spoken of, but we all felt that Ikki's confession, just might be the one she was waiting for. They both tried to hide it, even from each other. Whether it was because of the rest of the band's feeling or Shining's damn rules, I wasn't quite sure. Back then, it was clear, the happy go lucky ginger was rapidly becoming Little Lamb's best friend. If she wrote a new song, she would first show it to Ikki. If he bought a new guitar, she was the first person he showed. Don't even get me started on the countless shared phone calls during tours. Not to mention Ikki showing up early for practice, everyday…just to gain some alone time with the band's composer.

.

The ginger flings his arm in the air, as irritation wraps around his words. "She didn't say anything, that damn cat busted the whole thing up, before she could say anything to me." My heart begins to pump once more, momentarily relieved by the ginger's words. I knew I wasn't the only one as the once tense air returned to its cool nightly feeling.

"Ikki, I thought I was a better example than that, when it came to entertaining the ladies. You've spent the entire night hanging around your _assistant_ , and ignoring Little Lamb...just after confessing?! What the hell were you thinking? How do you think it made Little Lamb feel? " My blue eyes flashed with anger at the ginger.

The ginger rock star tosses up his hands, in front him "Listen, it isn't like that, I tried everything to stay with the group, but Kimi-san just demanded so much of my attention….I just invited her to nice. I would never intentionally hurt Nanami." His crimson eyes pleaded his case. "Guys, you have to believe me, I would rather hurt myself, before ever hurting Nanami!"

My old bluenette roommate slaps the panicked ginger on the back. "Relax Otoya, Ren already knows that, we all do… Just by you leaving, you showed us all just that. "

Sharp green eyes peeked out from under a mop of blonde hair. "Yeah, but what's she doing here in the first place? I thought you were quitting! Why would you need an assistant, if you're just going to throw in the towel?" Obviously still annoyed with Kimi-san stealing the Little Lamb's costume, Natsuki's words came out sharp. He stubbornly pulls his bent legs to his chest, circling his long arms around his knees.

"I'm not really sure myself." Ikki fell back on to his hands, "She wasn't even supposed to be here. Long before my planned return, I informed her of my intentions. Hell, I even gave her a list of recommendations, before I caught my flight….That night she surprised the hell out of me, suddenly showing up in the estate's kitchen, like that. "

Massy, Natsuki and myself suddenly snapped towards the defeated ginger. "You didn't give her my name, did you?"

"Guys, really?" The ginger asks with disbelief. Not wanting to hurt our friend's feelings the three of us just share a ' _no way in hell look_ ', silently over our friend's oblivious head…and quickly moved on.

"Well then, I don't understand, why is she still here, after all of that?" Natsuki let's out an annoyed huff.

"She just showed up, I really don't want to hurt her feelings." I could see the ginger's shoulders fall in defeat as the good hearted rock star was completely lost in the situation.

"Look Ikki, as much as I don't want to help you out with Little Lamb, the longer your assistant stays the wider your communication gap will grow. It's going to destroy whatever shot you might have."

Natsuki leaps from the tabletop, standing in front of Ikki, with his arms crossed at his chest, while nodding his head sharply. "Ren's right, your assistant has to go ….she's hurting Haru-chan!"

"Listen, you don't think I've noticed, I'm trying," Ikki adverts his eyes away from the rest of us as his voice grows miserable. "It's complicated with Kimi-san."

Noticing the honest ginger refusing to look me in the eye, while exhibiting all the signs of an overwhelmingly guilt. I could tell there was far more to his vague excuse….the excuse I, myself have never used. I prefer to be more upfront with my intentions, but I've certainly heard it from other panicked souls. The fools would unfortunately try to escape their previous heated words, spoken the night before. Determined to find out the truth I turn my head, catching his obscured eyes, giving the ginger a serious knowing look. "Ikki, just how _complicated_ are you talking about …..You didn't?" I politely trail off about the private matter.

He slowly nods his head, while speaking in a broken guilt-ridden tone. "I'm afraid…. I did."

The ginger surprised the hell out of us, yet again. "Are you serious?" I was just stunned, never in my life could I ever believe the ginger would be attracted to that woman. I wanted to haul off and slap him upside the head. However, Massy and Natsuki beat me to it, so I remained in my normally cool behavior.

"Ow, that hurt!" The miserable ginger rubs the back of his head, while sharply turning towards his bandmates, standing on either side of him.

"I don't understand why? Because of what happened with Nanami, you made it a rule not to fish off the company peer." I couldn't help but ask.

"It wasn't like that." He sadly shakes his turned down head, with his crimson eyes staring down at his fidgeting fingers, "It just happened…. one night." He lifts both hands in his messed ginger hair, with an almost desperate feel, "That night, I'm not really sure what happened, I had just finished a concert. I wanted nothing more than to go back to my room and relax in front of the TV."

We all knew this was Ikki's boring, normal nightlife. There were only a handful of times, he ever ventured out with myself and Massy. He went out with the others here and there, but for the most part, he would spend his free time with…yep, you guessed it, on the phone with Little Lamb. Sending the entire night discussing every missed detail of the previous day.

.

"But that night some of the tour's staff wanted to have dinner together. I didn't really feel like messing around with disguises, in order to go out. So I was just going to send my regards. However, Kimi-san said it would be good for morel, if I went. So I begrudgingly agreed to go. I consumed two small glasses of Spanish wine the entire evening. I clearly remember bidding everyone a goodnight and leaving the restaurant, before walking to my car. Oh, that night Kimi-san chased after me, she was concerned for my voice, after such a long night. So she handed me a bottle of lemon water. I thanked her, but just as I was lowering my head to enter the car, she asked me for a ride. I agreed, and spent the rest of the trip sipping on water, while talking about a cooking show I wanted to catch, before bed."

"And?!" All three of us asked the ginger.

"And that's all I can remember. Next thing I know, I woke up the next morning with Kimi-san in my room and me, well…" The blushing ginger uncomfortably pulls at the red leather choker, around his neck, before awkwardly clearing his throat, "uh, only wearing….a sheet." Ikki's guilty eyes glanced around the table after speaking. "Anyway besides waking up uh-"The ginger nervously trails off.

Our bluenette cosplaying butler raises a knowing eyebrow. "Otoya, I believe the term you're searching for is _naked, you woke up in the hotel room, naked_."

"Uh, thanks Massy, anyway I woke up with the worst pounding headache I've ever encountered." Ikki's tone was filled with confusion and shame as he continued to speak.

"Wait, wine? Are you sure you only had two glasses for the entire evening, nothing more? No nightcap or one for the road, nothing like that?" My blue eyes gradually traveled over the ginger.

"Yeah, besides the water, I only had the two glasses the entire night. It's nothing I haven't had trouble with before. It's the usual amount, I stick with, when I occasionally decide to drink. While touring I like to stay in control, and not overdo things. " Ikki shrugged his shoulders, as his voice turned depressed. "I guess, I just drank a bad batch, that's the only way I can explain what happened."

"What do you think Massy, sound familiar?" I glance over the younger ginger's head, to share a knowing look with my longtime friend.

Massy lifted a hand to his chin with a concerned look, before falling deep in thought for some time. He nods his head. "Yeah, it does have its similarities, I'll give you that." The bluenette's voice was serious.

"What the hell are you two going on about?" With irritation Ikki glanced between the two of us.

"Otoya, most likely it wasn't a bad batch, most likely _someone_ wanted you to believe it was a bad batch or that you _simply_ drank too much, and loss control." The bluenette explains.

"Yeah, that's just what I was thinking." I nod my head at my old friend.

My old friend and I started having a private conversation in front of the others. "Isn't that the reason the studio hired Katherine-chan to look after you, in the first place?"

"Yes, the studio hired my Wildflower, shortly after that rather messy business," I nodded my head while firmly folding my arms at my chest, almost sneering my words when thinking about that conniving women. "I almost fell for that _devil_ woman's horrible scheme. Although, now that I think about it, this explains a lot, about the current situation," my lips turned up in a knowing smirk.

Natsuki waves his hands between myself and Massy. "Hello, could one of you, like clue the rest of us in, to what the hell you're talking about?"

Massy ignores the demanding blonde's words as a wicked smirk grows on the bluenette's face. "Yes, I would have to agree with you. Her motives are becoming quite clear …now, the question is how do we handle the situation, from here on out?"

"Well, well if it's not another impromptu Starish reunion. Well almost, Shorty, the Kitty Cat, and your lovely composer seem to absent." All of our heads snap up in the direction of the familiar snide voice.

"Pity, I was so hoping to bump into her, again." Another familiar voice spoke.

Ikki's cold crimson eyes flash out towards the smug man. Quickly standing from his seat, in front of the picnic table with tightened fists at his sides. "Ichinose-san, what the hell do you want?"

Ikki's low waisted, black leather pants and short green tank top scarcely cover his hard abdominal muscles, tensely flexing. In fact, thanks to the somewhat revealing cosplay outfit I noticed Ikki's entire body coursing with a barely restrained rage towards our old bandmate. I had to hand it to Shorty the cosplaying ginger looked intense.

Our onetime friend is wearing black riding pants paired with a pair of glossy black knee-high riding boots. The top of his outfit is a white, almost cream colored shirt that ruffled at the chest. A purple and gold, elaborately embroidered cape carefully hung along on the back of his shoulders. Ichinose is obviously cosplaying as a pompous prince. "Nothing really, can't an old bandmate stop by and just say _hi,_ without anyone suspecting some kind of malicious intent?" He coolly shrugs his shoulders while gracefully pulling the fingers of his white gloves from his hand.

.

I gracefully stand, and walk over to Ikki. I causally slide my hands in my pockets, before standing right next to my ginger bandmate. "If I were you, I would just keep walking. Shorty maybe absent, but there are quite a few of us, besides Ikki, who still want a little payback, for that night." I coolly speak.

Ichinose smugly talks to the two Ōtori brothers standing on either side of him. "I guess they can't carry on a simple conversation."

"Tokiya, I don't see why you even try." Ēichi Ōtori lets out a burst of mocking laughter, as he pushes up his glasses up on his slanted nose, obscuring his violet eyes.

"Listen fellows, I have nothing against the rest of you." Ichinose gracefully tugs the fingers from the other glove, peeling it from his hand, while letting out a small chuckle.

"Oh please, spare me your lies." I coolly fold my arms at my chest, before speaking in a scornful tone.

"You still don't get it." Ichinose throws out a hand towards Ikki. "Haven't you woken up to the truth about this no-talent, hack of a rock star?"

An evil looking Natsuki slowly strolls ahead of us, standing just mere inches away from our old bandmate. "Stop it Tokiya, you've blamed Otoya-chan's for your own short comings this entire time!" Natsuki's vivid green eyes sharply stare into Ichinose's somewhat startled ones. The blonde lifted a finger and roughly tapped on Ichinose's chest. "Otoya-chan's just has more natural talent then you. Apparently, you really did need the clown persona to succeed as a singer. " Natsuki drops his mincing finger, lifting a hand to mockingly brush off our old bandmate's shoulders, before lifting a hand to Ichinose's stunned face, giving it a few light taps. "Who knew?"

.

I couldn't help but see the fear spark in Ichinose's cold eyes as the other two men take a couple of cautious steps back. The blonde wasn't acting like his normal carefree self, he was strongly acting like his other half…. Satsuki.

The blonde leans in, almost nose to nose. "It's nothing personal, it's just how truly tough show business can be. I'm a solo singer and a dog breeder, but you don't see me blaming Otoya-chan's for his successes. Now, do you?" Natsuki pulls away with a wicked smile emerging on his lips.

Ichinose takes a moment to recover from Natsuki's menacing behavior. Awkwardly clearing his throat, straightening his ruffled collar shirt before raising a knowing eyebrow, and speaking in a snide tone. "Yes, his natural talent he was perhaps, _born_ with?" Tokiya eyes burn towards Ikki, "Yes, it seems, _Daddy_ is still helping you."

Massy gives our old bandmate a confused look, "Ichinose-san, I don't quite understand what you're attempting to convey. Isn't the very definition of natural talent something a person is born with?"

"Otoya, what hell is he talking about?" Natsuki whips his head around, facing his confused friend.

Seeing Natsuki's reaction a cruel smile curls at Ichinose's lips. "What, you never told them, my dear sweet roommate?"

Ikki's arm violently swing out in front of him, "Shut the hell up, Ichinose , I only told you that because I thought you were my friend!"

"Best friend wasn't it? I really can't tell, with _all_ your _constant drivel_ you spouted, throughout those exhausting years." Ichinose acts like his old roommate, in a mocking tone. "Tokiya, how do you write lyrics? Did you hear Nanami's new song? She works so hard, I'm going to make her a freaking cake."

"A cake, what a boy scout. Tokiya how could you stand it?" Ēichi Ōtori cruelly laughs at my friend.

Our old bandmate continues with his mocking act, ignoring the man laughing next to him. "I want to be Nanami's partner for the end of the year assignment. It was endless Nanami this, Nanami that- "

"That's enough, Tokiya!" Ikki's tightened fists are trembling at his sides.

Ichinose eyes drop to the ginger's shaky hands, before lifting his head, as a snide smile appears on his lips. "Tokiya, I think I'm falling in love with Nanami." The ginger's shaking hands violently lounge out for Tokiya's ruffled collar, clenching it tightly in his fingers.

Ikki is visually shaking, seething in anger. "Shut the hell up, I trusted you!" He roughly jerks Ichinose close, as his searing crimson eyes glare down on Ichinose. "Yes, you bastard, you were my roommate, my close friend! I trusted you! Is that what you want to hear?"

Tokiya's mocking words catch my breath…I was practically speechless. To my knowledge, except for possibly Shorty, Ikki never told the rest of us his true feelings for our composer, we more or less figured it out from his evident behavior. My woeful blue eyes glance over to the pissed ginger rock star. It was true Ikki obviously trusted his onetime friend with the sensitive information and here he is stabbing him with it. "Tokiya, how can you be so cold, betraying him like that?"

"You jerk! How could you do that to a friend, a roommate?" A dark Natsuki abruptly lurches towards Ichinose, Causing me to swing my arm out in front of him, blocking the blonde from going any closer.

"Natsuki don't, let me handle him." My fuming friend begrudgingly nods his head, with his shaggy blond locks obscuring his piercing green eyes.

Stepping close to the two men. "Ikki calm down, this isn't the place for this." I cautiously glance around the group, seeing if we have earned any unwanted attention. "He's just trying to get you in trouble with Shining."

Ikki doesn't say a word, but roughly let's go of Tokiya's shirt, and steps away.

Ichinose raises an eyebrow, "Yes, Otoya enough with your boring old trust issues ….You still have _daddy_ issues to discuss." He speaks in a snide tone towards the ginger, while brushing off his ruffled shirt.

"What's he talking about Ikki?" I turn my ginger head, giving him a confused look.

"Yes, Otoya, you really should tell your old bandmates…..they deserve to know." Tokiya lets out a wicked chuckle.

My ginger headed friend stays silent before releasing a heavy sigh, dropping his shoulders. "It's nothing, really. It's just something I overheard a few years before I entered the academy," He lifts a hand, to awkwardly rub the back of his head. "I kind of figured out my father was in the entrainment field. It's just something I overheard from the main office, while I was waiting in the nurse's station."

"What, and this is the first were hearing about it?" Natsuki looked shocked.

"Na-chan it's nothing really, it's in the past!" Ikki drops his head, sliding his hand in his pockets. "I just had this crazy theory he was some kind of idol from the past …but it was just a crazy theory of mine, it's like when orphan girls think their princesses. It's just a phase, kids without parents go through. "

A smug Ichinose slaps his gloves in his palm. "Perhaps, you weren't as foolish as I once thought, you were. Being part of the Raging Ōtori's agency you learn things," A malevolent smile grows on his lips, under his cold blue eyes. "Like secrets."

"Yeah, you can say a lot about our father, but he does know how to dig up dirt." The oldest brother nudges his younger brother with his elbow.

The younger man uncomfortably nods his head. "Yeah, that's true."

"Otoya, what are these delusional men going on about?" Massy asks while standing next to me.

"How the heck should I know?" He shrugs his shoulders at Massy, turning his head towards his old roommate. "Secrets, what could you possible know?" His burning crimson eyes glare out towards the dark haired man.

"Just that maybe, you're not as talented as you think you are." Tokiya glances over to the two cosplaying brothers on either side of him, before turning around and beginning to walk away. "Well, we really should be off, I wouldn't want to be caught in another one of your scandalous scenes." However, the smug prince stops in mid-step, "Oh, Otoya, I'm sure if you really think about it, the truth will come to you …..The _real_ truth about _Starish_."

"If you know something, then just come out and say it!" Ikki yells back to our old bandmate.

"And spoil my fun?" Ichinose bursts out in menacing laughter, while shaking his glossy black, head. "I don't think so. No, I'll leave it for the rest of you to stew over, for the time being. Perhaps later, when I've had my fun ….but, Otoya, you can bet I will be back …and when I am.

… _the world you once knew will crumble, right before your very eyes."_

 _ **End of Ren's POV**_

 _ **End of chapter 17**_

* * *

 _Wow! Things our really starting to heat up! Where's Nanami?_

 _So how many of you caught the premier for the 4_ _th_ _season? I don't know about you, but I could do without the 18 different ways people called out for Nanami. It felt like the episode was half done by the time they finished just saying her name. I'm glad they changed this when they made B-Project. The plane and the "I gotcha moment" between Otoya and Nanami had to be my favorite. Anyway…._

 _Ya! This story reached 50 Followers. Thanks for all your support!_

 _Please Follow/Review /Favorite /Share._

 _Thanks for taking a peek ;)_

 _Alimackatjac_


	18. Chapter 18, All things relative

_*Disclaimer I do not own Uta No Prince Sama, and never will. Bummer!_

Forgotten Heart

By Alimackatjac.

Chapter 18 All things relative

* * *

 **Ren's POV**

 **The next day …**

I desperately sprint down the busy corridor, while almost strangling my cell with my shaky hand. Abruptly jerking my shoulders this way, and that, as I hurriedly dodge the other oncoming passengers, walking in the opposite direction. "Oh, please excuse, me." I flash a beaming smile, towards a startled women, holding her tan purse close to her chest, as I slipped pass her. Although, I'm not surprised when I earn a flattered smile from the older woman, as I hurry down the busy passageway. "Why the hell didn't she call me sooner?" I softly speak to myself.

"Why is she telling me…. goodbye?" My teeth clench together.

"Attention. Gate 33 is now boarding for New York, Kennedy Airport." A polite women could be heard over my head.

After hearing the gate number, my feet begin to fly over the polished white floor, causing the ends of my unbuttoned wet overcoat to balloon out, behind me. "Please, let me make it in time." I lift to my clear blue eyes to the proverbial ceiling, while I say a little prayer. Seeing a wave of fully burdened travelers standing in an upcoming line I decide to go around them, and head for another seating area. My long legs swiftly hurtle over rows of orange seats. Until I arrive at her seating area, causing my polished leather loafers to haphazardly skid across the floor. My heart drops in my heaving chest when I see the gates seating is tragically deserted.

"I'm too late." I whisper out my pained words, before flopping down in an orange vinyl seat, in utter defeat.

I rapidly sink further in my agonizing heartbreak….That is, until I feel a timid tapping on my shoulder. My clear blue eyes lift up from my accursed phone, noticing a whitehaired gentlemen kindly smiling in front of me. The older man is causally leaning against the handle of his wooden mop, with the soapy tassels sprawling across the slick floor, next to his scuffed work shoes. "Excuse me sir, if you hurry," The older man points a wrinkled finger to the other side of the seating area, "you can still catch your plane." My depressed blue eyes slowly slide over to the area, the gentleman was pointing to. Only to see a short line of passengers waiting to show the smiling flight attendant their boarding pass.

.

My stunned eyes grow wide as I see the pinket, and the shorter blonde waiting at the end of the line, boarding their flight. "Don't move! Don't get on that plane!" I hastily yell out while leaping over a row of blue chairs. My hand urgently reaches out, suddenly catching the startled woman's arm, and roughly spinning her around. Her short plaid skirt flares around her covered thighs. My large hands firmly fold around her stiff arms, roughly pulling the stunned woman into my firm chest. My arms embrace her tightly, in a frantic hug.

.

After seeing no light between our crushed together bodies, the short blonde shouts out roughly grabbing my shoulder. "Hey, you ginger headed bastard, hands off of her!"

I simply shrug off the extra hand, falling back in our emotionally tense moment. "Please, please, stay with me." I passionately kiss the top of her pink head repeatedly, while softly speaking between desperate kisses. "If you ever cared anything for me, just promise me…..you'll never walk on that plane…..I need you."

She places a hand against my beating chest, pushing herself away, blinking up at me with round confused eyes. "But, you never said anything, before." Tears begin to emerge in her eyes, "I'm sorry… but, it's too late….I've made my decision, I just can't stay here ….it's just too painful." She drops her eyes from mine, attempting to pull away and join the blonde.

While fighting against my stinging eyes, I plead with the pinket, "I was so stupid, I should have told you, years ago. Back when we were in school, but I was so caught up in my family…in my damn dream." I gaze down with moist honest eyes.

Tears begin to trail down her cheeks, as she shakes her head, "Don't say that," She lifts a hand, lightly touching my face. "Your dream of becoming a heart surgeon, means so much …to so many people."

"It doesn't matter how many people I save, when I can't save my own aching heart." My low voice breaks as my head tilts down, leaning my face closer to the emotional woman, before me. Finally allowing our needy lips to melt into each other. While urgently wrapped up in our shared passion I barely pull away enough to breathe, let alone convey my long held feelings. "I...I love you."

.

Suddenly a fiery plume of scorching flames erupts from the airplane, causing shards of glass to explode all around us. I part from our shared kiss to see a shocked woman blinking up at me, with trails of crimson trickling from her head. With a small gasp escaping her parted lips, she collapses in my arms. Falling to my knees, I hysterically scream up to the heavens, "No, Liiiissaaa!" Crushing her limp body into my chest, while rocking back in forth in utter, bleak devastation. "Why, why did it have to be her….why didn't I tell you sooner."

.

" _ **And cut! That's a wrap, till the next scene!"**_ The director shouts out before a loud bell rings throughout the flaming set. Hordes of workers blow clouds of white mist onto the staged plane.

The woman held tightly in my arms suddenly giggles against my chest. "Nice, run Jinguji-san."

Letting out an amused chuckle as I pull the woman from my chest and slide her to the floor, "Not bad yourself, my little cherry blossom."

"Jinguji-san, your such a damn flirt," Her bloody pink strands sprawl out wildly against the polished floor. "I wonder what my girlfriend might say, after hearing you talk like that." While laying on her back the actress holds out a delicate hand, in front of my smirking face. "Mind, helping me up?"

I gracefully lift to my feet, "Oh, but of course," I gently tug on her delicate arm, guiding the actress to her feet, being sure she adequately balanced on her spiked heels.

"Thanks, Jinguji-san," The actress gives me a playful nudge, "Damn, if you were only a woman, I might just leave my Melody for you." Her big brown eyes slide in my direction, over a flirty smile.

"Yeah right, how many years have you threated that?" I raised a knowing eyebrow.

She lifts a hand to here pink head, before slowly peeling back the pink wig from her dark slick back hair. "Well, from here, it still appears you're unfortunately a man, so I guess it will remain as playful banter." She carelessly tosses the mussed wig to an awaiting makeup artist.

Slipping my arms from the tan overcoat, stepping away from it, leaving it with a wardrobe personal, "Yeah, like you would ever leave your longtime partner." Wardrobe offers me a fresh terry cloth robe, but I hold out a hand and refuse the item.

Her hands dive deep into her slicked back locks, fluffing her short ebony hair off her scalp. "There no fooling you, Jinguji-san." The actress roughly shakes her head, "Well I'll be in my trailer attempting to wash this red crap off my body. See ya, Ren"

"Yeah, see ya Sakura." Instead of heading for my trailer, I decide to finish my magazine, as I plopped down in my cast chair. That is, until I realize since that last scene dealt with pyrotechnics it was a rather extensive set up, and I had already finished the popular magazine. Deciding not to waste the time, I slid my phone from my chair's pocket. My finger quickly danced over the mirrored screen, before holding my stainless-steel phone to my ear. "Hey, do you have time to talk?"

"Yeah, I just finished a meeting. How's it going on your end?"

With the question, I flop back in my seat, letting out a frustrated sigh, "I'm afraid my search came up empty. I asked around, both Shining agency, and even my contacts, here, at the studio. Kimi-san, is apparently a private hire….No one in the industry has ever heard of her." Somewhat frustrated I lift my hand to my ginger head, anxiously running my fingers through my lustrous hair.

I could hear heavy sigh over the phone. "I expected as much."

My hand froze at my head, before dropping to the wooden arm of my cast chair, "Wait, if that's true, why did I bother asking around, in the first place?" Irritated with my wasted effort, I hiss back to my friend.

"Simple, you were just covering all our bases, in case we missed anything. Dealing with something like this, we have to be slow and methodical ….so we don't miss anything. You saw Otoya's face when he told us about that night. " Massy business tone waverers, when talking about the depressed ginger.

After hearing Massy tone slip, I let out humorless chuckle, "Yeah, his misplaced guilt has him wrapped pretty tightly, around Kimi-san's finger. Ikki, is too damn trusting for his own good."

"True, but that makes him Otoya, it's his very nature. Take that away from him, and he wouldn't be the same person ….and I don't know about you, but I would miss that damn smile of his." Massy speaks honestly about our bandmate.

"Yeah, I'll give you that. Although, it's not like we seen him recently smile, a whole hell of a lot." My back flops back in my chair, tilting my head back in a thought.

"Well we're all recovering from Shining's damn rules." Massy lets out a heavy sigh, "If he wasn't already head over heels, in love with our composer, I suspect he would have forced his feelings for the manipulating angel, long ago …I also think that's why she just 'popped up, out of nowhere' , like Otoya said. What better way to finally win over the rock star, you don't really care about, in the first …. By crushing his, heart….Getting his longtime love, to fall for another. "

"Well she has plenty of candidates, to choose from, I'll give her that…hell, with recent developments she might even get Little Lamb to turn away from the rock star ….. So, you also think this has nothing to do with deeper feelings?"

"No, not by the way she's actually treating him…Even the most selfish person would treat Otoya far better than she is now ."

"So then what, money? Damn, could that woman be any more boorish? " My irritated words practically hissed out of my mouth.

"Actually, I had the P.I, my company keeps on retainer to make some rather interesting inquires."

I let out a humorless chuckle, "Hmm that sounds a little shady, for you"

Massy lets out a huff, "I assure you, everything was legal and above board. By using a P.I. we can find out more and remain faceless during some of the more delicate inquires."

"Well, don't keep it to yourself, the more this goes on, the more I'm without my Wildflower."

"Yes, I was surprised _Katherine_ , and the other assistants were up for looking after the _little angel._ " Massy grew irritated as he spoke my assistant's name, only making me aware he didn't much care for her rather personal nickname. "Although, from what the PI has already found, it's clear Kimi-san's true intentions, are far more wicked, then mere material wealth."

 **End of Ren's POV**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Momo's POV**

 **A little later…**

 **.**

"Watch it, Sir." I can't help but chuckle at the wild haired assistant rolling her eyes as she talks to her boss. "How much longer …..Sir, this isn't what the studio, hired me for." She lets out a frustrated sigh, as she lifts her hand to her furrowed forehead. Katherine cups her hand around phone, hissing out the words. "Sir, did you even make it to the set, on time, today? I'm not going to hear from the poor makeup lady, you showed up, drunk again, am I, sir?" Her tone turns incredulous, "Really, sir? Not one drop? " Her defeated shoulders drop, while blowing out a heavy sigh, "Fine, Understood, sir." she flips her phone closed. Katherine clenched her phone tightly, out in front of her. "Sometimes I just want to wring that dam guy's neck!"

"So?" I curiously interrupt the wild haired assistant.

"Oh, Momo, I didn't see you." Caught by surprise, Katherine nervously jerks her shoulders back… _Right behind_ me," mumbling the last words to herself.

"So what do we do now?" I nudge my head over, towards the self-absorbed woman practice selfie taking in various obnoxious poses, while gracefully perched on a cast iron bench, under a willow tree. "You know …. _with her_." Being sure to give Katherine an annoyed look with my last spoken words.

Katherine's eyes slide from her phone towards Kimi-san, "My flirt of a boss, politely ordered all of us to watch over the damn trouble maker."

Pointing a hand to my chest, "Me too?"

"Yeah, apparently for the time being, you're my new apprentice." Katherine places her hand on her popped out hip, while letting out a frustrated sigh. "Which means were stuck watching the _angel,_ until further notice."

"Really, can't we just get rid of her, like we planned?" I kicked a rock with my red polished shoe, placing my hands behind my pink ruffled skirt, "I have my bosses' next stunt to test out, before he starts filming."

"First off, in order to film you would first have to find your boss…need I remind you, no one has happen to see him since last night." Katherine snaps back.

My long blond ringlets, frame my face as my blue eyes drop to my shoes, "I'm liking Annie's idea more and more…the longer I wait." I grumble out to the ground.

The indifferent ginger haired assistant, dressed in a blue mandarin silk dress, suddenly stands behind me. "Momo-san, what do you like about my idea?"

"Oh, never mind," A nervous Katherine dismissively waves, towards Annie, "Momo, doesn't know what she talking about."

While pouting, I swiftly turn my back on the wild haired assistant, "Anyway, Is that her _majesty's_ water?" I unfold my arms, and motion to the glass bottle, Annie is holding.

"Her Majesty?" Annie blinked at me in confusion, "I wasn't aware of Kimi –san being a member of a royal family. I need to inform my King of her newly discovered status." Annie quickly bows, before turning back towards the house.

Katherine whips out an arm, catching the indifferent assistant by the shoulder, "No, wait, she's not!" She drops her frustrated head, before shaking it. "Oh damn, Annie, it's just an expression. She's not really ….royalty."

"Yeah, even though she acts like it." I grumble back with my back turned on the rest of the assistants.

"Be that as it may, my 'flirt, of a boss' and Hijirikawa-sama, has asked us to watch over the _angel_. Apparently, they found some new information and are headed out of town." Katherine grumbles to herself. "Even though that flirty womanizer knows damn well, he's supposed to be finishing up on set."

"Great so were stuck angel siting." I grumbled.

"I'm sorry, his Majesty didn't ask me to sit on anyone." Annie turns her confused head towards me. "Is this something you do in, Japan."

"Annie, do you honestly think we're actually going to-"I trailed off as I burst out in laughter.

Annie turns her head back to me, "Momo, did I say something humorous?"

I suddenly feel a playful slap on my back, "Momo, will you knock it off, you're only confusing her."

"Ow Katherine, you didn't need to smack me." I reach up to rub my tender shoulder.

"Says the assistant, who doesn't blink twice when asked to jump off an exploding train….a cliff ….off a runaway horse…..on a runway horse….a burning build- "

"Yeah, yeah, you can stop anytime now. " I stubbornly folded my arms, "You made your damn, point, Katherine."

"So we're not going to sit on Kimi-san?" Annie looks back and forth between Katherine, and myself.

I shrug my shoulders. "Not unless you want to."

"UH no, it's, "Katherine slaps her dropped head, "Annie, it's another express-"

But before Katherine could finish explaining, Kimi-san glanced up from her continuous selfie taking, rudely snapping her fingers at the three of us, "Yoo-hoo, did you poorly trained assistants forget about me? I 'm simply parched over here. Come on, chop, chop, I need my water."

I roughly snatch the water bottle from Annie's hands and began to trudge over to the entitled angel. "Damn, after suffering through this BS," Letting out a huff, "Kurusu-sama, won't need to worry about flaming buildings or stampeding horses, cause I just might have to kill him, for this."

Katherine grumbles back, forcing a smile on her face, while trudging next to me. "Back of the line sweet cheeks, I've been standing in that line, for what seems like forever."

 **End Momo's POV**

* * *

 **Otoya's POV**

 **!2 hours later….**

Resting the side of my head on my curled fingers, as my tired crimson eyes reflect back to me, in the rain drizzled window. Feeling the chilled window up against my exposed hand causes a slight shiver to run through me. Unfortunately, my occupied mind travels away from the bleak rainy weather and on to …

…last night.

 **Flashback….**

 **The ride back to the estate was excruciating slow and silent …no one wanted to say anything, and I really couldn't blame them. Although, I wish they had. My overwhelmed head was drowning in the silence and I could have used the distraction. Even though I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have been able to coherently contribute to any worthwhile conversation….So I simply stared out my window for every familiar marker, creeping pass my anxious eyes, and closer to the estate…and Nanami.**

 _ **..At least that's what I'm hoping for.**_

 **Once I finally made it through the estate's doors, I would find my eyes unconsciously peeking in the direction of my old dorm room. Everything after that was pretty much a blur….until I found my feet in front of a familiar door.**

 **Feeling the air being violently squeezed from my lungs as my shaky fist hovered next to the ominous door….. Unable to wait, I unthinkingly knocked on the door.**

" **Knock." I nervously bit my bottom lip, trying to come up with something to say.**

" **Knock." My thunderous chest beat loudly in my ears. "Nanami, can we please …..Talk." My emotional voice cracked, after hearing no response.**

" **Knock, Knock" both my raised hands fall desperately against the door….along with my forehead "Please let me explain …** _ **Haruka**_ **."**

 **However, it remained silent on the other side.**

 **My shaky hand slowly lingered down the polished wood, until my twitching fingers brushed against the cold metal knob. An urgency burned at my chest to be on the other side of that door. "I'm sorry… but this can't wait." I manage to take in a deep shaky breath, before slowly turning the knob. "I'm coming in." I stubbornly slip behind the door, before closing it behind me.**

 **Instantly, my heart begins crack …..As my depressed eyes fall on a dark and deserted room.**

" **Nanami?" My voice echo out.**

 **My eyes glance around the room, seeing nothing belonging to the composer, causing my heart to freeze. I quickly make my way to the closet, swinging it wide open. Only seeing …A single item wrapped in broken plastic, hanging in my old closet.**

 **Reminding me of old times…. of misguided times.**

 **My fingers slowly hover over the pristine white fabric, of my old concert costume.**

" **I'm too late." Still dressed for happier times I dejectedly flop down on to her perfectly made bed. Huddled in the darkness, I finally fall to my pained body, allowing my stinging eyes to slide close, and release, as my hope crumbles…..as "I "crumble to nothing. "She's….left." A broken whisper slips from my lips.**

 **With a heavy sigh, my emotional raw eyes lift open, seeing a soft crimson light creeping over my hand. My pained eyes slide over, following the crimson light to a single familiar item resting next to the alarm clock. My shaky fingers quickly lift the forgotten item to my tear strained eyes. Remembering how she said the odd paperback, about guitars, sort of 'jumped out at her.' Seeing the overly-read pages curled at something I would only find interesting caused my broken heart to beat once more. A small smile begins to curl at my lips, tightly squeezing the book, to my chest.**

 **Suddenly, a pair of heals can be heard coming closer.** "Clickty Clack."

" **Clickty, clack, Clickty…. Clack." Soon there's a pair of heels standing in front of the closed door, causes my heart to race, and my stunned eyes to snap to it. I hastily leap from the bed and wipe my eyes.** **My spinning head goes blank to any reasonable explanation, to why I'm suspiciously hanging out in the dark room… Anxious for my stuttering words to fly from my mouth. My round eyes watch as shifting shadows dance under the door,**

 **Until a plain white envelope slides under the wooden, slab….next to my feet.**

 **Hearing the running heels grow faint, and then quite, I reach down with shaky fingers, lifting the sealed rectangle to my curious eyes. My hands immediately break open the suspicious stationary, causing my breath to bursts out with a gasp, under stunned round eyes. With an increasing determination my hand crunches the paper in my tighten fist, storming out of the room.**

 **The torn envelope flutters to the ground, with a single name elegantly written across it.**

" _ **Ittoki."**_

 **End of flashback.**

"Scusami, Scusami, Sig Ittoki, erano qui." A deep voice calls from the front seat of the car.

I quickly shake my head from last night's memory, and hold out a crumpled piece of paper. "Si?"

The man studies the paper I roughly translated, before happily nodding his head. "Si, Si."

After hearing the driver's words I anxiously lift my hand to the fogged window, clearing the chilled moisture from it. Squinting my crimson eyes towards the cleared path, I see a massive rooftop peeking through the bleak rainy weather. The wicked looking villa causes me to nervously swallow.

My hand dives in my pants pocket, pulling out a few crumpled euros, handing them to the mystery driver. "Grazie, Grazie." Without another wasted second, I hastily yank my bag's strap over my head, and grab the handle of my old friend.

.

Being sure, I have my bag and my guitar case I cautiously step from warmth of the blacked out car, and into the rainy weather. My bright red high-top lands in the middle of an icy puddle, splashing the hem of my jeans with cold murky water. My body begins to shiver underneath my puffy down jacket, as I stand next to the car, feeling large raindrops slowly trickle against my goose bumped skin, following the path of my muscled spine. My anxious crimson eyes lift to the dark grey storm clouds, causing me to hesitantly turn my head towards the already retreating black SUV. Taking one last deep breath, before cautiously trudging the long winding path through the dismal weather, towards an even darker mountain villa.

 **Undetermined amount of time…**

My pruney fingers tightly grasp hold of my collar, keeping the wet fabric close against my chilled neck. I stand in front of the carved olivewood doors, completely drenched and shivering as my dripping fist continues to knock on the seemly deserted door. My crimson eyes search the pouring rain for any kind of shelter, off into the distance. Seeing nothing but dimly lit mountains, I decide it's either enter the isolated villa or freeze to death from exposure to the elements. Nervously swallowing hard as I cautiously open the door and slip inside.

.

With the door abruptly slamming behind me, on it's on, my shaky hands peel my soaked coat from my drenched body while anxiously glancing around the dimly lit foyer. A low murmur echoes through the house. "Hel…hello." My dry raspy voice barely calls out. Having very little choice I decide to carefully step from the small puddle of water that pooled around my standing feet. I irritably roll my crimson eyes as I hear my soaked high-tops squeak along the polished reflective floor.

.

Bit by bit I slowly make my way, down the darkened corridor until a soft warm glow calls my attention, further down the hall. I warily follow the flickering light, until I begin to hear a comforting sound of crackling fire and cautiously step into the room, ready to greet my reclusive host …

…..when a sudden gasp escaped my gaping mouth.

 **End of Otoya's POV**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Natsuki's POV**

 **Later that night in Japan,**

My concerned green eyes slid from my folded over script to the door. Seeing the slab of wood unmoved caused a long frustrated breath to blow from my cheeks. In a vain effort to allow the time to slip by, I force my anxious eyes away from door and back on my script. For the umpteenth time I shift my forearm, under my flour covered head and begin to concentrate on my lines. However, it's no use…

.

After reading, the same line, several times, the hand holding my script, roughly falls to my side, as I begrudgingly admit defeat. My tired green eyes slide over to a tall glass of tepid milk, sitting next to an untouched plate of brownies. Beyond a little irritated with my failed attempts, I roughly fling the paperback to the end of my rumpled Pyo-chan bedspread. Feeling like I wasted my entire day I quickly lift my mussed head from my arm, and sit up in my bed.

.

Like magnets, my green eyes zeroed in on the two perfectly made beds, in the mostly empty dorm room… "Where the hell are those guys?" I verbally hiss out with concern, while glancing over to beaming blue numbers shining from my alarm clock. Noticing the strip of setting sun slipping pass the grey blackout curtains, I let out a frustrated huff and stand from my bed. I slowly reached out in front of me, dusting the white flour from my chick loven apron, before stretching my stiff unused muscles. After spending the entire night in the kitchen, I spent pretty much the entire day lazily lying in bed, studying my lines …..Waiting for my missing roommates. I haven't seen my confused blond roommate since Haruka-chan ran off with him….. And as for the depressed rock star.

.

Well, let's just say, our impromptu run-in with his old roommate didn't help matters…The ride home was tense and silent. No one really knew what to say, after running into that damn Itchy -nose.

 _Well, almost no one…._

Unfortunately, there was one particular bratty angel, who wanted to lay into our depressed friend, as soon as we found our way back, to the picnic table. Some utter nonsense about her being left alone, without her damn designer water. However surprisingly, both Ren and Massy smoothly ran interference with a few well-chosen words about their high society families. They even insisted on sitting right next to the twisted angel, in the girl's car. Leaving Otoya and myself riding with the Kitty Cat King.

.

Once we all arrived back at the estate, I confusingly blinked at Massy's sliding window, revealing his serious, piercing blue eyes, inside his stretched cab. He quickly informed me, he and Ren would be in touch, but both of them needed to look into, a few rather interesting things. With the mopey ginger staring down at his shoes I forced a smile and waved after the two separate cars, rolling down the long tree lined driveway. I was more than a little concerned, with both Massy and Ren gone, that the bratty angel would tear into my depressed bandmate. However, to my surprise Momo, Annie, and surprisingly, Katherine firmly escorted the infuriating angel to the women's wing and away from the ginger rock star…

 _Little did I know, soon after that, I would find myself alone…_

 _My dazed green eyes blink back to the current, half empty dorm….shaking last night's event from them. Figuring, it's pointless to just sit here and wait, I begrudgingly head for the door. Tucking my hands in my tan cargo pants, and begin the long walk, down the echoing corridor. ..To possibly get, some answers._

 _Normally, I would burry myself in a rather involved baking project to pass the time. However, last night I baked a mountain of tasty treats…only to be left undisturbed._

 _Once Otoya and I made it back to the dorm, it wasn't seconds later, the ginger headed rock star suggested something sweet, might brighten his somber mood. Happy to help a friend, I quickly tossed my best Pyo-chan apron over my shoulder and joyfully headed for the kitchen._

 _After sometime, I carefully walk back to our room, while balancing two tall glasses of milk and a full plate of chewy Sushi brownies in my arms. A new recipe I was rather proud of…. Although the bright blue plate nearly slipped from my fingers as my lips quickly fell, once the door swung open, revealing a completely empty room._

… _.no ginger in sight. Depressed or otherwise._

 _Figuring it was some kind of misunderstanding, I left the milk, and brownies on my desk and headed back to finish my squid lover chocolate cupcakes. Only to return from a long night of marathon baking to the same sight…_

… _..both the wasted milk and the stale plate of brownies, remained untouched._

 _With the heartbreaking mental image distracting me, I unconsciously make my way around a corner and down a long gleaming hallway, to find myself in front of an intimidating wooden door. Snapping out of my thoughts, I quickly raise my fist to the cracked open door._

"Cut the crap Shining, I'm done with your games!" An angry voice blows pass the door.

"I'm sorry, I don't have a clue at what you're alluding to." Shinning coolly speaks.

Figuring my old boss was involved in a rather heated meeting I backed away from the door, ready to turn around. "You know damn well, what this is about! …..its Haruka, she's missing… and I have this overly sneaking suspicion my old boss has _everything_ to do with her _sudden_ disappearance!" My head whipped around after hearing the Kitty Cat King angrily ask about our cute composer.

I silently creep closer to the door, only seeing Shining's fingers tent on top of his polished desk. His obvious smug smile is obscured from the side of his leather office chair….although knowing it's always there, on his face. "Oh, is that all this is about. Well, as a matter fact, I do know where she is." A booming laugh came from the chair.

"So where is she?" The dark haired king, wearing a flowing white silk button up hunched over the front of Shining desk, with his rolled up sleeves out stretched in front of him.

Shining large hands began to slightly shake, causing him to break his tented fingers apart to discreetly lay one on top of the other. "I'm afraid I have sent Miss Nanmi on an urgent business mater. Sorry, it couldn't be avoided." Shinning's confident words slithered, from the room.

"Really?" The Kitty Cat King straightened up while crossing his arms at his chest. He suspiciously raised an eyebrow over his jade green eye. "Then, might I inquire how long she'll be gone?"

Shining uncomfortable clears his throat, his smooth confident business tone turns gruff. "Oh well, it's rather involved. So she'll be gone for the unforeseeable future."

"What a coincidence that my visit just happens to coincide with this urgent business matter." The Kitty Cat King lifts a hand to his chin, while speaking in an incredulous tone.

"Well, yes," Shining clears his throat, "I do agree it does come at a rather unfortunate time… Although you did just show up out of the blue …Well, perhaps on your next visit, you'll have more time to spend, with Miss Nanami?"

The Kitty Cat King slowly shakes his head, placing his hands at the front of Shining desk. Almost as if the King was about to pounce on the older ginger. With his head pointed down at the glossy desk, my old bandmate lets out an amused laugh…. An almost wicked laugh.

He slowly lifts his shaking head, allowing his menacing jade green eyes to peek out from under his dark bangs. "Now Shining, do I happen to look stupid to you?" Cecil's tone comes out cold. "This doesn't have anything to do with Haruka." His lips curl at the end," Otoya is also missing …but you already knew that….didn't you?" The dark haired king pushes his face closer to the elder ginger.

Shinning abruptly leans back into the back of his leather chair, "Oh…well he is on vacation, perhaps he stepped out for a few days, before he starts his next assignment." The ginger nervously grumbled his words.

"Oh please ….Your puppet has cut his strings." The Kitty Cat King whips out two fingers, sniping them in front of the startled ginger's face. "He's no longer listening to you …. The only way you can remotely control him, is through her." My old bandmate pulls back from Shinning, with a knowing smile creeping on his face. "You flew her out." Cecil Rolls his eyes, "knowing my _lovesick brother_ would undoubtingly follow her."

"Brother?" From the other side door, my green eyes grew wide with an astonished gasp, "What the heck?" I silently held a hand over my mouth, afraid to even breathe. My heart raced in my chest as I watch for any sign of being discovered.

The Kitty Cat King lifts a hand to his face, causally inspecting his fingernails with his cold green eyes. "You just can't stand the fact that everything you so carefully worked for…. is quickly unraveling." The angry king throws his hand out. "Well, I'm sick of keeping this from the two of them."

"Enough!" A fuming ginger leaps from his chair, causing the leather chair to harshly roll into the wall. "Cecil, leave it alone!" Shinning booming voice comes out sharp and threatening, towards the king.

Cecil adamantly crosses his arms at his chest, stubbornly staring down at the seething ginger.

After a long tense moment, the ginger lets out a heavy sigh, flopping back in his chair. His real age creeping over his body, making itself apparent. "Please your Majesty …..Old wounds should be left alone. ...She doesn't even remember him. How would either of them feel, knowing he was simply forgotten….it would devastate the two of them?" Shinning speaks in a pleading tone, "He's already hanging by a thread." Shinning hisses out in a self-hated tone.

"And whose fault is that? You should have never taken Nanami, away from us." The Kitty Cat King sternly shakes his head. "You know, this argument is getting pretty old. First, you dare to threaten me with my father. Now, your begging me to stay quiet…It's pathetic, really." Cecil lets out a heavy sigh, dropping his shoulder, "No, I'm afraid this time…. I'm sorry, but I can't keep this from the two of them, any longer …

"It's time…. Otoya is made fully aware, of the existents of our mother. "

My hands spring to my gasping mouth, "Wait, Otoya's mother is still alive?!"

 _ **End of Natsuki's POV.**_

 _ **End of chapter 18**_

* * *

 _ **So "BOOM!" How was that? I'm sorry I held back on updating this story, I just needed the time to finish two other stories. I have good news I finished two stories and I'm just about to finish up on another one. So that will free up on some desperately needed chapter time. I'll update soon. Please let me know what you think. Oh, and if you like this story, you might want to try my B-project story.**_

 _ **Thanks for taking a peek ;) Alimackatjac**_

 _ **Please Follow/ Review / Favorite /Share**_


	19. Chapter 19 Without warning

_*Disclaimer I do not own Uta No Prince Sama, and never will. Bummer!_

Forgotten Heart

By Alimackatjac

Chapter 19 Without warning.

* * *

 **.**

 **Syo's POV**

Hearing Haruka clatter around in the nearby kitchen caused my eyes to awkwardly fall to my chest. I couldn't help but irritably tug at the front of my black sweatshirt, while rolling my eyes at the animated face, prominently scrawled across my chest. It was like the damn thing was taunting me.

Thanks to this unexpected trip, I'm "finally" alone with Nanami. However, also, thanks to the unplanned trip, I strolled off the plane as a freaking sword wielding fairy. Not exactly, something you want to be walking around an international airport in, let alone get pass Italian customs.

After Nanami received Shining's urgent text message, everything was pretty much a blur after that. There wasn't any time to change, or for that matter even pack. I was just lucky that the B-pro guys offered us a ride to the airport, only briefly stopping at the studio, so I could snatch up my passport. We barely met Ringo-san in enough time to get roughly shoved on the departing private jet. Which ended up being a good thing. To say my pink haired sensei wasn't exactly "pleased," seeing me tag along, was an understatement.

.

Once we sleepily stumbled off the plane, and I was walking next to the perfectly dressed pinket. I quickly became painfully aware of my less then presentable travel attire. In somewhat of a panic, I hastily drag the gorgeous composer straight for the duty free shopping area, smack dab in the middle of the bustling airport. However, we soon found out that even though the weather was still rather chilly looking outside, the stores were all stocked for the upcoming warmer weather. Leaving me almost franticly shifting through countless racks of oddball, and clearance items.

.

With every passing sparse rack, it became agonizingly obvious everything had been picked over, time and time again, by previous bargain hunters. The only thing the stores seemed to have an overabundance of, are these mascot like sweatshirts of a giddy looking squirrel, crowned in the national colors of, green, white and red.

The long oversized stocking cap wiggled behind the overactive squirrel, partaking in various winter activities, depending on the color of the sweatshirt. Seeing as it's the annoying cartoon or freezing to death, I dropped my head in defeat and begrudgingly headed to the register, with an arm full of excited squirrel apparel…. Something Natsuki would definitely be drooling over, but nothing most men would don, when attempting to win the hand, of the woman of their dreams.

.

"And now, for our featured presentation." An upbeat voice calls my attention back to my "current" surroundings. With my arms, lazily sprawled out across the overstuffed couch I quickly reach for the glossy black remote, resting on a coffee table out in front of me. Pausing the massive, almost theater sized flat screen.

With the movie paused, the considerable room sinks into a deafening silence, causing a long frustrated sigh to linger from my pursed lips, as my bored eyes scan the dimly lit room. At first glance, it looked like any other posh living room, albeit a little outdated, with its dark leather furniture, and dark wood paneling… It wasn't the usual place, Shining would arrange. Although, it only took a single glance at a hidden media library,

.

…to know exactly who the mountain villa actually belonged to…and I had to admit, I'm somewhat surprised.

When Nanami, and I first entered the darkened estate, it became evidently clear, the antiquated mountain villa wasn't prepped for our impending arrival. Everything felt empty, and stored away, that is except for two freshly cleaned upstairs suites.

Once the bedrooms were discovered, I leisurely left my old friend to tackle "Mount Ringo." What I jokingly refer to, as my old sensei's attempt at packing the troubled composer. I swear it could have been the entire Shining estate crammed in those bulging suitcases. My tender back painfully flares with the dreadful memory, of lugging those damn things down the exhausting trail, to the house.

With the desolate villa's chilly air, easily slipping pass the inadequate thin material of my recently purchased, zebra striped parka. I irritably rubbed my hot pink fingerless gloves over my shivering arms, while cautiously exploring the deserted mountain manor, for some kind of immediate heat source. Within minutes of my search, I quickly discover a giant room with an enormous old fashioned fireplace, surrounded by dusty, sheet covered furniture.

.

It wasn't long before a crackling fire partially filled the room with a warm inviting glow. As the intoxicating heat slowly seeps into every inch of my relieved body, I busily fold the filthy protective sheets. Not practically interested in staring at faded fabric, my bored eyes gradually travel around the newly revealed room. Until falling on several framed photos, dotting the top of the marble mantle. In the back stood an aged photograph of a beautiful brunet woman, happily sitting at a polished black piano.

.

Even though the old picture was obviously taken before my birth, it looked strangely familiar to me. The smiling woman couldn't have been older then her early twenties. I don't know if it was the vase filled with bright yellow flowers, resting in the background, or what, but my eyes were intently glued to it. So much so, when they did, finally peel away from the strangely captivating photo, I quickly noticed my extended fingers are unconsciously just inches from the simple, but elegant wooden frame.

.

Noticing my hand so close, I abruptly jerk it away, but not before accidently tipping the simple frame over. Panicked, I quickly fumble with the fallen frame, setting it up right on the mantle. When part of the wall, next to the old fireplace suddenly "pops" open. Wondering if somehow I caused the opening, I carefully retrace my steps. Sure enough, after setting the woman's picture upright, a soft "click," could be heard from the ajar section of the wall.

.

The wall's aged hidden hinges creak and groan, as I cautiously push it further open. A harsh fluorescent light flickers overhead, as soon as I step into the room. Most likely triggered by some kind of motion detector pointed at the concealed entrance. The yellowish light aluminates the windowless room filled with shelves and shelves of what looks like various forms of media.

.

Curious, I reach out to one of the nearby shelves, bringing an almost untouched cd case closer to my perplexed face. Oddly enough, Quartet Night's debut album, flashes in front of my confused eyes. Seeing the practically prefect cd spikes my growing curiosity, causing my twitching fingers to hastily flip through the shelves. It was all there, every single album or song the group ever released, at lease to my recollection. Suddenly feeling my stomach flip, I quickly turn to another self. Only to find rows of familiar Starish cds, even some songs we never released, for one reason or another. Ryuya Hyuga, Ringo, Ren, Natsuki, their all here, along with countless others.

.

 **"A lifetime of Shining's projects."**

Unsure why Shining had a second media storage area, and a secret one at that, I hurriedly closed the hidden room. But only after, I snagged an extremely rare Ryuya Hyuga DVD. Silently promising to myself, I would return it, when I take a closer look at the mysterious room.

"Kurusu-kun, do you like a lot of butter on your popcorn?" Nanami's forced upbeat voice shakes me from my curious thoughts.

I nervously adjusted in the brown leather couch calling back to the door, "Ah not really, just a pinch of salt, is all I need. It's healthier without a lot of things, covering it."

"That's what I thought you would say." Just by her tone, I could tell she wasn't doing any better, since we left the amusement park. "I bet your brother is happy, to hear you say that."

Thoughts of my brother brought on a sharp pain in my chest. I couldn't help but be a little green with envy, he was quickly approaching something I've desperately longed for. "Uh yeah," I spoke in a somewhat distracted tone. "Kaoru, use to scold me, whenever we went to the movies." I forced a nervous laugh, but before the last chuckle fell from my awkward lips, I blindly picked up a fringed throw pillow, and roughly smacked myself in the face.

"He's... uh …. Such an amazing help with my Grandmother, I don't think she would have made a full recovery, without him. It's …uh, been awhile, since I moved back. How's he doing?"

I rolled my eyes from under the pillow. Knowing myself, my brother, and Haruka's grandmother used her grandmother's minimal illness to force Haruka away from the estate. Of course, we thought it was for her own good…. Little did we know, that wasn't the case .It only made things worse.

Because like the rest of us …..She refused to let go.

"Working long hours as usual, and loving every minute." I chuckled while pulling the pillow from my face, "He's… uh…. actually met someone, and it looks like it becoming pretty serious." Feeling the pain in my chest I sadly wrapped my arms around the throw pillow.

"Oh really, uh…. how wonderful." I could relate to her forced upbeat tone. I mean, I really did want to be happy for Kaoru….. And I hated myself for my selfishness, but this isn't the movies. It's extremely difficult to be truly happy for someone else, when you've been twisting in the wind for so many years, with your own held back feelings. And what makes it even more awkward, is I believe my twin already knows how I feel about my selfish shortcomings, so he purposely conceals his own happiness, around me.

.

"Yeah, well it happens to all of us." An awkward chuckle, falls from my lips, "Um, I mean… sooner or later, right, Nanami?" But all there is silence coming from the kitchen, "uh… Nanami?" I quickly grow anxious with the long pregnant pause in the conversation, as my arms anxiously squeeze the pillow tight against my pained chest.

"Kurusu-san?" Her somber voice barely breaks the suffocating silence.

"Yeah?" After hearing her sad voice I fling the pillow to the side, ready to leap from the leather couch and take her in my arms. But before I can, she speaks again …

"What if…what if…. it already happened, but you …um ….never acted on it ….Do you think that foolish person deserves another chance, at it? I mean some day?"

Stunned by her confession, I fall back into the couch, staring at the kitchen door. "Nanami?" After hearing those words my aching heart begins to crack. "Uh …Nanami, has it…has it already happ-."

Because it knows, deep down ….she wasn't asking about missed opportunities, with me.

However before I can finish asking, she awkwardly cuts, me off "Oh never mind, Syo-kun. It was just an odd, silly thought. So… um….. We already have drinks, do you want anything else?" The pinket pretends like she never asked, with a forced upbeat tone.

My depressed eyes fell, avoiding the screen, "Ah no, just the popcorn will be fine," Just a moment ago, I couldn't wait to watch the rare find, but now I couldn't even look at the screen. In fact, it was taking everything I had left to stay on the damn couch. All I desperately wanted is to run out the door, as hard and as fast, I can, and just keep running, until my heaving body collapses into the stormy night.

I forced a smile at the door. "I uh, paused the movie…..so whenever you're ready?"

But I can't. No matter how I feel, or what I've discovered, I won't abdomen her. We all knew, being in love with the same woman, would most likely mean unreturned feeling, for all, but one. I mean the odds were definitely not in our favor, and it just so happens….. I have horrible luck. But I've learned my lesson, I just can't turn my back on her ,even though at the moment, I'm pretty sure it would be easier, if I did.

Above everything….I'm _still_ Nanami's friend.

"Okay, I'll be right out with the popcorn, then." She calls from behind the door.

I let out a heavy sigh as I awkwardly shift in my chair, inwardly cruising the movie we haven't even watched yet. "Good, I can't wait. It should be…um really good."

"Uh yeah, I can't wait." It's a shame, really. Just by her tone, I can easily tell neither of us are in any kind of mood for a movie night, and would much rather end these last couple days, alone in our separate rooms. Even though I knew better, I secretly hoped the overwhelming heaviness in my chest would subside with some shuteye.

In dire need for some kind comfort I reach out for my awaiting cup of hot chocolate, sitting out in front of me, "The made for TV movie was a demo for….uh an upcoming series and only aired once, before the studio opinioned it for a feature film." The mostly dissolved whipped cream swirled in the lukewarm chocolate. I quickly take a sip, before setting it back down. "I…uh… didn't discover the Ryuya Hyuga's series, until the first movie was released. So I've only seen bits and pieces of it."

.

"Well, it looks like were finally ready." The door swings open, revealing the agonizingly gorgeous composer wearing a light pink sweater, holding out a large green bowl, filled with popcorn. "Let's get the shoo000!" Suddenly the heaping bowl is launched in the air, with white puffs flying in all directions.

"Umph!" A burst of air forces out of my lips. Everything after that, is a sudden blur, until I blink open to a pair of wide stunned eyes, just inches, from my face. Suddenly feeling an intoxicating warm weight laying on my chest, amongst a snowstorm of hurled popcorn.

"Nanami, are you okay?" My concern eyes fall to her golden pools, causing my protective shaky arms wrap around her slender waist.

"Oh, Syo-kun, I'm uh." The blushing pinket awkwardly swallows, "sorry." She hurriedly places her hands on my chest, and begins to push away.

But seeing as this is probably the only time I'll be able to hold her, like this, doesn't escape me, as my arms refuse to let go. "Uh, no worries ….it …uh was an accident." Although before she can respond to my unrelenting arms, a sudden gasp breaks our blushing gaze. Whipping my head around to unexpectedly see a stunned, albeit drenched bandmate, standing in the doorway.

 **End of Syo's POV**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Momo's POV**

 **Later in Japan…**

"Momo? ….Momo, ah where did that girl run off too? Doesn't she realize we have work to do?" I silently peek though a cracked door at my exasperated mentor, before gingerly closing it. With a relieved breath, I quickly tiptoe in the opposite direction.

It wasn't long before I found myself on the lush green grounds of the lavish estate. Being as far as possible from that damn, so called "angel" I let out a relieved sigh. I glided my hands down my flouncy yellow tutu like dress, while looking back at the main house, in the far off distance.

A chilled brisk wind blows straight through my tangerine sweater, causing my hands to roughly rub along my arms, while carrying on my search. My favorite dress wasn't exactly meant for cooler weather, but seeing as I was going to be dealing with the rock star's bitchy assistant, the entire day. I was going to need every ounce of cuteness I could muster, otherwise I'm afraid I would find myself accessory towards murder.

It wasn't like I didn't respect Katherine as a senior assistant, there was no one better at handling difficult bosses, then her…, and in the distant future, I might need such valuable knowledge. However, for the time, I have no need for it. My Boss is a pussy cat, except for him freaking out, when the stunt is so called "too dangerous," I really don't have a problem. ….Well, except for his annoying disappearance, that is.

I continued to walk the grounds… searching. Taking full advantage of my stolen break. It's not like the idea of spending every waking moment, tending to the "angel's" every whim, didn't sound like _oodles_ of fun, but it wasn't going to get me back to my beloved stunts . The only way that's going to happen, is if I find my missing boss, and that won't occur while I'm under Kimi-sans polished thumb.

My lips curled in a relieved smile when my eyes catch sight of my last hope. If Katherine, or the studio didn't know where my boss disappeared to, he's the only other person that would know. Even though my boss would vehemently deny the very idea. They were always in some kind of contact, with one another.

My blonde ringlets bounce around my shoulder as I step into the shade of a large Ginkgo Biloba tree. Now standing behind him, I politely clear my throat, making him aware of my sudden arrival. However, to my surprise, the blonde man doesn't greet me with his usual excited smile, but just lets out a depressed sigh.

Without even being asked, I take a seat next to the troubled blonde. The frilly ends of my dress spread across my bare legs and ticklish soft grass, causing part of me to somewhat resemble a blooming flower. "Well, here you are, I've been looking everywhere for you."

The blonde doesn't say anything, as he just continues to stare down at his blank pad of colorful paper.

I awkwardly fidget with my fingers in my lap, "I…uh hate to disturb you but-"

"No." He bluntly replies.

"Pardon?"

He momentary stops tapping his Pyo-chan pencil against the empty page. "If you're asking if I heard from Syo-chan, then I'm sorry, but my answer is, no. " He lets out a heavy sigh, never lifting his eyes, "No one is really 'telling' me anything. I haven't heard from him since the amusement park. "His voice turns bitter and distant, as if he was mumbling to himself.

"Oh."

"Is that all you wanted?" He begins to irritable tap on the empty pad of rainbow paper….but he doesn't lift his head.

"Ahh yeah, thanks." My hands lingers over to the grass ready to push myself up on to my feet. I don't know why but my legs remained motionless, "Uh, Natsuki-san, is…um …. Everything all right? You seem a little down." I lift my eyes to the depressed blond.

"Tap…tap …..tap." His hand slowly stops….but his attention remains on the blank sheet of paper.

"Sorry I, didn't mean to intrude… I'll just- I anxiously trail off, and begin to awkwardly lift to my feet.

But a hand catches my wrist, pulling me back to the ground.

"Natsuki-san?" My blue concerned eyes blink up to singer, a bit confused.

He blindly slides his fingers off of my arm. "Momo-chan have you ever been close to someone, I mean know them for…I don't know, like years, and all of sudden everything you 'thought' you knew about that person, is upside down?" Something inside me aches as I see the sides of his normally overjoyed, face twist with a solemn expression.

"Natsuki-san."

"Oh sorry, Momo-chan," The blonde singer forces a smile, and scratches the back of his head," I …uh was just thinking out loud, It's nothing for you to be concerned about." He drop his hand and reaches out to ruffle my hair. "I'm just going to finish my work." He drops his hand from my head, to awkwardly hold up his paper, "I'll a see you later, Momo-chan." His attention goes back to his page.

His pencil once more begins to tap across the paper. "Well, okay…I…uh understand, thanks for your help." I hesitantly nod my head, however seeing his forced smile fall back into his depressed state causes my legs to stay still. With a sudden thought, my fingers hurriedly fumble with my sweater. Until I hold out my hand, over the blank paper. "Here." I slowly unravel my fingers.

He cautiously reaches out a hand, and picks up the object, lifting it to his face. "What's this for?" He turns, giving me a puzzled look.

"Oh that…That's uh," My cheeks begin to warm, having no idea what the hell I was doing, in the first place. "Well, it's …uh magic!" Looking at the small round Pyo-chan button. It just kind of flew out of my mouth without really thinking.

"Magic?" His green eyes grew wide.

"Uh ha" I nod my head towards the singer while pointing to my favorite yellow chick, dancing under a smiling rainbow. "No matter how I feel, it's always seems to put a smile on my face, so I want you to have it." Feeling my ears turn warm, I quickly pull my hand away, and avoid his eyes. "It looks like you're uh….in need of its mystical powers." I nervously fumble my words.

"Oh, Momo-chan." He looks down at the happy button, before holding his hand out to me. "I can't."

I sharply snap my head up. "Look Natsuki-san, whatever bothering you, it's clear you can't or won't talk about it. " With a shaky hand, I slowly reach out and gently fold his fingers around the button. "So I'll just let the button …..Uh, work its magic, on you."

The singer catches my eyes, slowly nodding his head. "Okay Momo-chan, uh thank you."

Realizing our hands were still touching I awkwardly jerk it away, shrugging my shoulder. "Look, it's no big deal, it's just a button." I nervously turn my head, sliding my blonde curls behind my ears. "And I uh, prefer it ….when you smile." I practically mumble the last part. "Anyway," I abruptly throw my hand into the lush grass, hastily pushing myself up, on to my feet. "That's uh really, all I wanted to say, I guess my break is over, I really should be heading back to that damn angel … I awkwardly sling my thumb over my shoulder, and anxiously take a few steps back, before turning around . "You never know what that woman wants, next….well, bye then." I begin to turn back to the mansion, only to feel someone suddenly grab hold of my wrist, spinning me around until I roughly crash into something hard.

.

Feeling two robust arms intensely wrap around my body as my stunned eyes blink up. "Natsuki-san?!"

A wide warm smile beams under a pair of emotional eyes. "Thank you, Momo-chan." The blond singer holds me close to his chest. I don't know why, but we slowly sink into a long cozy silence, with only the occasional sound of rustling leaves, blowing around our rooted feet.

"Momo...Momo!" Katherine calls out from somewhere close by, "Where is that girl?" Her voice grows more irritated, with every passing word.

"Uh, you're welcome." With my cheeks practically on fire, I roughly push against his chest, feeling my fingers slip over his thin cotton shirt, covering his firm chest. "I uh better be getting back, before she freaks out, if you uh… hear anything – I awkwardly trail off, pulling away from his warm comforting arms….. Without another word, I begin to walk away.

"Momo-chan?"

Hearing my name, the ends of my yellow dress twirl around my thighs. "Yeah, Natsuki-san." I see the blonde singer sitting next to the tree, surrounded by golden leaves. His breathtaking green eyes firmly cemented to the blank pad of paper.

A bright cherry color swirls on the singer's cheek, as he awkwardly clears his throat,

 _"I …uh like your smile, too."_

 **End of Momo's POV**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Otoya's POV**

 **Earlier …**

With the door abruptly slamming behind me, on it's on, my shaky hands peel my soaked coat from my drenched body while anxiously glancing around the dimly lit foyer. A low murmur echoes through the house. "Hel…hello." My dry raspy voice barely calls out. Having very little choice I decide to carefully step from the small puddle of water that pooled around my standing feet. I irritably roll my crimson eyes as I hear my soaked high-tops squeak along the polished reflective floor.

Bit by bit I slowly make my way, down the darkened corridor until a soft warm glow calls my attention, further down the hall. I warily follow the flickering light, until I begin to hear a comforting sound of crackling fire and cautiously step into the room. Ready to greet my reclusive host …

…..when a sudden gasp escaped my gaping mouth.

"Nanami!" Without even thinking, my pruned hand blindly reaches out, and rips the pinket from his caged arms. While my other hand swings out in a tighten fist, and violently collides with Syo's cheek, causing him to harshly crash back in the leather sofa.

The panicked composer whips her head around, between the two of us, until she sees Syo sprawled across the back of the couch, letting out a pained groan. "Syo!" she begins to rush to my bandmate.

"No don't!" I swing out my hand, firmly gripping her wrist, protectively pulling the stunned composer close to my heaving chest. "Stay away from him, Nanami!"

Her wide astonished eyes flash up to mine. "Ittoki-kun?! What are you even doing here!?"

"Otoya!?" Syo's sharp blue eyes flash in my direction, "What the hell, have you finally lost it?"

Seeing nothing but blind rage, I desperately tried to restrain my explosive emotions. Seeing Syo begin to move from the couch, all I could do is take a step back and squeeze her closer to me. "Don't Syo, don't touch her." I turned my head, giving my bandmate the only warning I could muster, holding out a shaking hand. "How could you? Man, after everything you said, how could you, do this?"

Nanami pushes violently against my arms, and hits my chest, struggling to get away from me. "Let go of me, Ittoki, he's hurt!"

Her wide golden eyes blink up with a frightened expression, causing my arms to loosen, and fall away. Seeing that face, knowing I caused that face, my heart practically shatters. "Na….Nanami." Her broken name barely falls from my lips.

"What the hell were thinking? You just can't go around punching people!" She roughly shoves pass me, crouching down to aid my treacherous bandmate. "Syo-kun, are you all right?"

He lifts a hand, and tenderly rubs the side of his cheek, "Yeah, albeit I'm a bit confused, at the moment." Syo hardened eyes lift to mine, "Damn it, Otoya, it's not what you freaking think. She tripped!"

"Yeah, I'm sure she did, but you weren't letting go. Syo, I'm not blind, I know what you were doing."

He quickly avoided my eyes, turning to the floor, "Okay, fine," He lets out huff, while rubbing his injured cheek, "I'll admit to it ….I'll admit to my moment of weakness."

"Syo, what are you-"The stunned composer snaps her head up at my guilty bandmate.

"A moment of weakness, really, that's what you call sneaking off? Syo, you're in another damn country, you crossed several large bodies of water! You couldn't even be a man enough, to tell the rest of us!"

"Wait, just a minute, man enough? Wow, you have some balls. If you were anyone else-" Syo jumps to his feet, posturing for a fight.

"Stop it! Stop! I can't believe you two!" The furious pinket stands between the two of us, holding out her palms.

"Get out of the way Nanami, you heard him!"

She adamantly shakes her head, before turning her glaring pink eyes in my direction. "No, you stop Ittoki! Sneaking off? Like you should talk, isn't that something your good at ….with Kimi-san?" A single wet trail trickles down her cheek.

"Nanami." Seeing her pain, I reach out to wipe the trail. "I'm ….sorr-"

"Save it. "She roughly knocks my hand away, wiping her own face. "Syo-kun didn't sneak off anywhere … he followed me," She lets out heavy sigh. "I'm on assignment…. This is ridiculous, I can't take this." Nanami's uncontrolled tears stream from her woeful burning eyes, as she beginning to run from the room.

"Nanami." I hastily reach out for her, "you're on assignment?" My fingers barely brush against her pink sweater. My heart breaks watching her leave the room. I just stand there staring…

As the tense room sinks into a depressed silence.

"Sorry, I was worried." A voice calmly speaks, behind my back. "I didn't think it was safe for her to travel, all this way, alone. Especially how she's feeling…with everything … I mean about, you and Kimi-san."

"I know, I royally messed things up." Staring towards the deserted door, I blindly respond, roughly rubbing my ginger head.

"Yeah you sure did, although you seemed have help." He lets out a humorless chuckle," Hey, Otoya what did you think this was about?"

I sadly turn back around, while rubbing the back of my head, "It's just …it's just." My hand falls as I let out a defeated sigh, "Seeing you like that, here." My shoulders drop, "It reminded me of…" Unable to speak about that night, I sort of trailed off, while dropping my depressed eyes to the floor.

"Oh, that."

Then it hits me, causing me franticly step forward, throwing my hands out, in a panic . "Aww damn it! Syo, I took a swing at you, I'm so sorry. Damn, seeing her like that, I guess my anger just got the best of me!"

"You did more than just swing at me. Hell, warn a guy next time." He lets out an awkward chuckle, while tenderly massaging his cheek. "Relax Otoya, I get it. Enough said." He throws out his free hand. "I uh... understand, if it was me, I probably would have done the same thing…its fine, I really should have called."

"No, I shouldn't have come, I don't know what I was thinking." Speaking in a self-hated tone, I roughly stuffed my hands in my soaked pockets.

"Believe it or not, besides the punch to the face, I think you popped up, just at the right time." He lets out a long sigh, "Listen, I'd love to know, how the hell you even know she was here, In the first place… but I'm suddenly ….very tired, can we pick this up in the morning?"

"Uh yeah, sure." I nod my head, but my worried eyes slide to the empty threshold.

Syo's blue eyes follow mine, before shaking his head, "Besides, to me, it looks like you need to be somewhere else, right now." He begins to walk pass me.

"Syo?"

He lets out a chuckle, while throwing his hand on my shoulder, "Damn, with your kind of luck, you should be scooping up raffle tickets by the arm loads, or I don't know, at least play bingo….something." Syo spoke in a distracted tone, almost like he was talking to himself.

My crimson eyes blink towards the blonde in utter confusion, "Syo, what are you-"

He gives my shoulder a gentle squeeze, before dropping it, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Never mind." He just laughs and shakes his head, as he strolls for the door, "You know ….deep down, I think I always knew, who the actual 'lucky' one is." Just before the door he stops, dropping his head, letting out a long tired breath.

 _"I was just too stubborn to admit it, to myself."_

 **End of Syo's POV**

 **End of chapter 19. Without warning.**

* * *

 **My heart practically broke for Syo, when writing this. So sad. Okay, trudging forward, I'm already working on the next chapter, it should be out soon. Thanks for taking a peek. :)**

 **Please Follow / Review/Favorite /Share**

 **I hope you're having wonderful summer :)**

 **See ya soon !**


End file.
